Casting Moonshadows Deutsch
by Leavinghome
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung von Moonsigns wundervoller Geschichte "Casting Moonshadows". Von allen ausgestoßen und alleine wünscht Remus sich einen Freund, der ihn versteht - und bekommt gleich drei. SBRL und natürlich auch etwas JPLE.
1. Blut und Moondschatten

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte (+ ein paar OCs): Moonsign**

**1****. Blood and Moonshadows (**Blut und Mondschatten)

_I'm being followed by a moonshadow,_

_moonshadow, moonshadow._

_Leaping and hopping on a moonshadow,_

_moonshadow, moonshadow._

_And if I ever lose my eyes_

_If my __colours__ all run dry,_

_Yes, if I ever lose my eyes,_

_Hey… I won't have to cry no more._

_(Cat Stevens)_

**REMUS:**

Remus hatte sich Erinnerungen stets so vorgestellt, als wären sie eingerahmte Fotos auf einem Regal. Die meisten waren im Sonnenlicht platziert und verblassten mit der Zeit. Manchmal verblasste die Farbe und ließ nur einen vages Gefühl der Zeit, die Umrisse einer Erinnerung, die sich mit dem Weitererzählen immer ein wenig veränderte. Manchmal waren es die Umrisse, die verblassten, und die Farbe blieb als leuchtende, verschwommene Flecken – ein richtiges Gefühl der Zeit, aber keine Details.

Andere Erinnerungen standen im Dunkeln, von Schatten überlagert. Es waren diese Erinnerungen – die, die man um jeden Preis vergessen wollte – die über die Jahre weder ihre Intensität noch ihre Farben verloren.

Für Remus war die lebendigste dieser Schatten-Erinnerungen die von Jener Nacht. Jene Nacht hatte Auswirkungen, die die Ereignisse für den Rest seines Lebens veränderten. Die Erinnerung, von der er sich am meisten wünschte, sie möge verblassen, war diejenige, die ihm stets lebendig und detailliert erhalten blieb.

Woran Remus sich bei seiner Mutter immer erinnerte, lange nachdem die anderen Erinnerungen an sie verblasst und trüb geworden waren, war ihre Liebe zum Mondlicht. Sie war die Zaubertrankmeisterin der örtlichen Apotheke, und ihr Beruf verlangte es, dass sie für manche Tränke nachts nach Zutaten suchte.

An manchen Nächten, wenn der Himmel sehr klar war, und der Mond rund und lichtschwanger leuchtete, schlich sie in Remus' Zimmer, ohne sich damit aufzuhalten, die Lichter anzumachen. Sie zog ihm seinen Mantel über den Schlafanzug und steckte seine kleinen Füße in seine Schuhe, bevor sie ihn bei der Hand nahm und aus dem Haus führte, durch die Hintertür und in den dichten Wald, der hinten an ihr Haus grenzte.

Während sie arbeitete, sang Serena Lupin all die Muggellieder aus ihrer Kindheit – alle, die das Wort 'Mond' beinhalteten – während Remus wild an ihrer Seite herumtollte, mit seinem hohen Kinder-Sopran miteinstimmte und seinen Mondschatten betrachtete, wie er gegen die dunkleren Schatten der Bäume flackerte und hüpfte.

Remus wusste, dass Magie existierte – er war in einem magischen Haushalt aufgewachsen – doch der Anblick des silberblauen Mondes und die kräftige Stimme seiner Mutter ließen eine Welle anderer Magie durch den Wald wogen. Sie war weniger bestimmt, dafür greifbarer. Elektrisch und wild und dennoch persönlich und individuell.

Remus' Vater begleitete sie nie. Diese mondbeschienenen Nächte gehörten nur ihnen beiden, und niemand durfte sie unterbrechen. Remus, damals noch so jung, hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr es seinen Vater ärgerte, dass seine wilde, unberechenbare Frau ihren Sohn soviel mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt. John Lupin verehrte den Boden, auf dem sie ging, und Serena bedachte ihn im Gegenzug mit liebevoller Toleranz.

Und so sah er den beiden Gestalten düster vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus hinterher, als sie in ihren Mänteln in Richtung Wald gingen, während undeutliche Fetzen von Muggelliedern hinter ihnen her wehten.

„_Memory, all alone in the moonlight, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone…"_

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars! Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…"_

"_What a __marvellous__ night for a __moondance__, with the stars up above in your eyes…" _

Und am öftesten, am liebsten – das, das sie sangen, wenn sie wieder aus dem Wald zurückkamen, sich an den Händen haltend, hüpfend und tanzend... Remus' fröhliche Rufe füllten die Nacht, als seine Mutter ihn hochhob und über ihren Kopf wirbelte...

„_I'm being followed by a moonshadow! Moonshadow, moonshadow! Leaping and hopping on a moon shadow! Moon shadow, moon shadow!_

_And if I ever lose my hands, lose my plough, lose my lands. Yes, if I ever lose my hands, hey – I won't have to work no more…"_

Vielleicht war es nicht überraschend, dass Remus in jener Nacht, als John Lupin von seiner Arbeit im Ministerium mit den gravierenden Neuigkeiten vom Ausbruch des Werwolfs Fenrir Greyback aus der Sicherheitsstation für kriminelle Verrückte im Sankt Mungos, heimkehrte, Trost im Mondlicht gesucht hatte.

In Jener Nacht – der Nacht, in der sich alles in einer Flut von Gewalt und Blut und Mondschatten änderte – stahl Remus sich nach einem Alptraum aus dem Bett und den Gang hinunter zum Zimmer seiner Eltern, auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter, um sich von ihr trösten zu lassen.

Er blieb stehen, als er drinnen einen Streit vernahm. Er hatte seine Eltern niemals zuvor streiten gehört. Sein Vater hasste es, seine Mutter aufzuregen, und die war für gewöhnlich zu sehr in ihre eigene Welt vertieft, um einer Diskussion genügend Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, um diese eskalieren zu lassen.

Remus schlich zur Tür und drückte sein Ohr gegen das Holz.

„…Kannst da jetzt nicht hinein gehen. Auch nicht für Zutaten. Wer weiß, wo er steckt?", sagte John. „Ich kann sie dir doch auch von der Arbeit aus bestellen."

„Aber ich _möchte _mir meine Zutaten selber besorgen!", protestierte Serena, und ihre Stimme klang flehend. „Deshalb bin ich doch Zaubertrankmeisterin geworden! Wie lange dauert es noch, bis ihr ihn fangt?"

„_Ich weiß es nicht!"_, schnappte John zurück. „Wenn ich wüsste, wo zum Teufel er steckt, glaubst du nicht, dann hätten wir ihn schon? Er gibt _mir_ die Schuld dafür, Serena, dass wir ihn dort hineingesteckt haben, weil ich derjenige von der Abteilung für Magische Kreaturen war, der ihn gefunden hat. Er will sich an mir rächen, Serena, und er ist wahnsinnig. Glaubst du, ich könnte mit mir leben, wenn er dich als Rache an mir angreifen würde?"

„Das ist nicht GERECHT!"

„Ist mir EGAL! Du gehst da nicht hinaus, Serena, und damit Schluss!"

Remus zog zitternd den Kopf zurück. Er verstand nicht, wovon sie gesprochen hatten, und er wagte nicht, sie zu unterbrechen. Als er die Halle entlang zurück zu seinem Zimmer schlich, kam er an einem Fenster vorbei und bemerkte den Vollmond, der so nah und schwer am Himmel hing und einen leuchtenden Strahl Mondlicht den Holzboden bleichen ließ.

Remus verspürte plötzlich eine Welle der Sehnsucht nach dem wilden Tanzen und den Mondschatten. Er musste dieses kühle, silberne Licht auf seinem Kopf fühlen, um den Alptraum und den Streit zu vergessen.

Leise stahl er sich nach unten und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den Riegel der Hintertür zurückzuschieben. Er öffnete sie so leise er konnte und lief nach draußen in den Hintergarten. Er war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass es unklug war, alleine in den Wald zu gehen, und so setzte er sich im kühlen, dicken Gras des Rasens nieder, und murmelte leise zu sich selbst, _„I'm being followed by a moonshadow, moonshadow, moonshadow. __And if I ever lose my legs, I won't moan, and I won't beg. Yes, if I ever lose my legs, hey – I won't have to walk no more…"_

Er legte sich im satten Gras zurück und starrte nach oben auf den Vollmond. Abgesehen von seiner Mutter war der Vollmond das schönste, was er je gesehen hatte. Er sah so fest aus – als ob es gar nicht möglich wäre, dass er dort oben am Himmel blieb; sein bleicher Schein schien von einer anderen Welt zu kommen. Unter seinem Blick fühlte Remus, wie sich die letzten Fetzen seines Alptraumes auflösten und verschwanden.

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Rascheln in der Hecke am Rand des Gartens unterbrochen. Remus setzte sich auf, um zu sehen, was es verursacht hatte. Sein Herz schlug wild. Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er so ganz alleine hier draußen sein sollte. Wer wusste schon, welche schrecklichen Kreaturen es hier nachts gab, wenn seine Mutter nicht da war, um sie zu vertreiben?

Starr vor Angst starrte er den Busch, der geraschelt hatte, an, und fuhr hoch, als er sich erneut bewegte. Plötzlich erschienen zwei identische, goldgelbe Bälle im Schatten neben der Hecke. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Remus erkannte, dass es Augen waren.

Seine Furcht trieb ihn zum Handeln, und Remus sprang auf die Füße und drehte sich herum, dann rannte er zurück auf die Hütte zu, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen. Er wünschte verzweifelt, er wäre den langen Garten nicht so weit hinunter gekommen. Hinter ihm gab es einen dumpfen Aufschlag, als das Wesen aus seinem Versteck im Busch hervorsprang und ihm nachjagte. Er konnte den rhythmischen Schlag der Füße hören, als die Kreatur aufholte, und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

Der Anblick ließ ihn stocken, er stolperte und fiel vornüber. Die Kreatur war riesig – _ein Wolf_, schrie sein Verstand ihm zu und bombardierte ihn mit Bildern des großen, bösen Wolfes aus den Märchen, die seine Mutter ihm abends vorlas. Remus schrie, als das Tier ihn ansprang. Es landete auf seiner Brust und presste die Luft aus ihm heraus. Tränen des Schmerzes verzerrten das Bild des Wolfes, als dieser sich mit weit geöffnetem Maul auf ihn herabstürzte. Remus schaffte es, ein zweites Mal zu schreien, als er spürte, wie die Zähne sich in seine Schulter und seine Brust schlugen. Der Schmerz jagte weiß glühend und wie ein Dolch durch seinen Körper.

„_REMUS!"_

Er fühlte, wie das Gewicht verschwand, als der Wolf von seinem Brustkorb geschleudert wurde, durch die Luft flog und einige Schritte weiter landete. Wimmernd und keuchend vor Schmerz wandte Remus den Kopf, um eine Gestalt mit langem, goldbraun fließendem Haar zu sehen, die sich zwischen ihn und den Wolf stellte. Serena hob erneut ihren Zauberstab, doch diesmal war sie nicht schnell genug. Der Wolf rollte sich ab und sprang wieder, landete diesmal auf Serena, und warf sie zu Boden.

„Mama..." Remus hatte das Wort schreien wollen, doch er konnte vor Schmerzen kaum atmen. Gelähmt und geschockt sah Remus mit an, wie sich die blutigen, weißen Zähne in ihren Hals gruben, wieder und wieder.

„_Oh Gott! SERENA!"_

Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht wurde der Wolf durch die Luft geschleudert. Diesmal sah Remus seinen Vater, ebenfalls im Schlafanzug. Obwohl seine Sicht von Schmerz und Blutverlust verzerrt war, bemerkte er, dass John Lupin zwischen seiner Frau und dem Wolf stand, und seinen Sohn damit vor einer neuerlichen Attacke ungeschützt ließ.

Ein Strahl grünen Lichts schoss aus Johns Zauberstab auf den Wolf zu, der jedoch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg sprang. Er zögerte einen Moment lang, dann sprang er in großen Sätzen zurück in den Wald, als John erneut den Stab hob. John setzte ihm nach, sein Körper zitterte vor Magie und Wut.

Remus wandte sich wieder um, um seine Mutter zu sehen. Sie war blutüberströmt. Er hatte noch niemals so viel Blut gesehen. Es sah dickflüssig und schwarz aus im Mondlicht. Er rollte sich auf den Bauch und wimmerte leise, als der Schmerz ihn durchzuckte.

„Re...mus?"

Ihre Stimme war so schwach. Sie hatte noch nie so schwach geklungen.

„Rem...mus, Schatz?"

Ihre Worte waren von Schaudern geschüttelt. Mit aller Kraft zog Remus sich näher zu ihr. Der Schmerz war nun so schrecklich, dass er wie ein ganzer, eigener Teil seiner selbst schien. Nach etwas, das sich wie ein Jahrhundert anfühlte, erreichte er sie und starrte nach unten. Zu seinem Entsetzen konnte er Knochen, Sehnen und Muskeln sehen, blutig und zerrissen in ihrem Hals.

„D-du... musst l-l-eben,... Remus," sagte Serena mühsam. „Verspr-r-ich es... mir. L-lass sie d-dich nicht... Z-zu einem M-m-monster wie... ihm m-machen. Der W-wolf hat dich nicht verändert. Sag es, Remus!"

„Der W-wolf hat mich n-nicht verändert," widerholte Remus weinend. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, starrte nur auf den Riss in ihrem Hals.

„G-guter... Junge. V-vergiss d-d-das n-nicht."

Er sah sie nur noch verschwommen. Remus glaubte, sie hätte vielleicht noch etwas gesagt, doch er konnte nichts mehr hören. Sein Kopf war mit einem rauschenden Geräusch gefüllt, das ihn zu schwer für seinen Hals machte. Er fiel nach vorne in das blutgetränkte Gras neben der Schulter seiner Mutter und fühlte, wie er nach hinten in die Bewusstlosigkeit gesaugt wurde.

**Lieder: Moonshadow – Cat Stevens**

** Memory – Andrew Lloyd Webber**

** Fly Me To The Moon – 1954 geschrieben von Bart Howard und ursprünglich von Kaye Ballard gesungen**

** Moondance – Van Morrison**


	2. Ein weißes Schaf namens Black

**Charaktere, Orte etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**2. A White Sheep Named Black **(Ein weißes Schaf namens Black)

_I am what I am_

_And what I am needs no excuses_

_I deal my own deck_

_Sometimes the ace_

_Sometimes the deuces_

_It's my life and there's no return and no deposit_

_One life, so it's time to open up your closet_

_Life's not worth a damn 'till you can say_

_Hey, I am what I am_

_(Shirley Bassey)_

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius hatte nie vorgehabt, das weiße Schaf des „Alten und gar Fürnehmen Haus der Blacks" zu werden. Es war so schrittweise passiert, dass er es zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es hatte mit normalem, kindischem Trotz begonnen. Sirius war immer derjenige gewesen, der die Grenzen ausgetestet hatte – er musste herausfinden, wie weit er es treiben konnte, bis seine Mutter ausrastete und ihn bestrafte.

Er war größtenteils von den Hauselfen der Familie erzogen worden, und so versuchte Sirius stets, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner hochmütigen Mutter und seines fast immer abwesenden Vaters auf sich zu ziehen, und er hatte herausgefunden, dass der effektivste Weg dazu war, in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen.

Es fing mit kleinen Dingen an. Er stahl ein Glas mit magischem, die Farbe wechselndem Nagellack von seiner Cousine Narzissa, als sie zu Besuch kam, und malte damit Gesicht und Hände des Portraits seiner Großmutter, das in der Halle hing, an. Unglücklicherweise für Geminus Blacks Portrait war der Nagellack als ewig haltend entwickelt worden und verschwand erst, wenn er ausgewachsen war, und so war ihr Portrait abgenommen und auf dem Dachboden versteckt worden. Sirius war geschlagen und für einen Tag in den Keller gesperrt worden, wo er geschrien hatte, sie mögen ihn hinauslassen. Er fürchtete sich vor dem schattigen Schüttgut, den Weinfässern und den dunklen Ecken.

An einem Weihnachtsabend einige Monate nach seinem siebten Geburtstag hatte er eine stille Nacht damit verbracht, fünf Packungen Druhbels Besten Blaskaugummi zu kauen und seiner Cousine Bellatrix ins Haar zu kleben. Das nachfolgende Drama war die erneuten Prügel und die Konfiszierung seines Taschengeldes für zwei Wochen vollkommen wert.

Ein andermal, als die Familie Malfoy zum Abendessen gekommen war, hatte Lucius Malfoy über Sirius' neue, blaue und grüne Samtrobe gespottet. Sirius hatte ihm breit zugelächelt, und Lucius später mithilfe seines Bruders Regulus von der Party weg und in ein Gästezimmer gelockt, wo Geminus Blacks alter Schluckender Stuhl gelagert wurde.

Erst viel später, als die Malfoys gehen wollten, wurde Lucius entdeckt, bis zum Hals in einem riesigen, fellgepolsterten Stuhl steckend und ohne Pause Sirius und Regulus verfluchend, die das weißblonde Haar des älteren Jungen zufrieden mit Strähnen aus pinkfarbener und violetter Lebensmittelfarbe bemalten.

Nur seine Lieblingscousine Andromeda und sein Großonkel Alphard schienen seine Bemühungen, Chaos im „Alten und gar Fürnehmen Haus der Blacks" zu verursachen, anzuerkennen. Zu der Zeit hatte er nicht verstanden, dass sie in ihm den gleichen Trotz gegen die Familie erkannten wie in sich selbst.

Als Sirius' Mutter ihn durch ständige Kritik und Bestrafungen immer weiter von sich und ihren Idealen fortdrängte, nahmen sich Andromeda und Alphard still seiner an, die so eine kleine Herde weißer Schafe unter den Blacks entstehen ließen.

Sirius begann, seine neuen Beschützer mehr als seine Eltern zu lieben, und als Andromeda, drei Wochen vor Sirius' zehntem Geburtstag, ihre Verlobung mit dem Muggelstämmigen Ted Tonks verkündete und konsequent verleugnet und vom Black'schen Familienstammbaum gebrannt wurde, verwandelten sich Sirius' Bemühungen um Unfug von der Bitte nach Aufmerksamkeit in einen subtilen Weg, sich an seiner Mutter für seine Lieblingscousine zu rächen.

„Du wirst enden wie sie!", kreischte Walburga Black ihren trotzigen jungen Sohn an, während sie zornig den Hauselfen Anweisungen gab, die zwölf Niffler einzufangen, die das Haus auf der Suche nach glänzenden Gegenständen auseinander nahmen.

Sirius hatte monatelang sein Taschengeld gespart, um sich die Niffler leisten zu können, und hoffte plötzlich, dass seine Mutter sie nicht ertränken würde.

„_Hörst_ du mir eigentlich zu, Sirius Orion Black? Ich schwöre, ich werde dich vom Stammbaum brennen, wenn du dich weiterhin so benimmst!"

„Vielleicht _interessiert_ mich das gar nicht!", schrie Sirius zurück. „Vielleicht finde ich ja, es wäre besser, wie Andromeda zu sein, als wie du!"

„WAGE ES _NICHT_, IHREN NAMEN IN DIESEM HAUS NOCH EINMAL AUSZUSPRECHEN! DIESE SCHMUTZIGE, MUGGELLIEBENDE _BLUTSVERRÄTERIN_!"

Bevor Sirius reagieren konnte, hatte seine Mutter ihm hart mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er fühlte, wie der große Ring mit der Familienkrone in seine Wange schnitt und fiel schockiert auf den Boden. Seine Mutter hatte ihn noch nie geschlagen. Angeordnet, ihn zu schlagen, ja, aber ihn wirklich selber geschlagen?

„Ich _mag_ Ted!", spie Sirius ihr entgegen, sein Gesicht brannte vor Hass und Wut. „Er ist nett und lustig und _es ist mir egal, dass er ein Schlammblut ist!_"

Er öffnete den Mund, um noch mehr zu sagen, doch sie beugte sich hinunter und schlug ihn wieder, dann hob sie ihn hoch, zerrte ihn in die Küche und warf ihn in den Keller. Er war zwei ganze Tage lang dort, die längste Zeit, die er je bestraft worden war, und sein Hass und sein Zorn wuchsen mit jeder dunklen Stunde.

An seinem ersten Schultag wurde Sirius in den frühen Morgenstunden der Nacht geweckt. Er setzte sich im Bett auf, lauschte, und lächelte, als er das zögerliche Klopfen ein zweites Mal vernahm.

„Komm rein, Reg," rief er seinem kleinen Bruder leise zu. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und der neunjährige Regulus schlüpfte herein und kletterte auf das Bett seines Bruders.

„Ich will nicht, dass du in die Schule gehst," flüsterte er Sirius zu. „Was soll ich machen, wenn du mich nicht mehr vor Mom beschützt?"

„Du brauchst keine Schutz," sagte Sirius und grinste seinen Bruder in der Dunkelheit an. „Ich bin doch der böse Junge. Du kommst nur in Schwierigkeiten, wenn ich dich dazu bringe."

„Aber ich werde dich hier vermissen."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Reg."

Sirius beugte sich vor und umarmte seinen Bruder ungeschickt um die Schultern. Keiner der Jungen war an körperliche Zeichen der Zuneigung gewöhnt und beide fühlten sich unsicher dabei.

„Wirst du mir schreiben?"

„Natürlich," sagte Sirius, „ich werde dir schreiben und dir von den genialen Streichen erzählen, die ich für unsere ganzen schleimigen Slytherin-Cousins plane."

„Aber du wirst ein Slytherin sein. Wenn du ihnen allen Streiche spielst, wer wird dann dein Freund sein?"

Sirius lehnte sich im Bett zurück und betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder durch die Dunkelheit. Regulus' Gesicht sah blass und besorgt aus im Mondlicht, das durch die Gardinen fiel. Er entschied sich.

„Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?", sagte Sirius, beugte sich vor und starrte Regulus' Gesicht ernst an.

„Ein Geheimnis?", antwortete Regulus unsicher, „Was für ein Geheimnis?"

„Ich erzähl's dir nur, wenn du versprichst, es für dich zu behalten."

„Okay. Ich versprech's." Auch Regulus beugte sich vor, sein Gesicht begierig.

„Ich werde _nicht_ in Slytherin sein."

„WAS!"

„Schschsch!", zischte Sirius und drückte seine Hand auf den Mund seines Bruders.

Regulus schlug seine Hand beiseite und starrte Sirius an. „Was meinst du mit, du wirst nicht in Slytherin sein?_ Jeder _in unserer Familie war in Slytherin. Du _kannst_ nicht in einem anderen Haus sein! Die einzige Person, die das war, war Andromeda und sie..." Regulus verlor sich für eine Sekunde in seinen Gedanken, als er plötzlich verstand. „_Das_ ist der

Grund, nicht wahr? Wegen dem, was Mom Andromeda angetan hat! Komm schon, Sirius! Willst du, dass das mit dir passiert? Sie wird dich hassen - mehr als sie es ohnehin schon tut! Außerdem, man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in welchem Haus man sein wird."

„Doch, kann man," sagte Sirius. „Na ja, nicht in welchem Haus du sein wirst, aber du kannst wählen, in welchem Haus du _nicht_ sein willst. Das hat Andromeda gemacht. Sie sagte dem Sprechenden Hut, dass sie nicht in Slytherin sein wollte, deshalb hat er sie nach Ravenclaw gesteckt."

„Hat sie nicht!", flüsterte Regulus, und vage Bewunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Hat sie."

„Aber wenn er dich nicht nach Ravenclaw schickt? Was, wenn er dich nach Hufflepuff steckt? Oder _Gryffindor_! Was, wenn er dich nach Gryffindor schickt! Niemand in der Familie würde dir je verzeihen!"

„Du schon, oder, Reg?", fragte Sirius, plötzlich unsicher.

„Du _willst_ nach Gryffindor?", fragte Regulus schockiert. Er rutschte auf dem Bett von Sirius weg, als ob dessen verstörende Gryffindor-Vorlieben ansteckend wären.

„Bitte, Reg, sag dass du mir verzeihen wirst, auch wenn er mich dorthin steckt!" Sirius streckte die Hand aus, um nach Regulus' Arm zu greifen, der auswich. „Du musst zu mir halten!"

„Mom wird mich umbringen!"

„Bitte!"

„Siri..." Regulus Stimme erlosch, und er wandte sich ab, starrte auf den kleinen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen an Sirius' Bett. „ich verspreche, ich werde dich heimlich unterstützen. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dich in Schutz zu nehmen." Er sah Sirius mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich bin nicht mutig wie du. Du würdest _tatsächlich_ einen guten Gryffindor abgeben. Du bist stur und tapfer und machst dumme Sachen ohne vorher zu denken. Aber ich kann mich Mom nicht so widersetzen wie du."

Sirius fühlte einen krampfartigen Schmerz in seinem Herzen. Er fühlte sich, als würde es verdreht und in seiner Brust mit einem Ruck nach oben gerissen worden. Er fragte sich, ob Andromeda sich so gefühlt hatte, als sie zugesehen hatte, wie ihr Name vom Familienstammbaum gebrannt worden war. Er wollte Regulus anschreien und ihm sagen, dass Brüder zueinander halten sollten, egal was passierte. Doch er merkte, dass er es nicht konnte. Regulus hatte Recht. Er war nicht so tapfer und verwegen wie Sirius. Als er darüber nachdachte, fand er, dass es das mutigste war, was er je getan hatte, zu sagen, dass er Sirius - wenn auch nur heimlich - unterstützen würde.

„Es ist okay, Regulus. Solange ich weiß, dass du heimlich hinter mir stehst, ist es in Ordnung." Er zögerte kurz, dann sagte er, „Selbst wenn ich in Slytherin sein wollte, ich denke, ich könnte nicht. Fallen dir irgendwelche Slytherin-Eigenschaften ein, die ich hätte? Wenn ja, dann werde ich sie mit aller Macht bekämpfen."

Regulus antwortete nicht. Er lehnte sich nur vor und umarmte seinen Bruder erneut so seltsam um die Schultern, dann schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und ging auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür „Ich werde dich echt vermissen, du großer, dummer Gryffindor," flüsterte er, als er sie erreichte.

„Sei still, du Idiot!", zischte Sirius zurück, und der Schmerz in seinem Herzen verschwand plötzlich.

Er lachte leise. „Und wenn du aus Versehen ein Slytherin wirst, wenn du in die Schule kommst, dann verspreche ich, dass ich dir keine _zu_ schlimmen Streiche spielen werde."

Regulus kicherte und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer.


	3. Der flüchtige Freund

**Die Welt von Harry Potter und ihre wundervollen Charaktere gehören nach wie vor J.K. Rowling. **

**Diese fantastische Geschichte ist das Werk von Moonsign, auch daran kann ich nichts ändern, **

**und mir gehört nicht einmal die deutsche Sprache. Also, mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.**

**Ach ja, Shakespeares Sonnet 29 stammt auch nicht von mir… Sondern von Shakespeare.**

**XXXX **

**3. The Elusive Friend **(Der flüchtige Freund)

_Wenn ich, von Gott und Menschen übersehn,  
Mir wie ein Ausgestoßener erscheine,  
Und, da der Himmel nicht erhört mein Flehn,  
Dem Schicksal fluche und mein Los beweine:_

Wünsch ich an Hoffnungen so reich zu sein  
Wie Andre, vielbefreundet, hochgeboren.

_(Shakespeare – Sonnet 29)_

**REMUS:**

Der Tag, an dem Remus seinen Hogwarts-Brief bekam, war der glücklichste seines Lebens. Er saß am Frühstückstisch, aß eine Scheibe Toast, so schnell er konnte, und warf seinem Vater Blicke zu, während er darauf wartete, dass John Lupin aufsehen, seinen Sohn voller Abscheu verhöhnen und ihm sagen würde, dass er keine Tiere bei Tisch mochte und dass er ihm aus den Augen gehen sollte.

Sein Vater las den _Tagespropheten_ und schien in einen Artikel vertieft, und so erlaubte Remus sich, etwas langsamer zu essen. Manchmal blieb ihm nur Zeit für wenige Bissen, bevor er davongejagt wurde, entweder in den Hintergarten mit seinen hohen Mauern, die ihn am Ausbrechen hinderten, oder in sein Zimmer im Keller der Hütte.

Sein Vater hatte ihn nach Jener Nacht dorthin umgesiedelt, weil die Wände und Türen dick genug waren, um einem verwandelten Werwolf Stand zu halten. Remus' Matratze und die Schlafzimmereinrichtung - so spärlich sie war - waren deswegen ständig zerfetzt und voller Blut. Nur seine wertvollsten Besitztümer, die er oben auf seinem Schrank verstaute, waren sicher.

Manchmal fragte Remus sich, ob es besser gewesen wäre, wenn sein Vater ihn doch an die Abteilung für Magische Kreaturen im Ministerium übergeben hätte, anstatt ihn aus Pflichtgefühl seiner toten Frau gegenüber, die er so geliebt hatte, zu Hause einzusperren.

Manchmal wurde das Gefühl, eingesperrt zu sein, so unerträglich, dass Remus dachte, der Wolf würde gleich aus seiner Haut hervorbrechen und versuchen, auszubrechen.

Die gelegentlichen, sehr kurzen Ausflüge in die Winkelgasse mit seinem widerwilligen Vater waren die Höhepunkte seiner fünf miserablen Jahre als Werwolf. Manchmal weinte er aus Sehnsucht nach seiner Mutter, aber selbst jeder Gedanke an sie wurde von den Erinnerungen an die mondbeschienen Ausflüge in den Wald hinter dem Haus überschattet. Wann immer er jetzt an den Mond dachte, hämmerte sein Herz voller Hass, Angst und Erinnerungen an Schmerzen und er konnte fühlen, wie der Wolf in seinem Inneren triumphierend heulte.

Die goldbraune Eule flog durch die halb geöffnete Hintertür herein, als Remus sehnsüchtig an einen weiteren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse dachte. Remus beobachtete sie mit vagem Interesse, erwartend, dass sie wie üblich einen Brief auf den Platz seines Vaters fallen lassen würde, und war erstaunt, als sie auf ihn zuflog und einen Umschlag auf seinen bröseligen Teller warf.

„Was ist das?", verlangte sein Vater scharf zu wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Remus hob den Brief behutsam auf. „Er ist an mich adressiert..." Seine Stimme erstarb, als er das Wachssiegel bemerkte. Es war in vier Teile geteilt, und in ihnen befanden sich ein Löwe, ein Dachs, ein Rabe und eine Schlange.

„Was ist denn?" Sein Vater lehnte sich hinüber und versuchte, ihm den Brief wegzuschnappen.

Remus klammerte sich an ihn und brachte ihn außer Reichweite. „Ich glaube, er ist aus Hogwarts," sagte er, und er konnte es kaum fassen. _Hogwarts! _Er erinnerte sich an die Geschichten seiner Mutter darüber. Ein gewaltiges Schloss hoch oben in Schottland, voller Magie, Kinder, verzauberter Decken und verschwindender Treppen. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass sie ihn – eine abstoßende, kleine, dunkle Kreatur – in seine Mauern lassen würden.

„Ich glaub es nicht!" John Lupin sah sogar zu schockiert aus, um Remus dafür zu bestrafen, dass er versucht hatte, seinem Griff zu entkommen. „Warum würden sie etwas wie _dich_ nach Hogwarts lassen?"

Remus öffnete den Brief mit zitternden Fingern.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Grosz., Hexenmst._

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin _

Auf einer zweiten Seite stand eine weitere, persönlicher klingende Nachricht:

_Mr. Lupin, _

_Wir sind über Ihre Lykanthropie informiert und sollten Sie sich entscheiden, Ihren Platz in Hogwarts anzunehmen, werden wir Ihnen einen sicheren Ort für Ihre Verwandlung jeden Monat sowie medizinische Versorgung von unserer Schulheilerin, Poppy Pomfrey, für jegliche Verletzungen, die Sie erhalten sollten, zur Verfügung stellen. Sie werden sich nach dem Festmahl am ersten Schultag mit dem Schulleiter treffen, um die Details zu arrangieren._

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

„Lass mich das sehen," sagte John, schnappte die Briefe aus den Händen seines Sohnes und überflog sie ungläubig. „Sie haben dir einen Platz gegeben?"

Remus konnte nicht antworten. Er war immer noch im Schock. Als er spürte, wie die Neuigkeiten langsam einsickerten, fühlte er ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und eine seltsame Enge in seiner Brust entstehen. Diese Briefe nahmen ihn nicht nur in Hogwarts auf, sondern sie waren auch geschrieben, als wäre er ein menschliches Wesen und kein Tier. Remus hatte in den Jahren nach Jener Nacht sehr wenig Kontakt mit irgendjemandem außer seinem Vater gehabt und er war erstaunt, dass jemand, der ihn nicht einmal kannte, ihn auf diese Weise behandelte.

Plötzlich, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren, erinnerte sich an die Stimme seiner Mutter, als sie gestorben war.

„_Lass sie dich nicht zu einem Monster wie ihm machen. Der Wolf hat dich nicht verändert. Sag es, Remus!"_

„Der Wolf hat mich nicht verändert," wiederholte er, genau wie er es getan hatte, als er sie sterben gesehen hatte.

Sein Vater drehte sich um und starrte ihn an. Aus irgendeinem Grund sah er wutentbrannt aus.

„Du bist immer noch eine dunkle Kreatur, Junge!", spie er. „Das hier macht dich nicht menschlich. Das hier macht dich nicht wie wir. Du bist ein Tier und ein Mörder! Ohne dich würde Serena noch leben! Du denkst, der Wolf hätte dich nicht verändert? Geh und wirf einen Blick in dein Zimmer, dann siehst du die Wahrheit."

Remus duckte sich. „Ja, Vater," flüsterte er kleinlaut.

„Vergiss das niemals!"

_Als ob ich das könnte, _dachte Remus und sah hinunter auf seinen Arm, der noch von seiner Verwandlung vor ein paar Tagen bandagiert war. _Als ob ich das je könnte. _

Viele Wochen später stand Remus unsicher zwischen Gleis Neun und Gleis Zehn am Bahnhof von King's Cross. Er trug verblichene Muggelkleidung und zerrte einen zerbeulten Koffer hinter sich her. Nach Fenrir Greybacks Angriff hatte John Lupin es nicht mehr über sich gebracht, weiterhin im Ministerium zu arbeiten, und so war das Geld immer knapp. Sein Vater hatte Remus vor wenigen Wochen widerstrebend mit in die Winkelgasse genommen, um seine Schulsachen zu besorgen, und obwohl all seine Sachen aus zweiter Hand kamen, waren sie mehr, als Remus sich erinnern konnte, jemals besessen zu haben.

John Lupin hatte seinen Sohn am Morgen zusammen mit einigen widerwilligen Anweisungen, wie man zum Gleis kam, in den Fahrenden Ritter geladen, und bis jetzt hatte Remus noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, hindurchzugehen. Er war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens weggesperrt gewesen, und er fand so viele Leute und so viel Platz um ihn herum einschüchternd.

Während er den Pfeiler zwischen Plattform Neun und Zehn anstarrte, näherten sich eine Frau und ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit einer sehr unordentlichen Frisur und einer Brille. Der Junge zerrte einen Koffer hinter sich her, der glänzend und neu aussah und den Namen _J. M. Potter _eingraviert trug.

Die Frau sah Remus an, als sie näher kamen, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wohlwollender, als sie einen Koffer sah.

„Bist du auch neu, Liebes?", fragte sie ihn freundlich.

Remus war so erschrocken darüber, auf eine derart liebevolle Weise angesprochen zu werden, dass er sie nur dümmlich anstarren konnte. Sie blickte hinunter auf das Ticket, das er in seiner linken Hand zerknüllte, und offensichtlich erblickte sie die Gleisangabe darauf, denn sie legte eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter und schob ihn sanft auf die Barriere zu.

„Geh einfach geradeaus durch," wies sie ihn an.

Er gehorchte wortlos, seinen Koffer im Schlepptau. Er schloss die Augen als er sich der Barriere näherte, und erhöhte sein Tempo ein wenig, spannte seinen Körper in Erwartung des Aufpralls an. Als keiner kam, öffnete er die Augen und fand sich auf einer neuen Plattform wieder, umringt von schnatternden Schülern und Eltern, Koffern und schreienden, in ihren Käfigen gesicherten Eulen. Er starrte voll Verwunderung umher. Es war wie in der Winkelgasse, aber noch lauter. Eine riesige rote Dampflok stand da und wartete darauf, dass die Schüler einstiegen.

„Wo sind deine Eltern, Liebes?"

Er drehte sich um und sah die Frau und den schwarzhaarigen Jungen erneut hinter sich stehen.

„Sind sie nicht hier und verabschieden sich von dir?"

Der Gedanke, dass sein Vater jetzt mit ihm hier stehen könnte, stolz auf ihn war und ihm einen Abschiedskuss gab, war so lächerlich, dass Remus eine Blase bitteren Gelächters in seiner Brust aufwallen spürte. Zu seinem großen Entsetzen blieb sie nicht dort und kam mit einem harten, rauen Geräusch aus seinem Mund. Es klang falsch und grob und merkwürdig.

Offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, der so dachte, denn die Frau trat besorgt einen Schritt zurück und der schwarzhaarige Junge sah plötzlich wütend aus.

„Lach meine Mutter nicht aus!", sagte er zornig, „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„James, nicht - " begann die Frau, doch Remus hatte bereits wieder, so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte, zu lachen aufgehört. Er fühlte einen plötzlichen und verzweifelten Drang, fortzulaufen. Er wandte sich um und stolperte so schnell wie möglich zur nächsten Zugtür, seinen Koffer hinter sich her zerrend. Da die meisten Schüler sich noch draußen am Gleis befanden, gab es jede Menge freie Abteile, und Remus schlüpfte erleichtert in ein solches. Er schob seinen Koffer unter seinen Sitz, setzte sich und lehnte sich so weit wie möglich vom Fenster zurück, sodass er von den Vorhängen verdeckt wurde, als er nach draußen auf den Bahnhof schaute.

Er wusste, er hätte höflich mit der Frau sprechen sollen. Er wusste, er hätte nicht lachen sollen, oder dass er hätte bleiben und erklären sollen, warum er gelacht hatte. Doch er war in Panik geraten und jetzt hasste der schwarzhaarige Junge ihn und seine Mutter hielt ihn für unfreundlich oder verrückt.

Der Zug begann langsam, sich zu füllen. Ein paar Leute starrten in sein Abteil, sahen ihn und gingen weiter. Endlich schlich ein kleiner Junge mit fettigem schwarzem Haar und einer sehr großen Nase, der ungefähr in Remus' Alter zu sein schien, herein. Er sah Remus vernichtend an, schob einen Koffer unter den Sitz ihm gegenüber und setzte sich, dann zog er ein verbeultes Buch hervor, das Remus als das Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste der Erstklässler erkannte. Er begann zu lesen.

Remus betrachtete ihn unsicher. Er wusste, wenn er Freunde finden wollte, musste er sich die Mühe machen, sie anzusprechen. Er wünschte, er hätte mehr Übung darin – dass er schon zuvor mit irgendwelchen gleichaltrigen Kindern gesprochen hätte, doch sein Vater hatte ihn so isoliert gehalten, dass er nie noch zuvor einen Freund gehabt hatte.

„Hallo?", versuchte er es.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hob die dunklen Augen von seinem Buch und sah Remus mit dem Blick eines Zoologen an, der darauf wartet, dass ein ungewöhnliches Tier noch mehr interessante Dinge tat.

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin," sagte Remus, und seine Hände verkrampften sich in seinem Schoß zu nervösen Fäusten.

„Severus Snape," sagte der Junge, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte.

Remus fragte sich, ob das hieß, dass sie jetzt Freunde waren. Was taten Freunde? Saßen sie einfach nur so zusammen wie jetzt? Redeten sie? Er beschloss, dass er Snape den nächsten Schritt machen lassen würde, doch der Junge saß einfach wieder nur da, in sein Buch vertieft.

Draußen gab es einen lauten Schlag, dann eine gemurmelte Schmerzensbekundung, und die Tür ihres Abteils glitt erneut auf. Zu Remus' Bestürzung war es der Junge mit der unordentlichen Frisur vom Gleis, der seinen schweren Koffer hinter sich her zog.

„Kann ich hier sitzen?", fragte er, und blickte in Snapes Richtung. Dann entdeckte er Remus, der zusammengekauert in der Ecke saß. „Oh, du bist es," sagte er höhnisch. „Das verrückte Kind, das meine Mutter ausgelacht hat."

„Ich hab deiner Mutter nichts getan," schnappte Snape und sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Nicht du, er." Der Junge deutete auf Remus.

„I-Ich w-wollte nicht - " Stotterte Remus und beobachtete Snape. Er wollte nicht, dass sein neuer Freund ihn für verrückt hielt.

„Du kannst nicht einmal ordentlich reden," sagte der Junge mit den unordentlichen Haaren und ließ einen vernichtenden Blick über Remus' gekrümmte Gestalt wandern. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie - "

„Nein, du kannst nicht hier sitzen," unterbrach Snape. „Du bist unhöflich und du redest zu viel."

„Keiner hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt, Schleimball."

„Doch, eigentlich hast du das, als du reingekommen bist," sagte Snape und wandte sich erneut seinem Buch zu.

Der Junge blinzelte und sah sich im Abteil um, bis seine Augen wieder auf Remus landeten. „Ihr verdient euch!", sagte er, und seine Stimme war schroff. „Kein Wunder dass eure Eltern nicht hier waren, um euch zu verabschieden. Die wollten wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben, dass ihr ihre Söhne seid!"

Remus spürte Schmerz und Wut in sich auflodern, die den Wolf weckten. Er wollte den Jungen anspringen und zu Bode werfen. Er bekämpfte den Drang, wohl wissend, dass jeder argwöhnisch werden würde, wenn ein winziger Junge wie er solche Kraft zeigte. Er wollte hier bleiben. Er wollte nach Hogwarts gehen und normal sein wie jeder andere. Er wollte, dass der Wolf ihn nicht verändert hatte.

_Bleib weg, _dachte er verzweifelt zu dem tobenden Wolf in ihm, _bleib weg, lass mich alleine, ich brauche dich nicht. Bleib weg, bis deine Zeit da ist. Bitte, bitte._

„Du _bist _verrückt!", sagte der Junge, der nun über ihm stand.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass er es laut gemurmelt hatte. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und ein Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Stirn.

„Hey, was ist hier los?"

Alle drei drehten die Köpfe, als sie die neue Stimme vernahmen. Es war ein kleiner Junge, wie sie selbst, mit glänzendem schwarzem Haar und grauen Augen. Er spähte interessiert aus dem gegenüberliegenden Abteil.

„Dieses Kind ist verrückt!", schnappte der Junge mit der unordentlichen Frisur. „Er hat meine Mutter ausgelacht, als sie ihm helfen wollte, und schau' ihn dir jetzt an. Der ist völlig bekloppt!"

„Du kannst bei mir sitzen, wenn du willst," bot der neue Junge an. „Ich bin Sirius Black. Du _musst_ ein Potter sein. Ich würde diese Haare und die Brille überall erkennen."

„Black?", fragte der Potter-Junge. „Wie in „Das Alte und gar Fürnehme -?"

„Haus der Blacks mit ihren ganzen dummen Reinblüter-Vorurteilen, et cetera, et cetera... ja," sagte Black und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber ich bin nicht so."

Als Potter zweifelnd dreinblickte, sah Black vielsagend zu Snape und Remus. „Würdest du lieber da drinnen sitzen?", fragte er.

„Gutes Argument." Potter hob das Ende seines Koffers wieder hoch und zerrte ihn über den Gang in Blacks Abteil. „Übrigens, ich bin James Potter. Du hattest Recht."

Beide lachten und die Tür schlug hinter ihnen zu. Remus fühlte, wie er sich entspannte.

„Danke," murmelte er Snape zu.

„Das habe ich nicht für dich gemacht," sagte Snape. „Ich hab nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich hab ihn nicht gemocht. Er war unhöflich und laut und hatte Gryffindor quer übers Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ist das etwas Schlechtes?", fragte Remus, und er erinnerte sich, dass seine Eltern beide in Ravenclaw gewesen waren.

„Natürlich," spottete Snape. „Wer will schon nach Gryffindor? Die sind dickköpfig, laut und blödsinnig edelmütig. Das einzige Haus, das es wert ist, dort zu sein, ist Slytherin."

Remus antwortete nicht. Er hatte über den Sommer begierig in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _gelesen, und er wusste viel über die verschiedenen Häuser. Er wollte nicht in Slytherin sein. Sie waren für ihre Voreingenommenheit und ihre Reinblüter-Prinzipien bekannt. Remus hatte Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn sie einen Werwolf unter ihnen entdeckten. Er wollte auch nicht nach Ravenclaw. Sie waren zu gut im Lösen von Puzzles, und sie würden schnell herausfinden, was sein monatliches Verschwinden bedeutete. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Gryffindor ideal geklungen hatte, aber wenn dieser Potter-Junge ein Beispiel für die Art von Leuten, die in dieses Haus kamen, war, dann wollte er auch dort nicht sein. Vielleicht könnte er darum bitten, Hufflepuff zugeteilt zu werden. Der Gedanke war beinahe komisch. Ein Werwolf in Hufflepuff.

Weder er noch Snape sprachen noch einmal auf der langen Reise zur Schule. Das einzige Mal, bei dem Remus sich erinnerte, genauso viel Angst gehabt zu haben wie jetzt, war in Jener Nacht gewesen. Jene Nacht, die sein Leben für immer zerstört zu haben schien.


	4. Namen und Tarnumhänge

Vielen Dank an **Bernsteinwolf **für deine Review 3

Ich werde so bald sicher nicht aufhören!

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**4. ****Reputations and Invisibility Cloaks **(Namen und Tarnumhänge)

_Wir könnten viel von Buntstiften lernen._

_Manche sind spitz, manche sind hübsch._

_Manche sind matt, während andere leuchten._

_Manche haben seltsame Namen._

_Aber wir müssen alle lernen, in derselben Schachtel zu liegen._

_(Debbie Graves Ratcliffe)_

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius wurde an seinem ersten Schultag von Regulus und seiner Mutter begleitet. Sie standen nahe dem Pfeiler auf dem Gleis, außerhalb der Menge.

„Voller Schlammblüter und Halbblüter," höhnte Walburga, während sie die Schüler und deren Eltern musterte.

„Es ist widerlich."

Sirius sagte nichts. Sein Bauch fühlte sich von einer Mischung aus Aufregung und Nervosität flatterig und aufgewühlt an, als er die rote Dampflok betrachtete, die stolz auf den Schienen stand.

„Und du!" Sirius' Mutter packte seinen Oberarm und grub ihre langen, gepflegten Nägel durch sein Oberteil in seine empfindliche Haut. „Wenn ich irgendwelche Meldungen über schlechtes Verhalten von dir bekomme, wirst du hart bestraft werden, wenn du nach Hause kommst. Verstehst du mich?" Sie funkelte ihn aus einigen Zoll Entfernung an, ihre kalten grauen Augen verengt.

„Ja, Mum," murmelte er, und er spähte über ihre Schulter, um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sein Blick traf Regulus', der die Augenbrauen hob und still das Wort ‚Gryffindor' formte. Sirius zuckte zusammen, und seine Mutter schob ihn von sich fort.

„Also los, geh schon. Wenn ich irgendetwas über schlechtes Benehmen höre, wirst du für _eine Woche_ in den Keller gesperrt."

Sie und Regulus wandten sich um und gingen zurück durch die Barriere. Regulus drehte sich in der letzten Sekunde noch einmal um und warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

Sirius seufzte und ging auf den Zug zu. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe in den Rücken einer Frau mit dunklem, kupferrotem Haar und rehbraunen Augen rannte, die mit ihrem unordentlich aussehenden, schwarzhaarigen Sohn zu diskutieren schien. Sirius war nicht in einer vom reinen Blut besessenen Familie aufgewachsen, ohne die Eigenschaften der ältesten Reinblüterfamilien erkennen zu können. Die Brille und das unordentliche Haar, aber auch die Haarfarbe der Frau waren unverkennbar. Die Potters waren überall für ihre Schwäche für rothaarige Frauen bekannt.

„...Kein Grund, so grob zu dem armen kleinen Ding zu sein," sagte sie zu dem Jungen. „Er hat es sicher nicht so gemeint. Er war nervös und alleine. Wirklich, James! Hab mal ein bisschen Mitleid."

„Er hat dich _ausgelacht_, Mum!" Der Junge funkelte seine Mutter an und gestikulierte in Richtung des Zuges. „Er hatte kein Recht, das zu tun! Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht als Zauberer erzogen worden ist, Muggel haben _auch _Manieren!"

Die Frau seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zerstrubbelte dem Jungen die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare, dann zog sie ihn in eine schnelle Umarmung. „Lass uns nicht darüber streiten, es ist ja auch egal. Versuch einfach, eine schöne Schulzeit zu haben und nicht in zu große Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Bitte spiel den Lehrern keine Streiche, um schon in der ersten Woche Probleme zu bekommen, okay?"

Sirius' spitzte die Ohren, als er das Wort ‚Streiche' hörte, und er beobachtete den Jungen mit neuem Interesse. Er grinste spitzbübisch, als zu seiner Mutter hochsah.

„Als ob ich das tun würde!"

Sie lachte und zerzauste sein Haar erneut, bevor sie ihn in Richtung der Lok schob. „Geh schon."

Sirius grinste in sich hinein, während er seinen Koffer von dem Paar weg und in den Zug zerrte. Die Potters waren bekannt dafür, verräterische Muggel-Liebhaber und Unterstützer Dumbledores zu sein – genau die Art von Freunden für die seine Mutter ihn hassen würde. Sie waren dafür berühmt, stets nach Gryffindor gesteckt zu werden, und dieser hier mochte anscheinend auch Streiche. Sirius beschloss, dass er den Jungen so schnell wie möglich finden und sich mit ihm anfreunden musste. Er stellte sich all den Unfug vor, den sie gemeinsam anstellen würden.

Er zog seinen Koffer durch den Gang und spähte ins nächste Abteil. Nur eine Person saß darin – ein kleiner, etwas pummeliger Junge mit einem Gesichtsausdruck gutmütiger Hoffnungslosigkeit und mausbraunem Haar.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte Sirius und grinste den Jungen auch seine ansteckende Art und Weise an.

Der Junge zuckte ein wenig zusammen und drehte sich zur Tür. Als er Sirius sah, lächelte er schüchtern zurück. „Natürlich," sagte er. „Ich bin alleine hier drinnen."

Sirius schlenderte herein und schob seinen Koffer unter einen Sitz, bevor er sich setzte und den Jungen interessiert beobachtete.

„Auch im ersten Jahr?, fragte er.

Der Junge nickte. „Ja. Ich bin Peter Pettigrew."

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Sirius Black." Sirius streckte eine Hand aus, die der Junge anstarrte.

„Wie in _die_ Blacks? Mein Vater hat mir von euch erzählt."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen, die Hand immer noch ausgestreckt. „Wir sind nicht alle gleich, weißt du. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, nach Slytherin zu kommen."

„Echt?" Der Junge sah erstaunt aus. „Warum? Bekommst du keine Schwierigkeiten mit deiner Familie?"

„Das ist mir völlig egal," sagte Sirius stolz.

Der Junge grinste und streckte sich, um ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Sie wurden von wütenden Stimmen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Abteil unterbrochen. Sirius schob die Tür auf und lugte interessiert hinaus. Die Tür zum Abteil stand offen, und Sirius konnte einen Jungen mit fettigem schwarzem Haar und einer großen Nase sehen, der ein Buch in der Hand hielt, aber nicht las, während er die anderen beiden Insassen des Abteils beobachtete.

Sirius erkannte den Potter-Jungen mit der unordentlichen Frisur vom Bahnhof sofort wieder. Er stand über einem sehr kleinen, mageren Jungen mit großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und länglichem, goldbraunem Haar, der aussah, als hätte er eine Art Anfall. Seine Augen waren glasig und er murmelte;

„Bleib weg. Bleib weg, lass mich alleine, ich brauche dich nicht. Bleib weg bis deine Zeit da ist. Bitte, bitte..."

„Du _bist_ verrückt!", sagte der Potter-Junge, während er ihn mit einem Ausdruck höchsten Unbehagens ansah.

„Hey, was ist hier los?", fragte Sirius und durchbrach die angespannte Atmosphäre.

Alle drei Jungen wandten sich um, um ihn anzusehen. Der Potter-Junge sah noch immer wütend aus. „Dieses Kind ist verrückt! Er hat meine Mutter ausgelacht, als sie ihm helfen wollte, und schau' ihn dir jetzt an. Der ist völlig bekloppt!"

Sirius betrachtete den Jungen, der nun aus seiner Trance erwacht zu sein schien und ihn nun mit diesen großen, beunruhigend gelblichen Augen anstarrte. Sirius konnte nicht bestreiten, dass er etwas merkwürdig aussah. Er erkannte auch, dass dies die Chance war, den Schelm für sich zu gewinnen.

„Du kannst hier sitzen, wenn du willst," bot er an. „Ich bin Sirius Black. Du_ musst_ ein Potter sein. Ich würde diese Haare und die Brille überall erkennen."

„Black?", fragte Potter, der offensichtlich ebenfalls die Reinblüter-Familien kannte. „Wie in ‚Das Alte und gar Fürnehme - '?"

„Haus der Blacks mit ihre ganzen dummen Reinblüter-Besessenheit, et cetera, et cetera... Ja." Sagte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht. „Aber ich bin nicht so."

Als Potter zweifelnd dreinblickte, warf Sirius einen demonstrativen Blick auf die anderen beiden Jungen im Abteil. „Würdest du lieber da drinnen sitzen?"

„Gutes Argument." Potter hob das Ende seines Koffers wieder hoch und zerrte ihn über den Gang in Sirius' und Peters Abteil. „Übrigens, ich bin James Potter. Du hattest Recht."

Sirius lachte und auch James kicherte, dann schloss er die Tür und schob seinen Koffer unter den Sitz neben Peter. „Ich bin James Potter," stellte er sich vor und streckte die Hand aus.

Peter schüttelte sie. „Peter Pettigrew."

„Also, was hast du gegen diese beiden?", fragte Sirius und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das andere Abteil.

James warf dem Abteil einen finsteren Blick durch die geschlossenen Türen zu. „Meine Mutter hat versucht, diesem kleinen Jungen zu helfen, weil er ganz alleine am Bahnsteig war, und er hat einfach angefangen, zu lachen. Ich meine, wie unhöflich kann man denn sein?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Der Kleine mit den unheimlichen Augen? Der sieht aus, als könnte ein Windhauch ihn umstoßen."

„Er ist wahnsinnig!", beharrte James.

„Das bestreite ich auch gar nicht, Kumpel," grinste Sirius. „Er hat echt ein bisschen verrückt ausgesehen."

James entspannte sich ein wenig und lächelte ihn an.

„Also, du magst Streiche?", fragte Sirius. Scharfsinnigkeit war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

James' Gesicht erhellte sich wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. „Ja! Du?"

„Absolut!" Sirius grinste. „Ich hab mich weggeschlichen, als meine Mutter mit mir in der Winkelgasse war und da hab ich diese hier gekauft."

Er zerrte seinen Koffer unter seinem Sitz hervor, öffnete ihn, und zeigte den anderen Jungen seinen Geheimvorrat an Scherzartikeln aus dem kleinen _Zonko's_ in der Winkelgasse. James und Peter lehnten sich verzückt über den Koffer und wühlten sich durch Stinkbomben, explodierende Schreibfedern und Scherzpergament.

„Das ist genial," hauchte James, „Meine Mutter hat mich nie in diesen Laden hineingelassen. Sie sagt, ich mache genug Schwierigkeiten, auch ohne die Hilfe von kommerziell produzierten, Chaos herbeiführenden Produkten."

Sirius lachte. „Meine Mutter würde mich auch dafür hassen, sie zu haben." Er spürte plötzlich, wie seine Freude sank, als er an die Reaktion dachte, die sie haben würde, wenn auch er nach Gryffindor gehen würde.

Seine Gedanken wurden von James unterbrochen, der eine Tüte Tottenblow Togarts' Haarfärbetoffees entdeckt hatte.

„Oooh! Die würde ich _so_ gerne an diesem schmierigen Burschen ausprobieren, den wir vorhin gesehen haben. Seine Haare sind so fettig, das jedes von denen eine Verbesserung wäre. Ich wünschte, ich hätte solches Zeug!"

„Du hast Glück," sagte ihm Sirius, und seine gute Laune kehrte zurück. „Es gibt einen riesigen Zonko-Laden in Hogsmeade. Wir müssen nur noch einen Weg finden, uns hineinzuschleichen."

„Also ich glaube, da hab ich eine Lösung für deine Probleme, Kumpel."

James zog seinen eigenen Koffer hervor und wühlte ihn ihm, bevor er einen riesigen, silbern schimmernden Umhang herausholte und ihn über seine Knie legte. Sie verschwanden.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist das?", fragte Peter bewundernd, und die Scherzartikel in Sirius' Koffer verloren plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ein Tarnumhang!", keuchte Sirius und seine Agen weiteten sich, als er ihn staunend betrachtete. „Wie um alles in der Welt bist du an den gekommen? Du bist wirklich mein neuer bester Freund."

James lachte frech. „Mein Vater hat ihn mir gegeben. Ohne es meiner Mutter zu erzählen, natürlich. Er meinte, wenn ich Unfug plane, sollte ich wenigstens sicherstellen, dass ich nicht erwischt werde."

„Genial!", sagte Peter. Er sah Sirius und James mit etwas an, das Heldenanbetung am nächsten war. „Werdet ihr den Leuten echt so richtig Streiche und so spielen?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!", sagte Sirius, die Begeisterung schäumte in seinem Bauch wie ein Kessel. „Wir können mit diesem fettigen Idioten anfangen, auf den James sich so fixiert hat."

Drei Köpfe wurden zusammengesteckt, als sie begannen, Pläne für komplizierte Streiche zu schmieden, noch bevor sie in der Schule angekommen waren.

Gelächter und Freudenausbrüche aus ihrem Abteil wurden von Remus vernommen, der im Gegenüberliegenden saß. Er fühlte die Sehnsucht, so stark, dass seine Brust schmerzte. Es war eine besonders quälende Sehnsucht, denn er wusste, dass er niemals zufrieden sein würde.


	5. Halluzinationen von totäugigen Pferden

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**5. Hallucinating DeadEyed Horses **(Halluzinationen von Pferden mit toten Augen)

_Peeves sah nicht auf, bis Professor Lupin nur noch einen Meter entfernt war, dann wackelte er mit den Füßen, an denen er gekringelte Zehen hatte, und begann zu singen._

„_Lusche Lusche Lupin," sang er, „Lusche Lusche Lupin, Lusche Lusche Lupin -"_

_Grob und unbeherrschbar war Peeves zwar fast immer, doch immerhin zeigte er den Lehrern gegenüber meist ein wenig Respekt. _

_Sie blickten rasch auf zu Professor Lupin, neugierig, wie er damit umgehen würde;_

_zu ihrer Überraschung war ihm das Lächeln nicht vergangen._

_(Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban – J.K. Rowling)_

**REMUS:**

Es schien ein Jahrhundert zu dauern, bis der Zug endlich im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankam. Snape hatte die ganze Reise mit der Nase in seinem Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verbracht, und Remus hatte es nicht gewagt, ihn zu stören. Er wollte nicht, dass sein neuer Freund _ihm_ sagte, er wäre unfreundlich und würde zu viel reden.

Als sie aus dem Zug stiegen, war es dunkel und es regnete. Graue Wolken verdeckten den Himmel über Hogsmeade und versperrten die Sicht auf die Sterne oder den Mond. Remus musste den Mond nicht sehen, um sagen zu können, in welcher Phase er war. Er wusste, dass es noch eine Woche und drei Tage bis zu seiner nächsten Verwandlung waren.

Die Erstklässler drängten sich im Regen zusammen, während die älteren Schüler auf Kutschen zueilten, die hinter dem Bahnhof warteten.

Remus dachte, er würde sterben vor Angst, als er die Kreaturen sah, die sie zogen. Sie waren groß und schwarz und skelettartig. Sie sahen nicht wirklich wie Pferde aus, aber es war die beste Beschreibung, die Remus einfiel. Eines von ihnen schüttelte seine riesigen, fledermausartigen Flügel und spritzte Wasser durch die Luft. Dann drehte es den Kopf und starrte Remus mit blicklosen weißen Augen an.

Mit einem Aufschrei versuchte er, zurückzuweichen, stolperte über jemandes Füße, landete auf jemand anderem und warf sie beide zu Boden. Als er sich auf die Ellenbogen aufstütze, starrte er nach oben in weite, überraschte Augen, die von derselben Farbe wie die Wolken über ihnen waren. Zu seiner Bestürzung erkannte er Sirius Black. Das bedeutete –

„Du schon wieder!"

Jemand zog ihn mit einem Ruck an seinem alten Umhang von Black herunter und Remus kämpfte sich auf die Beine, während Potter eine Hand ausstreckte, um Black aufzuhelfen.

„Was genau ist dein Problem?" Potter funkelte ihn an, während Remus versuchte, sich den Matsch abzuwischen, und ihn dabei nur noch mehr verschmierte.

„I-Ich habe n-nur...," begann Remus.

„Lass es, mir geht's gut." Black sah Remus, dann Potter an. „Es war ein Versehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja!", sagte Remus, verzweifelt darum bemüht, sich zu entschuldigen. „Es waren diese schrecklichen Pferdedinger, die die Kutschen ziehen. Eins hat mich _angesehen!_"

„Pferdedinger?", fragte Black, wandte sich um, starrte die Kutschen und dann wieder Remus an.

„Ja!"

„Da ist nichts, Mann."

„Doch, doch!", sagte Remus verzweifelt. „Könnt ihr sie denn nicht sehen? Sie sind mager und schwarz und haben Flügel und schreckliche weiße Augen!"

Jetzt starrten ihn Black, Potter und der dickliche Junge mit den mausfarbenen Haaren an, als wäre er wahnsinnig.

„Ich hab dir doch _gesagt,_ dass er verrückt ist!", zischte Potter.

„Ers'klässler zu mir!"

Sie wurden vom größten Mann, den Remus je gesehen hatte, unterbrochen. Er überragte die Gruppe der durchnässten Erstklässer und starrte aus schwarzen Augen auf sie hinunter. Sein Bart war wild und dicht und er trug den größten, unförmigsten Mantel, den Remus je gesehen hatte.

Remus wagte nicht einmal, zurückzuweichen oder überrascht auszusehen. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob er tatsächlich verrückt war. Vielleicht war das ein weiterer Grund, weswegen sein Vater ihn weggesperrt hatte. Vielleicht sah er Dinge, die in Wirklichkeit nicht da waren.

„Ach du Scheiße!" Potters Stimmer war bewundernd und schamlos laut zugleich. „Der Kerl ist _riesig_!"

Remus seufzte erleichtert und schloss sich dem Rest der Erstklässler an, die einen Schritt zurückwichen.

„Nur keine Angst!", bellte der Mann, „Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter un' Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts

Ers'klässler müss'n über den See, um zur Schule zu kommen. In die Boote mit euch! Kommt schon! Nich' mehr als vier pro Boot!"

Remus sah sich nach Snape um und hoffte, er würde es mit seinem neuen Freund in ein Boot schaffen, doch er konnte den Jungen nirgendwo sehen. Remus rannte am Ufer auf und ab und suchte in jedem Boot, bis er Snape fand, der bereits mit drei anderen Schülern in einem saß. Er starrte hinaus zu dem Jungen und fühlte sich verraten und resigniert zugleich.

Immerhin, wenn nicht einmal sein Vater ihn mochte, warum sollte es dann ein Fremder tun, den er gerade erst getroffen hatte? Snape bemerkte seinen Blick gar nicht, er schien fest entschlossen, hinaus auf den See zu starren.

„Hast du deinen neuen Freund so schnell wieder verloren?"

Remus fuhr herum und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Potter, Black und dem pummeligen Jungen wieder, die im Boot neben ihm saßen. Potter schmunzelte, Black sah amüsiert aus und der dicke Junge wirkte einfach nur verwirrt. Remus war froh, dass er so daran gewöhnt war, starke Emotionen in der Nähe seines Vaters zu kontrollieren, um nicht bestraft zu werden. Er machte ein völlig ausdrucksloses Gesicht, als er sich umdrehte, um Snape wieder zu beobachten.

„Komm schon! Rein mit dir. Die Boote leg'n gleich ab."

Bevor Remus reagieren konnte, fühlte er, wie er unter den Achseln von einem Paar riesiger Hände hochgehoben wurde und plumpste in das Boot, neben den pummeligen Jungen.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du mit uns in einem Boot sitzen kannst?", verlangte Potter sofort zu wissen.

Remus konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, zu antworten. Er saß mit hängenden Schultern in seinem Sitz und versuchte, ihren Augen auszuweichen. Die Boote setzten sich in Bewegung, scheinbar von alleine. Remus starrte hinaus auf den regengepeitschten See, während die anderen drei sich zusammenlehnten und so leise sprachen, dass er es nicht hören konnte.

Als das Schloss Hogwarts in Sicht kam, keuchte Remus, und seine schlechte Laune verflüchtigte sich, während er es anstarrte. Das Schloss und seine Ländereien lagen ausgestreckt in der schottischen Landschaft, spitze Türmchen sprangen dem Himmel entgegen und golden erleuchtete Fenster funkelten gegen die schattigen Wände. Es sah aus wie ein Märchenschloss, das wegen dem Regen an den Rändern schimmerte.

Die Aussicht verschwand kurz, als die Boote sie durch einen Tunnel brachten, der zu einem kleinen, unterirdischen Hafen führte, bevor Hogwarts in all seiner Pracht wieder erschien. Remus war völlig gebannt, er konnte seine Augen nicht von dem Schloss abwenden, während er aus dem Boot kletterte.

Das Größte, was er bis jetzt je gesehen hatte, war der Wald hinter ihrem Haus. Er war in London und der Winkelgasse gewesen, doch er hatte all das in kleinen Teilen gesehen – einmal sogar ein gewaltiges Kaufhaus, das sich an einer Kurve geteilt hatte. Der Wald war größer gewesen, doch das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte, war er sechs Jahre alt gewesen und es war ein nächtlicher Ausflug mit seiner Mutter gewesen. Er hatte den vielen Platz um sich herum gespürt, doch er hatte die Bäume, die in der Dunkelheit verschwanden, nie genau betrachtet.

Hogwarts war anders. Es hinterließ einen Eindruck von Erhabenheit, Würde, Mysterien und Kraft und lauter anderer großer, eindrucksvoller Wörter, an die Remus sich aus Büchern, die er aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters geklaut hatte, erinnerte.

Allein die Eingangspforte war so gewaltig, dass dort vier Hagrids übereinander Platz gehabt hätten, ohne sich ducken zu müssen

„Hierher, Ers'klässler!" Hagrid scheuchte die Gruppe von Schülern zu der riesigen Tür, wo eine große, schwarzhaarige Hexe, die einen förmlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte und in ebenso förmliches Schwarz gekleidet war, auf sie wartete.

„Ich bin Professor McGonagall," sagte sich mit ernster Miene. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen, es ist Zeit für die Auswahlzeremonie."

Die Erstklässler folgten ihr in die Große Halle.

Remus' Umhang war aus zweiter Hand und zu groß für ihn, und durch das Gewicht des Regenwassers schien er noch weiter über den Boden zu streifen. Als er die Große Halle sah, war er so hingerissen von dem Anblick, dass er über den Saum stolperte und einem Mädchen mit triefnassem rotem Haar in den Rücken taumelte, die herumfuhr und ihn am Arm packte.

„Tut mir Leid," murmelte er, und machte sein Gesicht vorsichtshalber ausdruckslos. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach normal wie alle anderen benehmen? _Weil du nicht normal bist, _machte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn aufmerksam. _Du bist ein Monster, schon vergessen? Du bist nicht einmal ein Mensch. _

„Ist schon okay," sagte sie freundlich und betrachtete ihn durch lebendige, grüne Augen. „Schau dir nur die Decke an!"

Als sie seinen Arm losließ, legte er den Kopf zurück um die Decke anzusehen, und wäre beinahe erneut gestolpert. Es war unglaublich! Sturmwolken rollten unbeständig über ihnen hinweg und vergossen Regen, der sich auflöste, noch bevor er den Raum zur Hälfte durchquert hatte.

Kerzen schwebten wie zusätzliche Sterne unter den Wolken und erhellten den Raum mit goldenem Licht.

„Mitkommen, Erstklässler!", rief Professor McGonagall und trieb die umher starrenden Schüler weiter in den vorderen Teil der Halle. Auf einer Plattform weit vorne stand ein dreibeiniger Hocker, auf dem ein gammelig wirkender Hut platziert war. Als die Schüler eine unordentliche und triefnasse Schlange davor bildeten, wagte Remus einen Blick hinaus in den Rest der Halle.

Es gab vier lange Tische voller Schüler unterschiedlichen Alters. Über jedem der Tische hing das Banner ihres Hauses. Eine Schlange für Slytherin, ein Rabe für Ravenclaw, ein Dachs für Hufflepuff und ein Löwe für Gryffindor.

Remus spürte, wie er vor Nervosität zu zittern begann. Er hatte noch nie so viele Leute an einem Ort gesehen. Er erinnerte sich, in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _über den Sprechenden Hut gelesen zu haben. Würde er vor all diesen Leuten da sitzen und ihn aufsetzen müssen? Was, wenn er vor Angst ihn Ohnmacht fallen würde?

„Prewitt, Fabian."

Professor McGonagalls Stimme hallte plötzlich durch die Halle, als der erste Junge in der Schlange nach vorne zu dem Hocker stolperte und sich den Hut über den Kopf zog.

Ein Spalt an der Hutkrempe öffnete sich und eine Stimme rief: „Ravenclaw!"

Der Ravenclawtisch jubelte, als der Junge auf sie zueilte und dabei ziemlich rot wurde.

„Parkinson, Adora."

„Slytherin!"

„Smith, Jennifer."

„Hufflepuff!"

Remus merkte, dass sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als die Schlange immer kürzer wurde.

„Potter, James."

Er beobachtete mit flatternder Magengrube, wie der Junge hinauf zu dem Hocker schlenderte, anscheinend völlig furchtlos.

Er zog sich den Hut über, und sobald dieser auch nur seine unordentlichen Haare berührt hatte, hallte das Wort „Gryffindor!" durch den Raum.

„Black, Sirius."

Es gab einen kleinen Aufruhr bei den Slytherins, als Black nach vorne ging und den Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Dann war es lange Zeit still, und Blacks Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen, als würde er sehr, sehr scharf nachdenken. Endlich bewegte sich der Hut und verkündete:

„Gryffindor!"

Aus allen Ecken der Halle war lautes Keuchen zu vernehmen, und für einen Augenblick saß Black einfach nur auf dem Stuhl, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Remus sah hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo viele dem Jungen mordlustige, böse Blicke zuwarfen, und dann zum Gryffindortisch, wo alle zu schockiert aussahen, um zu applaudieren.

Plötzlich erhob sich am Gryffindortisch eine kleine, ziemlich durchnässte Gestalt mit sehr unordentlichem Haar und kletterte auf die Bank.

„Juhuu! Super, Sirius!", schrie Potter, und er schien völlig selbstsicher und ungeniert. „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!"

Als ob dies einen Bann gebrochen hätte, brach Black in ein triumphierendes Grinsen aus und schlenderte hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, der jetzt doch noch applaudierte, während viele seiner Zugehörigen den Slytherins unanständige Gesten zuschickten.

Remus fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Es war die Art und Weise, in der Potter für seinen neuen Freund aufgestanden war und gejubelt hatte, ohne sich darum zu scheren, was die anderen dachten. Remus sah nach vorne zu Snape, der einige Leute weiter vor ihm stand. Er sah spöttisch in Potters Richtung und schien Remus völlig vergessen zu haben.

„Ruhe!", rief Professor McGonagall. „Je schneller die Auswahlzeremonie vorbei ist, desto schneller könnt ihr essen."

Die Halle wurde sofort still.

„Pettigrew, Peter."

Es gab eine lange Pause, dann: „Gryffindor!"

Black und Potter jubelten laut, als der pummelige Junge aus dem Boot auf sie zueilte, strahlend und vor Stolz.

Es gab noch einige weitere, dann kam „Snape, Severus."

Der Hut hatte das fettige Haar des Jungen noch kaum berührt, bevor er „Slytherin!" verkündete.

Remus' Herz sank. Wo in aller Welt würde er hineinkommen? Was, wenn er überhaupt nirgendwo hineinkommen würde? Was, wenn er dort sitzen würde und der Spalt sich öffnen und „Werwolf!" rufen würde? Er spürte, wie seine ruhige Maskerade langsam zerbrach.

Vor ihm war jetzt nur noch das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Evans, Lily!"

„Gryffindor!"

Lily lächelte entzückt, als sie zum Gryffindortisch hüpfte und sich setzte.

„Lupin, Remus!"

Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es gleich seine Rippen sprengen, als er sich dem Hocker unsicher näherte. Er stolperte erneut über seinen Mantelsaum, schwankte ein wenig und hörte Gekicher von den Schülern.

Er setzte sich hin und fühlte sich zutiefst elend, als er den Hut auf seinen Kopf hob.

„Schön, schön," sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Ein kleiner Wolf. Äußerst ungewöhnlich."

_Es tut mir Leid!_, dachte Remus verzweifelt, _bitte erzähl es niemandem!_

„Ich bin nur hier, um dich zuzuteilen," sagte die Stimme, und sie klang ruhig und unbeirrt. „Also, wohin soll ich dich stecken?"

_Hufflepuff!_, flehte Remus still.

„Hufflepuff?" Der Sprechende Hut klang belustigt. „Nein, ich denke, Hufflepuff passt ganz und gar nicht zu dir. Slytherin auch nicht. Dir fehlt die Verschlagenheit des Hauses der Schlange. Und die Vorurteile, die du dort vorfinden würdest, sind gar nichts für dich. Ravenclaw – na ja. Es ist eine Möglichkeit, aber ich befürchte, sie würden dort zu schlau sein und dein kleines Geheimnis lüften.

Mal sehen. Du bist tapfer. Du bist nett und loyal, obwohl du noch keine Gelegenheit hattest, das herauszufinden. Und du hast Mut, das sehe ich. Es hat dich viel Mut gekostet, auch nur hierher zu kommen. Ich denke, in Gryffindor hättest du die besten Karten."

_Nicht Gryffindor_, dachte Remus, und sein Herz sank erneut. _Nicht zu denen!_

„Gryffindor!", verkündete der Hut und Remus fühlte sein Herz buchstäblich abstürzen und in seiner Magengegend landen, wo es sich vor Entsetzen wand.

Er zog sich langsam den Hut vom Kopf und stolperte auf den Gryffindortisch zu, ohne sich des Applauses seines neuen Hauses bewusst zu sein. Er schlüpfte wortlos auf die Bank am Tischende der Erstklässler. Er sah, wie Potter, Black und Pettigrew in schockiert anstarrten.

„Er hat dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt?", keuchte Black ungläubig.

„Aber du bist 'ne Lusche!" Pettigrews wässrige blaue Augen waren geweitet.

Potter sagte nichts. Er starrte finster auf seinen leeren Teller und ignorierte Remus. Auch Remus starrte hinunter auf das polierte Holz des Tisches, als die letzten Schüler verteilt wurden. Er benötigte seine gesamten schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten, um sein Gesicht ruhig und neutral zu halten, während er nur noch weinen wollte.


	6. Neue Freund und Feindschaften

**Vielen Dank an eamonn für deine Review 3**

**Harry Potter und das ganze Drum und Dran gehören JK Rowling, und diese Geschichte hier war leider nicht meine, sondern Moonsigns Idee. **

**XXXXXXX**

**6. Birthing Friendships and Vendettas **(Neue Freund- und Feindschaften)

_The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand,_

_n__or the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship;_

_It is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one_

_When he discovers that someone else believes in him_

_and is willing to trust him with friendship._

_(Ralph Waldo Emerson)_

**SIRIUS:**

Es war der glücklichste Moment in Sirius´ Leben, als James Potter auf seiner Bank stand und für ihn applaudierte. Sirius hatte den Sprechenden Hut angefleht, nach Gryffindor zu kommen, aber als das Wort aus dem Spalt in der Hutkrempe gekommen war und er die hasserfüllten Blicke vom Slytherintisch und die schockierten, stillen Gryffindors gesehen hatte, hatte er erkannt, dass er einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Er hatte überlegt, aufzustehen und „Das ist alles ein Versehen! Ich sollte in Slytherin sein!", zu rufen, aber er hatte keinen einzigen Muskel mehr bewegen können in der grässlichen Stille, die die Halle nach dem anfänglichen Keuchen und Flüstern erfüllt hatte.

Dann war James auf die Bank geklettert und seine kindliche Stimme war durch den Raum gehallt.

„Juhuu! Super, Sirius! Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!"

Und plötzlich war es überhaupt kein Fehler mehr gewesen. Er etwas _Mutiges_ getan, nichts Dummes. James, der ihn noch nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag lang kannte, war für ihn aufgestanden, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass sie dafür beide von der gesamten Schule verachtet werden würden. Es war das Wundervollste, was jemals jemand für Sirius getan hatte, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen.

Es war eine edle, impulsive, sturköpfige und komplett Gryffindor-hafte Geste der Freundschaft gewesen. Und es war etwas, das Sirius selbst getan hätte, hätte er sich in der Situation befunden.

Grinsend und benebelt vor Glück, als der Gryffindortisch in einen Sturm aus Jubel und höhnischem Gelächter (an die Slytherins gerichtet) ausbrach, ging Sirius hinüber zu James. Als er sich setzte, hämmerte James ihm entzückt auf den Rücken.

„Gott sei Dank," sagte der unordentlich frisierte Junge grinsend. „Ich hätte mir nicht solche Mühe gegeben, mich mit dir anzufreunden, wenn du am Ende ein dummer Slytherin geworden wärst."

„Solche Mühe?", fragte Sirius und hob eine Braue. „Du solltest wissen, dass du dich geehrt fühlen solltest, mit dem Erben des Alten und gar Fürnehmen Hauses der Blacks befreundet zu sein."

„Eher der Bald-Enterbte-Erbe des gar Schleimigen Slytherin-Hauses der Blacks," sagte James. Er duckte sich unter Sirius' Schlag hinweg, als der Tisch erneut in Jubel ausbrach und sie Peter Pettigrew auf sich zukommen sahen.

„Gut gemacht, Mann!", sagte Sirius. „Ich wusste doch, du bist nicht _so_ ein Waschlappen. Irgendwo in dir versteckt liegt ein Gryffindor-Tunichtgut, ich weiß das!"

James erwies Peter die Ehre der gleichen, entzückten, auf den Rücken schlagenden Behandlung wie zuvor Sirius, was dazu führte, dass die Nase des kleinen Jungen schmerzhaft mit dem Tisch kollidierte, ihm aber nicht das stolze Grinsen vom Gesicht vertreiben konnte.

„Das ist genial!", sagte James mit leuchtenden Augen. „Wir werden die berühmtesten Tunichtgute der ganzen Schule, die _aller_berühmtesten! Wir werden in _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _stehen und die Sänger werden Lieder über uns schreiben! Sie werden irgendeine tolle Süßigkeit nach uns benennen! Sie werden - "

„Hey!", unterbrach Sirius, „Schaut mal, da ist dieser Penner mit den fettigen Haaren aus dem Zug."

James unterbrach seine Rede und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Auswahlzeremonie zu. Der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren und der großen Nase saß auf dem Hocker und der Hut hob gerade seine Krempe um „Slytherin!" zu verkünden.

„Na, das überrascht mich jetzt," sagte Sirius und zog eine Grimasse. „Der Bursche hatte Slytherin doch quer übers Gesicht geschrieben."

Sie sahen zu, wie der Junge selbstgefällig grinsend zum Slytherintisch ging.

„Severus Snape," brachte Peter sich ein. „Das klingt schon böse und schleimig."

„Eher nach Schniefelus," sagte Sirius, und die drei kicherten.

„Evans, Lily." Rief Professor McGonagall aus dem vorderen Teil der Halle.

Sirius kicherte noch heftiger. „Schau, James. Das ist deine zukünftige Frau."

„Was?"

„Ich weiß doch, dass ihr Potters keiner Rothaarigen widerstehen könnt. Ihr seid berühmt dafür. So habe ich euch am Bahnhof erkannt. Deine Mutter hat rote Haare. Das, und deine sehen aus wie ein Vogelnest."

„Sie ist _nicht_ meine zukünftige Frau!", sagte James empört und starrte das Mädchen an, das auf sie zukam, nachdem der Hut verkündet hatte, dass sie in Gryffindor war.

„Ja, sicher," grinste Sirius. „Und ich komme aus einer Familie voller Muggel, du siehst immer ordentlich und sauber aus, Dumbledore ist in Wirklichkeit ein Troll mit einem sehr gut platzierten Kunstbart und Umhang und... und..." Er sah sich auf der Suche nach weiteren Inspirationsquellen um. „Und das verrückte Kind aus dem Zug kommt nach Gryffindor."

„Ich werde Evans niemals heiraten!", sagte James und lief scharlachrot an.

„Ha! Siehst du!" Sirius deutete triumphierend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Du erinnerst dich sogar an ihren Namen! Ich wette zehn Schokofrösche und eine Stinkbombe mit dir, dass du sie am Ende heiratest."

„Hey Leute, der verrückte Kleine ist dran!", unterbrach Peter.

James und Sirius wandten sich auf der Stelle wieder dem Geschehen vorne zu, als McGonagall vorlas:

„Lupin, Remus."

„_Lupin_?", sagte James. „Na, das passt. Lusche Lupin."

Der Junge stolperte auf dem Weg zum Hocker über seine übergroße, alte Robe und die Halle füllte sich mit Gekicher. Lupin lief scharlachrot an, als er sich auf den Hocker setzte, und Sirius sah, wie seine großen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen die Halle absuchten und kurz auf ihrer kleinen Gruppe landeten.

„Der ist echt verrückt," murmelte er und fühlte sich zutiefst unwohl.

„Ja, absolut," stimmte James zu.

Lupin setzte den Hut auf und verzog das Gesicht. Er saß für lange Zeit da, und seine Hände schlossen sich in seinem Schoß zu Fäusten. Sirius fragte sich, ob dieser Junge ebenfalls mit dem Sprechenden Hut stritt.

Endlich, nach einer atemlosen Pause in der Halle, öffnete sich der Schlitz und der Hut verkündete:

„Gryffindor!"

Alle drei erstarrten schockiert.

„Was?", sagte James.

„Er ist in _Gryffindor?_", fragte Peter verwirrt.

Für einen Augenblick dachte Sirius, dass Lupin sich vielleicht seinen Weg nach Gryffindor erkämpft hatte, wie er es getan hatte. Der Junge eilte auf ihren Tisch zu, sein Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos, aber sein Blick flackerte für eine Sekunde zu ihm hinüber, und Sirius sah etwas Verstörtes in seinen Augen. Hatte er versucht, _nicht_ nach Gryffindor zu kommen? Sirius konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Aber wie hatte es der Junge überhaupt nach Gryffindor geschafft? Er war schüchtern, offensichtlich verängstigt und komplett verrückt.

„Er hat dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt?", wollte Sirius wissen, als er sich setzte. Lupin antwortete nicht, sein Blick war auf den Tisch neben seinem Teller gerichtet.

„Aber du bist 'ne Lusche!"

Er rührte sich nicht und wich ihren Augen aus.

„Gut gemacht, Lupin!"

Sirius, James und Peter wandten sich um, dorthin, wo Lily Evans einige Plätze weiter saß. Lupin zuckte ein wenig zusammen und sah sie misstrauisch an, als ob er befürchtete, sie werde in Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Bleib weg, bleib weg," murmelte er so leise, dass er nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, dass er es tat.

Sirius wechselte seinen Blick mit James, der eine kreisförmige Handbewegung neben seinem Kopf machte, um auf seine Ansicht über Lupins geistige Gesundheit hinzuweisen.

„Danke," sagte Remus leise zu Lily, die ihn erwartungsvoll anlächelte, und als ihr Lächeln breiter wurde, hoben sich seine Lippen in den Mundwinkeln ein wenig, als ob sein eigener Mund versuchen würde, zu lächeln, aber nicht genug Übung darin hatte. Er war zwar an seinem Mund nicht besonders erfolgreich gewesen, aber Sirius bemerkte, dass Remus' goldene Augen sich mit etwas wie Freude füllten. Nein, es war eher Erleichterung – als ob jemand ihm angedroht hätte, ihn zu Tode zu foltern, es sich aber anders überlegt und beschlossen hätte, ihm stattdessen gleich den Kopf abzuschlagen.

Als die Auswahlzeremonie weiterging, wandten sich Lupins Augen wieder seinem Teller zu, und James stieß Sirius an.

„Er wird doch nicht mit uns in einem Schlafsaal sein, oder?", flüsterte er und funkelte Lupin dabei an.

„Wahrscheinlich," antwortete Sirius. „Es ist kein großer Jahrgang und es sind nur ein paar neue Jungen in jedem Haus. Bei Gryffindor weiß ich es nicht, aber ich habe gehört, dass in Slytherin normalerweise zwei oder vier Leute in jedem Schlafsaal sind. Es gibt sechs neue Jungen in Gryffindor. Uns drei, Lupin, der Longbottom-Junge und Michael Douglas da drüben. Wenn wir zusammen bleiben wollen, werden wir wohl einen Vierer-Saal nehmen müssen.

„Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass wir es mit einem von den anderen beiden schaffen," sagte Peter. „Longbottom sieht nicht so schlimm aus."

„Schsch!", zischte Evans. „Schaut, die Auswahl ist vorbei."

Alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne, wo Dumbledore sich erhob. Sirius hatte von seinen Eltern viel über Dumbledore gehört. Ein ‚Muggel liebender Narr' sagten sie, und ‚völlig verrückt'. Sirius' Mutter war sicher, dass sie Dumbledore nur als Dank dafür, dass er vor so vielen Jahren Grindelwald besiegt hatte, in Hogwarts bleiben ließen.

Sirius konnte nicht bestreiten, dass der Mann in seiner leuchtend violetten Robe mit blauen, glitzernden Mustern darauf ein wenig exzentrisch aussah. Aber ihn schien auch eine Aura der Macht und Weisheit zu umgeben. Seine funkelnden blauen Augen hinter halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern durchsuchten die Halle und nahmen die neuen Schüler in Augenschein. Sie landeten kurz auf Sirius, und sein Lächeln schien hinter seinem langen, weißen Bart noch breiter zu werden.

„Ein herzliches Willkommen an alle neuen Schüler!", sagte er mit einer schwungvollen Geste nach unten in die Halle. „Ich hoffe, ihr werdet schöne Jahre hier mit uns in Hogwarts verbringen. Ich will nur noch einige Dinge sagen, bevor wir uns dem köstlichen Essen widmen können. Ich kann einige Bäuche bis hierher knurren hören, also werde ich es kurz machen.

Der Verbotene Wald am Rand von Hogwarts ist – wie der Name schon sagt – verboten. Für alle Schüler. Mr. Filch hat eine neue Liste mit verbotenen Gegenständen an seine Bürotür gehängt, mit denen ihr euch vertraut machen solltet, die, glaube ich, auch Würgende Springseile, Stinkbomben und Grüne Schleimkugeln beinhaltet.

Eine Sache noch, bevor wir essen! Dieses Jahr wurde auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts ein Baum gepflanzt, die Peitschende Weide. Ich muss jeden von euch darum bitten, sich von diesem Baum fernzuhalten. Er ist gefährlich und könnte jeden, der ihm zu nahe kommt, ernsthaft verletzen oder töten. Jeder, der sich ihm nähert, wird hart bestraft werden. Das ist alles. Lasst uns essen!"

Plötzlich ächzten die Tische vor ihnen unter dem Gewicht von gewaltigen Mengen verschiedenster Speisen. Sirius spürte, wie seine Augen sich unwillkürlich weiteten. Es gab einfach alles: Truthahnbraten, Kartoffeln, Rindsgulasch, Reis, Steak– und Nierenpastete und unglaublich viel mehr. Er sah sogar ein Tablett mit Schokoladeneclairs irgendwo.

„Ooh, ich hab solchen Hunger!", verkündete Peter und begann, seinen Teller bis zum Überlaufen zu beladen. „Ich könnte _alles_ auf diesem Tisch essen."

Sirius und James lachten, während sie die Speisen ebenfalls in Angriff nahmen. „Ich weiß, was du meinst, Kumpel," sagte James, der den Mund voller Truthahn hatte. „Ich hab noch nie so viel Essen auf einmal gesehen."

Als das Essen vorbei war, war Sirius so voll, dass er bezweifelte, hinauf zu den Schlafsälen gehen zu können. Er lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück, als er Professor McGonagall bemerkte, die auf sie zukam.

„Mr. Lupin?", sagte sie, und der angesprochene Junge zuckte heftig zusammen und hob die Augen von seinem kaum gefüllten Teller.

„Der Schulleiter würde Sie nach dem Essen gerne in seinem Büro sprechen. Würden Sie mir bitte folgen?"

Lupin sah nicht überrascht, aber sehr nervös aus, als er vom Tisch aufstand und der Professorin in Richtung der großen Eingangstüren folgte.

„Worum, glaubt ihr, geht es da?", fragte Sirius.

„Der muss Lusche Lupin wohl daran erinnern, seine Medikamente zu nehmen, damit er nicht völlig durchdreht," sagte James grinsend. Peter kicherte, aber Sirius runzelte bei dem Gedanken nur die Stirn, während er dem Jungen hinterher sah.

„Also, meine Damen und Herren!", sagte Dumbledore von vorne. „Die Erstklässler folgen bitte den Vertrauensschülern in ihre Schlafsäle. Sie werden euch auch die Passwörter für die Gemeinschaftsräume geben. Los geht's!"

Sirius kletterte von seinem Sitzplatz und eilte mit James und Peter auf die dunkelhaarige Vertrauensschülerin zu, die am Tischende stand.

„Ich bin Charlotte," sagte sie und lächelte die Erstklässler an. „Folgt mir, bitte. Geht nicht weg. Das Schloss ist sehr groß und man verläuft sich leicht."

Sie folgten ihr durch viele Korridore, schwenkende Treppen hinauf und durch einige Wandteppiche. Sirius begann sich zu fragen, ob er sich hier jemals zurechtfinden würde. Es schien einfach zu riesig.

„Ich frag mich, ob es hier Geheimgänge gibt," zischte James, als sie die letzten Stufen zum Gryffindor-Turm hinaufstiegen. „Wir könnten sie suchen und dann eine Karte davon machen, die wir für Streiche benutzen können."

Sirius grinste bei dem Gedanken. Es wäre toll, das Schloss besser als jeder andere zu kennen. Er stellte sich vor, hervorspringen, jemandem, der ihn ärgerte, einen peinlichen Fluch aufzuhalsen und dann spurlos wieder zu verschwinden, wenn derjenige sich umdrehte.

Sie blieben vor dem Portrait einer sehr fetten Frau in einem pinkfarbenen Kleid stehen.

„Ihr müsst der Fetten Dame das Passwort sagen, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen," erklärte Charlotte ihnen. „Derzeit ist es _Beifuß_."

Das Portrait schwang auf und die Erstklässler folgten Charlotte und kletterten durch das Portraitloch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wundervoll. Er war purpurfarben und golden dekoriert, voller weicher Sofas und Sessel, und mit Tischen und Stühlen an den Wänden. An einen Ende des Raumes prasselte ein großes Feuer in einem Kamin, und am anderen Ende führten zwei Treppen zu den Schlafsälen.

„Fantastisch!", freute sich Sirius. „Meine Mutter würde es hassen!"

James lachte und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Vergiss sie. Du musst sie jetzt ewig nicht mehr sehen."

„Die Jungenschlafsäle sind dort oben," sagte Charlotte und deutete auf eine der Treppen. „Geht mit Simon mit, er wir euch alles zeigen. Mädchen, mir nach."

Die Jungen folgten dem Vertrauensschüler die Stufen hinauf.

„Mal sehen," sagte Simon und las etwas auf einem Stück Pergament in seiner Hand. „Longbottom und Douglas hier hinein," verkündete er und deutete auf eine der Türen. „Und der Rest dorthin."

Er sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Da fehlt einer. Wo ist er?"

„Er spricht mit dem Schulleiter," erklärte James mit düsterer Stimme.

„Oh. Okay. Also, richtet euch ein. Ich muss mit Charlotte reden."

Die Jungen gingen in ihre Schlafsäle. James machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir mit Lusche Lupin zusammen sind."

„Ich weiß," sagte Sirius. „Aber es sagt ja niemand, dass wir uns mit ihm anfreunden müssen."

„Gut so, denn das werde ich nicht."

Ihre Koffer waren bereits an die Fußenden ihrer Betten gestellt worden. Sirius' Bett war neben James'. Ihm gegenüber war Lupin und Peter war gegenüber von James. Sirius ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ich bin so müde," gähnte er. „Ich könnte jetzt sofort einschlafen."

„Ich auch," kam es aus Peters Bett. „Mir ist schlecht, ich glaube, in meinem Essen waren irgendwelche Bazillen."

„Oh, und das hat nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass du drei Steak- und Nierenpasteten, fünf Grillkartoffeln, eine Schüssel Gulasch, einen Teller Karotten und eine ganze Servierplatte Truthahn verputzt hast?", fragte James.

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Peter und hielt sich den Bauch. „Wenn das Zeug nicht verschwunden wäre, würde ich noch immer essen."

Sirius lachte. „Gott sei Dank also, dass es verschwunden ist. Anderenfalls wärest du geplatzt und wir müssten monatelang kleine Stücke von dir von den Wänden schaben."

„Ekelhaft," sagte James und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Aber wahr."

„Das sind Bazillen, ich sag's euch!", sagte Peter. „Ich sterbe wahrscheinlich an irgendeiner schrecklichen Krankheit, und alles was ihr tun könnt, ist mein Essen zu beschuldigen. Was, wenn die Slytherins versuchen, mich zu vergiften?"

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie glücklich dieser schmierige Kerl war, weil er nach Slytherin durfte?", sagte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht. „Als ob irgendjemand wirklich dort sein _wollte."_

„Ja, der könnte wirklich mal 'ne Haarwäsche vertragen," stimmte James zu. „Gott sei Dank musste ich den Hut nicht nach ihm aufsetzen. Igitt!"

„Vielleicht würde es in Grün besser aussehen. Um zur Schleimigkeit zu passen, weißt du?" Sirius grinste plötzlich, öffnete seinen Koffer und wühlte darin. „Ich glaube, eines von meinen Tottenblow Togarts' Haarfärbetoffees färbt grün."

„Ooh!" James und Peter eilten zu Sirius' Koffer hinüber, alle tödlichen Krankheiten waren vergessen.

Eine Weile später, als der Boden schon voller Scherzartikel und Pergamentstücken mit skizzierten Streichen war, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür, und Lupin stand da. Er starrte sie unsicher an, dann schlich er hinüber zu seinem Bett. Sirius bemerkte, dass sein Koffer zerkratzt und verblasst war und mindestens hundert Jahre alt zu sein schien.

„Glaub bloß nicht, wir sind jetzt Freunde, nur weil wir gemeinsam hier drin sind, Lusche Lupin," sagte James angriffslustig und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Wo warst du überhaupt?"

„I-Ich war beim Schulleiter," sagte der Junge, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und starrte hinunter auf seine Hände. „Meine M-Mutter ist krank, deshalb muss ich m-manchmal für ein paar Tage weg und s-sie besuchen. Er hat mir nur gesagt, wie wir es organisieren werden."

„Oh." James begann, ein wenig schuldbewusst dreinzublicken und Sirius bemerkte unwillkürlich, wie klein Lupin aussah, zusammengesunken auf seiner Bettkante. Obwohl sein Umhang mehrere Größen zu groß war, konnte Sirius sehen, dass er sehr dünn und blass war.

Lupin stand auf, öffnete seinen Koffer, holte einen Schlafanzug heraus und ging ins Badezimmer. Die Tür klickte hinter ihm.

„Vielleicht solltest du nicht ganz so grob sein?", schlug Sirius leise vor. „Wir müssen ja nicht seine Freunde sein, aber er kann nichts dafür, dass er verrückt ist. Lassen wir ihn doch einfach in Ruhe.

James sah sehr verlegen aus. „Trotzdem, er hat meine Mutter ausgelacht."

„Er ist wahnsinnig. Merlin alleine weiß, warum er gelacht hat. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht einmal an sie gerichtet. Vielleicht hat er an seine eigene Mutter gedacht und gelacht, damit er nicht anfängt zu weinen, weil sie nicht da war, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden."

James seufzte. „Vielleicht. Okay, ich hör' auf damit. Solange wir nicht seine Freunde sein müssen."

„Freunde?" Sirius lachte. „Wenn wir seine Freunde sein würden, würde sich niemand mit uns anfreunden wollen. Er ist komplett verrückt."

„Genau!", sagte James, sichtlich zufrieden.

Sie ignorierten Lupin, als er in einem langen Schlafanzug zurück ins Zimmer schlich. Er kroch ins Bett und schloss die Vorhänge darum.

Sirius gähnte. „Ich geh' jetzt auch schlafen," sagte er. „Morgen fängt der Unterricht an, und ich bin total fertig."

„Jaah," stimmte Peter zu. Er und James halfen Sirius, das ganze Zeug wieder in dessen Koffer zu stopfen.

„Ich frag mich, was wir morgen alles haben."

Später, als Sirius im Bett lag zu den dunklen Vorhängen über ihm aufstarrte, fragte er sich, was seine Mutter wohl sagen würde, wenn sie hörte, in welchem Haus er war. Er fühlte sich plötzliche sehr einsam. Alles, was er hatte, waren James und Peter und vielleicht Regulus, wenn auch nur heimlich. Was sollte er tun, wenn seine Familie in _tatsächlich_ enterbte?

Es schien keine Antworten zu geben, und so verfiel er langsam in unruhigen Schlaf.


	7. Sammle die Magie

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**7. Gather That Magic **(Sammle die Magie)

_I wish that I could share myself, not just some disguise that takes the place of the me within,_

_hiding from your eyes!_

_(Peter Rosen)_

**REMUS:**

Remus wachte früh am ersten Schultag auf, sodass er in die Dusche und wieder hinaus konnte, bevor seine Schlafsaalgenossen sich auch nur gerührt hatten. Er wollte definitiv nicht, dass einer von ihnen seinen übel zugerichteten und vernarbten Körper zu Gesicht bekam.

Er wühlte so leise er konnte in seinem Koffer nach seinem Gewand und den Toilettenartikeln, dann schlüpfte er zwischen den Vorhängen nach draußen.

Die Fremdheit von Hogwarts vergrößerte sich, anstatt abzunehmen, noch, als er ins Badezimmer schlich. Der Raum war riesig – größer als die gesamte Hütte der Lupins. Er bot einen glänzenden Anblick, voller grauem Stein und weißem Marmor.

Remus ging hinüber zu einer der Duschkabinen und zog den Vorhang vor. Er entkleidete sich, hängte seinen Schlafanzug zu seinem Umhang auf einen Haken, betrat die Dusche und griff nach dem Wasserhahn.

Der grässliche Schmerz kam plötzlich. Er erkannte es sofort – Die Wasserhähne waren aus Silber. Er starrte hinunter auf seine Hand, die selbst nach der kurzen Berührung wund aussah und kleine Blasen warf. Er war so _dumm_. Warum hatte er nicht aufgepasst? Ein Ausrutscher wie dieser konnte in Gesellschaft sein ganzes Geheimnis ans Licht bringen. Er konnte nur dankbar sein, dass das Besteck gestern offensichtlich aus Edelstahl bestanden hatte.

Er hob vorsichtig einen Waschlappen mit der unverletzten Hand auf und benützte ihn, um die Hähne zu drehen. Das Wasser strömte heraus, warm und tröstlich, und Remus versuchte, den stechenden Schmerz zu ignorieren, als er sich wusch.

Er zog sich schnell an und ging zurück zum Schlafsaal, gerade als Potter, der ungepflegt und schlaftrunken wirkte, ins Badezimmer kam. Er verspottete Remus halbherzig, als sie aneinander vorbeigingen.

Remus seufzte, ging zu seinem Bett, verräumte den Schlafanzug und wühlte in seinem Koffer nach seinen Heiltränken. Er zog einen hervor, der die Silberverbrennung lindern würde, und drehte den Deckel mühsam auf. Er war bereits halbleer. Nachdem er den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, hatte sein Vater seine Bestrafungen noch großzügiger verteilt als sonst. Remus' Körper war immer noch von kleinen, runden, fast verheilten Verbrennungen übersäht, wo John Lupin ihm einen Silberlöffel auf die Haut gepresst hatte.

Das war das Gute an Hogwarts, dachte er, während er begann, den Trank auf seine Handfläche und seine Finger zu reiben. Auch wenn er keine Freunde hatte, bezweifelte er, dass ihn irgendjemand so physisch verletzen würde, wie sein Vater es tat. Und selbst wenn sie ihn verprügelten, so war das dem heftigen Brennen von Silber auf seiner Haut auf jeden Fall vorzuziehen.

„Was hast du mit deiner Hand gemacht?"

Remus zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme hörte, und sah auf, um Sirius Black zu sehen, der am Fußende seines Bettes stand und ihm neugierig zusah.

„Ich... Ähh... Hab sie mir verbrannt. Das Wasser. Es war heiß."

_Dumm, dumm. Wann wirst du endlich lernen, nachzudenken? Du hast es ihn sehen lassen..._

„Oh."

Lange Zeit war es still, dann öffnete Black den Mund, als ob er noch einmal sprechen wollte, doch da öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Potter schlenderte herein.

„Morgen, Kumpel!", sagte er, als er Black sah, und wirkte nach seiner Dusche fröhlicher. „Geh duschen. Das Wasser ist noch heiß, aber ich hab gehört, es braucht sich schnell auf."

Remus sah, wie Blacks graue Augen zu der Verbrennung auf seiner Hand huschten, und schloss sie zur Faust, obwohl das höllisch wehtat. Dann zuckte der größere Junge mit den Schultern, wandte sich Potter zu und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Musst du so früh morgens so ekelhaft fröhlich sein?", beschwerte er sich. „Davon wird mir schlecht, und es macht mich richtig griesgrämig."

Potter lachte unbeeindruckt. „Du klingst wie meine Mutter. Wenn du dich beeilst, warte ich auf dich und wir können gemeinsam runter in die Große Halle gehen."

Sirius stöhnte und rümpfte die Nase. „Schön. Und weck Peter auf. Er hat sich noch keinen Millimeter gerührt."

Remus packte seine Sachen zusammen und vergewisserte sich, dass sein Koffer abgeschlossen war, bevor er unbemerkt von den Jungen aus dem Zimmer schlüpfte.

Jetzt, zu Schulbeginn, summte die Große Halle voller Gespräche und Geschwätz. Remus ließ sich am Ende des Gryffindortisches auf die Bank gleiten und betrachtete die Platten voller Essen argwöhnisch. Das Besteck mochte aus Edelstahl sein, aber die Teller mit dem Essen waren definitiv aus Silber. Er konnte die Hitze auf seiner Hand spüren, als er sie einige Zoll von der nächsten Würstchenplatte entfernt schwenkte.

Er sah den Tisch entlang zu seinen Gryffindor-Kameraden. Sogar diejenigen, die darüber, so früh aufstehen zu müssen, ungefähr so glücklich wie Black wirkten, schienen jeder genug für eine ganze Armee in sich hineinzustopfen. Remus wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, so viel zu essen. Sein Vater hatte ihm nie mehr als eine Scheibe Toast zum Frühstück erlaubt, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das alles in jemanden hineinpassen sollte.

Er lehnte sich hinüber, nahm vorsichtig ein Stück Toast vom Toasttablett und begann, es mit Butter zu bestreichen.

„Remus Lupin?"

Er sah auf und erblickte Charlotte, die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor im sechsten Jahr, die zum ihm hinuntersah.

„Ja?"

„Dein Stundenplan."

Sie überreichte ihm ein Stück Pergament und ging weiter zur rothaarigen Lily Evans, während er es mit vor Aufregung pochendem Herzen betrachtete. Endlich würde er richtige Magie lernen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, einfach mit dem Zauberstab schnippen zu können und sich damit seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Er fragte sich, was seine Mutter wohl sagen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnte, wie er wie eine richtige Person am Gryffindortisch saß und wie ein gewöhnlicher Zauberschüler einen Stundenplan studierte. _Der das Toasttablett nicht berühren kann, weil er sich sonst verbrennt, _machte ihn ein grausamer Teil von ihm aufmerksam. Er war zu glücklich, um ihm allzu große Beachtung zu schenken.

Als seine Schlafsaalgenossen erschienen, war das Frühstück schon fast wieder zu Ende. Potter hüpfte fröhlich und mit wilder Frisur herein, gefolgt von Peter, der mit großem Interesse in der Halle, die er zum ersten Mal ihm Tageslicht sah, herumstarrte, und Black, der aussah, als ob das einzige, was ihn interessierte, der Moment war, in dem er wieder ins Bett durfte.

Sobald er sie bemerkt hatte, erhob Remus sich vom Tisch und wollte zu seiner ersten Zauberkunststunde gehen. Er wollte ihnen an seinem ersten Schultag nicht hineinlaufen.

Er hatte jedoch kein Glück, denn sobald Potter ihn sah, verwandelte sein froher Gesichtsausdruck sich in einen bösen, und er funkelte Remus an.

„Gehst du schon, Lusche Lupin?"

Remus zuckte bei dem Spitznamen zusammen und wich ein wenig zurück.

„James...," sagte Sirius schläfrig, „lass uns einfach was essen, ich verhungere noch!"

James sah seinen Freund an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern, ging auf den Tisch zu und vergaß Remus anscheinend, der das nutzte und erleichtert flüchtete. Er sah Charlotte, die bei der Tür zur Großen Halle mit einem Zweitklässler sprach, und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich zu Zauberkunst komme, bitte?"

„Natürlich."

Und so kam Remus an diesem Morgen als Erster zur Klasse für Zauberkunst, und er wartete dort, an die Wand gelehnt, bis die anderen kamen.

Als sie endlich hinein durften, entfernte er sich so weit wie möglich von Potter und seinen Freunden. Er saß in der Mitte der Klasse, neben Frank Longbottom.

Ihr Lehrer war ein kleiner Mann namens Professor Flitwick, der sie anlächelte und in die Hände klatschte, um sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu versichern.

„Heute," quiekte er, „lernen wir den Schwebezauber. _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Er demonstrierte die zugehörige Handbewegung mit dem Zauberstab, und ein Tannenzapfen erhob sich aus einem Korb auf dem Lehrertisch. Die Schüler bekundeten murmelnd ihre Anerkennung und umfassten ihre Zauberstäbe, bereit, es selbst zu versuchen.

Sobald der Professor nickte, begann die Klasse zu üben. Remus linke Hand schmerzte, als er den Zauberstab hielt, doch es war ihm egal. Ihm wurde fast schwindelig bei dem Gedanken, diesen Zauber zu beherrschen.

_Wenn du ihn gut kannst, _sagte eine Stimme in ihm, die er immer auf seinen Inneren Tunichtgut zurückführte, _könntest du ihn vielleicht ganz schnell und stark auf Potters Hose richten und ihm einen Hosenzieher verpassen. Das wäre sicher unterhaltsam._

Er versuchte, die Stimme zu ignorieren. Sie brachte ihn unweigerlich in Schwierigkeiten und bescherte ihm hunderte Silberverbrennungen von seinem Vater. Über die letzten zwei Jahre hatte er festgestellt, dass dies hauptsächlich deshalb geschah, weil er seiner Mutter ähnelte, wenn er auf die Stimme hörte und Unfug anrichtete. Sie war es gewesen, die diese Stimme seinen 'Inneren Tunichtgut' getauft hatte, nachdem Remus ihr mit fünf Jahren erklärt hatte, dass er eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihren Trank durch das Hineinwerfen einer toten Ringelnatter zum explodieren zu bringen, ihn die Stimme aber dazu angewiesen hatte. Sie hatte darüber gelacht, dass er, wie sie, einen inneren Tunichtgut hatte, der seine Vernunft unterdrückte und ihn Unsinn machen ließ.

Alles, was seinen Vater an seine Mutter erinnerte, reichte aus, um Remus eine Tracht Prügel und drei Wochen in seinem Schlafzimmer im Keller einzubringen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Frank, der Remus besorgt ansah. Remus blinzelte und starrte ihn an.

„Ähm... Ja. Wieso?"

„Du hattest schon seit zehn Minuten deinen Zauberstab in der Luft und deinen Mund offen und hast nichts gesagt. Ich dachte, dir geht's nicht gut oder so."

„Ich... Ähh, nein." Remus spürte, wie er ein wenig rot anlief.

„Er kann's nicht ändern. Er ist verrückt," warf Black hilfreich ein, während er auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Tannenzapfen nach vorne kam. Pettigrew hatte es geschafft, ihre beiden zu Asche zu verbrennen, indem er sie mit dem Zauberstab angestoßen hatte.

Remus sah in böse an und Black hob eine Augenbraue. „Was, leugnest du es jetzt?"

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe, Black," warf Longbottom ein. „Wenn er verrückt ist, geht dich das nichts an."

„Sag das mal, wenn du dir für sieben Jahre den Schlafsaal mit ihm teilen musst."

„Ach, hau ab," sagte Longbottom und hob den Zauberstab. „Ich glaube außerdem, dass Pettigrew gerade ein Loch in deine Schultasche gebrannt hat."

Black drehte sich um und sah zum Ende der Klasse, wo Peter schuldbewusst inmitten einer Wolke schwarzen Rauches stand.

„Pete!", schrie er. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nichts tun sollst, bis ich zurück bin. James, warum hast du nicht auf ihn aufgepasst?"

„Wer bin ich? Seine Mutter?" Potter sah von der ganzen Situation eher amüsiert aus.

„Jungen, setzt euch," sagte Flitwick von vorne.

Black ging zum Schriebtisch nach vorne, schnappte sich einige Tannenzapfen und eilte zu seinem Platz zurück, um weitere Missgeschicke zu verhindern.

„Also, du bist verrückt?", fragte Frank Remus, und sah ihn interessiert an. „Ich habe noch nie einen Verrückten getroffen."

„Ähm..." Remus war zu perplex von der Tatsache, dass Frank absolut unbehelligt wegen seiner offensichtlichen geistigen Instabilität zu sein schien, um sich eine passende Antwort auszudenken. „Ich habe... Ähh... Nur meine Magie zusammen g-gesammelt," sagte er in einem Moment der Inspiration von seinem Inneren Tunichtgut.

„Wirklich?" Frank klang zweifelnd. „Also kannst du es jetzt?"

Remus sah hinunter auf seinen Tannenzapfen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Vorführung des Lehrers und auf das Zauberkunstbuch, dass er über den Sommer, in den drei Wochen, die er in seinem unterirdischen Schlafzimmer verbracht hatte, eifrig gelesen hatte. Wenn Remus etwas hatte, das wirklich für ihn sprach, dann war es seine Liebe zu Büchern und sein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Der Tannenzapfen erzitterte, dann erhob er sich schwankend in die Luft, wurde ruhiger, als Remus an Vertrauen gewann, und schwebte und tanzte über ihren Köpfen.

„Genial!", sagte Frank. „Kannst du mir zeigen, wie man seine Magie zusammen sammelt?"


	8. Versteckte Narben

**So, mein Urlaub ist zu Ende und ich habe meinen Computer endlich wieder. Dieses Kapitel hatte ich schon vor zwei Wochen fertig und habe natürlich vergessen, es reinzustellen, bevor ich weggefahren bin. **

**Wie ihr sicher alle wisst bin ich weder Joanne K. Rowling, noch gehöre ich zu Warner Bros, noch ist dies hier meine eigene Geschichte, weil ich für so etwas nicht kreativ genug bin. Reviews sind aber trotzdem erlaubt und erwünscht. **

**8. ****Hidden Scars **(Versteckte Narben)

_Die Narben anderer sollten uns Vorsicht lehren._

_(St. Jerome)_

**SIRIUS:**

„Ich frag mich, was mit ihm los ist," sagte James nachdenklich, als die drei am Abend vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.

„Mit wem?", fragte Sirius, nahm ein Stückchen Kohle vom Kaminvorleger, auf dem er lag, und warf es ins Feuer.

„Lusche Lupin natürlich."

Sirius hob den Kopf, um James' Blick zu folgen. Lupin saß allein an einem Tisch am Rand des Gemeinschaftsraumes, in sein Buch für Verwandlung vertieft, Feder und Pergament neben sich.

„Für mich sieht er okay aus," sagte Sirius und wollte wieder auf den Boden zurückfallen.

„Jaah, für mich auch," warf Peter ein, der auf einem Lehnstuhl gegenüber von James' Sofa eingerollt war.

„Ich meine, ich frage mich, warum er anscheinend keinen Freund behalten kann," erklärte James. „Er ist im Zug neben Schniefelus gesessen und der hat ihn bei den Booten nicht einmal mehr angesehen. Dann dachte ich, dass er sich in Zauberkunst vielleicht mit Longbottom angefreundet hat, weil er da sogar ein bisschen gelächelt hat, aber dann ist Longbottom mit Michael Douglas zum Essen gegangen, und Lupin ist wieder alleine dagesessen."

Sirius neigte sich zu seinem Freund hinüber und betrachtete ihn. „Du hast ihn ziemlich genau beobachtet."

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm," beharrte James.

„Alles nur weil er vielleicht deine Mutter ausgelacht hat?", fragte Peter verwirrt.

„_Nein!_", sagte James und sah Peter böse an. „Ich sag dir doch, ich merke, dass irgendwas mit ihm los ist, und wenn ich mir für die nächsten sieben Jahre ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen muss, will ich wissen, was es ist."

„Na ja, Schniefelus ist nicht besonders umgänglich," machte Sirius aufmerksam. „Vielleicht haben sie im Zug nichts weiter getan, als den ganzen Weg lang still da zu sitzen."

„Das würde sie immer noch als Bücherwürmer verbinden," sagte James mit sturem Gesichtsausdruck. „Und Lupin hat das eindeutig auch gedacht. Ihr habt ihn beide nach ihm suchen sehen, als wir in die Boote gestiegen sind. Er hat total niedergeschlagen ausgesehen, nachdem er Schniefelus mit diesen anderen Kindern im Boot gesehen hat."

„Es hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert," sagte Peter, „Schniefelus ist in der Schlangengrube, wo er hingehört, und wir haben Lusche Lupin abbekommen."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt," sagte James. „Sogar Snape – den niemand mag – wollte nicht sein Freund sein. Und was ist mit Longbottom?"

Sirius seufzte, als er erkannte, dass dies hier wohl kein allzu schnelles Ende nehmen würde.

„Hey, Longbottom!", rief er ihrem Klassenkameraden zu, der in der Nähe des Portraiteingangs

Zauberschnippschnapp mit Douglas spielte.

Longbottom sah zu Sirius hinüber und hob die Brauen. „Was?"

„Komm mal kurz her."

Longbottom sah widerstrebend aus, und Sirius rollte sich auf den Bauch und sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte! Wir planen nichts, ehrlich!"

Longbottom sah immer noch misstrauisch aus, als er aufstand und zu ihnen kam. Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, hatten sie drei Gryffindor doch heute schon zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, indem sie am Vormittag in Zaubertränke eine Stinkbombe in Parkinsons Kessel geworfen hatten.

„Was?", fragte er und sah ungeduldig aus, als er über Sirius stand.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du dich vorhin in Zauberkunst recht gut mit Lupin verstanden hast," sagte Sirius.

Longbottom sah verwirrt aus. „Ja, und?"

„Warum bist du jetzt nicht sein Freund?", fragte Peter. „Hat er dir was getan?"

„Was?" Longbottom starrte sie an und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. „Was meint ihr mit 'mir was tun'?"

„Na ja, du bist offensichtlich nicht mit ihm befreundet, deshalb haben wir uns gefragt." Sirius deutete vage auf Lupin. Lupin sah sie argwöhnisch an, obwohl Sirius wusste, dass er über das Geschwätz der anderen Schüler hinweg nicht gehört haben konnte, was sie sagten.

„Nur weil wir in Zauberkunst geplaudert haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir plötzlich beste Freunde sind," sagte Frank. „Er hat nichts falsch gemacht. Er ist ein netter Junge." Er sah sie alle verärgert an. „Wenn ihr euch solche Sorgen um ihn macht, wieso ladet ihr ihn dann nicht einfach in eure kleine Bande ein?"

Er verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich ab, um zu seiner Partie Zauberschnippschnapp zurückzukehren.

„Siehst du," sagte Sirius süffisant zu James, „überhaupt nichts Seltsames."

James sah nicht überzeugt aus. „Du musst aber zugeben, dass irgendwas an ihm faul ist."

Sirius seufzte und sah nach hinten zu Lupin, der sich wieder über das Pergament gebeugt hatte. Sein längliches, goldbraunes Haar verdeckte seine Augen. Seine Wangen wirkten ein wenig gerötet.

„Nicht so wirklich," sagte Sirius. „Ich gebe zu, dass er ein bisschen seltsam ist, aber es ist nichts richtig Schlimmes." Er zögerte, unsicher, ob er erzählen sollte, was er am Morgen gesehen hatte.

„Was?", wollte James wissen, der Sirius anscheinend schon zu gut kannte, als dass dieser seine Gefühle vor ihm verbergen könnte.

„Heute Morgen hat er sich in der Dusche die Hand verbrannt. Ich hab gesehen, wie er einen Verbrennungstrank darauf getan hat."

James starrte ihn an. „Und?"

„Na ja, es war ein riesiger Topf mit Zaubertrank, und er war fast aufgebraucht." Sirius sah schnell zu Lupin, dann wieder in James' rehbraune Augen. Er senkte die Stimme. „Er hat seinen Ärmel zurückgeschoben, und da habe ich Narben auf seinem Handgelenk gesehen."

„Narben?", fragte James und klang zum ersten Mal besorgt und nicht wütend.

„Ja. Ich hab es nicht so genau gesehen, weil als er mich gesehen hat, ist er zusammengezuckt und der Ärmel ist wieder hinuntergefallen, aber da waren Narben. Eine runde glänzende wie eine Verbrennung und noch andere, wie Schnitte."

Es gab eine lange Stille, als James und Peter diese Information verdauten.

„Wie, glaubst du, hat er sie bekommen?", fragte Peter nervös.

Sirius zuckte mir den Schultern. Er dachte an seine Mutter, als sie ihn mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie ihr Ring seine Wange aufgeschnitten hatte, und an den Schock und das Entsetzen, die er als Kind, das von einem Elternteil verletzt worden war, instinktiv verspürt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob es da draußen Eltern gab, die sich bei einer Tracht Prügel nicht auf ihre Hauselfen verließen. Er fragte sich, ob es da draußen Eltern gab, die bei Schlägen und drei Tage langem Einsperren in den Keller noch nicht haltmachten.

Er sah wieder zu James auf und sah eine schuldbewusste Röte auf dem Gesicht des Jungen.

„Er ist immer noch ziemlich seltsam," sagte er.

„Wir müssen nicht seine Freunde sein," sagte Sirius und wiederholte, was er am Abend zuvor gesagt hatte. „Er ist völlig verrückt. Aber vielleicht aus gutem Grund."

Er beobachtete, wie James kurz zu Lupin hinüber sah. Jetzt eher abschätzend als höhnisch. Der Junge mit dem goldbraunen Haar hatte sich so weit in seine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zurückgezogen, dass es aussah, als ob er mit dem Tisch verschmelzen wollte.

„Na schön," sagte James. „Wir werden nicht mehr gemein zu ihm sein. Wir werden nett sein. Aber ich werde nicht sein Freund sein.

Sirius konnte später nicht erklären, warum er sich bei diesen Worten so erleichtert fühlte. Immerhin, warum sollte es ihn interessieren, was mit Lusche Lupin geschah?

Der Anblick dieses narbigen Handgelenks brannte sich in seinen Hinterkopf.


	9. Erste Lüge, Erster Mond

**Sorry, wir sind umgezogen und ich hab erst jetzt wieder Internet bekommen. **

**Naja wie auch immer, das alles hier gehört Moonsign, J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros,**

**und ich bin dreizehn, mein Name ist Hase und ich weiß von nichts.**

**Love you all (and you know**** reviews **_**really **_**make my day). Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**9. First Lie, First Moon **(Erste Lüge, Erster Mond)

_Ein Leben ohne einen Freund ist wie ein Tod ohne einen Zeugen._

_(Spanisches Sprichwort)_

**REMUS:**

Remus zitterte, als er an diesem Abend hinter geschlossenen Vorhängen im Bett lag. Er hörte die anderen hereinkommen und sich bettfertig machen. Sie zankten und kicherten und Black und Potter lieferten sich prompt eine kurze Kissenschlacht, doch sie schienen ihre Stimmen so leise zu halten, wie es überdrehte elfjährige Jungen nur konnten. Er fragte sich, ob sie es taten, weil sie dachten, er würde schlafen. War das ihr Versuch, 'nett zu sein'?

Remus dachte erneut an das Gespräch zwischen den Jungen, das er belauscht hatte. Es war zwar sehr laut im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, doch Remus' empfindliches Werwolfgehör hatte jedes Wort vernommen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er empfand. Es hatte mit Schmerz und Bitterkeit begonnen, als die Jungen seine Unfähigkeit, Freunde zu finden, diskutiert hatten. Er hatte weglaufen oder sie dazu bringen wollen, still zu sein, doch gleichzeitig wünschte er sich verzweifelt, mehr darüber zu erfahren, was er falsch machte, wenn er wollte, dass die Leute ihn mochten.

Frank hatte gesagt, er wäre ein 'netter Junge', aber dass er nicht sein bester Freund sein wollte. Warum? Was hätte er tun können, damit Frank sein Freund sein wollte und ihn nicht nur für jemanden hielt, mit dem man in Zauberkunst plaudern konnte?

Dann hatte Sirius ihnen von seinen Narben erzählt und er hatte sich gedemütigt, verletzt und verwirrt bis furchtbar verängstigt gefühlt. Er war wie gelähmt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen, während er die neugierigen Augen auf sich gespürt hatte.

Remus wünschte, er wüsste, was sie über seine Narben dachten. Hatten sie irgendwelche Vermutungen, wie er sie bekommen hatte? Dachten sie, dass er ein Werwolf war? Nein, das nicht. So sehr er sich fürchtete, er wusste, dass sie keinen Grund hatten, das zu vermuten. Es war noch nicht einmal ein Vollmond gewesen. Bei diesem beruhigenden Gedanken spürte er, wie sein Herzschlag langsamer wurde und das Zittern nachließ.

Was dachten sie also? Glaubten sie, dass es sein Vater war? Das wäre nicht allzu abwegig. Viele der Narben waren das Werk seines Vaters, nicht das des Wolfes. Oder dachten sie, dass er sich selber Dinge antat? Was hatte Sirius gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, er wäre 'völlig verrückt'? Ließen sie ihn deswegen in Ruhe? Weil sie Angst hatten, sie würden ihn soweit treiben, dass er es beenden und sterben würde?

Nein. Egal, wie unglücklich Remus in seinem Leben gewesen war, er hatte niemals in Erwägung gezogen, sich umzubringen. Er wusste nicht, ob es der natürliche, instinktive Selbsterhaltungstrieb des Wolfes war, oder etwas in seinem menschlichen Selbst. War es der Innere Tunichtgut, der trotz all seiner Verletzungen und Schmerzen in seinem Hinterkopf blieb, über die kleinen Scherze des Lebens kicherte und neue Pläne für Unfug aufstellte?

Die Lichter gingen aus und die anderen flüsterten noch eine Weile miteinander, bevor sie einschliefen. Sein scharfes Gehör vernahm ihre ruhigen, unmissverständlichen Atemzüge. Er fühlte sich kein bisschen müde. Er drehte sich, rollte sich auf den Bauch, und fragte sich, ob das gemütlicher war.

„_...Da waren Narben. Eine runde glänzende wie eine Verbrennung und noch andere, wie Schnitte."_

Fetzen des Gespräches kehrten immer wieder und verfolgten ihn, während sein Verstand versuchte, einzuschlafen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„_...Du musst aber zugeben, dass irgendwas an ihm faul ist..."_

Ihm war heiß und er trat seine Decke beiseite, dann holte er sie wieder zurück, falls die anderen aus irgendeinem Grund zu ihm hinüberschauen würden. Wenn er im Schlaf seinen Pyjama aufrollte, wer wusste dann, was sie noch alles sehen würden?

„_...Wir werden nicht mehr gemein zu ihm sein. Wir werden nett sein. Aber ich werde nicht sein Freund sein."_

Über die nächste Woche wurde der Tagesablauf für Remus zur Routine. Potters Bande hielt ihr Wort. Sie ignorierten ihn meistens, aber wenn sie mit ihm sprechen mussten, waren sie höflich und distanziert. Manchmal meldeten sich seine Sinne und er versteifte sich, weil er wusste, dass einer von ihnen ihn anstarrte, und er flehte sie still an, wegzusehen. Da er sein Zimmer mit den Jungen teilte, begann er auch, ihre Gerüche zu erkennen, und er wusste, obwohl auch Potter und Pettigrew viel starrten, dass es hauptsächlich Black war. Er spürte, wie diese klaren grauen Augen sich in seinen Hals und seinen Rücken brannten und wünschte sich inbrünstig, dass Gedankenlesen auch zu den Fähigkeiten von Werwölfen gehören würde.

Remus hielt sich von ihnen fern, soviel er konnte. Im Unterricht versuchte er, so oft wie möglich neben Frank zu sitzen, dem das egal zu sein schien, obwohl er ihm nie eine engere Freundschaft anbot. Er und Michael Douglas waren beste Freunde geworden und zogen es vor, alleine zu sein. Manchmal fragte Remus sich, ob Frank ihn nur als Rache an Potters Bande für ihre Befragung neben ihm sitzen ließ.

Potter, Black und Pettigrew nannten ihn immer noch 'Lusche', aber nicht mehr in demselben, höhnischen Tonfall wie zuvor. Es war fast, als würde man einen Brillenträger 'Brillenschlange' nennen. Ein Spitzname für eine offensichtliche Charaktereigenschaft. Remus versuchte, sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Er wusste, dass er seltsam wirkte, vor allem wenn er laut zu dem Wolf redete, wenn er in ihm tobte, aber das war der einzige Weg, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden zog Remus sich in die Bibliothek zurück, um seine Aufgaben zu machen. Er fand heraus, dass er dort am glücklichsten war, zwischen den Büchern, wo er all das lernte, von dem sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, er würde es nie lernen können. Manchmal sah er ein Bild seiner Mutter vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie sie ausgestreckt auf dem Boden ihm Wohnzimmer ihrer Hütte saß, vollkommen in ein Buch über Zaubertränke vertieft und mit zusammengezogenen goldbraunen Brauen, während ihr langes Haar um sie herum bis auf den Boden floss.

Er wusste nicht, woher dieses Bild kam, oder ob es überhaupt echt war, doch stellte fest, dass er sich seiner Mutter näher fühlte, als er es seit Jahren getan hatte, wenn er am Fußboden saß und ein Buch las, das ihn faszinierte. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, diese Nähe, gemischt mit Trotz gegen seinen Vater.

Die anderen Schüler sahen ihn komisch an, wenn er auf dem Boden saß. Es gab in der gesamten Bibliothek Tische und Stühle, und sie fanden es offensichtlich seltsam, dass er den Boden zum Sitzen wählte.

Manchmal versuchte Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin – eine junge Frau, deren Gesicht sich immer, wenn ein Schüler es wagte, ihr Königreich zu betreten, verzog, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen – ihm einen Tisch anzubieten, doch sie gab nach einigen Tagen auf und akzeptierte seine Anwesenheit, solange er die Gänge nicht versperrte.

Der Vollmond rückte rasch näher und Remus fühlte sich krank vor Sorge und Begleiterscheinungen des Fluches. Am Abend vor Vollmond saß er am Ende des Gryffindortisches, seine verschärften Sinne nahmen die brennende Präsenz der Silbertabletts von überallher wahr, und sein Magen rumorte bei dem Gedanken an Essen.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und zog sich in den Gryffindorturm zurück, wo er seinen Koffer durchsuchte, seinen Mantel herausnahm und ihn anzog. Er hatte sich gerade umgedreht, um zum Krankenflügel zu gehen, als er Black erblickte, der in der Tür zum Schlafsaal stand und ihn ansah.

„Wohin gehst du? Es ist schon fast Ausgangssperre."

Remus sah nach unten und verschlang die Hände ineinander. „Ich gehe meine Mutter für ein paar Tage besuchen."

„Du siehst krank aus."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen." _Keine Lüge._

Black sah unsicher aus, runzelte die Stirn und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ob er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber nicht wusste, was. Schließlich räusperte er sich und sagte, „Ich, ähh... Hoffe, es geht ihr bald besser."

„Wird es nicht."

„Oh."

Die Stille wurde unerträglich, und Remus schlüpfte an Black vorbei und durch die Tür. Er eilte die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Portraitloch.

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn besorgt an, als er im Krankenflügel ankam.

„Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus, Liebes," sagte sie.

„Ich sehe vor der Verwandlung immer so aus," erklärte Remus. Er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht sicher war, was sie jetzt für ihn tun sollte, dass sie keine Übung darin hatte. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich versorge mich normalerweise selber, außer es ist richtig schlimm und ich kann nicht gehen."

„Das wirst du natürlich nicht tun müssen," wies sie ihn sanft zurecht. „Ich kümmere mich um dich. Ich werde in der Früh kommen und dich holen."

Sie verließen das Schloss und gingen zur Peitschenden Weide, und Madam Pomfrey hob unterwegs einen langen Stock auf.

„Du drückst einfach auf diesen Knoten hier und die Äste hören auf," sagte sie und zeigte es vor.

Remus folgte ihr in einen sehr langen, schwarzen Tunnel, in dem die einzige Lichtquelle das schwebende Licht ihrer Zauberstabspitze war. Eine Weile später gelangten sie zu einer Tür, die sich in einen äußerst verwahrlosten, mit Brettern vernagelten Raum aufstoßen ließ, der im Wind ächzte und knarrte.

„Die Heulende Hütte," teilte ihm Madam Pomfrey mit. „Sie steht hier schon seit Jahren, und man sagt, dass es hier spukt, also wird niemand kommen und nachsehen, wenn sie dich... ähm... Geräusche machen hören."

„Heulen," warf Remus ein.

„Äh... Ja."

„Mein Vater hat einfach einen _Silencio_-Zauber über mein Zimmer gelegt."

„Er lässt dich in deinem Zimmer? Was, wenn du ausbrichst?" Sie sah ziemlich schockiert aus.

„Mein Zimmer ist im Keller. Die Wände sind dick und es gibt keine Fenster. Ich kann da nicht ausbrechen." Aus irgendeinem Grund sah sie davon kein bisschen beruhigt aus. Tatsächlich wirkte sie verstörter denn je.

Eine alte Holztreppe führte hinauf in ein staubiges Schlafzimmer mit verbeulten Möbeln und einem mottenzerfressenen Bett. Immerhin war das Bett frisch bezogen, und Madam Pomfrey sagte ihm, dass er darauf liegen könnte. Remus spürte ein Knacken in seinen Knochen, als der Vollmond sich näherte.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt gehen," sagte er verlegen.

„Oh ja, natürlich!" Madam Pomfrey sah ebenfalls verlegen aus und verließ eilends den Raum.

_Ich frage mich, ob es hier wirklich spukt, _dachte Remus, während er sich seiner Kleider entledigte, um sie davor zu bewahren, zerfetzt zu werden. Er kletterte schmerzhaft auf einen wackeligen Stuhl und verstaute sie oben auf dem Schrank. Das Haus war voller Schatten und erfüllt von Klopfen und Ächzen, als draußen der Wind wehte. _Aber selbst wenn es so wäre, ich schätze, nichts könnte furchteinflößender sein als das, was ich in ein paar Minuten sein werde. _

Er kroch hinüber und kletterte auf das Bett. Er war froh, dass die neuen Decken und Kissen gryffindorrot waren. So fühlte er sich mutiger. Neben dem Bett gab es ein winziges Fenster, und er sah zu, wie der Mond aufging.

Remus wusste, er sollte sich inzwischen an den Schmerz gewöhnt haben, doch er schaffte es nie, nicht vor Qual zu schreien, während seine Knochen buchstäblich zerbrachen, sich verformten und sein Skelett in eine andere Form zwangen. Seine Haut schien zu kochen und dann zu schmelzen, als auch sie sich verformte und sich über neue Gliedmaßen dehnte, bis er dachte, sie würde unter dem Druck zerreißen. Sein Kiefer brannte und knackte, während er sich verlängerte, und er schmeckte Blut, als spitze Zähne daraus hervorbrachen.

Er schrie die ganze Zeit über, bis die Schreie allmählich zu Heulen und dann zu Winseln wurden. Danach übernahm der Wolf die Kontrolle, und der Teil von Remus, der angewidert und menschlich war, zog sich in den Hintergrund seines Kopfes zurück, versteckt, während der Wolf in seinem neuen Käfig tobte.

Als er erwachte, lag er mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank auf dem splitterigen Holzboden. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte, sich zu bewegen. Jede seiner Gliedmaßen protestierte heftig, und seine Arme an seinen Seiten fühlten sich warm und schlüpfrig an und brannten vor Blut und Schweiß.

Er zog sich in eine halb aufrechte Position und sah nach unten, während sein Herz tiefer sank. Es war eine schlimme Nacht gewesen. Seine Brust, seine Arme und seine Beine waren zerbissen und blutig. Dem Wolf hatte sein neuer Käfig nicht gefallen.

Remus' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er sich im Raum umschaute und das Chaos sah. Die gryffindorrote Decke lag in zerrissenen Fetzen auf dem Boden. Jedes einzelne Möbelstück war zerbissen und zerkratzt, und der wackelige Stuhl, auf dem Remus am Abend zuvor noch gestanden hatte, bestand nur noch aus Splittern auf dem Boden. Alles war blutverschmiert, und ein paar Wände waren mit Urin bespritzt, wo der Wolf – so unzufrieden er mit der neuen Umgebung auch gewesen war – sein Territorium markiert hatte.

Es war schrecklich und beschämend. Er wollte nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey herkam und sah, was er mit dem Haus, das sie ihm gegeben hatten, angerichtet hatte. Remus kämpfte sich auf die Knie und versuchte, die Möbel ein wenig zu richten. Er nahm die zerkleinerten Fetzen der Decke und versuchte, die schlimmsten Blutflecke wegzuwischen, doch er verschmierte sie lediglich.

Er konnte sein Gewand nicht erreichen, und er spürte, wie Tränen des Selbsthasses und der Scham seine Augen füllten und seine brennenden Wangen hinunterrannten, als er Schritte die Treppe hinaufkommen hörte.

„Oh, Merlin!"

Madam Pomfrey schien es die Sprache zu verschlagen, als sie die Tür öffnete. Remus sah, wie ihre Augen über die Blutspuren und die übel zugerichteten Möbel huschten und dann auf ihm landeten, nackt und weinend zwischen den Fetzen seiner Decke.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid!", schluchzte er. „Ich wollte das nicht tun!"

„Oh, Remus!"

Plötzlich kniete sie neben ihm, und ihre Hände berührten sanft die Ränder seiner Wunden. „Natürlich nicht, Schatz. Niemand interessiert sich für das Haus. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Ich habe noch nie etwas so Schlimmes an so einem kleinen Jungen gesehen.

Dann war ihr Zauberstab da, berührte die Schrammen, sodass sie aufhörten zu bluten, und die Wunden begannen, ein wenig zu heilen.

„Ich würde dich fragen, ob es immer so ist, aber ich sehe an den Narben, dass das keinen Sinn hätte."

„Nicht immer," sagte Remus schniefend und fühlte sich beschämt und verwundert zugleich, dass sie es wagte, ihn zu berühren und beim Anblick seines übel zugerichteten Körpers und der blutenden Wunden nicht zurückwich. „Der

W-Wolf hat das neue Haus nicht gemocht. Aber ich werde mich daran gewöhnen. Manchmal ist es schlimmer."

Er fühlte sich verlegen und ungeschützt, als ihr Zauberstab sich auf die blutenden Bisswunden an seinem Unterbauch zubewegte. „Ich bin nicht an meine K-Kleider gekommen." Er deutete auf den Haufen oben auf dem Schrank. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Vernünftiger Junge, legst sie da hinauf. _Accio Kleider."_

Sie fing die herbeigerufenen Kleidungsstücke auf, half ihm, aufzustehen und wickelte seinen Mantel um ihn, sodass er seinen Körper verdeckte.

„Das wird für jetzt ausreichen, denke ich. Niemand wird um diese Zeit schon wach sein, es ist noch zu früh."

Gemeinsam gingen sie den Tunnel entlang, und Remus stützte den Großteil seines Gewichts auf die Krankenschwester. Sie stolperten, so schnell sie konnten, über den Rasen vor der Schule und hinein in den Krankenflügel. Dann fand Remus sich nach einem Schwall tröstender Worte, warmen Wassers, Tränke und gemurmelter Zaubersprüche zugedeckt in einem Bett außerhalb des Hauptsaales wieder und fühlte sich wärmer und sicherer als je zuvor. Er fragte sich, ob es ein bisschen so war, wie seine Mutter es getan hätte, wenn sie während seiner Verwandlungen noch gelebt hätte.

Einer der Tränke musste ein Schlaftrunk gewesen sein, denn Remus spürte, wie seine Augenlider schwer wurden, und er sank bereitwillig in die Bewusstlosigkeit.


	10. Es sieht aus wie eine Feige

**Disclaimer: All JK Rowling´s and Moonsign´s. **

**Ich weiß, meine Updates könnten schneller aufeinander folgen. Aber ich habe grade in einer neuen Schule angefangen und habe wirklich viel zu tun. Ich bin dreizehn, also lasst es (was auch immer) nicht an mir aus.**

**10. A FigLike Appearance **(Es sieht aus wie eine Feige)

_**Fẹsseln**_

_fesselte, hat gefesselt__; __[Vt]_

_Definition:_

_**2.**__**etwas fesselt jemanden**__ etwas interessiert jemanden so stark, dass er sich ganz darauf konzentriert_

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius sah Lupin nach ihrer unangenehmen Unterhaltung im Schlafsaal zwei Tage lang nicht wieder. Er, James und Peter bemerkten seine Abwesenheit in den folgenden Tagen kaum. Sie hatten neue Unterrichtsfächer, ein Schloss, das es zu erkunden galt, Unfug, den sie anrichten mussten und Zaubersprüche, die gelernt werden wollten.

Am zweiten Montag ihres ersten Schuljahres verkündete Sirius seinen Freunden auf so triumphierende Art und Weise, dass es einen an Nicholas Flamel, nachdem er endlich den Stein der Weisen erschaffen hatte, erinnerte, dass Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein Lieblingsfach war. Das lag vor allem daran, dass ihr Lehrer – ein sehr junger Auror, der wegen einer Verletzung am Bein für ein Jahr vom Dienst befreit worden war – die coolste Person der ganzen Schule war.

Professor Anders hatte hellbraunes Haar, das eines jener Gesichter umrundete, die nie ihre Knabenhaftigkeit verloren, egal wie alt jemand war. Er war witzig und schlagfertig, doch, wie Sirius und James eines Tages, als sie Snape, der damit beschäftigt war, den Entwaffnungszauber zu üben, Juckpulver unter den Umhang schmuggeln wollten, erkannten, konnte er auch von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste so wütend werden, dass ihnen jeder noch so schwarze Magier leid getan hätte.

Sirius genoss Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auch, weil er wusste, dass seine Eltern es missbilligten, und alles, was sie verabscheuten, wurde von ihm sofort als genial eingestuft.

Das Fach, das er am wenigsten mochte, war Zaubertränke mit dem überaus massigen Professor Slughorn. Slughorns Bauch war so groß, dass, wie Sirius James aufmerksam machte, er seine eigene Anziehungskraft und vielleicht ein paar Monde hätte haben sollen. Er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, war aber trotzdem überraschend freundlich zu den meisten Schülern, besonders zu jenen, die entweder einflussreiche Familien oder ein großes Talent für Zaubertränke besaßen. Unglücklicherweise hatte dies Sirius und Snape aus beiderlei Gründen sofort in die gleiche Kategorie befördert.

In einer dieser betrüblichen Zaubertränke-Stunden hatte Sirius, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, aus einer Gruppe, die Severus Snape enthielt, herausgeworfen zu werden, eines von Tottenblow Togarts´ Haaränderungstoffees auf den Boden neben Snapes Kessel fallen gelassen – versehentlich natürlich. Sehr zu seinem, Peters und James´ Entzücken hatte Snape es aufgehoben und gegessen und sich damit zu langen, fettigen Strähnen von erschreckend leuchtend hellgrünem Haar verholfen.

„Warum haben wir Nachsitzen bekommen?", beschwerte sich Peter, während die drei an diesem Abend hinunter in die Große Halle gingen, nachdem sie zwei elende Stunden damit zugebracht hatten, den Trophäensaal per Hand zu putzen. „Es waren sogar Slytherin-Farben. "

„Genau!", sagte Sirius, als sie sich auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch fallen ließen und anfingen, ihre Teller zu beladen. „Ich glaube, dass die Farbe tatsächlich ganz gut zu seinen Augen gepasst hat."

„Slughorn war nicht wirklich deiner Meinung, als du ihn darauf hingewiesen hast," sagte James, den Mund voller Hühnereintopf.

„Und ich verstehe nicht, warum nicht. Alles wäre ein Verbesserung für Schniefelus´ Haare. Eine Flasche Shampoo würde ihm wirklich die Gemeingefährlichkeit nehmen."

„Trotzdem, wir haben doch nicht erwartet, dass wir damit wegkommen," sagte Peter, der bereits die Hälfte seines Essens einfach inhaliert zu haben schien.

„Ich weiß nicht, woher er wusste, dass wir es waren," sagte Sirius. Er stupste sein Essen misstrauisch an.

„Ich schätze, es hatte was damit zu tun, dass du `Trottel!' gesagt hast, als Schniefelus das Toffee gegessen hat und dann vor Lachen von deinem Stuhl gekippt bist, als sein Haar grün geworden ist," schlug James vor.

„Ich glaube, da ist eine Feige in meinem Eintopf," sagte Sirius, der James´ Kommentar nicht widerlegen konnte. Er spießte das Ding mit seiner Gabel auf und wedelte damit in James´ Richtung. „Ich hasse Feigen! Warum sollte jemand Feigen in einen Eintopf geben?"

"Das ist keine Feige, das ist ein Pilz," sagte Peter, der sich schon die zweite Portion nahm.

„Es ist eine Feige. Ich sehe doch, dass das eine Feige ist. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, wie Feigen aussehen?"

„Ich würde nicht mit Peter über irgendetwas streiten, das mit Essen zu tun hat," sagte James und deutete auf Peters ziemlich breite Taille, die ihn in einen Mini-Slughorn zu verwandeln drohte.

Sirius sah sich das schrumpelige schwarze Ding am Ende seiner Gabel genau an, bevor er einen kleinen Bissen davon nahm.

„Oh. Es ist ein Pilz."

Peter schmunzelte, sein Mund war so voll mit Knödel, dass er keinen Laut von sich geben konnte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an! Es war ein verdächtig aussehendes Ding! Schniefelus könnte das als Rache in mein Essen getan haben!"

James hob eine Augenbraue.

"Ist doch wahr!", beharrte Sirius. „Es hat mich mit seinem Feigen-Aussehen reingelegt!"

"Seid ihr Jungs eigentlich jemals ernst?", wollte Lily Evans wissen, als Sirius´ wildes Gestikulieren das Stück Pilz-der-sich-als-Feige-tarnt von seiner Gabel und auf ihren Teller fliegen ließ.

„Nein, nur ich," sagte Sirius stolz, „Sirius Black!"

Viele der Gryffindors um ihn herum stöhnten bei dieser Verkündung, und Lily schob angewidert das Stück Pilz von ihrem Teller.

Als das Essen vorbei war, waren die Jungen in Hochstimmung und eilten mit etwas, das Professor McGonagall als ungebührliches Verhalten bezeichnet hätte, in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

„Lasst uns Zauberschnippschnapp spielen," schlug James vor. „Hat jemand ein Spiel?"

„Ich habe eines!", sagte Sirius und sprang auf, um in den Schlafsaal hinauf zu laufen. „Ich hol´ es schnell!"

Er platzte in den Raum und schlitterte auf den Knien hinüber zu seinem Koffer. Er bemerkte die zweite Person im Raum erst, als er schon die Karten herausgefischt und den Koffer zugeschlagen hatte. Remus Lupin lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand, und beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Gesicht war weiß, und unter seinen Augen waren so dunkle Ringe, dass es aussah, als wäre er geschlagen worden.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus, Lusche," teilte Sirius ihm mit.

„Ich kann nichts für mein Aussehen. Beschwer´ dich bei meinen Eltern, es sind ihre Gene." Lupins Stimme und sein Gesichtsausdruck waren ruhig, doch Sirius entging die Anspannung in seinen Augen nicht, und er sah auch, wie er sich, wie um sich zu schützen, noch ein wenig mehr zusammenrollte.

„Nein, ich meinte du siehst krank aus."

"Ich war bei Madam Pomfrey. Mir geht´s gut."

Sirius sah ihn zweifelnd an, und in seinen Gedanken sah er ein dünnes, narbiges, kleines Handgelenk vor sich. Obwohl er nicht wusste, warum, spürte er so etwas wie Zorn in sich. Bevor er nachdenken konnte, sprang er nach vorne und schnappte Lupin das Buch aus den überraschten Händen.

„Hey! Gib das zurück!"

Lupin griff wütend nach dem Buch, doch Sirius sprang im letzten Moment zurück und der kleinere Junge fiel aus dem Bett und landete hart auf der Seite. Er gab ein seltsames, jaulendes Winseln von sich, das Sirius an einen getretenen Hund erinnerte. Sirius wartete darauf, dass er aufstehen und ihn wieder angreifen würde, doch stattdessen lag Lupin nur einen langen Augenblick da, bevor er sich am Bettpfosten auf die Knie hochzog und zurück auf das Bett kroch.

„Na schön, " sagte er, die Stimme voller Müdigkeit, „behalt es, wenn´s dich glücklich macht."

Sirius konnte nicht antworten. Er starrte hinunter auf den Boden, wo ein Fleck dunkles Rot den Bereich, auf den Lupin gefallen war, zierte. Der Junge lag wieder zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken zu Sirius, und jetzt, wo er danach suchte, konnte er die dunkle Blutspur auf Remus ´ schwarzem Schulumhang sehen.

„Wer hat dir wehgetan?"

„Hau ab! Behalt das verdammte Buch wenn du willst und hau ab!"

„War es dein -"

„Hau ab! _Hau ab! _HAUABHAUABHAUAB!" Lupin drehte den Kopf und Sirius sah sich einem Paar manisch aussehender, goldener Augen gegenüber. Sie sahen riesig in seinem kleinen Gesicht aus und nicht ganz normal, wie die eines Tieres, das man zu lange in einen zu engen Käfig gesperrt hatte.

Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück, er hatte plötzlich unerklärliche Angst vor dem kleinen Jungen vor ihm. Es war etwas tief in ihm – ein primitiver Instinkt, der _Lauf, lauf! _zu schreien schien.

Doch dann drehte Lupin den Kopf wieder weg und begann zu murmeln, „Bleib weg, bleib weg, bleib weg, bitte, bitte nicht jetzt..." Und alles was, was Sirius sehen konnte, war dieser zu dünne Rücken, der zitterte und durch seinen Umhang blutete – ein Anblick, der sich mit dem Bild des kleinen, narbigen Handgelenk zu überlagern schien.

Zögernd trat er vor und legte das Buch zu Lupins Füßen auf das Bett. Er bemerkte, dass sogar die Füße des Jungen sich zusammen zu rollen schienen. Er ging zurück und schlich durch die Tür hinaus.

Sirius erzählte James und Peter nichts von dem Zwischenfall, sie erwähnten Lupins Rückkehr überhaupt mit keinem Wort. Sirius behielt den Vorfall weggesperrt in seinen Gedanken, wo er ihn in ruhigen Momenten noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielen konnte – wie in Geschichte der Zauberei (das von einem Geist, Professor Binns, unterrichtet wurde. James vermutete, dass er sich wahrscheinlich mit seinen Unterrichtsstunden selbst zu Tode gelangweilt hatte. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, als sämtliche Schüler, die zu Unterrichtsende dankbar auf die Füße gesprungen waren, flach auf ihre Nasen fielen, nachdem James eine glückliche halbe Stunde damit verbracht hatte, einen Zauber auszuprobieren, den sie in der Bibliothek entdeckt hatten und der Schuhbänder zusammenknotete.).

Sirius wusste nicht, was er wegen dem, was er gesehen hatte, tun sollte. Er meinte, es jemandem erzählen zu müssen, doch seltsamerweise fühlte sich das wie ein Vertrauensbruch an – obwohl er Lupin nie irgendetwas versprochen hatte und ihn außerdem nicht mochte. Manchmal starrte er auf Lupins Hinterkopf, wie er im Vordergrund der Klasse saß und klein und fleißig und verwundbar aussah, und dann versuchte er sich einen Erwachsenen vorzustellen, der den Jungen packte und ihn so hart schlug, dass er durch seinen Umhang hindurch blutete und am ganzen Körper Narben hatte, sodass er selbst im heißesten Wetter langärmelige Pullover tragen musste.

Wenn er daran dachte, spürte er wieder diese seltsame, brennende Wut in seinem Bauch, und er musste sich davon abhalten, aufzuspringen, Lupins schmale Schultern zu schütteln und ihn anzuschreien. Obwohl er nicht wusste, was er schreien sollte. Vielleicht, _„Warum versuchst du, es zu verstecken? Ich weiß, was sie dir antun!"_, oder, _„Erzähl es jemandem, du dummer, verrückter Junge! Sag es einem Erwachsenen, sodass du nicht mehr daran denken musst!"_

Oder vielleicht einfach, _„Warum hast du es mich sehen lassen? Warum hast du es mich wissen lassen?"_

Er konnte nicht aufhören, Lupin zu beobachten, wie er still von Klasse zu Klasse durch die Schule ging. Er sah, wie Lupin der kleinen Alice Richards half, nachdem sie sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte, als eine Stufe unter ihrem rechten Fuß verschwunden war; wie er ihre Bücher aufhob und anbot, sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Er versteckte sich eines Tages in der Bibliothek hinter einem Regal und starrte Lupin an, während der still im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden der Zaubereiabteilung saß und mit einem Ausdruck gelassener Ruhe, den Sirius nicht verstand, ein Buch las. Das machte ihn fast so wütend wie der Gedanke an seine Narben, obwohl er diesmal schreien wollte, _„Sei nicht still! Sei nicht glücklich! Das geht nicht, wenn du geschlagen wirst und klein bist und keine Freunde hast! Warum bist du nicht traurig? Wieso kämpfst du nicht?"_

James und Peter, gefangen in ihren elfjährigen, egozentrischen, spaßbesessenen kleinen Welten, schienen Sirius neuen Lupin-Beobachten-Zeitvertreib nicht zu bemerken. Manchmal vergaß es auch Sirius und machte bei neuen Streichen gegen die Slytherins mit und quälte Snape mit der Hingabe eines echten Gryffindors, aber nur bis das Aufblitzen eines goldbraunen Haarschopfes seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zog.

Sirius wusste nicht, wie viele Wochen vergangen waren, als er eines Abends von seinem Schachspiel mit Peter aufsah und Lupin erblickte, der in seinem Mantel auf das Portraitloch zuging.

„Wo gehst du hin, Lusche!", rief er, und der Junge zuckte heftig zusammen und fuhr herum, um ihn anzusehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seit jener Nacht zuvor ein Wort miteinander wechselten.

„Nach Hause. Meine Mutter besuchen." Lupin wandte sich um und eilte durch das Portraitloch, bevor Sirius ihn weiter ausfragen konnte.

„Was interessiert es dich?", fragte Peter.

„Tut es nicht." Sirius lenkte seinen pummeligen Freund von weiteren Fragen ab, indem er gelassen seine Dame bewegte und Peter schachmatt setzte. 


	11. Die Ironie Doppelter Schmerzen

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**11. The Irony of Double Hurts **(Die Ironie doppelter Schmerzen)

_Must there be a secret I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else all the time._

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_(Christina Aguilera – Reflection, aus Disney's Mulan)_

**REMUS:**

_Ich weiß nicht, wen er hier zu verspotten glaubt,_ dachte Remus. Er spürte das mittlerweile vertraute Starren in seinem Rücken, während er versuchte, sich auf Professor Anders' Vortrag über Duellflüche zu konzentrieren. _Nein, warte, eigentlich weiß ich es. Er denkt, er hält einen schüchternen, verrückten und verprügelten Elfjährigen zum Narren, und keine boshafte dunkle Kreatur, die sich einmal im Monat in einen geifernden Wolf verwandelt und den Rest der Zeit Tiersinne hat._

Er rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum und bekämpfte den natürlichen Instinkt, sich umzudrehen und sich dem zu stellen, was der Wolf in ihm für den Blick eines Raubtieres hielt. Er sollte sich eigentlich schon daran gewöhnt haben. Es war die letzten vier Monde so gewesen. Es war jetzt eine Woche vor Weihnachten, und Black hatte noch immer nicht aufgegeben.

Remus konnte nur dankbar sein, dass Black nicht noch einmal versucht hatte, mit ihm zu reden. Wenn er nach seinen Verwandlungen aus dem Krankenflügel kam, konnte Remus diese grauen Augen auf sich spüren, wie sie nach Anzeichen dessen suchten, was Remus an jenem ersten Mond, der nun so lange her schien, so unvorsichtig entblößt hatte. Er benötigte all sein schauspielerisches Talent und seine hohe Schmerztoleranz, um in den Tagen nach Vollmond ruhig durch die Gänge, die Klassen und den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Er wusste, wenn er irgendeine Andeutung von Schwäche zeigte, würde Blacks zögerliche Fassade brechen und er würde Remus erneut konfrontieren.

Remus wusste, dass er ein guter Schauspieler war. Er konnte beinahe jeden mit den Geschichten täuschen, mit denen er sich vor der Entdeckung schützte. Aber er wusste auch, dass man nicht alles überspielen konnte. Black glaubte, dass es jemand bei ihm zu Hause war, der ihn verletzte, und das war einfach ein wenig zu nahe an der Wahrheit, um es auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wenn Black, mit seinen stechenden grauen Augen und seinen geradeheraus gestellten Fragen schon diese beschämende Wahrheit aus ihm bekommen konnte, was würde er dann vielleicht sonst noch alles zum Vorschein bringen? Trotz seiner leichtsinnigen Gryffindor-Natur war ein Teil von Blacks Slytherin-Erbe deutlich in seinen schlauen Augen und seinem geschickten, vorsichtigen Einschätzen erkennbar.

Remus schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was Potter, Black und Pettigrew tun mochten, wenn sie herausfanden, dass sie sich ein Zimmer mit einem Werwolf teilten. Im besten Fall konnten sie die Information dazu benutzen, ihn zu erpressen, irgendetwas Schreckliches zu tun, aber im schlimmsten Fall…

Sie konnten es allen erzählen. Remus würde der Schule verwiesen werden. Dumbledores Job wäre in Gefahr. Werwölfe durften nicht unterrichtet werden, und Remus hatte in der Schulbibliothek genug Bücher gelesen, um zu wissen, wie schlimm die Voreingenommenheit der Zaubererwelt gegen seine Art war. Wenn das Ministerium etwas erfuhr, dann war er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten. Vielleicht würde sein Alter als mildernder Umstand gelten, doch es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn in eine dieser schrecklichen Werwolf-Reservate sperren würden – vor allem, wenn seine Mitschüler ihnen erzählten, wie verrückt er ihnen erschien. Oder sie würden ihn sogar einschläfern. Das geschah mit den meisten Werwölfen, die ein Verbrechen begangen hatten.

Remus spürte, wie er vor Angst zu zittern begann und klamm wurde. Es war einen Tag her, dass er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, und seine Abwehrkräfte waren am Tiefpunkt, während er mit den Schmerzen seiner Wunden kämpfte. Das Gewitter in der Nacht zuvor hatte den Wolf aufgehetzt, und seine Verletzungen waren so schlimm, wie sie am ersten Vollmond des Schuljahres gewesen waren. Der Wolf hatte ein beeindruckendes Stück Fleisch aus seinem Bein gebissen, direkt über dem Knie. Es hatte Remus' gesamter Willenskraft bedurft, in die Klasse zu gehen und nicht zu humpeln.

Remus sah auf, als er plötzlich einen Schatten auf sich spürte.

„Mr. Lupin, können Sie mich hören?" , fragte Professor Anders, der über ihm stand.

„Ich… ähh…"

„Ich stelle Ihnen seit fünf Minuten die gleiche Frage."

Remus zerbrach den Kopf sich in der Hoffnung auf eine vage Idee, was die Frage gewesen sein könnte.

Der junge Auror beugte sich auf einmal ein wenig vor und studierte Remus genauer. Remus sah, wie seine Augen zum Fenster hinüber huschten, wo man den immer noch stürmischen Himmel sehen konnte. Er konnte die Erkenntnis auf dem Gesicht des Mannes einrasten sehen und bereute erneut die Tatsache, dass man alle Professoren über seinen Zustand unterrichtet hatte.

„Sie sehen nicht sehr gut aus, Mr. Lupin," stellte Professor Anders fest, und der Ausdruck seines jungenhaften Gesichts wechselte von ernst zu besorgt. „Vielleicht sollten Sie zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?"

Remus wünschte sich nichts mehr als eine Ausrede, um dem Klassenzimmer und den grauen Augen, die ihn beobachteten, zu entkommen. Doch er wusste auch, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Zu gehen wäre ein Zeichen der Schwäche, und er war sicher, dass Black Schlüsse daraus ziehen würde. Er dachte auch an seine Mutter und wie er sich selbst geschworen hatte, in der Schule sein Bestes zu geben, um Noten zu bekommen, die sie stolz gemacht hätten. Das war einer der Gründe, warum er Madam Pomfrey überredet hatte, ihn so früh gehen zu lassen.

„Nein, mir geht's gut. Ich habe nur vor mich hin geträumt. Könnten Sie die Frage wiederholen, bitte?"

Er starrte trotzig zurück, als der Professor ihn besorgt musterte und dann sagte: „Ich fragte Sie, ob Sie den Wabbelbeinfluch an Mr. Longbottom hier demonstrieren würden." Er machte eine Geste in Franks Richtung, der bei der Tafel stand und empört darüber aussah, dass er als Versuchskaninchen ausgewählt worden war.

„Äh, okay. Eine Sekunde."

Remus durchsuchte das Archiv seiner Gedanken nach der Erinnerung an den Zauber. Er war länger, als er gedacht hatte, in seine eigene Welt versunken gewesen, da er sich nicht einmal an die Vorführung erinnerte.

Glücklicherweise hatte er sein Buch für Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste faszinierend gefunden, und da sein Vater ihn für den Großteil des Sommers in sein Zimmer gesperrt hatte, hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, es zu lesen.

Er stand auf und versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als die Bewegung sein verletztes Bein schmerzen ließ. „Tut mir Leid, Frank."

„Schon klar, Mann. Sammle die Magie." Er grinste Remus an und zwinkerte.

Remus holte tief Luft und sagte den Fluch. Er erwartete nur halb, dass er funktionieren würde, da er wusste, dass seine Magie schwach wirkte, wenn er so erschöpft war, doch zu seiner Überraschung begann Frank durch die Klasse zu schwanken, als ob seine Beine aus weichem Gummi bestünden.

„Hervorragend, Mr. Lupin!" Professor Anders grinste ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Erstaunen sehr nahe kam, an. „Ich hoffe ihr alle habt diese präzise Zauberstabbewegung gesehen. Bei schwachen Flüchen wie diesen geht es weniger um die Kraft hinter dem Zauber, sondern vielmehr um Genauigkeit. _Finite Incantatem!_" Frank hörte auf zu schwanken. „Ihr könnt euch beide setzen."

Remus setzte sich erleichtert hin und beschloss, für den Rest der Stunde aufzupassen. Als die Klasse zum Mittagessen aufbrach, spürte Remus eine Hand auf seinem Arm, als er aufstand und zur Tür ging. Er versuchte, sein Zusammenzucken zu verbergen, als die Hand – obwohl sie sanft war – auf eine Wunde an seinem Arm drückte.

„Mr. Lupin, würden Sie bitte noch einen Moment hier bleiben?"

Remus blickte sehnsüchtig zur Tür und bemerkte Black und Potter, die beide neugierig hereinspähten. Er befand, dass er Professor Anders' Fragen leichter handhaben konnte als deren. Er nickte dem Professor zu.

„Ab mit euch, meine Herren!", sagte Anders zu Black und Potter, dann schloss er die Tür und schnippte mit dem Handgelenk, um einen Schweigezauber zu erschaffen.

„Neugierige Freunde haben Sie da," kommentierte er, als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. „Setzen Sie sich."

Remus ließ sich nervös auf einem Schülertisch vorne in der Klasse nieder. „Das sind nicht meine Freunde."

„Nicht?", fragte Anders. Er sah Remus gelassen an. „Wer sind dann Ihre Freunde?"

Remus sah nach unten auf den Tisch. „I-Ich habe eigentlich keine Freunde."

„Wieso nicht? Haben Sie Angst, dass sie Ihr Geheimnis herausfinden?"

Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte dem Mann nicht in die Augen sehen. Er starrte hinunter auf die zerkratzte Schreibtischplatte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also?"

„Ich - Also, natürlich will ich nicht, dass es jemand herausfindet," sagte Remus, errötete und sah nach draußen auf den Himmel. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich keine Freunde habe."

„Warum dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Remus sah plötzlich auf, als er erkannte, dass hier jemand war, der ihm womöglich sagen konnte, was er falsch machte. „Ich versuche, nett zu Leuten zu sein, und sie denken alle nur, ich wäre verrückt und nennen mich Lusche. Und selbst wenn sie mich hassen, tue ich ihnen leid, weil ich keine Freunde habe, aber weil ich keine Freunde habe will auch niemand mein Freund sein, weil er dann auch keine Freunde hätte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch mache."

„Remus, Sie müssen verstehen, dass Sie durch Ihren Fluch und die Prüfungen, durch die Sie in Ihrem Leben schon mussten, die Welt anders sehen als die meisten Kinder Ihres Alters. Sie sehen die Welt ein wenig so wie ein Erwachsener. Sie haben keine Illusionen über die Gerechtigkeit im Leben. Ein gewöhnlicher Elfjähriger musste sich noch nie um etwas sorgen, außer in welches Haus er kommen wird und dass er in der Klasse gut ankommt. Sie urteilen schnell und schließen jeden aus, der ein wenig anders scheint."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, _wie_ ich so sein kann wie sie!" Remus schlug frustriert mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Die Tischplatte brach und zersplitterte, und seine linke Faust durchschlug sie glatt. „T-Tut mir leid," flüsterte er und fühlte sich noch gedemütigter. Er hasste seine Werwolfkraft. Sie war noch eine Sache, die ihn von den anderen unterschied.

„Remus, versuchen Sie nicht, so zu tun, als wären Sie wie sie," sagte Professor Anders. Er stand auf, kam zu Remus hinüber und schwenkte den Zauberstab. „_Reparo_." Der Schreibtisch reparierte sich.

„Black verbringt viel Zeit damit, Sie zu beobachten," fuhr Anders fort. „Deshalb dachte ich, ihr wäret befreundet."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin im gleichen Schlafsaal wie er. Er hat einmal ein paar von meinen… äh… Narben und so gesehen. Ich denke, er glaubt, dass m-mir zuhause jemand wehtut."

„Warum glaubt er das?", fragte Professor Anders und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

„Ich erzähle ihnen, dass ich an Vollmondnächten meine kranke Mutter besuche. Ich schätze, es ist klar, warum er das denkt."

Es war still im Raum und Remus konnte sehen, wie Anders versuchte, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, um ihm zu helfen, und wusste, dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte, ohne seine Lykanthropie preiszugeben.

„Ich versuche, meine Wunden vor ihnen zu verstecken," sagte Remus. „Deshalb habe ich den Unterricht nicht verlassen können."

„Also _geht_ es Ihnen nicht gut? Und Sie haben immer noch einen beispielhaften Wabbelbeinfluch geschafft. Eine ziemliche Leistung, Mr. Lupin."

„Danke."

„Ihre Eltern werden stolz auf Sie sein."

„Meine Mutter ist tot."

„Das tut mir leid. Dann Ihr Vater."

Remus fühlte ein Beben jenes aufgelösten Gelächters in seiner Brust, dass ihn schon am Bahnsteig bei Potters Mutter überkommen war, und stand schnell auf, bevor es entwischen konnte. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt in den Krankenflügel," murmelte er und eilte, so schnell sein verletztes Bein es ihm erlaubte, auf die Tür zu.

„Mr. Lupin!" Der scharfe Tonfall ließ ihn zögern und er blickte über die Schulter. „Ihnen _tut _doch zuhause niemand weh, oder?"

Remus spürte sein Herz vor Furcht hämmern. Sein Vater würde ihn _umbringen_, wenn irgendjemand es herausfand. „Der Wolf, Sir. Der Wolf tut mir weh, wo auch immer ich bin." Er war überrascht, wie entschlossen seine Stimme klang. Er wandte sich um und hastete aus dem Raum bevor Anders noch mehr sagen konnte. Er konnte das leicht hysterische, eher wie ein Schluchzen klingende Gelächter nicht mehr unterdrücken, als er sich der Ironie des ganzen bewusst wurde. Bei Black nutzte er die Schläge seines Vaters als einen Vorwand, um seine Lykanthropie zu verstecken, und bei Anders nutzte er seine Lykanthropie, um die Schläge seines Vaters zu verbergen.

Er eilte in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turms, da er sich jetzt nicht mit dem Aufsehen herumschlagen wollte, das ihm, wie er wusste, zuteilwerden würde, wenn er in den Krankenflügel ginge. Es interessierte ihn nicht länger, ob er humpelte oder nicht.

Er bemerkte die beiden dunkelhaarigen Jungen nicht, die im Korridor geblieben waren und ihm jetzt verwirrt hinterher starrten.


	12. Remus Beobachten

**Wow, so ein langes Kapitel. Rowling rulz und lang lebe Moonsign. Ich bin klein und dreizehn, für den Inhalt der Geschichte kann ich nichts, für die Grammatik schon. Juhuu. **

**XXXXX **

**12. Remus Watching** (Remus Beobachten)

_Gertie the snow troll_

_Has a very orange nose_

_And a smell so bad_

_That it drives men mad,_

_And kills cats where'er she goes._

_(Der erste Vers eines bekannten Zauberer – Weihnachtsliedes, von Moonsign)_

**SIRIUS:**

„Wovon, denkst du, reden die da drinnen?", fragte James, während sie beide die Ohren gegen die Türe pressten und versuchten, etwas zu hören. „Ich hör überhaupt nichts, nicht einmal eine Bewegung. Ich schätze, Anders hat einen Schweigezauber über den Raum gelegt."

Sirius warf der Tür einen finsteren Blick zu verpasste der steinernen Wand neben ihm einen halbherzigen Tritt. Er fragte sich, ob es klug gewesen war, James in seine Entdeckungen und Vermutungen einzuweihen. Der Junge hatte seine Abgelenktheit mit Lupin letzten Endes bemerkt und ihm keine große Wahl gelassen.

„Vielleicht hat Professor Anders gemerkt, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, und hat beschlossen, ihn auszufragen. Vielleicht weiß er, dass Lupins Dad oder wer auch immer ihn schlägt."

James lehnte sich gegen die Wand und starrte die Tür nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, du siehst Dinge, die nicht da sind," sagte er. „Ich habe ihn heute Morgen auf dem Weg in die Klasse wirklich genau beobachtet, und er ist kein bisschen gehumpelt."

„Ich _liege_ nicht falsch!", schnappte Sirius. James zuckte zusammen und Sirius verzog das Gesicht zu einer entschuldigenden Grimasse. „Ich habe das Blut und die Narben gesehen. Was sollte es sonst sein? Außerdem, ich habe ihn noch viel genauer beobachtet als du, und ich habe gesehen, das er kein bisschen gehumpelt oder zusammengezuckt ist. Ich habe auch gesehen, dass das so war, weil er sehr, sehr vorsichtig gegangen ist. Er hat jeden Fuß _so _aufgesetzt." Er stellte seinen Fuß so vorsichtig er konnte und ganz ohne Druck auf dem Boden ab. „Er hat das Gesicht so ausdruckslos gemacht – du weißt doch, wie er es macht."

„Also, ich habe nichts gesehen. Außerdem kann es nicht sein Vater sein. Was für ein Vater würde seinem Kind solche Dinge antun?"

Sirius seufzte und beschloss, nicht mehr über diesen Punkt zu streiten. Es fühlte sich jedes Mal wie ein Vertrauensbruch an, und er hasste dieses Gefühl. „Lass uns einfach hier warten, bis er raus kommt," schlug er vor. James seufzte, nickte aber, warf seine Schultasche auf den Boden und fiel zurück gegen die Wand.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor die Tür ein wenig heftig aufgestoßen wurde und Lupin herauskam. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ einen Schwall leicht hysterischen Gelächters los, dass sich anscheinend in seiner Brust aufgestaut hatte. Es war ein seltsames, irgendwie gebrochenes, schluchzendes Lachen, das – wenn die zwei Jungen sein Gesicht nicht hätten sehen können – eher wie ein Weinen geklungen hätte. Lupin warf keinen einzigen Blick in ihre Richtung, als er in Richtung des Gryffindorturms davoneilte. Er humpelte stark und hielt sich die Seite, als ob das Lachen seine Rippen hatte schmerzen lassen.

„Verdammte Scheiße," murmelte James und starrte ihm hinterher. „Genauso hat er gelacht, als meine Mutter ihn am Bahnhof gefragt hat, wo seine Eltern sind."

„Jaah," sagte Sirius. Er fügte nicht hinzu, _Hab ich doch gesagt_, doch die Worte hingen deutlich in der Luft vor ihnen.

James räusperte sich unbeholfen. „Gehen wir zum Mittagessen."

„Er bleibt über Weihnachten hier," verkündete Sirius, stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf sich auf das Sofa neben James und Peter.

„Wer?", fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Lupin natürlich," sagte James, verdrehte die Augen und griff gerade noch rechtzeitig nach seinem Tintenfass, das durch Sirius' Sprung auf das Sofa gefährlich zu wackeln begonnen hatte. „Von wem ist er denn sonst noch besessen?"

„Ich bin _nicht_ von ihm besessen!", sagte Sirius, der eine Woge der Wut angesichts der Beschuldigung in sich spürte. „Ich denke nur, dass es gut ist, dass er hier bleibt, anstatt nach Hause zu fahren." Er funkelte James vielsagend an, der seufzte und wegsah, während er mit dem Ende seiner Schreibfeder gegen seine Zähne klopfte und so tat, als würde er seinen Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde durchlesen.

„Wen interessiert's, was die Lusche tut?" Peters Verwirrung war nicht gewichen. „Und selbst wenn, wäre es nicht besser für ihn, nach Hause zu fahren? Er hat doch ohnehin keine Freunde hier."

„Wer weiß? Wozu wird der Eiter des Bubotublers verwendet?", fragte James, um das Gespräch auf ein weniger heikles Thema zu bringen.

„Was fragst du mich?" Peter zog eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß nie etwas."

„Sirius?"

„Weiß nicht," sagte Sirius und starrte ins Feuer. „Hat was mit Akne zu tun. Vielleicht verursacht er sie. Oder heilt sie. Oder gibt sie Schildkröten. Interessiert mich nicht. Lasst uns einen guten Streich für Schniefelus planen. Reg hat geschrieben, dass Mum gehört hat er hätte sich mit Malfoy angefreundet, obwohl Malfoy drei Jahre älter ist als wir. Widerlicher Schleimer. Der macht das doch nur, damit er dem Schleimprinzen von Slytherin gefällt."

Er sah, wie James und Peter von dem Gedanken aufgemuntert wurden und grinste. „Und ihr erratet nie, was noch," fügte er hinzu.

„Was?", fragte James mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Während ich mir die Liste von denen, die über Weihnachten hier bleiben, angesehen habe, habe ich ein paar Sechstklässler darüber reden hören, wie man in die Küche kommt. Es gibt da anscheinend ein Bild von einer Schüssel mit Obst, und du musst die Birne kitzeln, um hineinzukommen."

„Absolut genial, Mann!" sagte Peter und James nickte enthusiastisch.

„Jetzt zu dem Streich…"

Sirius schaffte es die ganzen zwei Wochen bis Heiligabend hin, nicht an Lupin und dessen Probleme zu denken. Lupin half ihm dabei, indem er, sobald die Ferien begonnen hatten, ihre kleine Gruppe so viel wie möglich mied. Er neigte dazu, sobald er aufgewacht war in der Bibliothek zu verschwinden, oder trotz der klirrenden Kälte der schottischen Winter nach draußen zu eilen.

Weihnachten in Hogwarts war mit nichts vergleichbar, was irgendeiner der Jungen je erlebt hatte. Der riesige Mann, Hagrid, zerrte vier gewaltige, über sechs Meter hohe Tannen herein, die voll Schnee glitzerten und eine schmelzende Spur vom Haupteingang bis in die Große Halle hinterließen. James, Sirius und Peter hatten es gründlich genossen, als sie den Hausmeister, Filch einen Anfall bekommen sahen, als er versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er den riesigen Mann wegen der Unordnung von Schneewasser, Matsch und Tannennadeln konfrontieren oder lieber einen frühen und wahrscheinlich ziemlich brutalen Tod vermeiden und einfach hinter ihm aufräumen sollte.

Sobald die Bäume in der Großen Halle waren, beobachteten die wenigen übrigen Schüler entzückt und staunend, wie sie von den Professoren aufwändig verziert wurden. Flitwick ließ gewaltige, schimmernde Christbaumkugeln und Lametta auf die Äste schweben, sodass die vier Bäume am Ende in den verschiedenen Farben der Häuser dekoriert waren. McGonagall hob den Zauberstab und nie schmelzender Schnee und große, glitzernde Eiszapfen bedeckten die Bäume und die gewölbten Strebepfeiler der Großen Halle.

Professor Anders verzauberte die Rüstungen und ließ sie furchtbar falsch Weihnachtslieder singen und begleitend dazu tanzen, bis ein bewusstloser Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff im Verwandlungskorridor gefunden wurde, der während einer besonders enthusiastischen Wiedergabe von _Gertrude the Snow Troll _von einem eisernen Ellenbogen ausgeknockt worden war. Von da an durften die Rüstungen nur noch zu ihrem ohrenbetäubenden Gesang auf und ab hüpfen.

Um der Schule zu helfen, in Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen, schafften es Sirius, James und Peter, einen Mistelzweig zu verhexen, sodass er Snape verfolgte und laute, schnulzige Kussgeräusche machte, bis sich jemand dem Slytherin auf mehr als zwei Meter näherte. Wenn das geschah, verwandelten die Geräusche sich in lautes Würgen. Daraus folgte, dass sie Nachsitzen bei Filch bekamen, der sie entzückt anwies, den Korridor von Hagrids Spur aus Matsch und schmelzendem Schnee zu säubern. Per Hand.

Eine andere, mysteriöse Person verwandelte die Böden der Verwandlungs-, Zauberkunst- und Hauptgänge in gewaltige Platten aus Eis. Nicht nur das, das Eis schien auch noch verschiedene Auswirkungen auf die verschiedenen Häuser zu haben. Die Hufflepuffs wurden zu Übelkeit erregend schnellen Pirouetten gezwungen, wann immer sie einen Fuß auf das Eis setzten.

Die Gryffindors konnten aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund nur seitwärts schlittern, in einer sehr rückenverdrehenden Imitation altägyptischer Malerei. Sie konnten sich auch nur in geraden Linien bewegen, was zu einer Menge Kollisionen mit Wänden, Türen und anderen Schülern führte.

Die Ravenclaws waren dazu verdammt, auf einem Bein zu laufen, mit dem andern Fuß steif hinter sich ausgestreckt und mit den Oberkörpern nach unten, sodass sie nichts sehen konnten. Das führte zu noch mehr Zusammenstößen – meistens Schmerzhafteren als die der Gryffindors, da sie mit dem Kopf voran fuhren.

Die Slytherins schienen auf überhaupt keine Art und Weise laufen zu können. Sobald sie das Eis betraten, erlitten sie drastische, spektakuläre Stürze, die sie am Ende immer hart und schmervoll auf dem Eis landen ließen.

Da die betroffenen Korridore die einzigen Wege waren, um die Große Halle zu erreichen, mussten sich die Schüler ihren Weg über das Eis erkämpfen, wenn sie nicht verhungern wollten. Die Slytherins – sehr zum Entzücken der anderen Häuser – wurden einen ganzen Tag lang gezwungen, sich auf den Hintern in die Große Halle zu schieben, bevor Flitwick den Zauber auf den Häusern brach. Das Eis ließ er, wo es war, und sagte, es wäre eine eindrucksvolle Vorführung komplexer Zauberei.

Wie nicht gesagt werden muss, wurden Sirius, Peter und James wie schon so oft dieses Streiches beschuldigt, trotz ihrer Beteuerungen, nichts davon zu wissen. Um ehrlich zu sein wären sie begeistert gewesen, diesen Streich Ihren nennen zu können, und waren verzweifelt darum bemüht, herauszufinden, wer ihr Tunichtgut-Kamerad war und ihm kräftig die Hand zu schütteln.

Wenn sie an diesem ereignisreichen Morgen einmal aufgesehen hätten, hätten sie vielleicht einen flüchtigen Blick auf eine sehr kleine Gestalt oben auf der Säule eines elegant fliehenden Strebepfeilers im Hauptkorridor erhascht. Die Gestalt hatte wildes, goldbraunes Haar, bernsteinfarbende Augen und gerötete Wangen. Er lehnte sich an einen der Schulbesen und lachte so heftig, dass er sich die Faust in den Mund stecken musste, um sich nicht zu verraten. Niemand in der Schule hätte den Ausdruck von sorgenloser Freude und Schalk auf dem Gesicht von Remus Lupin erkannt, als er _Das überarbeitete Buch fortgeschrittener Zauberei _an die Brust drückte und seinem Inneren Tunichtgut erlaubte, frei über die Schule zu regieren.

Sirius erwachte am Weihnachtsmorgen zum ersten Mal im ganzen Jahr nicht nur von alleine, sondern auch sehr früh. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sein Blick landete sofort auf dem gewaltigen Haufen Geschenke am Fuß seines Bettes. Er war niemals glücklicher über die Politik von Reinblütern und Slytherins als zu Weihnachten. Kein Mitglied der äußerst ausgedehnten und verworrenen Familie Black konnte es sich leisten, ihrem Erben (egal, wie sehr er in Ungnade gefallen war) kein Geschenk zu gönnen.

Er sah hinüber zu James' Bett. Der Junge hatte sich nur halbherzig die Mühe gemacht, seine Vorhänge zu schließen, als sie in der Nacht zuvor nach einer wilden Vorweihnachts-Party im Gemeinschaftsraum herein getaumelt waren. Sirius konnte sehen, dass sein Freund genauso viele Geschenke wie er bekommen hatte und grinste. Er beugte sich über seine Bettkante, hob einen Schuh auf und warf ihn auf James' Kopf. Der andere Junge zuckte zusammen und erwachte.

„Siiiiirius!", jammerte er, die Stimme undeutlich vom Schlafen. „Du bist ein _Zauberer_! Fällt dir keine elegantere Lösung ein, wie du mich aufwecken kannst, ohne dabei aus dem Bett kommen zu müssen?"

„Geschenke, Jamesie!"

James setzte sich sogleich auf, sogar zu aufgeregt, um Sirius zurechtzuweisen, weil er seinen verhassten Spitznamen benutzt hatte. Er sprang sofort zu seinem Haufen hinüber.

Sirius lächelte und betrachtete wieder seinen eigenen Berg. Plötzlich bewegten sich seine Augen und konzentrierten sich auf Lupins Bett gegenüber. Wie James hatte der Junge vergessen, seine Vorhänge ordentlich zu schließen, und von Sirius aus konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass nur zwei Pakete auf Lupins abgenutzter Bettdecke lagen. Eines war ziemlich groß und in leuchtendes Papier mit flatterndem Schnatz-Muster gewickelt. Das andere war klein und länglich und in braunes Papier verpackt. Lupin war am Kopfende seines Bettes zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt, atmete gleichmäßig und schlief immer noch fest.

„James!", zischte Sirius so leise er konnte und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes von seinem manischen Geschenkauspacken weg. Er deutete auf Lupins Bett und James Hände hielten inne, als er die zwei Päckchen sah. Er sah Sirius gequält an. Dann blickte er mit so etwas wie Verlegenheit oder Scham hinunter auf sein überfülltes Bett.

„Was können _wir _denn tun?", flüsterte er zurück.

Sirius betrachtete seinen Geschenkhaufen und erblickte die unverkennbare Gestalt einer Schachtel mit Schokofröschen. Die Aufschrift darauf, geschrieben in hässlicher, spinnenhafter, schwarzer Handschrift, zeigte deutlich, dass sie von seiner Großtante Beryll kam.

Er nahm es, schälte das Etikett vorsichtig und ohne das Papier zu zerreißen hinunter und schlüpfte aus dem Bett.

„Was machst du?", fragte James schockiert.

„Er wird nicht wissen, dass es von mir ist. Es gibt keine Aufschrift."

James zögerte, dann wühlte er in seinen Geschenken, bis er eine ähnlich geformte Box in violett und orange gestreiftem Papier fand.

„Zischende Wissbies. Von meiner Cousine, Doris. Ich hab sie sowieso nie gemocht." Er errötete ein wenig und entfernte das Etikett, dann reichte er Sirius die Box. Sirius schlich zu Lupins Bett und legte die Geschenke vorsichtig darauf ab, ohne seinen immer noch schlafenden Besitzer zu stören. Er betrachtete die zwei Geschenke, die bereits da lagen.

„Von wem sind die anderen?" Fragte James, als Sirius auf Zehenspitzen zurückkam.

„Ich weiß nicht von wem das Braune ist, aber das Größere ist von Frank. Sieht nach Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung aus."

„Merlin sei Dank hat Frank so ein riesiges Herz," murmelte James so leise, dass Sirius sich fast sicher war, dass er es nicht hätte hören sollen.

„Sollen wir Pete aufwecken?", sagte Sirius grinsend und wieder in normaler Lautstärke.

James begann als Antwort boshaft zu grinsen. Sie sahen einander einen Moment lang an, bevor sie plötzlich in gackerndes Heulen ausbrachen, Peters Vorhänge beiseite rissen und auf sein Bett sprangen, wo sie auf und ab hüpften. Peter erwachte mit einem Schrei, als er und seine Geschenke aus dem Bett gefedert wurden.

„Ihr! Sowas von nicht lustig!" , schrie er, versuchte, sich aus seinem Bettzeug zu befreien und machte Anstalten, in sein immer noch wackelndes Bett zurück zu klettern. James und Sirius kicherten nur über ihn hüpften noch wilder, bis Sirius sich den Kopf an einer der Vorhangstangen stieß und mit einer grunzenden Schmerzbezeugung vom Bett fiel.

„Geschieht dir verdammt recht!", sagte Peter, schob James zur Seite und sammelte seine verstreuten Geschenke ein. „Ihr könnt nur hoffen, dass da nichts Zerbrechliches dabei war."

Sirius bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Lupins Vorhänge sich leise öffneten und ein schlafzerzauster goldbrauner Kopf herauslugte, um den Vorgang zu beobachten.

„Geschenke!", rief James und machte einen fliegenden Sprung von Peters Bett auf sein Eigenes gegenüber. Er versank mit erneutem Elan im Auspacken. Sirius sprang hinüber und leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Eine Weile sprach niemand im Schlafsaal, und die einzigen Geräusche stammten von zerreißendem Papier und vereinzelten entzückten oder überraschten Ausrufen.

Sirius blickte kurz auf und sah Lupin, der mit offenem Mund auf die drei Schachteln mit Süßigkeiten vor ihm starrte. Das Paket in dem braunen Papier lag immer noch unberührt da.

„Was hast du da bekommen, Lusche?", fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Von wem sind die?", fragte der Junge und sah Sirius verwirrt an.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, insgeheim dankbar über seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. „Weiß nicht. Deine Familie?"

„Nein, das da ist von meinem Vater," sagte Lupin und deutete auf das braune Paket. Als er das tat, fiel der Ärmel seines zu großen Schlafanzugoberteils nach hinten und entblößte sein dünnes, vernarbtes, kleines Handgelenk. Er schob ihn schnell zurück, doch Sirius spürte bei dem flüchtigen Blick wieder die Anspannung direkt unter seinem Zwerchfell.

„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Sirius, und war erstaunt, dass seine Stimme so sanft klingen konnte.

„Sie ist gerade nicht in der… Verfassung, mir Geschenke zu schicken." Lupin sah weg und berührte mit einer Hand verwundert die Box mit Schokofröschen bei seinen Knien.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Sirius.

„Schon okay."

Es gab eine lange, unangenehme Pause, in der Sirius bewusst wurde, dass James und Peter ihrem Gespräch lauschten.

„Also, machst du es nicht auf?", sagte Peter endlich und deutete auf das Geschenk im braunen Papier.

Remus seufzte, hob es auf und befühlte es mit den Fingern. Er öffnete sehr vorsichtig eines der Enden und ließ das Geschenk heraus auf sein Bett fallen. Es war ein silberner Löffel. Für eine Sekunde war Sirius sicher, einen Ausdruck von Angst und Abscheu auf Lupins blassem Gesicht zu sehen, doch dann war es wieder ruhig. Er starrte leidenschaftslos auf den Löffel.

„Dein Vater hat dir einen _Löffel _zu Weihnachten geschickt?", fragte Peter ungläubig.

„Jaah," sagte Remus, sammelte seine Süßigkeiten auf und zog sich zum Kopfende seines Bettes zurück.

James räusperte sich. „Er sieht ziemlich wertvoll aus, wenn dir das etwas bringt," sagte er. „Solides Silber."

Remus brummte etwas, obwohl Sirius nicht sicher war, ob es Zustimmung war. Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und arrangierte seine Schokofrösche, Zischende Wissbies und Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung sorgfältig auf seinem Nachttisch, als würde er unbezahlbare Schmuckstücke in Pose bringen.

Als er bemerkte, dass die anderen drei Jungen ihn immer noch ansahen, errötete er. „Ich geh duschen," murmelte er, bevor er sein Handtuch nahm und ins Badezimmer eilte.

„Also," sagte James nach einer Weile, als man das Geräusch der Dusche aus dem anderen Raum hören konnte. „Das war seltsam."

„Aber wirklich," stimmte Sirius zu und sah zu dem Löffel hinüber, der unschuldig auf Lupins Bettende lag.

„Wen interessiert es, was die anderen denken?", fragte Sirius und funkelte James an, als sie eines Mittags Anfang Februar gemeinsam durch den Zaubertränkekorridor gingen. Peter war noch bei Slughorn, da er Nachsitzen bekommen hatte, nachdem er zum dritten Mal seinen Kessel in die Luft gesprengt hatte und allen, die er bespritzt hatte, langes, geflochtenes Haar aus den Nasenlöchern gewachsen war.

James beantwortete die Frage nicht und war offensichtlich gelangweilt von der Debatte, die sie seit Weihnachten führten.

„Es hat dich nicht interessiert, als du am Jahresanfang auf der Bank gestanden bist und für mich geklatscht hast," bemerkte Sirius leise.

„Das war anders. Ich wusste, dass du nett bist, und ich wusste, dass du nicht verrückt bist. Nicht so sehr wie die Lusche jedenfalls."

„Es ist nicht seine Schuld, James. Stell dir mal vor, dein Dad würde dich so sehr schlagen, dass du bluten würdest und überall Narben hättest. Du wärst auch ein bisschen verrückt. Können wir ihm nicht eine Chance geben? Wie eine… Bewährung?"

„Nein!"

„Wieso! Jetzt willst du ihm nicht einmal mehr eine kleine Chance geben?"

„Sirius, deshalb hab ich nicht nein gesagt. Ich meinte, wenn wir seine Freunde sein wollen, kann das nicht auf Probe laufen. Sogar ich kann sehen wie grausam das wäre – ihm so eine Chance geben und ihn dann wieder fallen lassen. Wir müssten richtig seine Freunde sein." James seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das unordentliche Haar.

„Also wirst du es tun?"

„Warum wünschst du dir das so sehr?"

„James…" Sirius blieb plötzlich stehen, wandte sich um und starrte seinen Freund entschlossen an. „Meine Mutter hat mich einmal geschlagen. Richtig fest. Ins Gesicht. Ihr Ring hat mir die Wange aufgeschnitten und sie hat geblutet. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie mies ich mich gefühlt hab. Nicht nur, weil es wehgetan hat, sondern weil sie alles verraten hat, was eine Mutter sein sollte. Ich meine, es wäre anders gewesen, wenn sie mir einen Klaps auf den Hintern gegeben hätte oder so etwas – das würde ich wahrscheinlich verdienen – Aber ein richtig harter Schlag ins Gesicht, sodass ich geblutet hab…"

„Sirius.."

Sirius schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Stell dir vor, deine Eltern tun das die ganze Zeit, und viel schlimmere Dinge als einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Seine Narben, Mann. Du hast sie ja nicht gesehen."

Sie standen eine Weile in der Stille da, dann sagte James, „In Ordnung. Wir werden seine Freunde."

Sirius spürte, wie sich das Ding, das sich unter seinem Zwerchfell verkrampft und verknotet hatte, plötzlich entspannte und ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht trat. Er hatte gewusst, dass James seine Meinung am Ende doch noch ändern würde.

„Was machen die da?", fragte James plötzlich und deutete auf das Ende des Ganges, wo vier Slytherins - Snape, Malfoy, Nott und Lestrange - etwas in einem der anderen Korridore beobachteten. Snape sah sehr klein aus, verglichen mit den ungeschlachten Viertklässlern.

„Ihnen nach?", fragte Sirius.

„Hier drunter." James hatte seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche geholt (wo er für plötzlichen Unfug aufbewahrt wurde) und die beiden schlüpften darunter. Sie schlichen zum Ende des Korridors, gerade als die Slytherins aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwanden. Auch sie gingen um die Ecke und blieben schockiert stehen. Malfoy hielt einen kleinen, sich wehrenden Lupin an dessen schäbiger Robe gegen die Wand gedrückt.

„…Kleiner verrückter Löwe so ganz allein hier unten?", höhnte Malfoy, das Gesicht ganz nahe an Lupins.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun!", sagte Nott, schnappte Lupin den Zauberstab aus der Hand und warf ihn über die Schulter, sodass er ein kleines Stück weiter in Sirius' und James' Richtung gegen die Wand prallte.

„Was sollen wir tun?", zischte Sirius mit dem Mund ganz nahe an James Ohr, „Wir können es nicht mit vier Slytherins aufnehmen!"

„Einen Professor holen?", schlug James vor, dessen Blick über den menschenleeren Gang huschte.

„Ich habe von dir gehört, kleiner Löwe." Malfoy redete immer noch und schien sich über Lupins Bemühungen zu amüsieren. „Sogar die anderen Löwen wollen dich nicht in ihrem dickköpfigen Stolz. Du bist ein Außenseiter. Verrückt, alleine. Niemand würde dich vermissen, wenn wir dich jetzt umbringen würden, nicht wahr?" Die Worte schlugen sich Übelkeit erregend mit seiner honigsüßen Stimme.

Sirius wünschte sich verzweifelt, er könnte weglaufen und Hilfe holen gehen, doch er wollte Lupin auch nicht alleine mit den Schlangen lassen.

„Ich wette, deine schmutzigen Schlammblüter-Eltern würden dich nicht vermissen."

James und Sirius konnten Lupins Gesicht von da, wo sie standen, kaum ausmachen, doch es reichte aus, um ein Auflodern von etwas Wildem und Primitiven in den Augen des winzigen Jungen zu sehen. Ohne bewusste Gedanken traten sie beide einen Schritt zurück, und sogar die Slytherins versteiften sich.

„Sprich nicht so mit mir!", spie Lupin, die Stimme heiser von Malfoys Griff um seinen Brustkorb, aber auch so tiefer als gewöhnlich.

„Oder was? Willst du uns anbrüllen, kleiner Löwe?", fragte Malfoy, obwohl ein leiser Hauch von Unsicherheit in seinem Ton mitschwang. Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein musste, aus solcher Nähe in diese jetzt gelblichen Augen zu starren. Malfoy riss noch fester an Lupins Umhang und es gab ein Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff.

Sirius bemerkte die verschwommene Bewegung kaum, doch plötzlich hatte sich die Szene verändert. Malfoy hatte sich vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt, die Hände über seinem Gemächt, und schnappte nach Luft. Seine Augen wirkten etwas benebelt und auf seiner Stirn wurde bereits eine leuchtende Beule sichtbar. Nott lag auf dem Boden und umklammerte seine Nase, aus der Blut schoss, und Lestrange schien bewusstlos. Snape, anscheinend unverletzt, starrte Lupin mit eiskaltem Entsetzen an, der sich keuchend gegen die Wand lehnte.

Lupins Gesicht war zu einem Knurren verzogen und seine Augen schienen tatsächlich gelb zu leuchten anstatt in ihrem gewöhnlich verträumten Gold. Er atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor er hinüberging und seinen Zauberstab aufhob. Dann näherte er sich wieder den Slytherins und richtete den Stab auf den Brustkorb des nach Luft schnappenden Malfoy. Er stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Sirius, sodass er seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du mich kommen siehst, du Schleimball, dann geh lieber zur Seite," zischte Lupin dem anderen Jungen direkt ins Gesicht. „Viele haben es nicht getan," er lehnte sich noch weiter vor, „Und viele sind gestorben*."

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, hob seine Schultasche von dort, wo sie hingeworfen worden war, auf und sah beriet zum Gehen aus.

„Du Missgeburt!", sagte Nott plötzlich, sah auf und deutete auf Lupins Brust und ignorierte das Blut, das über sein Gesicht rann. Sirius brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Remus' Umhang zerrissen sein musste.

Malfoy blickte auf und auf einmal deutete auch er, grausam und ein wenig hysterisch lachend. „Ah! Missgeburt, _Freak_!Ich _weiß _es! Ich _weiß_ _was du bist_! Du bist _wirklich_ eine Missgeburt! Warte nur! Warte nur, bis ich es allen erzähle, du - "

Er bekam keine Gelegenheit mehr, zu Ende zu sprechen. Lupin war bei seinen Worten erstarrt, doch jetzt warf er einen entsetzten, bernsteinfarbenen Blick über die Schulter, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy richtete und schrie: „_Obliviate!_"

Malfoys graue Augen wurden groß und leer. Bevor die Anderen reagieren konnten, gab es zwei weitere „_Obliviate! Obliviate!_" – Schreie und die Viertklässler entspannten sich, als ihre Augen ebenfalls leer wurden. Lupin warf Snape, der immer noch gelähmt vor Entsetzen daneben stand, einen traurigen Blick zu. „_Obliviate."_

Die Slytherins blinzelten ihn wie Eulen an, als Lupin mit zitternder Stimme sagte: „Das hier ist nie passiert. Nichts davon." Dann drehte er sich um und rannte denn Gang entlang davon.

Sirius spürte, wie James an seinem Arm zog, und sie beide drehten sich ebenfalls um und eilten in die andere Richtung.

„Mein Gott! Oh, Merlin!" James beugte sich nach vorn und schnappte nach Luft, sobald sie in den Korridor, der zu den Glashäusern für Kräuterkunde, geplatzt waren. Sirius zog ihnen mit zitternden Händen den Mantel von den Köpfen.

„Was, verdammte Scheiße, _was _ist da gerade passiert?", stammelte er.

„Lupin ist wirklich verrückt. Und vielleicht böse," sagte James, die rehbraunen Augen weit und angstvoll. „Elfjährige sollten kein _Obliviate _beherrschen. Das ist ein schwieriger Fluch, und er ist vollkommen illegal. Und er hat ihn _viermal _verwendet."

„Was hat er mit ihnen gemacht?", fragte Sirius. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank auf den Boden.

„Dunkle Magie," sagte James zittrig. „Einmal sogar ohne Zauberstab. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das möglich ist."

Es war einen Moment lang still, beide waren immer noch zu durcheinander um gerade zu denken.

„Meinst du, wir sollten zu einem Lehrer gehen?"

„Nein," sagte Sirius. „Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt. Ihn so anzugreifen. Er hat uns noch nie so etwas getan. Wir sollten ihn einfach meiden. Ihn nicht wütend machen. Oder vielleicht haben wir das schon. Denkst du, er hat uns schon ge-_obliviate-_d?"

James schauderte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein. Er hatte schreckliche Angst. Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Ich denke, das muss das erste Mal gewesen sein."

„Er ist einfach durchgedreht. Hast du seine Augen gesehen?"

Es dauerte lange, bis beide sich ruhig genug fühlten, in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu gehen. Lupin kam erst viel später in dieser Nacht und schlich ins Bett. Sirius spürte, wie sein Herz vor Angst hämmerte, bis er plötzlich ein seltsam ersticktes Schniefen aus dem Bett des kleineren Jungen hörte. Es klang wie unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Vielleicht war Lupin besessen. Vielleicht fühlte er sich schuldig. Aber Sirius konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, diese gelben, wilden Augen und den Ausdruck unterwürfigen Entsetzens auf Malfoys aristokratischen Zügen zu vergessen.

Und so war es den Rest des Schuljahres lang. James, Sirius und Peter mieden Lupin sogar noch entschlossener als bisher und Lupin schien so still und verschlossen, dass es nicht weiter schwer war. Sirius beobachtete ihn nicht mehr, er hatte Angst davor, was der Junge tun würde, wenn er ihn erwischte.

Er, Peter und James beschäftigten sich damit, Streiche zu spielen und sich aus Starfarbeiten herauszuwinden. Der Sommer kam, und mit ihm das Ende des Schuljahres. Die Schüler drängten in den Hogwarts-Express, bereit, zum Gleis Neundreiviertel zu fahren.

Als Sirius aus dem Zug sprang und, den Koffer hinter sich her zerrend, auf seine sauertöpfisch dreinblickende Mutter zueilte, erblickte er Lupin, der klein, kränklich und mager aussah. Er stand neben einem stämmigen, dunkelhaarigen, brutal wirkenden Mann.

Der Mann packte Lupins Arm, der trotz der Hitze in einen langen Ärmel gehüllt war. Er schob den Ärmel zurück und Sirius sah mehr von dem narbigen kleinen Arm als je zuvor. Sein verräterisches Herz schauderte vor Mitgefühl. Der Mann sah sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand direkt hersah, dann grub er in seiner Tasche und holte etwas hervor, das er in seiner Handfläche hielt und dann auf Lupins entblößte Haut presste. Der kleine Junge wurde totenbleich und biss sich in die Unterlippe. Sirius sah ein kleines Blutrinnsal sein Kinn hinunter rinnen, als seine Zähne sich hinein gruben.

Der Mann lehnte sich vor und murmelte Lupin etwas zu, der ruckartig nickte. Sein Arm wurde losgelassen, und einen Moment stand er sichtbar bebend da. Dann rollte er still seinen Ärmel hinunter, zuckte zusammen, hob das eine Ende seines Koffers auf und folgte dem Mann vom Bahnsteig.

***= Anmerkung der Autorin: Ok, ja, ich gebe zu, Remus und ich haben diese Zeile schamlos aus dem alten Lied „Sixteen Tonnes" gestohlen. Remus hat es wahrscheinlich bei seiner Mutter gehört und hat es in dieser Situation zu seinem Vorteil genutzt.**


	13. Sommerferien Erstes Jahr

**To ****Bernsteinwolf****, my most awesome and loyal (and basically only xD) fan 3**

**Enjoy :)**

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**13. SUMMER HOLIDAYS FIRST YEAR** (SOMMERFERIEN ERSTES JAHR)

**SOMMERFERIEN – ENDE DES ERSTEN JAHRES:**

Remus Lupins Sommertagebuch

14. Juli

Ich habe noch nie zuvor ein Tagebuch geführt. Ich habe das hier auf einem Schrank im Gästezimmer gefunden, nachdem mich mein Dad vor ein paar Tagen hier eingesperrt hat. Der Schrank ist größtenteils leer, außer einem wirklich hässlichen alten Fellmantel, einem Wischmopp mit zerbrochenem Griff und einem Regalbrett ganz oben, wo alle möglichen komischen Sachen stehen – ein Holzanhänger, mit dem man Aprikosen abwehren kann (warum? Wann haben Aprikosen jemals jemanden angegriffen?), eine Teekanne, die Tee in Kürbissaft verwandelt, wenn er durch die Öffnung kommt (nochmal, warum? Wieso kauft man nicht einfach Kürbissaft?), ein Trickzauberstab (unglücklicherweise habe ich herausgefunden, dass er sich jedem, der versucht, mit ihm zu zaubern, in die Nase bohrt) und einige andere dumme Dinge, bei denen entweder Mum oder Dad nie Gelegenheit hatte, sie wegzuwerfen.

Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wer das Zeug hier herauf getan hat. Es sieht aus, als wäre es lange hier oben gewesen, also könnte es Mum gewesen sein. Ich habe das Tagebuch dort oben gefunden. Es ist nicht magisch oder hübsch oder so. Eigentlich ist es eher ein Muggel-Notizbuch als ein Tagebuch. Deshalb glaube ich, dass es von Mum gewesen ist, weil sie muggelstämmig war und mein Dad ein Reinblüter ist. Deswegen schreibe ich hinein. Ich fühle mich dann näher bei ihr, genau wie wenn ich in der Bibliothek in der Schule am Boden sitze.

Vielleicht hat sie es verzaubert, sodass sie, egal wo sie ist, sogar wenn sie tot ist, lesen kann, was hier hinein geschrieben wird. Kannst du das lesen, Mum? Wenn du es kannst, dann glaube ich, dass du nicht sehr begeistert von dem wärest, zu dem ich geworden bin. Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich von dem Wolf nicht verändern lassen, aber ich habe mich verändert. Ich bin dumm und schwach, und ich habe mich verändert.

Vor kurzem haben mich ein paar Jungen aus der Schule angegriffen, und ich habe meine Werwolf-Kräfte benutzt, um ihnen ziemlich übel weh zu tun. Sie haben meinen Umhang aufgerissen und meine Biss-Narbe gesehen. Sie sind Slytherin-Reinblüter, also wissen sie alles über Dunkle Kreaturen. Ich wusste, das Malfoy, sobald er sie gesehen hat, wusste, was ich war. Ich habe sie ge-_Oblivbiate_-d. Ich weiß, dass das verboten ist, aber ich hatte Angst, dass sie allen von mir erzählen würden. Es gibt da ein Gerücht von einem neuen dunklen Magier, der Leute sucht, die sich seiner Armee anschließen – auch Schüler. Was, wenn sie mich zwingen würden, mich ihm anzuschließen und es allen erzählt hätten, wenn nicht? Oder wenn sie mich zwingen würden, jemanden bei Vollmond anzugreifen?

Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht genau, was ich tun soll. Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore weiß etwas – er weiß alles, was in der Schule passiert. Aber er hat nichts gesagt.

Ich habe keine Freunde, Mum, und ich glaube, mein Innerer Tunichtgut ist gestorben, als ich diese Gedächtniszauber ausgesprochen habe. Ich habe seit Monaten nicht mehr von ihm gehört. Der Wolf geht in mir auf und ab und sagt mir, ich soll Leute verletzen und Leute beißen. Alle in der Schule denken, ich bin verrückt, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich normal sein kann. Wenn ich andere Leute mit ihren Freunden sehe, tut meine Brust weh und meine Kehle wird ganz trocken. Ich möchte sie manchmal anschreien „Warum wollt ihr nicht meine Freunde sein!", aber ich weiß es schon. Sie können den Wolf in mir sehen, auch wenn sie nicht genau wissen, was es ist.

Der Wolf hat mich verändert, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das rückgängig machen kann. Ich glaube, wenn du mich jetzt kennen würdest, würdest du mich nicht mögen. Irgendetwas an mir macht es den Leuten unmöglich, mich zu mögen.

Ich habe früher den Mond geliebt. Wir beide haben das. Jetzt hasse ich ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn aus dem Himmel reißen und ihn Stücke zerfetzen würde, wenn ich könnte.

Dafür würdest du mich auch hassen.

18. Juli

Lieber James,

Danke für den Brief. Es ist alles okay hier. Es ist schön, Regulus wiederzusehen. Er hat mir geholfen, Tante Maude einen Willkommen-Zuhause-Streich zu spielen. Boshafte Hexe. Sie erzählt meinen Eltern andauernd, dass sie mich enterben und vom Familienstammbaum brennen und zu meinem nichtsnutzigen Onkel Alphard schicken sollen. Ich wünschte, sie würden es tun.

Jedenfalls sitzt Tante Maude immer im Salon, wenn sie zu Besuch kommt, kippt riesige Spritzer Feuerwhiskey in ihren Tee und grummelt über Muggel und Dumbledore und wie furchtbar ich nicht wäre. Kannst du es Reg und mir wirklich verdenken, dass wir ihre Feuerwhiskeyflasche mit Mutters Haarausfall-Trank gefüllt haben? Ich glaube, er ist nicht dazu gemacht, dass man ihn trinkt. Er ist für Frauen, damit sie die Haare auf ihren Beinen verlieren oder sowas.

Also, ich sag dir, es war köstlich! Jedes Stückchen Haar auf ihrem gesamten, stinkenden, faltigen, widerlichen Körper ist ausgefallen, und sie haben noch keinen Weg gefunden, es wieder nachwachsen zu lassen. Ich bin jetzt im Keller. Sie haben mich zur Strafe hier eingesperrt. Reg hat schon erraten, das ich in diesen Ferien oft hier drin sein würde und hat Kerzen und ein altes Fass hier unten versteckt, sodass ich wenigstens ein bisschen Licht habe (sie haben mir den Zauberstab weggenommen). Er hat auch dieses Pergament und eine Feder hier unten gelassen, damit ich was zu tun habe. Das war das Mutigste, was er je getan hat. Mutter wäre schrecklich wütend, wenn sie es herausfände.

Ich hab am Bahnhof etwas Komisches gesehen, bevor ich nach Hause gefahren bin. Ich habe Lupin mit so einem alten Typen, der sein Vater gewesen sein muss, gesehen. Er (sein Vater) hat etwas aus seiner Tasche geholt und auf Lupins Haut gedrückt. Ich glaube, es hat richtig wehgetan, weil er so fest in seine Unterlippe gebissen hat, dass sie geblutet hat. Dann hat sein Vater ihm irgendwas zugeflüstert und er ist ihm einfach widerstandslos vom Bahnsteig gefolgt. Sein ganzer Arm war so narbig wie sein Handgelenk. Ich weiß, du wirst wütend auf mich sein, wenn ich wieder mit dem Lupin-Beobachten anfange, aber ich begreif es einfach nicht. Wenn er stark genug ist, vier riesige Slytherins zu besiegen, wieso kann er sich dann nicht gegen seinen eigenen Vater wehren?

Wie auch immer, ich werde jetzt besser gehen. Ich glaube, Regulus hat gerade eine Nachricht unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Ich werde ihm das hier zurückschieben, damit er es vielleicht für mich aufgeben kann. Ich hoffe, du bekommst es.

Sirius

Siri,

Wan glaubst du wird Mutter dich rauslassen? Sie hat dich bis jezt ni länger als 2 Tage da drinn gelassen, und es warn jezt schon 3. Wir hätten das nicht mit tante Maude machen solln und ich weiß nicht warum sie mich nicht aus bestraft hatt. Sie muss doch gewusst haben, das ich mit geholfen hab. Ich hoffe du hast die Kerzen und so gefunden ok ich geh jezt und bestech Kreecha damit er dir was zu essen bringt.

Regulus

Remus Lupins Sommertagebuch

25. Juli

Hi Mum,

Jeder würde mich auslachen, wenn er das hier lesen könnte. Oder vielleicht denken, ich wäre verrückt (äh) oder sowas. Ich weiß, es ist dumm, zu denken, dass ich mich über ein Muggel-Notizbuch mit meiner toten Mum unterhalten kann.

Ich wünschte, du wärst noch hier. Wenn du noch hier wärst, konntest du mir beibringen, noch mehr Verbrennungstrank zu machen. Er ist mir ausgegangen, und ich traue mich nicht, Dad um mehr zu fragen. Ich hab da eine Verbrennung am Bauch, weil ich wie ein Tier gejault habe, als mir ein Kästchen auf die Zehe gefallen ist, anstatt wie ein normaler Mensch „Au" zu sagen. Sie ist wirklich schlimm und ich glaube sie könnte entzündet sein. Ich bin seitdem in meinem Zimmer eingesperrt gewesen. Es waren jetzt acht Tage und der Wolf ist ziemlich mies gelaunt, weil er eingesperrt ist.

Ich habe denToast satt. Das ist alles, was er mir in diesem Zimmer gibt – Toast und Toast und Toast. Und keine Butter oder Marmelade wie in Hogwarts.

Er sagt, er lässt mich morgen vielleicht raus, wenn ich brav bin. Ich habe versprochen, ihm nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Ich mag es, im Garten zu sitzen, obwohl er jetzt eine Mauer rundherum hat, damit ich drinnen bleibe. Erinnerst du dich, wie er noch bis hinunter zum Wald hinter uns offen war?

Die Verbrennung ist rötlich-weiß und angeschwollen. Ich glaube, das ist, weil er den Löffel so lange darauf gelassen hat. Ich dachte, ich werde ohnmächtig, so sehr hat es wehgetan. Wenn es eitrig wird, muss ich mir wirklich Sorgen machen, oder? Es ist auch sehr heiß. Ist das schlecht? Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Ich wünschte, irgendjemand wäre hier. Sogar meine dummen Zimmerkollegen aus der Schule, die mich nicht mögen. Wenigstens tun sie mir nicht weh. Ich glaube, wenn ich wirklich in Schwierigkeiten wäre, würden sie mir vielleicht helfen. Sie sind Gryffindors und Gryffindors tun so etwas. Solange sie nicht wissen, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Wenn sie das wüssten, würden sie dem Ministerium von mir berichten, glaube ich.

Sie haben mich dieses Jahr viel beobachtet. Über Weihnachten dachte ich sogar, sie würden anfangen, mit mir zu reden. Irgendjemand hat mir etwas zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Gut, Dad hat mir einen Silberlöffel geschickt, als Warnung, was passieren würde, wenn ich im Sommer nach Hause kommen würde, aber mir haben auch andere Leute etwas geschenkt. Es war das erste Mal seit Jener Nacht, dass ich zu Weihnachten Geschenke bekommen habe. Eines war von einem Jungen namens Frank. Ich glaube, er mag mich ein kleines bisschen. Jedenfalls hasst er mich nicht.

Aber es gab auch noch andere. Schokofrösche und Zischende Wissbies. Sie waren verpackt, aber es sie hatten keine Aufschriften. Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht von meinen Zimmerkollegen gewesen sein könnten, aber sie haben nie etwas gesagt, und nach Weihnachten haben sie mich sogar noch mehr gemieden als davor.

Ich habe die Geschenke trotzdem behalten. Ich habe noch kein einziges Ding gegessen. Ich habe sie ganz oben auf meinem Schrank und werde sie nach dem Sommer wieder mit in die Schule nehmen. Ich weiß nicht, wer meine insgeheimen Freunde sind, aber ich bin froh, dass sie mir Geschenke geschickt haben. Wenn ich wüsste, wer sie sind, könnte ich ihnen welche zurücksenden. Das machen Freunde, nicht wahr, Mum? Sie geben einander Geschenke und verteidigen einander und schützen einander. Es ist schön, zu wissen, dass zwei Menschen da draußen sich so um mich kümmern, dass sie mir die geschickt haben.

28. Juli

Lieber Sirius,

Deine Mutter sperrt dich zur Strafe in den Keller! Wie lange lässt sie dich dort drin? Ich weiß es ist lang genug, dass du Kerzen und Pergament brauchst, um dich zu beschäftigen. Ernsthaft, Mann, das ist nicht normal. Sie sollte dich nicht so behandeln. Ich dachte du hättest übertrieben, als du gesagt hast dass sie dich geschlagen hat, sodass du geblutet hast. Ich dachte, du hättest das nur gesagt, damit Lupin mir Leid tut. Du solltest es jemandem erzählen. Das geht einfach nicht.

Dein Streich hat mich wirklich zum Lachen gebracht. Ich wünschte, mir wäre so etwas eingefallen, als meine Urgroßmutter Hortense zu Besuch gekommen ist. Sie ist die widerlichste alte Vettel, die ich je getroffen habe. Sie behandelt mich wie einen Hauselfen und schickt mich herum, wenn meine Eltern nicht da sind und sie davon abhalten. Und ihr wächst Haar aus den Nasenlöchern und aus diesem riesigen Geschwür-Dings an ihrem Hals. Ich würde ihr einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich es ausfallen lassen würde.

Wegen Lupin. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich sagen soll. Vielleicht hat er was auch immer er bei den Slytherins getan hat von seinem Vater? Dann könnte er sich nicht gegen ihn wehren, weil sein Vater stärker wäre. Er ist schon unheimlich. Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn wir ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen. Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn wir seine Freunde werden würden? Ich begreife immer noch nicht, warum du so von ihm besessen bist.

Meine Eltern werden mir zu meinem Geburtstag im August einen neuen Besen kaufen. Den Nimbus 1003. Er ist UNGLAUBLICH! Ich habe ein Bild in _Welcher Besen? _Gesehen. Ich habe gestern mit Dad Quidditch gespielt, aber es ist nicht dasselbe ohne dich. Ich wünschte du könntest kommen und mich hier besuchen, aber ich schätze, deine Mum wird dich nicht weglassen. Vielleicht können wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen?

Schreib bald zurück,

James

1. August

Lieber James,

Es wäre fantastisch, mich mit dir und Sirius in der Winkelgasse zu treffen! Wir sollten uns um deinen Geburtstag herum treffen, damit wir dir deine Geschenke geben können. Ich befürchte, dass hier muss ein kurzer Brief werden. Mum will, dass ich mir diesen neuen Film (Wie ein Zaubererfoto, nur dass er eine ganze Geschichte erzählt) mit ihr ansehe. Schick mir ein Datum und ich werde sehen, ob ich kommen kann!

Peter

12. August

Lieber Mr. Lupin,

Ich habe sichergestellt, dass diese Eule sich dir nur nähert, wenn du alleine bist. Ich habe den ganzen Sommer lang nachgedacht und beschlossen, dass ich dir einfach diesen Brief schreiben muss. Wie du weißt, werde ich nächstes Jahr nicht mehr dein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein, da ich zu meiner Arbeit als Auror zurückkehren werde, aber du sollst wissen, wenn du je irgendwelche Hilfe benötigst, musst du mir nur schreiben und danach fragen.

Ich weiß, dass du dachtest, du hättest mich mit deiner hübschen Rede darüber, dass der Wolf dir immer wehtut, abgewimmelt, aber ich habe die Panik in deinen Augen gesehen. Ich bin darauf trainiert, solche Dinge zu bemerken. Ich glaube wirklich, dass dein Vater dir wehtut und ich kann das, was ich weiß, nicht einfach ignorieren und dich leiden lassen. Sosehr du auch die Rolle eines Erwachsenen spielen magst, du bist immer noch ein Kind, und weil ich von der Misshandlung weiß, habe ich eine Verantwortung, alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um dich zu beschützen.

Keine Sorge, Mr. Lupin, ich werde nichts Drastisches ohne deine Einverständnis tun, aber wenn ich könnte, würde ich sicherstellen, dass dein Vater dafür, dass er dir wehtut, hart bestraft wird. Bitte erlaube mir, etwas zu tun, um dir zu helfen. Es gibt eine ganze Abteilung Im Ministerium, die misshandelte Kinder unterstützt. Darf ich sie für dich kontaktieren?

Es ist nicht nur aus Verantwortungsgefühl heraus. Ich bewundere deine Kraft und Tapferkeit. Ich bin erstaunt, dass jemand, der so jung ist wie du und in seinem Leben so schrecklichen Prüfungen unterzogen wurde, immer noch mit solcher Ruhe und Reife auftritt und nicht düster und gebrochen. Bitte erlaube mir, dir zu helfen, wie dir dein ganzes Leben lang hätte geholfen werden sollen.

Neil Anders

13. August

Lieber Professor Anders,

Mir geht es gut und ich habe nicht gelogen. Der Wolf tut mir hier und in der Schule weh. Es ist keine `Misshandlung´ oder was auch immer Sie denken. Mein Dad hat noch nie etwas getan, das ich nicht verdienen würde. Er bemüht sich nur darum, dass der Wolf in mir drin bleibt und keine Leute verletzt.

Sie wissen gar nichts über mich. Sie denken ich wäre brav und ruhig und normal, aber das bin ich nicht. Sie sehen nicht, dass ich boshaft und kaputt und schlecht bin. Wenn Sie mein Zimmer sehen könnten, würden Sie wissen, was ich meine. Sie könnten all das sehen, was der Wolf anrichtet – das ganze Blut und die Schrammen und die zerfetzten Möbel und den Urin, wo er sein Territorium markiert.

Bitte lassen sie mich in Ruhe.

Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupins Sommertagebuch

23. August

Liebe Mum,

Die Verbrennung hat sich wirklich entzündet, und ich habe jetzt auch noch andere. Dad sagt, er „hält den Wolf unter Kontrolle", und ich will ihm glauben, aber immer, wenn er Silber auf meine Haut drückt, scheint der Wolf nur wütender zu werden. Ich fühle mich ziemlich heiß und schwindelig. Ich brauche wirklich einen Heiltrank.

Ich mache mir auch Sorgen wegen Professor Anders. Er denkt falsch über Dad. Dad versucht nur, mich zu beschützen. Ich hasse das Wort ‚Misshandlung'. Es ist nicht wahr. Dad würde so etwas nie tun. Du hast ihn geliebt, oder? Du würdest niemals jemanden lieben, der schlechte Dinge tut. Er tut das zu meinem eigenen Besten. Ich habe Professor Anders das gesagt. Das war das Richtige, nicht wahr, Mum? Ergibt das hier überhaupt einen Sinn? Ich fühle mich wirklich seltsam. Ich muss mir irgendetwas einfallen lassen, um an einen Heiltrank zu kommen.

23. August

Lieber Frank,

Könntest du mir vielleicht etwas Heiltrank schicken? Mein Vater ist weg, deshalb kann ich ihn nicht fragen. Ich habe mich am Herd verbrannt, und es hat sich entzündet. Ich werde dir das Geld geben, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind. Ich bin viel zu weit weg von irgendwelchen Apotheken, um mir selbst etwas zu kaufen.

Danke,

Remus

Lieber Remus,

Meine Mum sagt, du solltest zu einem Heiler gehen, wenn die Verbrennung entzündet ist. Wo ist dein Dad? Wieso bist du allein zuhause? Du könntest wirklich krank werden, wenn niemand da ist und sich um dich kümmert. Bitte geh zu einem Heiler. Hier ist etwas Zaubertrank für jetzt. Keine Sorge wegen dem Geld. Er war schon in unserem Medizinschrank.

Frank


	14. Fragen und Geheimnisse

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**14. Questions and Secrets **(Fragen und Geheimnisse)

_Child abuse casts a shadow the length of a lifetime._

_(Herbert Ward)_

**REMUS:**

Remus war froh, dass er es geschafft hatte, ein leeres Abteil zu finden, sobald er am Bahnhof angekommen war. Er fühlte sich heiß und seltsam und schwindelig. Die Schwellung der Verbrennung war nicht wirklich zurückgegangen, trotz des Tranks, den Frank ihm geschickt hatte. Er befürchtete, dass er in den Krankenflügel würde gehen müssen. Der letzte Vollmond war zwei Wochen her. Es würde schwer werden, Madam Pomfrey zu überzeugen, dass die ovalen Verbrennungen, mit denen sein Körper jetzt übersät war, und die blauen Flecken von der Verwandlung kamen.

Er legte die Hand über seinen Umhang auf die entzündete Verbrennung. Sie pochte schmerzhaft bei der Berührung. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, und er lehnte ihn gegen das kühle Glas des Fensters. Es war nicht so schlimm gewesen, als er noch ruhig zuhause in seinem Zimmer gelegen hatte. Die Bewegungen schienen es verschlimmert zu haben.

Ein paar Erstklässler lugten durch die Tür seines Abteils. Remus knurrte sie an und sie schrien auf und rannten davon. Er verdrängte den Wolf und sank in seinem Sitz zusammen.

Es war eine lange Reise bis zum Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Obwohl die goldenen, finsteren Wolfsblicke ihm ein leeres Abteil sicherten, wurde Remus von den Bewegungen des Zuges übel und er fühlte sich immer heißer und schwindeliger. Es konnte nicht einmal sein neues Tagebuch hervorholen, weil sein Blick zu verschwommen war, um sich ordentlich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Es fühlte sich wie tagelange Folter an, und nicht wie Stunden, bevor der Zug im Bahnhof Hogsmeade zum Stehen kam. Er stolperte hinaus, froh, dass die Hauselfen seinen Koffer in sein Zimmer bringen würden, sodass er ihn nicht hinter sich her zerren musste. Er zog sich in die nächste Kutsche und ignorierte die grässliche, fledermaus- und pferdeartige Kreatur, die es zog. Es interessierte ihn nicht länger, ob er verrückt war, weil er sie sah, oder nicht.

Er sah auf, um die anderen Insassen der Kutsche zu sehen, und stöhnte, als er den ungläubigen Blicken seiner Zimmergenossen begegnete.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass du bei uns sitzen kannst, Lusche?", verlangte Pettigrew zu wissen.

Remus sah benommen zu, wie Potter dem kleineren Jungen den Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß und einen vielsagenden Blick mit Black austauschte, der, wie Remus jetzt erkannte, neben ihm saß. Nicht in der Lage, zu streiten, seufzte Remus und zog sich hoch, um sich eine andere Kutsche zu suchen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, die ihn aufhielt.

Er folgte der verschwommenen Linie des Arms hinauf zu Blacks Gesicht, und sah, wie Blacks Augen sich weiteten, als er ihn anschaute.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Mann," sagte er und blickte Remus ihm dämmrigen Licht der Kutsche prüfend an. „Du siehst aus wie der Tod persönlich."

Black zog an seinem Arm und Remus' Beine gaben nach. Er fiel hart auf seinen Sitz zurück und zuckte heftig zusammen, als eine Hand seine feuchte Stirn berührte. Ihm war jetzt sehr schwindelig und die Gesichter der Jungen flackerten aus seinem Blickfeld hinein und hinaus, wie ein verschwommenes Zaubererfoto. Er glaubte, Black oder Potter noch etwas sagen zu hören, aber er war sich nicht sicher, denn in seinen Ohren war ein seltsames Rauschen.

Später war er sogar noch verwirrter. Er spürte die holprigen Bewegungen der Kutsche, die seinen Bauch rumoren ließen, und er vernahm ein eindringliches, gedämpftes Gespräch um sich herum. Jemand versuchte, seinen Umhang zu öffnen, und er glaubte, vielleicht nach seinen Fingern geschnappt zu haben, aber er war nicht sicher.

Dann hörte das Holpern auf und die Tür öffnete sich. Jemand legte seine Hand unter seinen Arm um ihm aus der Kutsche zu helfen, doch er berührte eine seiner Silberverbrennungen und der Schmerz reichte aus, um seinen letzten Widerstand zu brechen. Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn.

Remus kehrte langsam zu vollem Bewusstsein zurück. Er musste nicht die Augen öffnen, um zu wissen dass er im Krankenflügel war. Sein starker Geruchssinn erkannte den sterilen Geruch von gewaschenen Laken, geputztem Stein und Heiltränken sofort.

Jemand – Madam Pomfrey, schätzte er – hatte seinen Umhang und sein Oberteil entfernt und verrieb jetzt etwas sehr Kaltes auf der entzündeten Verbrennung auf seinem Bauch. Die Kälte und der Schmerz ließen ihn sich anspannen, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich und öffnete die Augen nicht. Er hörte, wie sie anfing einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln und langsam verschwand der heiße, klopfende Schmerz, der ihn wochenlang gequält hatte. Unwillkürlich stieß er einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

„Mr. Lupin? Remus?"

Remus öffnete widerwillig die Augen und starrte hoch in ihr müdes Gesicht. Er bemerkte, dass er nicht in dem versteckten Hinterzimmer war, in dem er nach seinen Verwandlungen normalerweise lag, sondern in einem der Betten im Hauptbereich des Krankenflügels.

„Remus, wer hat dir das angetan? Ich weiß, dass das hier Silberverbrennungen sind."

Auch mit seinem schlaftrunkenen Geist wusste Remus, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Sie würde es alles falsch verstehen. Sie würde nicht verstehen, dass sein Vater ihn nur verletzte, um ihn davon abzuhalten das Tier zu werden, zu dem der Wolf ihn zu machen drohte. Seine Gedanken rasten, als er versuchte, sich eine gute Geschichte auszudenken.

„Remus? Bitte rede mit mir, wer war das?"

„Ein paar Leute. Von da, wo ich wohne." Seine Stimme klang wirklich merkwürdig. Kratzig und trocken, wie die eines alten Mannes.

„_Wer, _Remus?"

„Nur ein paar Leute, die wissen, dass ich ein W-W-Werwolf bin." Es war seltsam wie schwer es war, dieses Wort laut zu sagen.

„Erwachsene Leute?" Ihre Stimme war trügerisch sanft, doch Remus konnte den rachgierigen Zorn dahinter hören. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde ihm dabei warm ums Herz. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Mutter dass irgendjemand _für _ihn wütend war. Sein Vater war für gewöhnlich wütend _auf _ihn.

„Ja." Sie brauchte nicht zu denken, er wäre schwach.

„Wer?"

„Ich _weiß _es nicht!"

„Warum hat dein Vater nichts getan, um dir zu helfen?"

„Ich hab es vor ihm versteckt."

„Wieso?"

Remus' Gedanken rasten. Warum sollte ein Kind derartigen Missbrauch vor seinem Vater geheim halten? _Missbrauch! _Hatte er wirklich dieses Wort gedacht? _Nein, natürlich nicht! Das sind diese dummen Briefe. Das habe ich natürlich nicht gemeint. Oder es wäre Missbrauch, wenn meine Lügen stimmen würden, aber wenn mein Vater es tut ist es anders. Er MUSS mir helfen, kein Tier zu werden. Denk dir eine Lüge aus, schnell!_

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich S-Sorgen macht. Ich dachte, er könnte sich S-Sorgen machen."

„Remus, das ist lächerlich! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wie viel _Gift_ diese Entzündung in deinen Körper gepumpt hat? Wenn diese Jungen dich nicht hergebracht hätten, hättest du vielleicht bleibende Schäden gehabt. Wie kann dein Vater das nicht bemerkt haben?"

„Er war nicht da!" Remus war jetzt zunehmend verzweifelt.

„Oh, Remus!" Sie lehnte sich vor und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Stirn, damit er nicht noch einmal versuchte, den Kopf zu heben. „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Schatz, aber das hier ist unmenschlich. Das ist Missbrauch!"

Remus zuckte bei dem Wort heftig zusammen.

„Sag mir, wer das war."

„Ich sag doch, ich weiß es nicht! Sie haben ihre Gesichter nicht gezeigt."

Sie war still. Sie hob das Gefäß mit kaltem Trank und fing an, ihn auf die kleineren Verbrennungen, die seinen Körper übersäten, aufzutragen.

„Wie lange, Remus?"

„Was?"

„Wie lange tun sie dir schon weh? Glaub nicht, ich sehe nicht dass ein paar von denen alte Narben sind. Ich hätte es schon früher bemerken sollen. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie mir nicht aufgefallen sind."

Remus antwortete nicht. Ihm fiel keine passende Geschichte ein und er fühlte sich wieder benommen.

„Remus?"

Er weigerte sich, noch mehr zu sagen. Sie seufzte und begann wieder, auf den Rändern der entzündeten Verbrennung herumzudrücken. Sie sah ekelerregend aus. Sie hatte sie offensichtlich geöffnet damit der Eiter abfließen konnte, und jetzt sah sie wie ein blutiger Krater ein paar Zoll über seinem Nabel aus.

Einer ihrer Bewegungen ließ einen Schwall grausamen Schmerzes durch seinen Körper schießen, hinauf in seine Brust und seine Schenkel hinunter. Bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte, stieß er ein lautes, wolfsähnliches Heulen aus, das in einem Wimmern endete. Sobald er es gehört hatte, erstarrte er automatisch, und wartete auf die Strafe.

„Schon in Ordnung, Schatz," flüsterte sie und dachte offensichtlich, seine Anspannung käme von seinen Schmerzen und nicht von seiner tiefsitzenden Angst. „Es tut mir Leid, dir wehtun zu müssen, aber ich muss sicher sein, dass es sauber ist. Du wirst noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben müssen, denke ich."

„Aber die Auswahl…"

„Ist schon lange vorbei. Du warst eine ganze Weile bewusstlos, Mr. Lupin. Black und Potter mussten dich zusammen hier herein schleppen, und dieser Pettigrew hat die Türen geöffnet."

Remus wusste nicht, was er davon hielt. Er erinnerte sich, dass Pettigrew ihn Lusche genannt hatte und an Blacks Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Trink das."

Er öffnete folgsam den Mund und Madam Pomfrey schüttete etwas seine Kehle hinunter, das er als Schlaftrank erkannte. Die Wände um ihn wurden langsam verschwommen, als er in den Schlaf sank.

Er erwachte erneut, als er jemanden spürte, der ihn beobachtete. Ein Jahr im gleichen Schlafsaal machte es ihm möglich, sofort am Geruch zu erkennen, wer es war – eine köstliche Mischung aus hochqualitativem Stoff, scharfem Zitrus, der vielleicht von Shampoo herrührte, und dem blau-grauen Geruch von sich näherndem Regen, der wahrscheinlich ganz sein eigener war.

Remus stöhnte, schauderte und öffnete die Augen, dann drehte er den Kopf in Richtung des Geruches und sah Black, der neben ihm stand, die Hände in den Taschen seines Umhangs und einen ungewöhnlich ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem hübschen, aristokratischen Gesicht. Der Hauch des spitzbübischen Lächelns, der unter der Oberfläche seines Gesichts zu schweben schien, sogar wenn er eigentlich gar nicht lächelte, ließ Black aus irgendeinem Grund älter aussehen.

Remus' Blick wandte sich automatisch von diesen schiefergrauen Augen ab und huschte über seine eigene Brust, als er sicherstellte, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm einen Umhang des Krankenflügels angezogen hatte und seine Wunden und Narben verdeckt waren,

„Ist schon okay, ich kann sie nicht sehen," sagte Black, und sein Tonfall verriet keine Emotionen.

„Was?" Remus benutzte seine gesamte Übung, die er über die Jahre aufgebaut hatte, um seine Gefühle zu verbergen und seine Stimme so nichtssagend und wenig einladend wie möglich zu machen. Es war beinahe keine Frage.

„Deine Narben," sagte Black, und er schien unbeirrt. „Ich kann sie nicht sehen. Aber ich weiß, dass sie da sind. Du hast mir fast die Finger abgebissen, als ich in der Kutsche versucht habe, deinen Umhang zu lockern, damit du atmen konntest."

„Tut mir leid," murmelte Remus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf diese Situation reagieren sollte. Sie war unangenehm und gleichzeitig seltsam schön. Er führte eine zivilisierte Konversation mit einer Peron seines Alters und das Wort ‚Lusche' war noch kein einziges Mal vorgekommen. „Ich weiß nicht was du mit Narben meinst."

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Bevor Remus reagieren konnte, immer noch die Nachwirkung des Schlaftrankes spürend, langte Black nach unten und warf seinen Ärmel zurück, sodass sein vernarbter Arm zum Vorschein kam. Der aufgehäufte Stoff drückte gegen eine der Verbrennungen und ließ ihn ein halb unterdrücktes Winseln ausstoßen. Er riss den Arm aus Blacks Umklammerung, zog den Ärmel zurück und hielt den Arm schützend umfasst.

„Tut mir leid." Zum ersten Mal glaubte Remus, dass Black die Entschuldigung wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Aber ich _weiß_, dass da Narben sind. Was sagt Madam Pomfrey, hm? Weiß sie, wer dir das antut?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst," sagte Remus und rollte sich noch mehr zu einem defensiven Ball zusammen. Alle guten Gefühle verschwanden und er wollte nur noch, dass Black verschwand.

„Ich meine, weiß sie, dass dein Vater dir wehtut?"

Wenn er das Wort ‚Missbrauch' benutzt hätte, hätte Remus es vielleicht geschafft, die Worte zu missachten, doch so trafen sie ins Schwarze, denn auch wenn er wusste, es war zu seinem eigenen Besten, es_ war _sein Vater, der ihm wehtat.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts über meinem Vater!", fuhr er ihn an. „Er will nur das Beste für mich, und jetzt hau ab, verdammt!"

„Ich hab einen Nerv getroffen," stellte Black fest und legte den Kopf schräg, sodass sein gewelltes schwarzes Haar seine Schulter streifte.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts!"

„Ich _weiß_, dass ich gesehen habe, wie er am Bahnhof etwas auf deinen Arm gedrückt hat. Und ich _weiß, _dass es dir genug wehgetan hat, dass du dein Lippe durchgebissen hast."

Daraufhin zuckte Remus tatsächlich körperlich zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand in die Magengegend geschlagen.

„Das stimmt nicht!", schrie er, „_Das ist nicht wahr! DAS STIMMT NICHT!" _Sein Entsetzen und seine Angst gab ihm die Kraft, sich im Bett aufzusetzen, die Finger zu Klauen verbogen, die Lippen von den Zähnen gehoben. Tatsächlich machte Black einen Schritt zurück, er wirkte verängstigt.

„_HAU AB!"_

Black verschwand schnell aus dem Krankenflügel, genau in dem Moment, in dem Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro platzte. Remus sank im Bett zurück, er fühlte sich völlig ausgepumpt.

_2. September_

_Liebe Minerva,_

_Ich muss mit dir über Mr. Lupin aus ihrem Haus sprechen. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass jemand ihn zu Hause misshandelt. Hinweise, die er in der Vergangenheit unwissentlich gegeben hat lassen mich glauben, dass es sein Vater sein könnte, aber er widerspricht dem unnachgiebig und beschuldigt irgendwelche „voreingenommenen Erwachsenen, die wissen, dass er ein Werwolf ist". Ich mache mir große Sorgen um seine Gesundheit – sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Bitte komm sobald es dir möglich ist im Krankenflügel vorbei, damit wir besprechen können, was wir tun können._

_Poppy._


	15. Wünsche an Mondschatten

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**Ich weiß, dass hat wirklich zu lange gedauert, aber mein Computer weigert sich, sich mit dem Internet zu verbinden. Das ist aber trotzdem keine Entschuldigung, weil es ja noch mehr Computer auf dieser Welt gibt. :( Aber als Entschädigung kommen jetzt gleich ganz viele Kapitel :)**

**Dieses Kapitel ist nicht proofread, also kann ich nichts versprechen (;**

**15. Wishing on Moonshadows **(Wünsche an Mondschatten)

**SIRIUS:**

„Sirius!"

James riss sich den Tarnumhang herunter, als sie aus dem Krankenflügel eilten, sodass er und Peter plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schienen.

„Was?", fuhr Sirius sie an. Er fühlte sich nach erschüttert und gereizt nach dem Gespräch mit Lupin.

„Ich dachte, du würdest nur schauen, wie's ihm geht. Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du ihn wegen deiner dämlichen Ideen, sein Vater würde ihm wehtun, zur Rede stellen würdest! _Erinnerst _du dich nicht, was mit diesen Slytherins passiert ist? Oder bist du einfach so blöd?" James sprach so leise, wie er es in seiner Wut schaffte, und dennoch bedachten sie einige Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw mit komischen Blicken, als sie im Korridor an ihnen vorbeieilten.

„_Irgendwer _muss doch was sagen!" Sirius stieß James wütend den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Du hast es selbst gesehen! Und wir haben nur seine Arme gesehen! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie schlimm der Rest von ihm aussehen muss, wenn er einfach so ohnmächtig geworden ist?

„Ich dachte, er würde dich angreifen," sagte Peter, der neben James hereilte, bebend. „Seine Augen machen einem echt Angst. Ich dachte, er würde dich verletzen."

„Das hatte er verdammt noch mal auch getan, wenn er in der Verfassung dazu gewesen wäre." James warf Sirius einen vielsagenden, zornigen Blick zu. „Sirius weiß das. _Popperlop_," fügte er hinzu, als sie die Fette Dame erreichten. Das Portrait schwang auf und sie kletterten hinein.

„Es war nicht seine Schuld," sagte Sirius. „Er hat sich nur verteidigt. Ich weiß, wie er sich fühlt." Er warf James ebenfalls einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass es seine Schuld ist!" James schlug die Tür zum Schlafsaal zu und warf den Tarnumhang auf sein Bett. „Sagte ich, es wäre Lupins Schuld?" Er wandte sich zu Peter um, der ziemlich entsetzt darüber schien, dass man von ihm verlangte, sich am Streit zu beteiligen.

„Ich w-w-weiß nicht… Ich w-w-w…"

James runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich wieder zu Sirius um. „Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht kommt und dich aus Rache angreift, sobald er aus dem Krankenflügel darf?"

Sirius spürte, wie alles Blut sein Gesicht verließ. Daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht.

„Und wenn du denkst ich werde versuchen, dich zu retten, dann hast du falsch gedacht!"

„James…" Sirius ließ sich hart auf seine Bettkannte fallen. James schien seine Beklommenheit zu bemerken, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig freundlicher und er setzte sich neben Sirius und klopfte ihm unsicher auf die Schulter.

„Ich war nur sauer. Natürlich werde ich dir helfen. Ich meine nur, wir haben keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren wird."

Für einen Moment war es still im Zimmer, bevor Peter unsicher sagte, „Was soll er denn überhaupt ausrichten? Er ist ein Zweitklässler wie wir, und er ist winzig. Gerade mal so groß wie ich und viel dünner."

James und Sirius antworteten nicht. Sie beide erinnerten sich lebhaft daran, wie der winzige Lupin über den stöhnenden Gestalten seiner ungeschlachten Slytherin-Angreifer stand, und an den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er viermal _‚Obliviate!' _geschrien hatte.

„Heute, Gentlemen, ist ein wundervoller Tag!", war das Erste, das James am Montagmorgen verkündete. Er warf sich dramatisch auf den Sitzplatz neben Sirius und begann, seinen Teller mit Würstchen und Toast zu beladen.

Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass James Potter _kein _Morgenmensch wäre.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest," sagte er griesgrämig. „Der Himmel ist schwarzgrau und es regnet, und wir haben Kräuterkunde in dem Glashaus, das am weitesten vom Schloss entfernt ist, also werden wir völlig durchnässt sein. Nach Kräuterkunde haben wir Zaubertränke und dann Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste mit einem Typen, der so alt ist, dass Dumbledore wahrscheinlich in Worbelfoffs Pensionistenheim für Völlig Altersschwache Zauberer nach einem Lehrer gesucht hat.

„S'Richtig!", sagte Peter und wedelte schläfrig mit seiner Gabel, woraufhin er Alice Richards ins Ohr stach. Sie schrie hoch auf und rutschte von ihnen weg.

„Ich meinte," sagte James, den Mund jetzt voll mit Würstchen, „dass ich gerade unseren lieben Freund Schniefelus auf dem Weg hier herunter getroffen habe und an ihm diesen neuen Backenhörnchen-Zauber, den wir in dem Drittklässler-Verwandlungsbuch gefunden haben, ausprobiert habe."

Sirius Laune besserte sich merklich. „Wirklich? Wie hat es funktioniert? Ooh! Wo ist er?"

James deutete mit einem Stück Toast in Richtung des Lehrertisches, wo eine vertraute Gestalt mit fettigem Haar verzweifelt auf Madam Pomfrey einredete, während die Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff vom Nebentisch kicherten und auf ihn zeigten. Madam Pomfrey erhob sich und Snape wandte sich um, um ihr aus der Halle zu folgen.

Sirius brüllte vor Lachen, als er sein Gesicht erblickte. Die Wangen des Slytherins waren gewaltig aufgebläht und von goldbraunem Fell überdeckt. Seine Zähne waren lang und sahen aus wie die eines Nagetiers. Auf seinen Ohren, die runder aussahen als gewöhnlich und jetzt oben auf seinem Kopf aus den fettigen Strähnen lugten, schien ebenfalls Fell gewachsen zu sein. Zusammen mit seinem aufgebrachten Gesichtsausdruck, der ganz und gar nicht zu dem Nagetier-Aussehen passte, sah er unglaublich komisch aus.

„_Mr. Potter!"_, sagte eine strenge Stimme, und sie alle zuckten heftig zusammen und drehten sich herum, wo eine wütende Professor McGonagall stand. „Wie _können_ Sie es wagen, einen anderen Schüler mit einem solchen Verwandlungszauber zu belegen! Das sind _zwanzig _Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und _zwei _Stunden Nachsitzen heute Abend, Kesselputzen mit Professor Slughorn. Per Hand!"

James versuchte einen zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck und weitete die Augen. „Es tut mir _so _leid, Professor. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in mich gefahren ist!"

Sie runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn und schritt dann auf die Türen der Großen Halle zu, um ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde vorzubereiten. Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, brachen die drei wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sirius lachte so heftig, dass er fast von der Bank fiel und am Ende seinen Ellenbogen in die Marmelade rammte, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. James legte den Kopf auf den Tisch und verkündete, die Worte vom Lachen undeutlich: „Es w-war jeden… Einzelnen K-Kessel wert." Dann kippte er hysterisch zur Seite und gegen Peter, der in Alice's Schoß fiel, die beschloss, dass sie niemals wieder neben den Jungen sitzen würde, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

Wie Sirius an diesem Morgen beim Frühstück schon recht unfreundlich festgestellt hatte, war der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste tatsächlich sehr alt. Er erinnerte Sirius stark an einen uralten, zähen Baum. Er war nur ein paar Zoll größer als Professor Flitwick, und seine Haut war so faltig und verwittert, dass sie eher nach Holz als nach Haut aussah. Sie hing mit knotigen Sehnen und Muskeln an seinen Gliedmaßen, die scharf und krumm waren und sich in die unvorstellbarsten Richtungen bogen. Sein Haar war schneeweiß und buschig und stand von seinem Kopf ab, sodass er merkbar einem Löwenzahn glich. Zwei helle, weiß-blaue Augen starrten aus dem Nest aus Falten, das sein Gesicht war, hervor.

Obwohl er so alt aussah, dass jeder, der neben ihm ging, seine Arme halb erhoben trug, falls ein Windstoß ihn umwehen würde, schien er sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst zu sein. Er bewegte sich mit kantiger, gebrechlicher Agilität, und die Füße am Ende seiner verwitterten Beine schienen nur über den Boden zu streifen, weil man ihnen gesagt hatte, dass dies so zu geschehen hatte, und nicht weil sie es wirklich mussten. Seine Kleidung war sogar noch älter – der V-förmige Hosenbund und der hohe Kragen belegten, dass sie vermutlich vor eineinhalb Jahrhunderten modern gewesen war.

Sirius, James und Peter saßen in ihrer ersten Stunde statt wie üblich hinten ganz vorne in der Klasse, damit sie ihren neuen Lehrer genauer beobachten konnte. Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür, und der alte Professor schlendert herein und inspizierte sie. Er schien die ganze Zeit kurz vor einem Lachanfall zu stehen.

„Ich bin Professor Tecracken," verkündete er und wandte sich um, um den Namen an die Tafel hinter ihm zu kritzeln. Seine Stimme und seine Handschrift schienen beide so alt und gebrechlich wie seine Bewegungen. „Ich werde dieses Jahr Ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste sein. Dumbledore hat mich aus den Wäldern von Norwegen herbestellt, wo ich Recherche für ein Buch über Lethifolds betrieben habe.

Ich war ein professioneller Duellant und Soldat in der Armee, die Dumbledore ins Leben gerufen hat, um den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald zu besiegen. Ich war zwanzig Jahre lang Auror, außerdem Drachenhüter, und Altvorderer im Zaubergamot, bis ich die Stühle aller Leute, die an einem wichtigen Treffen mit dem französischen und dem belgischen Ministerium teilnahmen, in Furzkissen verwandelt habe, die jedes Mal, wenn jemand begann, sinnlose Forderungen zu stellen, die jeweilige Nationalhymne anstimmten. Aus dieser Erfahrung lernt man, dass man völlig seinen Sinn für Humor verlieren kann, wenn man jemand Wichtiges in irgendeinem Zaubereiministerium der Welt ist. Heute werden wir an Schild-Zaubern arbeiten."

Das alles sagte Professor Tecracken allem Anschein nach ohne dazwischen zu atmen, obwohl er kurz abbrach und bei der Erinnerung an die Furzkissen kicherte.

Sirius wandte sich um und sah James an, der die Augenbrauen in einer Geste hob, die deutlich zu sagen schien: „Geht's noch?", obwohl er das Entzücken in James Augen sehen konnte, das auch er bei dem Gedanken an jemanden, der mutig genug war, bei einem wichtigen Treffen des Zaubergamots die Stühle zu verzaubern, empfand.

Während die Klasse begann, die Zauberstabbewegung und die Aussprache von _Protego _ für den Schild-Zauber zu üben, war Sirius von der Frage abgelenkt, ob Professor Tecracken ihm wohl den Furzkissen-Zauber beibringen würde, damit er ihn beim Abendessen am Lehrertisch ausprobieren konnte. Er folgte dem Professor mit den Augen, während der seine Runden durch die Schüler drehte, die sich in Paare aufgeteilt hatten, um den Zauber zu üben. Sein zittriges Lachen erfüllte den Raum, als Evan Rosier es schaffte, Gorian Bulstrodes Schild zu durchbrechen und ihn mit dem Flederwichtfluch zu belegen.

Bulstrode starrte böse in Richtung des Lehrers, während dieser amüsiert grinsend den Zauberstab herumwirbelte. Sirius bemerkte, dass Tecrackens Gelächter den Slytherin nicht entmutigte, sondern vielmehr zu wütender Entschlossenheit anspornte. Er brauchte nur noch zwei Versuche, bis Rosiers Zauber von seinem Schild aufgehalten wurde und auf ihn zurückprallte. Tecracken nickte beiden gutheißend zu, bevor er weiter zu Lily Evans und Alice Richards ging.

„Mir ist so _langweilig_!", verkündete Sirius Peter am Abend, warf sein Astrologiebuch quer durch den Raum und starrte finster umher.

Peter sah von seinem Bett auf, auf dem er saß und eine Trumpelmohn-Pflanze per Hand fütterte, die er in Kräuterkunde umgeworfen hatte. Er hatte strengste Anweisung von Professor Sprout, sie mitzunehmen und sie bis zum nächsten Morgen mit kleinen Stücken eingerollten Brotes zu füttern, damit sie sich von dem Trauma erholte.

„Ich weiß," sagte er betrübt zu Sirius. „Das ist das langweiligste, was ich je machen musste. Wie kann sie denn immer noch Hunger haben? Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag gefüttert!"

„Es gibt einfach nichts zu tun!" Sirius lief im Zimmer auf und ab und verpasste seinem Koffer einen Tritt, als er an ihm vorbeikam.

„Was? Kein James zum Streiche spielen?", sagte Peter und grinste ein wenig. „Keine Lusche zum schikanieren?"

Sirius spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm zusammenzog, als er hinüber zu Lupins leerem Bett sah. Er schätzte, dass der Junge immer noch im Krankenflügel war, doch nach ihrem letzten Gespräch am Freitagabend hatte er es nicht mehr gewagt, nachzusehen. Er wusste auch nicht, warum er überhaupt nachsehen _wollte_, und das bereitete ihm noch mehr Sorgen. Wann immer er versuchte, den Gedanken an Lupin aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, sah er die Erinnerung an sein blasses, dünnes, schwitzendes Gesicht vor sich.

Er konnte nicht vergessen, wie Lupin blind in ihre Kutsche gestolpert war, die Pupillen vom Fieber geweitet und den Arm schützend seinem Bauch gelegt. Als er bewusstlos geworden war, während Sirius versucht hatte, ihm aus der Kutsche zu helfen, hatte Sirius seinen Ärmel packen können, bevor er auf den Boden sinken konnte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass James' Stimme schockiert „Scheiße!" gemurmelt hatte, und er hinuntergeschaut und Lupins Arm gesehen hatte, völlig enthüllt von dem Ärmel, den er gepackt hatte.

Er war voller Narben jeder Größe, die sich grausam über seine ansonsten bleiche Haut zogen. Doch da waren auch neue Wunden. Schnitte und runde, entzündete Stellen, die aussahen wie riesige Brandblasen. Er erinnerte sich an den Tag am Bahnhof, als er beobachtet hatte, wie Lupins Vater etwas auf seinen Arm gedrückt hatte.

„Sirius?" Peter klang ein wenig besorgt. „Alles okay bei dir?"

„Ich gehe raus und besuche James." Sirius konnte den Gedanken, den Rest des Abends eingeengt in diesem Raum mit Peter und seiner Pflanze zu verbringen, die den quälenden Gestank verrottender Birnen verströmte, nicht länger ertragen.

„_Kannst_ du nicht," sagte Peter geduldig. „Er ist bei seiner Strafarbeit."

Sirius, der jetzt, wo er etwas zu tun hatte, um einiges glücklicher war, beugte sich hinunter zu James' Koffer und öffnete ihn. Er wühlte eine Weile darin herum, bevor er triumphierend den Tarnumhang hervorzog.

„Du wirst ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen," warnte ihn Peter.

„Natürlich nicht," sagte Sirius. „Das machen loyale Tunichtgute so – sie wagen sich in die Tiefen von grauenvollen Slytherin-Kerkern, um eingesperrten Kameraden Gesellschaft zu leisten. Kommst du mit?" Er wedelte einladend mit dem Tarnumhang.

Peter seufzte und sah mit Bedauern auf seine Pflanze hinunter. „Lieber nicht. Professor Sprout bekommt 'nen Anfall, wenn ich gehe und die hier streben lasse."

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel."

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Richte was für mich an."

„Immer doch."

Sirius schlenderte aus dem Zimmer und die Stufen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sobald er aus dem Portraitloch geklettert war, schwang er sich den Tarnumhang über die Schultern und ging in Richtung der Kerker. Er ging so leise wie möglich, denn es war beinahe Ausgangssperre und er wusste, dass er zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal geschickt werden würde, wenn ein Lehrer ihn erwischte.

Als er am Krankenflügel vorbeikam, wurde er von einer kleinen, dünnen Gestalt abgelenkt, die im Korridor vor ihm verschwand. Das monatelange Beobachten der überraschend geschmeidigen und flüssigen Bewegungen Lupins ließ ihn die Silhouette vor ihm sofort erkennen.

Sirius zögerte einen langen Moment lang und dachte an James, der alleine mit den Kesseln im Kerker war, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und folgte stattdessen Lupins Gestalt. Er wusste dass James wütend gewesen wäre, wenn er die Gelegenheit, mehr über ihren seltsamen Zimmerkameraden herauszufinden, nicht ergreifen würde, nur um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Er achtete darauf, dem anderen Jungen in großer Entfernung zu folgen. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, wie gut Lupins Gehör war, und wollte es nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden. Lupin ging – oder eher schwebte – von einem Schatten im Korridor zum nächsten. Wenn Sirius nicht Ausschau nach ihm gehalten hätte, hätte er die stumme Gestalt wahrscheinlich übersehen, die sich da zwischen den Seen aus Dunkelheit hinter Statuen, Rüstungen und Alkoven an der Wand bewegte.

Er fragte sich wo Lupin gelernt hatte, sich so zu bewegen. Vielleicht war es derselbe Ort, an dem er gelernt hatte, jene Slytherins auf solche Art und Weise zu besiegen. Er fragte sich, ob es irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte, wie Lupins Vater ihn behandelte.

Lupin erreichte eine der kleineren Türen im Hauptkorridor, die hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts führte. Er öffnete sie vorsichtig, glitt nach draußen und schloss sie hinter sich. Sirius wartete einige Minuten, um dem Jungen etwas Zeit für einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen, bevor er ihm folgte.

Er ging durch die Tür und sein Blick suchte das Gelände ab, bis er die kleine schwarze Gestalt entdeckte, die sich dem Quidditchfeld näherte. Er ging hinterher, immer noch in einiger Entfernung. Es war jetzt völlig dunkel und er konnte Lupin in der Ferne kaum noch erkennen. Es war windig und kühl, der erste Hauch des Herbstes lag im Wind. Er blies gegen Sirius' Gesicht und durch seinen Umhang und ließ seine Augen tränen, als sie das offene, ungeschützte Quidditchfeld erreichten.

Lupin ging noch etwas weiter aufs Feld hinaus und legte dann den Kopf zurück, um mit eigentümlicher Intensität in den Himmel zu starren. Sirius schlich näher und zog sich unter die nahe Ravenclaw-Tribüne zurück, um sich vor dem schlimmsten kalten Wind zu schützen, den Lupin nicht zu bemerken schien. Er folgte dem Blick des Jungen, doch alles was er sehen konnte war der herrlich klare Nachthimmel, übersät mit Sternen, und der Mond, der direkt über ihnen hing. Er war noch nicht ganz zwei Drittel voll, aber weil der Himmel so völlig klar war, schien er sehr groß und hell. Er warf silbrig blaues Licht über das Quidditchfeld und Lupin hob ein wenig die Arme, als würde er mehr davon auf sich fühlen wollen.

Sirius schlich sich soweit er es wagte nach vorne, bis er nur noch ein paar Meter von dort entfernt war, wo Lupin auf dem Feld stand. Er war jetzt unter dem niedrigsten Teil der Ravenclaw-Tribüne zusammengekauert. Er erstarrte, als der Wind, der gegen sein Gesicht blies, plötzlich Gesang mit sich brachte – wild, melodiös und geradezu beherzt.

Er blickte weg vom Mond und auf Lupins Gesicht, und sah, wie sich der Mund des Jungen bewegte, während er auf zum Himmel sah, die Arme immer noch ein wenig angehoben. Wenn er genau hinhörte, konnte er die Worte ausmachen, bevor sie vom Wind davongetragen wurden.

„…_Followed by a moon shadow! Moon shadow, moon shadow! Leaping and hopping on a moon shadow, moon shadow, moon shadow!_

_And if I ever lose my eyes, if my __colours__ all run dry. Yes if I ever lose my eyes, oh hey – I won't have to cry no more."_

So plötzlich, dass Sirius zusammenzuckte, schienen Lupins Beine nachzugeben und er kam hart auf dem Gras zu sitzen. Er hörte auf zu singen, und sein goldbraunes Haar fiel nach vorne und verbarg sein Gesicht, während er die rechte Hand hob, die Finger gespreizt, und sie über dem Gras neben sich in der Luft verharren ließ. Zum ersten Mal wandte er den Blick vom Himmel ab und es sah aus, als würde er die scharfen Konturen des Mondschattens, den seine Hand warf, betrachten.

Er trug seine abgewetzten, braunen Schuhe und einen Winterschlafanzug des Krankenflügels, und der war dünn genug, dass er vom Wind eng gegen seinen Körper gedrückt wurde. Sirius konnte sehen, dass Lupin entsetzlich mager war. Sirius fragte sich, was er tun sollte. Er konnte die Umrisse einer dicken Bandage um den Bauch des Jungen ausmachen und er schätzte, dass er noch nicht außerhalb des Krankenflügels sein sollte. Nicht zum ersten Mal machte Sirius sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Lupins geistige Gesundheit. Nicht auf eine spöttische, grausame Art, sondern so, dass er wirklich überlegte, ob mit Lupin etwas nicht stimmte.

Er sah, wie sich Lupins Mund erneut bewegte und bemühte sich, die Worte zu verstehen.

„…Vermisse dich die ganze Zeit," sagte er, obwohl Sirius wusste, dass niemand da war, mit dem er sprechen könnte. „Aber immer wenn ich versuche, mich an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern, vermischen sie sich mit den neuen. Ich sehe den Mond an und ich liebe ihn und ich hasse ihn. Ich _hasse _ihn." Lupin schloss die bleichen Finger, die immer noch über dem Gras schwebten und Sirius konnte sehen, wie er den Kopf zur Seite neigte und die Bewegung des Mondschattens unter ihnen beobachtete.

„Du hast gesagt, dass er mich nicht verändern darf," fuhr Lupin fort, die Stimme so leise, dass Sirius sie durch den Wind kaum vernahm. Sie schien unsicher zu zittern, obwohl sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie fast immer war. „Aber es ist jetzt ein Teil von mir, und ich glaube nicht, dass ich daran etwas ändern kann. Ich kann mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Niemand mag mich. Ich habe keine Freunde, und ich glaube, sogar der Tunichtgut hat mich verlassen. Die Leute hören nicht auf mich darüber auszufragen wie Dad mich behandelt, als ob es falsch wäre, wo ich doch weiß, dass es das nicht ist. Du würdest niemanden lieben, der schlechte Dinge tut. Oder vielleicht doch. Du hast mich geliebt." Er seufzte und ruckte kurz mit dem Kopf, um das Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, das der Wind dorthin geweht hatte.

„Es war alles so viel einfacher, als ich noch an die Magie der Mondschatten geglaubt habe, die du mir beigebracht hast." Er legte den Kopf zurück und starrte den Mond an, anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken. Die Hand, die noch immer über dem Boden schwebte, schloss sich zur Faust. Lupin neigte den Kopf wieder hinunter um sie zu betrachten. Sein Blick blieb auf dem Mondschatten darunter haften. Er streckte die Finger wieder, und ohne die eine Hand zu bewegen, zog er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund seines Schlafanzuges.

Er drehte die rechte Hand, sodass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte, und drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes darauf. Er murmelte einen leisen Zauber den Sirius nicht verstand, und Sirius zuckte erschrocken zurück als er dunkles Blut aus einem Schnitt quer über seine Handfläche laufen sah. Lupin wartete, bis das Blut eine seichte Lache gebildet hatte, dann drehte er die Hand um, sodass die dunkle Flüssigkeit direkt auf den Mondschatten spritzte, den seine Hand auf das Gras warf.

„Ich wünsche mir…", murmelte Lupin, während er beobachtete, wie die Tropfen in den Grashalmen versanken. „Ich wünsche mir einen Freund, der mich versteht. Ich wünsche mir einen Freund, dem es egal ist, dass ich nie weiß wie ich mich benehmen soll, und der mich nicht die ganze Zeit Lusche nennt. Ich wünsche mir einen Freund, der mich anblickt und mich sieht und mich kennt und mich nicht dafür hasst."

Er saß lange Zeit still da. Die Blutstropfen von seiner Hand wurden allmählich weniger, als sie gerannen. Schließlich bewegte er sich, drehte die Handfläche wieder nach oben und brachte sie vor sein Gesicht, um sie im Mondlicht zu betrachten. Er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, dann führte er die Hand zum Mund und leckte das Blut auf eine Art und Weise ab, die Sirius beunruhigend an ein Tier erinnerte, das eine Wunde leckte.

Dann erhob er sich unsicher. Er schwankte ein wenig und fasste sich an den Kopf. Sirius hielt inne und fragte sich, ob er Lupin schon wieder aufsammeln und in den Krankenflügel würde bringen müssen. Doch der Moment ging vorüber, und Lupin steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Hosenbund seines Schlafanzuges und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Sirius folgte ihm, wieder mit großem Abstand, und bemerkte, obwohl Lupins Bewegungen zwar immer noch geschmeidig und schwebend aussahen, dass sie auch angespannt wirkten, als würde jede einzelne ihm Schmerzen bereiten.

„Denkst du, das war echte Magie?", fragte Peter, als die drei am nächsten Tag unter einer Trauerweide am See saßen. Es war Mittag, und sie hatten sich nach dem Essen nach draußen zurückgezogen, solange es noch warm genug dazu war.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte James ungeduldig. „Er hat doch wohl offensichtlich versucht mit jemandem zu sprechen, der früher in der Nacht mit ihm draußen war und jetzt tot ist. Er hat diese ‚Zauberei' spontan erfunden. Es war nicht echt."

Obwohl das eine legitime Aussage war kam es Sirius so vor, als ob James' kalte Zusammenfassung die Ernsthaftigkeit und Feierlichkeit der letzten Nacht nicht verstanden hätte. Er konnte es ihnen aber nicht verdenken. Sie hatten es nicht gesehen.

„Es war wirklich traurig," sagte Sirius, lehnte sich nach hinten auf die Hände und streckte die Beine vor sich aus. „Er hat irgendwie so… einsam ausgesehen."

„Ich _weiß_," sagte James, „aber du musst doch zugeben, dass er irgendetwas versteckt."

Sirius schnaubte ungeduldig, sagte aber nichts, denn es stimmte.

„Ich frag mich, was mit ihr passiert ist?", sagte Peter.

„Mit wem?", fragte James.

„Mit der Person, mit der er geredet hat. Offensichtlich ist sie nicht mehr da. Tot wahrscheinlich, wenn er dachte, dass sie ihn hören konnte, obwohl niemand da war."

Beide sahen Sirius an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab euch alles erzählt, was er gesagt hat. Ich weiß genauso viel wie ihr."

„Vielleicht hat er sie aus Versehen umgebracht," sagte James.

Sie hatten Peter schließlich von dem Vorfall mit den Slytherins im Korridor erzählt. Peters wässrige Augen weiteten sich, als er James anstarrte. „Meinst du?"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Sirius und sah sie beide wütend an. „Wer auch immer es war, er hat ihn geliebt. Das hat man an seiner Stimme gehört. Er hätte ihm _niemals_ wehgetan."

„War ja nur 'ne Idee, Sirius," sagte James vorwurfsvoll. „Du musst uns nicht gleich so angehen."

„Eine _Idee? _Du hast ihm _Mord _vorgeworfen."

„Tut mir leid." James drückte seine Schulter. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

Sirius seufzte und spielte mit einem Grashalm, als es still zwischen ihnen wurde.

„Ich hab etwas, das dich aufheitern wird," sagte James nach einer Weile, offensichtlich darum bemüht, die Stimmung zu heben. „Du glaubst nicht, was ich gestern bei der Strafarbeit in einem von Slughorns Büchern entdeckt habe."

„Was?", fragte Sirius und seine Laune besserte sich erheblich, als er das boshafte Glitzern in den Augen seines besten Freundes sah.

„Slughorn ist weggegangen, weil Peeves im nächsten Klassenzimmer die Stühle am Boden festgeklebt hat und ich habe mir eines der Bücher angesehen, die auf diesem Regal bei seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Ich habe diesen unheimlich coolen Trank gefunden. Er lässt dir Teile von dem Tier wachsen, das für dein Haus steht. Wenn wir den beim Frühstück allen untermischen, haben wir Ravenclaws mit Flügeln oder Schnäbeln, oder Hufflepuffs mit Stummelbeinchen, und vielleicht Slytherins ohne Arme und Beine…" Er brach ab, als er an einen Snape dachte, der sich wie eine Schlange auf dem Boden wand.

„Genial," hauchte Sirius, als er sich den Höllenlärm vorstellte, den dieser Streich verursachen würde. Er stellte sich vor, wie Madam Pomfrey versuchte, in ihrem Krankenflügel genug Platz für alle zu schaffen, und wie Dumbledore und McGonagall versuchten, die zischelnden Slytherins und krächzenden Ravenclaws zu beruhigen.

„Wir müssten den Gryffindors auch was geben und sicherstellen, dass wir selbst welchen trinken," sinnierte er. „Sonst wissen sie gleich, dass es wir waren."

„Das ist okay," sagte Peter, der aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfte. „Wir haben sowieso das coolste Tier. Stell dir nur vor, wie ein Löwe zu brüllen oder Krallen statt Fingernägeln zu haben."

„Der Trank ist wirklich kompliziert," sagte James. „Wir brauchen Billywigflügel und gemahlene Fwuuper-Eierschalen, das bekommen wir nur aus Slughorns privaten Vorräten. Und dann müssen wir uns überlegen, wie wir den Trank morgens in den Kürbissaft bekommen, sodass jeder ihn trinkt."

„Hm…", machte Sirius und dachte angestrengt nach. „Wann haben wir das nächste Mal Zaubertränke?"

„Donnerstag Nachmittag," half Peter.

„Dann stehlen wir es da. Peter, du bist der schlechteste in Zaubertränke – nichts gegen dich, Kumpel."

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. Es stimmte. Wenn Sirius und James ihm im ersten Jahr nicht mit den Hausaufgaben geholfen hätten, wäre er in Zaubertränke wahrscheinlich sitzen geblieben.

„Also," sagte Sirius und überlegte, während er sprach, „du musst es noch schlimmer machen als sonst. Verhau es völlig, sodass Slughorn kommen und dir helfen muss, bevor es explodiert. Während du das machst, laufen James und ich schnell in sein Büro und stehlen das Zeug aus seinem Vorrat. Do hast dir den rank abgeschrieben, oder, James?"

James zog ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und wedelte grinsend damit herum. Sie hatten einen Plan.

„Okay, das kann ich," sagte Peter ernst, und er wirkte stolz und besorgt zugleich, weil er so eine wichtige Rolle bei dem Streich bekommen hatte.

„Wissen wir doch," sagte James und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Ich denke auch, dass wir uns ein wenig in Hogwarts umsehen sollten um herauszufinden, wo genau die Küchen sind und wie das Essen in die Große Halle kommt. Ich wette, irgendwo gibt es Hauselfen. Wenn wir alles wissen, können wir uns mit meinem Tarnumhang rein schleichen, bevor das Essen auf die Frühstückstische kommt, und den Trank in den Kürbissaft leeren.

„Das ist so cool!", sagte Sirius und rieb sich die Hände. „Hogwarts hatte keine Ahnung was sie angerichtet hat, als sie uns hier aufgenommen hat."

Sie steckten wieder die Köpfe zusammen, planten und besprachen.

Am Mittwoch bevor der erste Teil von ‚Operation Zischelnde Slytherins' ausgeführt werden sollte – das Stehlen der Zaubertrankzutaten – geschahen zwei Dinge, die Sirius glücklich machten.

Für das erste war James verantwortlich, als er an diesem Morgen hinunter zum Frühstück ging. Er hatte sich vor Filch versteckt, nachdem er versucht hatte, Mr. Norris, die neue Katze des Hausmeisters, zu verhexen. Sie hatte rote Augen und einen bösartigen Charakter und drohte ein großes Problem bei ihren nächtlichen Vorhaben zu werden. Um nicht von Filch gesehen zu werden, als der um die Ecke kam, hatte James sich hinter die Statue einer buckligen Hexe geduckt, sich gegen den steinernen Rücken gedrückt um so unsichtbar wie möglich zu sein und dabei seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen, nur für den Fall. Als er um die Statue gelugt hatte, um zu sehen, ob Filch kam, hatte er das Wort _Dissendium _entdeckt, dass kaum sichtbar und in winzigen Buchstaben in die Achselhöhle der buckligen Hexe eingeritzt war. Überrascht, hatte er das Wort laut gemurmelt und war dann noch überraschter gewesen, als der steinerne Buckel sich geöffnet und einen Geheimgang preisgegeben hatte.

Damit begannen die Tunichtgute von Gryffindor auch mit der ‚Operation Geheimgänge'. Die drei machten Pläne, so viele Geheimnisse über das Schloss Hogwarts herauszufinden, wie sie konnten. Wenn sie all die Geheimgänge und -räume kannten, waren die Möglichkeiten für Streiche einfach endlos.

Das zweite, was Sirius glücklich machte (obwohl er das James und Peter gegenüber nicht erwähnte) war, dass Lupin aus dem Krankenflügel durfte und wieder im Unterricht erschien. Er sah sehr dünn und blass aus, ansonsten aber in Ordnung. Er wusste nicht, warum ihn das so freute, aber er war irgendwie froh, dass er Lupin im Gewächshaus sieben am Tisch sitzen und vorsichtig seinen lilablättrigen Kaptula-Farn umtopfen sah. Seine bleichen Finger beruhigten die reizbare Pflanze, und zu sehen, wie sich streckten, um die Blätter sanft zu streicheln, ließ Sirius an Blut und Mondschatten denken.

James und Peter hatten immer noch Vorbehalte gegen Lupin, und Sirius wusste nicht, wie er sich nach ihrem Streit verhalten sollte, also ignorierten sie die Anwesenheit des kleinen Jungen in ihrem Zimmer, als sie an diesem Abend zu Bett gingen und sich noch leise über Geheimgänge unterhielten.

„Gib Mondstein und Lungenkraut rein," zischte Sirius Peter ins Ohr, der bestürzt seinen Kessel anstarrte. Es sah so aus, als ob es genau den gegenteiligen Effekt hätte, wenn er seinen Trank _absichtlich _falsch machen wollte. Die Farbe des Haarwuchs-Trankes in seinem Kessel war nicht viel verkehrter als die der anderen.

„Wie viel?", fragte Peter und sah Sirius fast flehend an.

„Das ist egal, du Idiot!", sagte James ungeduldig von der anderen Seite, „Du _sollst _es doch falsch machen, schon vergessen? Und jetzt beeil dich. Slughorn kommt."

Sirius und James standen auf, schlenderten zum Schrank mit den Schülervorräten hinüber und warfen dabei immer wieder Blicke auf Peter, der folgsam Mondstein und Lungenkraut beigemischt hatte, dicht gefolgt von einer Kiste geriebener Doxyflügel. Zu ihrer Erleichterung wechselte der Trank nun binnen Sekunden von relativ normal zu unheilvoll leuchtend orange und blubbernd.

„_Mr. Pettigrew!_", sagte Slughorn alarmiert und eilte hinüber zu Peters Kessel. „Was in aller Welt haben Sie mit diesem Trank angerichtet? Schnell, schnell, zerschneiden Sie ein paar blaue Stechpalmenraupen und tun Sie sie da hinein bevor es explodiert… _nicht so, Sie dummer Junge…_ Hier, lassen Sie mich das machen. Sie kümmern sich um die Ringelblumenblätter… Wirklich, hören Sie denn nie zu…"

Sirius und James schlichen so unauffällig sie konnten vom Schülervorratsschrank weg und schlüpften durch die Tür, die er angelehnt gelassen hatte, in Slughorns Büro. Sie eilten hinüber zu seinen Privatvorräten, welche gleich hinter seinem Schreibtisch sauber beschriftet in einem Schrank an der Wand standen.

„Schnell!", flüsterte James. „Billywigflügel und gemahlene Fwuuper-Eierschalen."

Sie durchsuchten die Regalbretter, erleichtert, als sie feststellten, dass alles alphabetisch geordnet war, und nahmen sich schnell was sie brauchten.

„… würde wirklich in die Luft gehen, Mr. Pettigrew!", sagte Slughorns Stimme und näherte sich seinem Büro. James und Sirius tauschten panische Blicke und duckten sich, um sich hinter Slughorns Schreibtisch zu zwängen.

Die Tür schwang ganz auf und Slughorn kam herein und eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Verdammtes Register…", murmelte er und begann, die Bücher und Papiere zu durchwühlen. Er kam um die Tischkante herum, in Sichtweite. Wenn er jetzt hinunterschaute, würde er sie beide sehen und dann hätten sie _definitiv _ein Problem.

„Sir!", sagte eine vertraute Stimme, als noch jemand den Raum betrat. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten noch mal nach Pettigrews Kessel sehen. Ich denke, diesmal könnte er wirklich explodieren!"

James und Sirius starrten einander schockiert an. Lupin kam um den Tisch herum, stellte sich demonstrativ vor James und Sirius und gab ihnen so die Gelegenheit, aus Slughorns Sichtweite zu krabbeln.

„Mr. Lupin, bitte betreten Sie mein Büro nicht, wenn ich Sie nicht eingeladen habe!", sagte Slughorn streng.

„Aber Sir, Mr. Pettigrews Kessel!"

„Wirklich, Mr. Lupin -", fing Slughorn an.

Und weil James und Sirius nur ein paar Zoll von Lupin entfernt unter dem Tisch zusammengekauert waren, konnten sie sehen, wie Lupin den Zauberstab nahm, vom abgetragenen, schwarzen Ärmel seines Schulumhangs versteckt. Sie hörten ihn eine leise Zauberformel murmeln, während Slughorn ihm einen Vortrag hielt, und er schnipste in einer kleinen Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung der Bürotür. Es gab ein schallendes _Bumm! _aus dem Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von überraschten Rufen, mädchenhaftem Gekreische und Flüchen.

„Großer Merlin!", rief Slughorn und rannte aus dem Raum. Sirius und James starrten Lupin mit offenen Mündern an. Der kleine Junge wandte sich um und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also? Wollt ihr nicht weglaufen?", fragte er und deutete zur Tür hinüber.

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen. James und Sirius sprangen auf die Füße und rannten aus dem Büro hinein in das Chaos im Klassenzimmer. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Lupin nicht Peters Kessel zum explodieren gebracht hatte, und das war gut, dachte Sirius. Sein Trank hatte eine so beunruhigende Farbe angenommen, dass man sich gar nicht ausmalen wollte, was vielleicht passiert wäre. Bulstrode saß und es war sein Trank, der jetzt alle Schüler im Umkreis von einem Meter bedeckte. Ihnen wuchsen groteske Haarlocken aus sämtlichen Bereichen, die etwas abbekommen hatten.

Slughorn war so damit beschäftigt, alle zu beruhigen und allen das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass James und Sirius aus seinem Büro huschten.

„Mr. Bulstrode!", sagte er und reichte Delilah Kettle eine Glasphiole mit dem Gegenmittel, „Sie haben Aprikosenkerne dazugetan, bevor Sie es zum kochen gebracht haben, _nicht wahr_?"

„Ich… Ich…" Bulstrode schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, weil Sie nicht aufgepasst und meinen Unterricht gestört haben!"

Sirius sah auf und erblickte Lupin, der lässig aus Slughorns Büro geschlendert kam. Sirius war überrascht. Er dachte, er wäre hinter ihnen gewesen, als sie rausgekommen waren. Lupin kam an Sirius' und James' Tisch vorbei und ließ etwas in Sirius' Schoß fallen. Es war ein Stück Pergament, um zwei Glasphiolen gewickelt. Auf dem Pergament befand sich eine Nachricht in eleganter Handschrift.

_Wenn ihr euch schon so viel Mühe wegen eines Ablenkungsmanövers macht, vergesst wenigstens nicht, weswegen ihr gekommen seid. Und nehmt es lieber aus den Gläsern, nicht die ganzen Gläser. Er hätte es bemerkt, wenn ihr alles genommen hättet. RL_

Sirius sah James, der ebenfalls ungläubig auf die Notiz starrte, mit geweiteten Augen an. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Sirius, dass sie die Billywigflügel und zermahlene Fwuuper-Eierschale zwar vom Regal genommen, sie aber dort gelassen hatten, als sie sich versteckt hatten.

Sirius wandte sich um und sah nach Lupin, der wieder ruhig an seinem Platz vorne in der Klasse saß und das Durcheinander um ihn herum nicht zu beachten schien. Er rührte in seinem Kessel, machte dann eine Pause, um vorsichtig gerieben Weißdornwurzeln dazuzugeben, und legte den Kopf schräg, um das Ergebnis zu begutachten.

„Was zum Teufel?", murmelte James Sirius ins Ohr.

„Leute, was ist passiert? Es tut mir so leid!" Peter trippelte atemlos zu ihnen herüber.

„Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung," sagte Sirius, die Augen auf Lupins Rücken geheftet.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, hielten Sirius und James nach Lupin Ausschau, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, doch er schien unbemerkt aus der Klasse geschlüpft zu sein und war nirgends mehr zu sehen. 


	16. Das Geheimnis der Freundschaft

**Charaktere, Orte, etc.: JK Rowling**

**Geschichte: Moonsign**

**16. Solving the Secret of Friendship **(Das Geheimnis der Freundschaft)

_You were the one who made things different, you were the one who took me in. You were the one thing I could count on, above all. __You were my friend._

_(Tom Petty)_

**REMUS:**

Es war seltsam, dachte Remus – das Gefühl in seiner Brust, als er den großen Tunichtguten von Gryffindor geholfen hatte, die Zaubertrankzutaten zu stehlen. Obwohl sie seine Hilfe eindeutig nicht erwartet hatten und am Anfang zu schockiert gewesen waren, um sich zu bedanken, hatte er zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass er Teil von etwas wichtigem war, bei dem andere Leute beteiligt waren und das sich nicht speziell gegen ihn richtet.

Es machte ihn schwindelig und stolz, und als er sich im Büro umgesehen und ihre gestohlenen Zaubertrankzutaten im Regal liegen gesehen hatte, hatte er ohne zu überlegen zwei leere Phiolen aus einem Kasten genommen und sie schnell mit dem Inhalt der Gläser gefüllt, bevor er die Gläser zurück ins Regal gestellt hatte.

Während Slughorn Bulstrode angeschrien hatte, hatte er sich eine Feder und ein kleines Stück Pergament geschnappt, um ihnen die Nachricht zu schreiben, bevor er wieder aus dem Büro geschlendert war. Das war das, was Black und Potter noch lernen mussten – Remus hatte es schon vor Jahren gelernt, als er versucht hatte, seinem Vater und dessen Schlägen zu entkommen. Leute _bemerkten _es, wenn man umherschlich. Deshalb hatte er auch mitbekommen, dass Black und Potter sich ins Büro geschlichen hatten.

Obwohl sie erst seit einem Jahr hier waren, hatten die drei Gryffindors unter den Lehrern und Schülern schon einige Berühmtheit erlangt. Unter den Schülern als legendäre Tunichtgute, die es schafften, sich ein ums andere Mal ums Nachsitzen herumzureden, und unter den Lehrern als die Verursacher des vermutlichen gesamten Unfugs, der in der Schule getrieben wurde. Die Slytherins hatten eine recht einhellige Meinung über sie, da sie für gewöhnlich die Opfer ihrer schlimmsten Streiche wurden. 

Remus musste zugeben, dass die pure Kraft und das natürliche Talent der Bande, zusammen mit ihrem scheinbar unerschöpflichen Repertoire an unschuldigen Gesichtsausdrücken, die dem Gegenüber die Worte „Wer, ich?" vermittelten, die Tatsache, dass sie anscheinend nicht gut darin waren, Dinge zu stehlen oder zeitaufwändige Zaubereien zu planen, mehr als wett machten.

Seine Mutter hätte sie unglaublich komisch gefunden. Sein Vater würde sie hassen. Und Remus spürte, wie sein Innerer Tunichtgut beim Anblick von Slughorn, der kurz nach den Jungen das Büro betreten hatte.

Danach hatte er sich verängstigt und beschämt gefühlt. Er war sich nicht sicher, was seine Zimmerkameraden davon halten würden, dass er sich eingemischt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er zu viel gewagt hatte, und ob sie denken würden, dass es bloß ein offensichtlicher Versuch gewesen war, ihre Freundschaft zu gewinnen.

Und das schlimmste war, dass er bis zu dem Augenblick, als er in Zaubertränke aufgesehen und das pure Entzücken und den Schalk auf den Gesichtern von Potter und Black bemerkt hatte, gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie als Freunde haben wollte.

Die Nacht, in der er aus dem Krankenflügel geschlüpft war, sich die Blutwünsche ausgedacht und die Mondschatten betrachtet hatte, war ein Wendepunkt für Remus gewesen. Er hatte danach in seinem Krankenbett gelegen und sich seiner Mutter so nahe wie seit Jener Nacht nicht mehr gefühlt. Das Schuldgefühl, für ihren Tod verantwortlich zu sein, das Entsetzen darüber, was er geworden war, der Schmerz und die Erkenntnis, dass er niemals irgendwo dazugehören würde, schienen sich in die hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zurückgezogen zu haben als er da gelegen war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und beinahe gefühlt, wie sie eine hellbraune Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr strich und mit sanfter, warmer Stimme Worte aus hunderten Liedern über den Mond murmelte.

Er wusste, dass der Mond schon immer sein Leben bestimmt hatte – als Junge und als Werwolf. Er machte ihm Angst und zog ihn zugleich an. Er hasste ihn und er liebte ihn. Er war stets Teil seiner glücklichsten und auch seiner schrecklichsten Erinnerungen. Es war ein Widerspruch, der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgte, und als er der imaginären Stimme gelauscht hatte, hatte er gespürt, wie sich die Akzeptanz dieser Tatsache gegenüber wie ein Stück Pergament über ihn gelegt hatte – weich und sanft, aber mit Kanten, die so tief schneiden konnten, dass man blutete.

Er konnte seine Mutter jetzt vor sich sehen, wie sie ihn ungläubig ansah, während er sich darüber beschwerte, keine Freunde zu haben. Sie würde den Kopf schütteln, sodass ihr langes goldbraunes Haar in kleinen Wellen ihren Rücken hinabfloss, und ihn zur Vernunft ermahnen.

„Remus," würde sie sagen, „es ist doch deine eigene Schuld, dass du keine Freunde hast. Die Leute kommen nicht einfach so daher und freunden sich grundlos mit anderen an. Du musst sie überzeugen, dass du es Wert bist. Du musst sie davon überzeugen, dass hinter dem Wolf immer noch der Junge steckt, der in den Mondschatten getanzt hat. Hinter dem Wolf ist immer noch ein intelligenter und tapferer und frecher Junge."

Und er konnte sich vorstellen, was er ihr antworten würde. „Dieser kleine Junge ist in derselben Nacht wie du gestorben. Er hat mich mit dir verlassen, sich an dir festgehalten, deshalb wurde er mitgezogen. Er hat ein Monster an seiner Stelle zurückgelassen."

Doch auch dann würde die imaginäre Serena sich nicht abhalten lassen. „Du hast es versprochen, Remus. Als ich gestorben bin hast du mir versprochen, dass sie dich nicht verändern werden. Du wirst darum kämpfen, dieses Versprechen zu halten, bis du keinen Grund mehr hast, weiterzumachen."

Und das hatte ihn mehr als alles andere zu dem Entschluss geführt, dass er kämpfen würde, bis er nicht mehr kämpfen konnte. Er würde das Monster das er war verstecken, und vielleicht würde eines Tages irgendjemand die Lüge glauben und ihn für die Person lieben, die so gerne wäre.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Professor Anders nicht so leicht abzuwimmeln war, wie Remus gehofft hatte. Beim Frühstück am Tag nach dem Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke, während er versuchte, das permanente Starren seiner Zimmerkameraden zu ignorieren, landete eine riesige Adlereule mit braun-grau gefleckten Flügeln vor seinem Teller und begann augenblicklich, seine Würstchen hinunterzuschlingen.

Remus verzog das Gesicht. Auch nach einem Jahr hasste er es immer noch, sich sein Essen von den silbernen Platten und Tabletts zu nehmen, und er war nicht gerade erfreut darüber, es gleich zweimal bei einer Mahlzeit tun zu müssen. Und außerdem gab es gar keine Würstchen mehr. Er zog den Brief vom Bein der Eule, während er bereits wusste, von wem er war, weil er die Eule vom Sommer wiedererkannte.

_Lieber Remus,_

_wenn du geglaubt hast, dass dein Brief mich davon abhält, dieser Sache nachzugehen, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Was du geschrieben hast hat mir klar gemacht, dass der Misshandlungen, die du durch deinen Vater erfährst, noch schlimmer sind, als ich zuerst annahm. Er hat deine Gedanken und Emotionen zu welchen verdreht, die kein zwölfjähriger Junge haben sollte. _

_Bitte verstehe, dass ich dir nur helfen möchte. Es ist meine Verantwortung als der einzige Erwachsene, der davon weiß, dich zu unterstützen und dir zu helfen, dagegen anzukämpfen._

_Remus, ich habe dich ein ganzes Jahr lang unterrichtet, und ich habe keine Spur der boshaften, tierischen Person gesehen, für die du dich offenbar hältst. Ich weiß was du bist, und trotzdem weiß ich auch, dass du nicht zugelassen hast, dass es dich verändert. Ich habe einen liebenswerten, stillen, intelligenten und unglaublich unabhängigen jungen Mann gesehen, der die Begleiterscheinungen seines Fluches so angepasst hat, dass sie eher zu seiner Persönlichkeit gehören, als sie zu untergraben. Und um seinetwillen werde ich dir weiterhin helfen, ob du willst oder nicht. _

_Bitte schreibe mir, was dein Vater tut, um dich zu bestrafen, auch wenn du denkst, dass du es verdienst._

_Neil Anders_

Remus spürte seine Hände zittern, als er den Brief las. Er hielt sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos wie er konnte, doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern. Er fühlte sich schrecklich hin und her gerissen, wütend, verletzt und traurig. Und doch erlaubte es ihm ein bestimmter Satz nicht, den Rest zu vergessen. _„Ich weiß was du bist, und trotzdem weiß ich auch, dass du nicht zugelassen hast, dass es dich verändert."_

Es war einfach zu vertraut, und es schien durch seinen Verteidigungswall zu schneiden, als wäre er Butter. Wenn er diese Zeile las, konnte er die Stimme seiner Mutter hören.

„Verdammt noch mal!"

Frustriert zerknüllte er den Brief und stand auf, nicht länger hungrig. Er ging zur Tür der Großen Halle, als er plötzlich etwas Schweres auf seiner Schulter landen spürte. Er wandte sich um und sah die Eule von Anders.

„Keine Antwort. Ich habe diesem Mann nichts zu sagen."

Sie sah ihn mit ernsten orange-gelben Augen an und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.

„Hau ab!" Remus gab ihr einen Schubs, sodass sie von seiner Schulter rutschte, doch sie flatterte nur kurz durch die Luft, landete auf seiner anderen und heilt sich dort schmerzhaft mit ihren Klauen fest. Die Nachricht war eindeutig: _Ich gehe erst, wenn du eine Antwort geschrieben hast. _

Remus beschloss, sie zu ignorieren. Er war sich sicher, dass sie wegfliegen würde, sobald es ihr zu langweilig wurde, ihn zu verfolgen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zur ersten Stunde, Zauberkunst, und war erleichtert als die Eule seine Schulter verließ, als er das Klassenzimmer betrat. Das hatte ja gar nicht so lange gedauert.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er da falsch gelegen. Sobald er die Klasse verlassen hatte, ließ sich die riesige Eule mit einem ließen „Schuhuu" erneut auf seiner Schulter nieder und knabberte lediglich tadelnd an seinem Ohr, als er absichtlich ein tiefes Wolfsknurren hören ließ, in der Hoffnung, sie damit zu verscheuchen.

Sie folgte ihm auch in Zaubertränke und Verwandlung, setzte sich beim Mittagessen neben ihn und stahl ihm das Essen vom Teller, bevor sie sich zusammen mit ihm zur nächsten Stunde aufmachte und vor der Klassentür auf ihn wartete.

Er wusste, dass es ihm einige Blicke und spekulierendes Geflüster einbrachte, und Professor McGonagall hatte ihn ebenfalls sehr streng angesehen, doch sie konnte nichts tun, weil Eulen außer im Unterricht überall in der Schule erlaubt waren.

Schließlich war der Unterricht vorbei und Remus zog sich in die Bibliothek zurück. Er versuchte, nicht zusammenzufahren, als die Adlereule sich auf seinen Kopf setzte und sich in seinem Haar festkrallte. Er ging hinüber in die Abteilung für Magische Tierwesen und fand ein Buch über Posteulen.

Er setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf den Boden, das Buch auf den Knien. Die Eule flatterte auf, ließ sich auf einem Regalbrett über seinem Kopf nieder und beobachtete ihn neugierig.

Er war so in das Buch vertieft, dass er niemanden kommen hörte oder roch, bis jemand sagte, „Ist das deine Eule?"

Remus zuckte heftig zusammen, blickte auf und sah Black, Potter und Pettigrew, die in einiger Entfernung dastanden und Anders' Eule anstarrten, die beschlossen hatte, an seinem Haar zu knabbern, während er las.

„Nein," antwortete er vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf das Buch, um die Seite nicht zu verlieren. „Ist sie nicht."

„Warum fliegt sie dir dann hinterher?", fragte Pettigrew neugierig.

Remus spürte den Drang zu knurren, als er an den Brief dachte, und schluckte ihn schnell hinunter. „Jemand möchte, dass ich seinen Brief beantworte, und ich will nicht. Also hat er seiner Eule wohl aufgetragen, mich zu verfolgen."

„Oh."

Die Jungen standen einen Moment lang unsicher da, dann räusperte sich Potter und sagte, „Du könntest sie betäuben. Oder sie mit einem _Confundus _belegen, damit sie vergisst, was sie tun sollte."

Remus seufzte und legte den Kopf schräg, um die Eule zu beobachten, die leise trötete und wieder mit dem Schnabel durch sein Haar fuhr. „Es ist ja nicht ihre Schuld. Ich will ihr eigentlich nicht wehtun. Ich hoffe, sie gibt bald auf und geht. Oder ich finde einen Spruch, der sie verscheucht, ohne dass es ihr wehtut."

Es war wieder still, dann sprach plötzlich Black. „Wir wollten nur Danke sagen. Du weißt schon – für letztens in Zaubertränke. Wir hätten da echt in Schwierigkeiten kommen können."

Remus spürte, wie etwas Warmes und Süßes durch seine Brust flutete und er musste sich bemühen, nicht in ein dümmliches Grinsen auszubrechen. „War mir ein Vergnügen."

„Bist du immer so förmlich?", fragte Potter interessiert.

_Förmlich? _Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Es war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er förmlich wäre. Oder vielleicht, dass er zu förmlich war, um Freunde zu finden.

Black schien seine Reaktion bemerkt zu haben, denn er trat vor und ließ sich auf dem Boden vor Remus nieder. Remus fiel auf, dass Black nie irgendwo zu stehen oder zu sitzen schien. Er lungerte viel mehr. Remus mochte wetten, dass er immer noch irgendetwas zum dagegen Lehnen finden würde, wenn er in einem Raum ohne Wände und Boden wäre.

„Vergiss James," sagte Black, und machte über seine Schulter eine grobe Geste in Potters Richtung. „Ihm wurden nie irgendwelche Manieren beigebracht, deshalb kann er sie auch nicht erkennen, wenn er welche hört."

Das machte Remus nervös. Er wollte keinen Streit zwischen einer Gruppe von Freunden verursachen, doch als er aufsah, schien Potter weder wegen Sirius' Geste noch wegen seinen Worten betroffen zu sein. Er grinste nur und setzte sich neben Black auf den Boden. Er war dessen genaues Gegenteil, als er sich hinsetzte. Er schien nur aus Ellenbögen, Knien und vielen Ecken und Kanten zu bestehen und er fiel eher wie ein zerbrochener Kleiderständer auf den Boden als auf Blacks elegante, aristokratische Art. Pettigrew folgte kurz darauf, plumpste auf den Boden und beobachtete die anderen unsicher.

„Ähm- okay," antwortete Remus argwöhnisch auf Blacks Kommentar.

„Und ich wollte mich auch noch für das andere Mal entschuldigen," sagte Black ein wenig unbehaglich. „Im Krankenflügel. Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht so herumschnüffeln sollen."

Remus saß einen Moment still da, während er sich deutlich an ihren Streit im Krankenflügel erinnerte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Black ihm das vergeben konnte. Er wusste, er hatte ihm ziemlich Angst eingejagt.

„Tut mir auch leid, dass ich so reagiert hab."

Die Eule schuhute, sodass sie alle zusammenzuckten, und flog hinunter auf Remus' Knie. „Husch," sagte Remus zu ihr und versuchte halbherzig, sie wegzuschieben. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und begutachtete die Jungen, die im Halbkreis vor ihnen saßen.

„Also, du bist wohl ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer?", wollte Black mit leuchtenden grauen Augen wissen. „Es braucht einen richtig schweren Fünftklässler-Spruch, um einen Kessel aus der Entfernung zum Explodieren zu bringen."

Remus wurde rot. „Nein. Ich habe auf dem Weg ins Büro Salamanderschuppen in Bulstrodes Kessel geworfen. Ich musste nur einen schnellen Reaktionszauber sagen, und sie haben mit den Ringelblumenblättern reagiert und _Bumm!_" Seine Lippen zuckten leicht, als er an Bulstrodes schockiertes Gesicht und die anderen Schüler, denen Haare an den unwahrscheinlichsten Stellen gewachsen waren, dachte.

Zu seiner Überraschung sorgte dieser winzige Hauch eines Lächelns bei den drei Jungen vor ihm für gewaltige Riesengrinser.

„Das ist verdammt genial," sagte Black und schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf. „Wie um alles in der Welt ist dir das in der Zeit eingefallen? Woher um alles in de Welt weißt du das überhaupt?"

Remus warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. „In unserem Zaubertränkebuch heißt es, dass man niemals Salamanderschuppen und Ringelblumenblätter in einen Trank tun darf, auf den man auch einen Zauber legt. Sonst explodiert es."

„Du hast unser ganzes Zaubertränkebuch gelesen und wir sind noch nicht mal zwei Wochen hier?", Potter sah schockiert drein. „Du musst wirklich mehr rausgehen, Mann."

Remus spürte sein Gesicht heiß werden und er senkte den Blick auf das Buch in seinem Schoß. Er verstand diese Sache mit der Freundschaft wirklich nicht. Versuchten sie, seine Freunde zu werden? Oder war das Ganze nur irgendein Streich, damit er sich danach schlecht fühlte?

„Hey." Blacks Stimme war ungewöhnlich sanft, als er Remus aufs Knie tippte, um auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen. „Das war ein Witz, Lupin. Er wollte nicht gemein sein. Wir sind alle sehr froh dass du das Zaubertränkebuch gelesen hast; ansonsten hätten wir ein ernsthaftes Problem gehabt."

Remus spürte, wie seine Schultern sich wieder entspannten und er schaffte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Jaah, ich hab's nicht so gemeint," sagte Potter ernst. Er lehnte sich vor und starrte Remus aus großen, braunen Augen an. „Ehrlich."

„Also bist du so 'ne Art Zaubertränke-Genie?", meldete Pettigrew sich zu Wort.

Remus' Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nein. Ich kann es kein bisschen. Theoretisch weiß ich alles, aber es wird nie so, wie ich es gerne hätte."

Black grinste. „Ich und James sind ganz gut, aber Peter ist schrecklich. Er macht einen Trank nur dann einigermaßen richtig, wenn er es falsch machen soll."

„James und ich," sagte Remus, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.

„Du… was?" James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Du und ich was?"

Remus spürte wieder, dass er rot wurde. Langsam fand er, das Blut solle doch in seinem Gesicht bleiben und sich die Mühe ersparen, regelmäßig hineinzuschießen.

„Es heißt _James und ich _und nicht _ich und James."_

Die drei starrten ihn einen langen Moment lang an, bevor sie alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Genial, Professor Lupin," keuchte Sirius. „Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass die Leute unsere Sprache derart vergewaltigen, nicht wahr?"

„Allerdings nicht," sagte Remus, ein widerwilliges Lächeln im Gesicht. „Wer das tut, wird von allen wichtigen literarischen Kreisen ausgeschlossen werden."

„Und das ist ja auch mein großes Lebensziel," sagte Sirius scheinbar ernst.

„Also, errätst du welchen Trank wir brauen?", fragte James neugierig. „Du hast gesagt du kennst die Theorie."

Remus verzog das Gesicht, während er nachdachte, und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er geistesabwesend über die Federn der Eule strich. „Ich würde sagen, es ist irgendeine Art Verwandlungstrank, wegen der Fwuuper-Eierschale. Aber Billywigflügel werden ziemlich selten verwendet, außer in Tränken wie dem Animagustrank, mit dem man sein inneres Tier herausfindet. Ich weiß nicht genau."

Er blickte auf und sah, dass die anderen in mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

„Du bist wirklich ein Genie, Mann," sagte Pettigrew.

„Nein, ich _lese_. Und meine Mutter war Zaubertrankmeisterin, bevor -" Er hielt inne, entsetzt darüber, was er fast gesagt hätte. Er spürte das Blut aus seinem Gesicht schwinden, als hätte jemand einen Stöpsel in seinem Kopf gezogen.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte Black, wieder diese Sanftheit in der Stimme, die Remus noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

Remus merkte, dass seine nützlicher monatlicher Vorwand an Glaubwürdigkeit verlor, und versuchte so gut er konnte, die Situation zu retten. „S-Sie musste aufhören, als sie krank wurde."

Es war lange Zeit still, dann sagte Potter, „tut mir leid. Natürlich musste sie das."

Remus spürte eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und der alten Traurigkeit. „Danke, Potter," brachte er hervor.

„James."

„Was?"

„Du kannst mich James nennen. Freunde nennen sich beim Vornamen."

Es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ein Seil um sein Herz gewickelt und zöge fest daran an. Es war schmerzhaft wundervoll. „Im Ernst?"

„Jaah," sagte Black – nein, Sirius – als wäre das vollkommen offensichtlich. „Wir brauchen ein bisschen mehr Wissen und vorsichtige Planung hinter unseren Aktionen. Wie würde es dir gefallen, bei den Tunichtguten von Gryffindor mitzumachen?"

Remus' Mund öffnete und schloss sich eine Weile stumm, dann spürte er, wie er sich zum ersten richtigen Grinsen seit so langer Zeit verzog, dass er meinte, schon längst vergessen zu haben wie man das machte.

„Das wäre toll," sagte er schüchtern.

„Wunderbar!", sagte Sirius und Remus verstand nicht, warum er ebenso froh dreinsah wie er selbst. Sirius hatte schon Freunde. Wie konnte er so glücklich darüber sein, dass ein weiteres, seltsames Mitglied in seiner Bande gab?

„Und jetzt komm, damit wir dir den Trank zeigen können," sagte James, packte Remus' Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße, sodass Buch und empörte Eule auf den Boden fielen.

„Ich habe einen Spruch gesucht, um die Eule los zu werden," protestierte Remus.

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Schreib einfach einen Brief mit „Verzieh dich" und das wars."

Remus ließ sich ohne große Proteste aus der Bibliothek führen. Er war so glücklich wie noch nie.

In dieser Nacht lag Remus im Bett und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er schien vor Energie zu pulsieren. Er hörte, wie seine Zimmergenossen schliefen. James schnarchte leise, Peter grunzte gelegentlich und Sirius seufzte – als ob es ihn ärgerte, seine Zeit mit Schlafen und nicht mit dem Schmieden irgendwelcher Pläne verbringen zu müssen.

Auch ihre Gerüche lagen in der Luft, und Remus erkannte plötzlich, dass sie in ihm, mehr noch als ein Gefühl der Freundschaft, einen Eindruck von Trost und Frieden vermittelten, den er sonst nirgends spürte. Er verband die Gerüche mit Sicherheit und Entspannung – weit weg von dem metallischen, tierischen Geruch nach Blut, der immer in seinem Zimmer zu Hause lag, egal wie sehr er versuchte, es nach seinen Verwandlungen zu säubern. Es roch nicht nach Angst und Schmerz, und bis er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er nichts anderes gekannt. Und jetzt hatten die Gerüche noch eine andere Note – sie rochen nach Freunden.

Remus lächelte und schloss die Augen, wurde aber wieder hellwach, als etwas Schweres, Klauenbewährtes hart auf seinem Bauch landete. Er heulte laut auf vor Schmerz, gefolgt von einem Knurren, als er erkannte, dass es wieder die Eule war.

„Lu- Remus?"

James, der einen viel leichteren Schlaf als die anderen beiden hatte, setzte sich im Bett auf und blickte schlaftrunken zu ihm herüber. „Alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja," sagte Remus und errötete angesichts der Besorgnis in James' Stimme. Er war froh, dass der andere das jetzt nicht sah.

„Nur die Eule. Ich denke, ich geh runter und schreibe eine Antwort, damit sie geht."

„Ich dachte, es wäre ein Hund oder sowas. Ich dachte, ich hätte ein Knurren gehört."

Remus spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und kämpfte darum, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Wir sollte ein Hund hier reinkommen, J-James?"

„Stimmt. Soll ich mit runter kommen? Für wen ist der Brief überhaupt?"

Remus zögerte. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so etwas angeboten. Er war versucht, das Angebot anzunehmen, nur um fühlen zu können, dass jemand ihm tatsächlich helfen wollte, obwohl er immer noch nicht verstand, warum die drei sich entschlossen hatten, seine Freunde zu werden. Aber der Gedanke an das, was in Anders' Brief stand, hielt ihn zurück - besonders, wenn Sirius James von seinen Vermutungen erzählt hatte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist nur einer meiner Verwandten." Er hasste es, zu lügen, aber sein Fluch hatte ihn unweigerlich ziemlich gut darin werden lassen. „Du kannst wieder ins Bett gehen."

„Sicher?"

Remus konnte kaum glauben, dass dies der Junge war, der im ersten Jahr so gemein zu ihm gewesen war. Es war toll, wie sehr James sich verändert hatte.

„Ja."

Er schlüpfte aus dem Bett und durchwühlte seinen Koffer nach Feder und Pergament. Dann ging er die Treppe hinunter. Er saß eine ganze Weile in einem Sessel vor dem ersterbenden Feuer und starrte auf das leere Pergament, bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte, etwas zu schreiben. Er war nicht so tollkühn, einfach „Verzieh dich" zu schreiben, wie Sirius vorgeschlagen hatte, aber er wollte Anders auch definitiv nicht ermutigen.

Schließlich begann er mit einem ungeduldigen Seufzer zu schreiben. Es musste nicht gut sein.

_Lieber Professor Anders,_

_Ich habe Sie darum gebeten, mich nicht mehr über diese Sache auszufragen, und Sie können es einfach nicht lassen. Bitte, bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe und schicken Sie mir nicht Ihre Eule, die mich dann im Unterricht verfolgt. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit meinem Leben. James, Sirius und Peter sind jetzt meine Freunde und ich brauche nichts von Ihnen._

_Remus Lupin_

_PS: Ihre Eule hat beim Frühstück meine ganzen Würstchen aufgegessen, und ich hatte gar keine. Und dann hat er mein halbes Mittagessen verputzt und ich musste mir noch was nehmen, und ich hasse es, das zu tun, weil die Servierplatten alle aus Silber sind. Sie sollten ihn wirklich mehr füttern, er war ziemlich hungrig. _

Er seufzte. Dass musste reichen. Er band es der Eule ums Bein, ließ sie aus dem Fenster und ging wieder in den Schlafsaal.

„Alles okay?", fragte James schläfrig, als er gerade zurück unter seine Bettdecke kroch.

„Ja."

„Was hast du denn geschrieben?"

„Etwas über Würstchen."

Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann, „Sehr gut, Remus. Du bist sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja, James."

Und weil James ihn diese einfache Frage gefragt hatte, war seine Antwort wahr.

Freunde zu haben war die seltsamste und unwirklichste Erfahrung, die Remus je gemacht hatte. Seine Zimmerkameraden schienen ihn ohne die geringsten Probleme in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen zu haben. Anstatt ihn wegen seiner Eigenheiten und Marotten auszulachen, schienen sie es geradezu liebenswert zu finden - obwohl Remus keine Ahnung hatte, wieso. Sie warfen jedem, der ihn Lusche nannte, finstere Blicke zu und einmal verhexten sie sogar einen Sechstklässler aus Slytherin, als er ihm einen Tritt versetzt hatte, weil er nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg gegangen war, als er in der Bibliothek am Boden zwischen den Verwandlungsregalen gesessen hatte.

Sogar Peter, der ihm zuerst sehr misstrauisch begegnet war, hatte heimlich das Kräuterkundeprojekt eines Ravenclaw ruiniert, nachdem dieser gemein gelacht und laut gefragt hatte, ob er die Sommerferien in der Abteilung für Geisteskranke im St. Mungo verbrachte, als Remus beruhigend auf seine _Venemosa Tentacula _eingeredet hatte.

Morgens stand Remus immer sehr früh auf und duschte sofort, damit seine Freunde seine Narben nicht zu Gesicht bekamen. Er hatte regelmäßig Albträume, dass sie seinen Körper sähen und errieten was er war. Ihm war klar, wenn das passierte hätten sie keine andere Wahl, als ihn an das Ministerium zu überweisen, weil er gegen das Gesetz gegen die Ausbildung von Werwölfen verstoßen hatte, und dann würde er wahrscheinlich ihn einem dieser grässlichen Werwolf-Reservate enden.

Glücklicherweise schienen die anderen eingesehen zu haben, dass er eine Aversion dagegen hatte, ohne Kleidung gesehen zu werden. Einige Tage nachdem er den Brief an Anders geschrieben hatte, verschlief Remus zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Das erste, was er bemerkte, war, dass jemand sanft an seiner Schulter rüttelte. Sofort war er hellwach und starrte mit großen Augen Sirius an, der über ihm stand.

„Was ist denn?"

„Nichts. Du hast nur verschlafen."

Er setzte sich auf und sah, dass die anderen zwar ihre Toilettenbeutel und Handtücher in den Händen hielten, aber nur schläfrig im Zimmer auf und ab gingen. Wie sollte er es schaffen, nicht gleichzeitig mit ihnen zu duschen?

„Du kannst als erstes duschen," sagte James und gähnte, dass sein Kiefer knackte. „Wir gehen nachher." Er sagte es, als ob Remus´ Paranoia das Normalste auf der Welt wäre.

Remus starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Scham an. „Aber ihr werdet zu spät kommen!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „Wan hat uns das jemals was ausgemacht?"

„D-danke." Remus erhob sich schnell, schnappte sein Handtuch und die Kleider, zog sich ins Bad zurück und nahm die schnellste Dusche seines Lebens.

Beim Frühstück verflüchtigte sich Remus´ gute Laune, als er die große Eule erblickte, die auf ihn zuflog. James war zuerst der einzige, der es bemerkte. Sirius und Peter schienen wie üblich über ihren Tellern einzuschlafen.

„Hey, ist das nicht wieder diese Eule?", fragte er, als sie neben Remus´ Teller landete.

„Sieht so aus," antwortete Remus mürrisch.

„Und das nachdem du dir so viel Mühe gegeben und deinem Verwandten einen bedrohlichen Würstchenbrief geschickt hast."

„Würstchenbrief?", fragte Sirius und sah auf.

James nickte ernst.

Remus zog den Brief vom Bein der Eule und las ihn schnell durch.

_Lieber Remus,_

_Ich bin froh, dass du jetzt mit James, Sirius und Peter befreundet bist. Sie werden sehr loyal sein, wenn auch vielleicht ein bisschen ungestüm - und du wirst äußerst vorsichtig sein müssen, dein kleines Geheimnis vor ihnen zu verbergen. Vor allem James und Sirius sind sehr clever und werden es ohne große Mühe herausfinden, wenn du ihnen zu viele Hinweise gibst._

_Ich sehe, du bist entschlossen, keine Hilfe von mir anzunehmen. Könnte ich dich stattdessen bitten, mir einfach zu schreiben? Ich halte es für wichtig, dass du einen Erwachsenen hast, wenn du einen Rat oder Hilfe oder so etwas benötigst. Oder wenn du mehr Heiltränke brauchst und Madam Pomfrey nicht fragen willst. _

_Es tut mir leid, dass Brutus deine Würstchen gegessen hat. Ich versichere dir, er bekommt genug Futter und er ist einfach nur gierig. Ich denke, er mag dich. Er hat darauf bestanden, diesen Brief zu überbringen, um dich wiederzusehen. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore arrangiert hat, dass die Teller und das Besteck aus Stahl und nicht aus Silber sind, aber unglücklicherweise müssen die Servierplatten aus Silber sein. Ich denke, das hat etwas mit der Magie der Hauselfen zu tun, und damit das Essen warm bleibt._

_Erzähl mir von deinem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wie ich höre, hat Dumbledore den verrückten alten Tecracken eingestellt. Komplett durch den Wind, aber ein Genie in der Verteidigung und ein grässlicher Sinn für Humor. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sirius und James ihn mögen werden, wenn sie älter sind._

_Ich arbeite jetzt wieder im Aurorenbüro, und meine Frau Angela (wir haben im Sommer geheiratet) arbeitet in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Wenn es also hart auf hart kommt, haben wir jemanden dort drin, der dich retten kann, wenn alles schiefgeht._

_Bitte schreibe mir zurück. Ich finde wirklich, du hast zu wenig Unterstützungen von Erwachsenen, Remus, und ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht._

_Neil Anders_

Remus starrte den Brief an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit diesem Mann anfangen sollte. Er verstand, dass Anders sich aus irgendeinem Grund um seine Sicherheit sorgte, doch er begriff nicht, was dieser Grund war. Er hatte am Anfang gar nicht zurückschreiben wollen, doch jetzt sah er so viele Gründe, es zu tun. Er konnte mehr Verbrennungstrank bekommen, ohne das Fragen gestellt wurden, und so eine brenzlige Situation wie die Sache mit der Entzündung im Sommer vermeiden. Und wenn Anders' Frau tatsächlich willens war, ihn im Notfall aus einem Reservat zu holen, sollte er sie vielleicht besser kennen lernen. Er hatte schreckliche Geschichten darüber gehört und gelesen, was dort mit Werwölfen geschah.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, _war _es schön, einen Erwachsenen zum Reden zu haben, der alles wusste und nicht gerade sein Lehrer war. Solange sie nicht über ihren Vater sprachen, würde Anders im sicher bei allem möglichen helfen können.

Er spürte eine Berührung auf seinem Arm. „Alles klar, Remus?", fragte Sirius in diesem seltsam sanften Tonfall, den er sonst nie an den Tag legte.

„Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich denke, ich geh noch schnell in die Bibliothek und beantworte das hier, bevor der Unterricht anfängt."

Sirius sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich dachte, du willst diesem Typen nicht schreiben?"

Remus wurde rot. „Wollte ich auch nicht, aber jetzt hab ich´s mir anders überlegt."

Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn alle drei ansahen und sich anscheinend fragten, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihm war.

„Ehrlich, es ist okay."

Sie nickten und Remus erhob sich schnell und ging zur Bibliothek. Brutus schien verärgert, dass er nun so schnell wieder verschwinden musste und nicht den ganzen Tag bei Remus verbringen konnte, wie er es zuvor getan hatte.

_Lieber Professor Anders, _

_Ich werde Ihnen schreiben, aber nur, wenn sie diese andere Sache nicht mehr erwähnen. Ich wäre sehr dankbar für etwas mehr Verbrennungstrank und habe hier ein bisschen Geld reingetan. Hier gibt es ziemlich viel Silber, und er ist mir ausgegangen._

_Ich will trotzdem nicht, dass meine Freunde etwas erfahren, auch wenn Ihre Frau mich retten könnte._

_Professor Tecracken ist sehr komisch. Er lacht über die seltsamsten Dinge. James und Sirius mögen ihn tatsächlich, aber ich glaube, Peter hat ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Sirius hat gesagt ich könnte ihn nicht verurteilen weil ich wohl selber ziemlich seltsam bin, aber er hat es als Scherz gesagt. Er ist überhaupt nicht mehr gemein zu mir – die anderen genauso wenig. Es ist ihnen egal, dass ich nicht so sein kann wie andere Leute. Manchmal bemerke ich gar nicht, dass ich etwas Komisches mache, aber es ist ihnen egal. Sie haben sogar einen Slytherin verhext, als er mich getreten hat, weil ich in der Bibliothek am Boden gesessen bin. Es war ein ziemlich guter Wabbelbein-Fluch. Sie wären stolz gewesen - erinnern Sie sich, wie lange wir ihn letztes Jahr geübt haben?_

_Brutus ist traurig, weil ich so schnell zurückschreibe. Ich glaube, er wollte wieder den ganzen Tag mit mir verbringen, wie letztes Mal. Er hat wieder meine ganzen Würstchen gegessen, aber Sirius hat mir welche von seinen gegeben. Die anderen hätten das auch getan, aber Peter hatte schon den ganzen Rest aufgegessen. _

_Remus_

_PS: Mögen Sie Streiche, Professor? Ich erinnere mich, dass Sie mal gelacht haben, als Sirius und James die Schlange vom Slytherin-Banner verhext haben, sodass sie immer, wenn einer von ihnen eine Grillkartoffel gegessen hat „Slytherins haben langweilige Frisuren" rülpste und Professor Flitwick Ewigkeiten gebraucht hat um den Zauber zu brechen, weil sie das nicht wussten und die Slytherins weiter Grillkartoffeln gegessen haben. Sie können sich wohl vorstellen, dass Sirius und James das als Beleidigung ausgedacht haben. Sie wollten nicht zuhören, als Peter ihnen erklärte, dass es nicht sonderlich beleidigend war._


	17. Die Berufung zum Rumtreiber

**17. A Marauder's Vocation **(Die Berufung zum Rumtreiber)

_Straight from your eyes it's barely me,_

_Beautifully so disfigured_

_This other side that you can't see,_

_Just praying you won't remember._

…

_There's blood on my hands_

_Like the blood in you,_

_Some things can't be treated, so…_

_Don't make me,_

_Don't make me be myself around you._

_(Blood On My Hands – The Used)_

**SIRIUS:  
**

Es war nicht halb so schwer wie Sirius zuerst angenommen hatte, James zu überreden, Remus Lupins Freund zu werden. Sirius war der Meinung, dass das viel mit Schuldgefühl zu tun hatte. James war immer am gemeinsten zu dem kleinen Jungen gewesen, und er wusste, dass er dessen Hilfe nicht verdient hatte, als ihr Plan in Zaubertränke fast geplatzt wäre.

Bei Peter war es ein wenig schwerer gewesen. Nachdem er von dem Zwischenfall im Kerker und von den Mondschatten erfahren hatte, war er Remus gegenüber sehr misstrauisch gewesen. Er hatte Angst vor ihm- sie hatten immer noch keinen Schimmer, wie ein so kleiner und bescheidener Junge wie Remus Lupin vier Slytherins besiegen hatte können - und außerdem war Remus zweifelsohne äußerst wunderlich. Peters größter Wunsch war es, dazuzugehören und beliebt zu sein, und Sirius wusste, dass der Rest der Schule sie mit Remus in ihrer Gruppe meiden würde.

Doch Sirius war es eigentlich egal, was die Leute dachten. Aus irgendeinem Grund rief Remus bei ihm eine Art Beschützerinstinkt hervor, der nicht mehr verschwinden wollte.

Und er war nicht der einzige, der es spürte. Bereits nach wenigen Tagen in Remus' Gesellschaft begannen die anderen - vor allem James - ebenfalls Anzeichen davon zu zeigen. Eines Tages wurde das besonders deutlich. Sie waren auf der Suche nach Remus in die Bibliothek gegangen, wo er mal wieder mit gekreuzten Beinen am Boden im Verwandlungstrakt saß (er benutzte nie die Tische und Sirius hatte es als einer seiner vielen Eigenheiten hingenommen). Madam Pince, die sonst immer penibel auf gutes Benehmen in ihrer Bibliothek achtete, schien ihn einfach zu übersehen, als wäre er ein Teil der Einrichtung, der dorthin gehörte.

Er, James und Peter wollten sich gerade an ihn heranschleichen und von hinten überrumpeln (etwas, das sie schon oft versucht hatten. Remus hatte anscheinend einen sechsten Sinn und wusste immer, wann jemand hinter ihm war), als ein Sechstklässler aus Slytherin durch die Regale geschlendert kam, nicht nach unten sah und Remus beinahe auf die Finger trat. Remus schrie leise auf vor Überraschung und zog die Hand weg. Der Slytherin sah wütend auf ihn hinunter und bellte „Beweg dich, du Freak!"

Er holte mit dem Fuß aus und versenkte ihn mit einem dumpfen Geräusch hart in Remus' Seite. Remus wurde blass und krümmte sich.

Sirius handelte, ohne Nachzudenken. Sein Zauberstab war gezückt und sein Mund schon zum Sprechen geöffnet, doch es war James' Stimme, die wutentbrannt den Wabbelbeinfluch aussprach, bevor Sirius noch einen Ton gesagt hatte. Der Slytherin grunzte überrascht, bevor seine Beine zu Gummi wurden und er anfing, unansehnlich herumzustolpern.

Remus fuhr herum und starrte sie an; alle drei hatten den Zauberstab auf den älteren Jungen gerichtet.

„Komm, Remus," murmelte Sirius, beugte sich hinunter und zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Du kleiner - ", begann der Slytherin, doch er brach ab, als sich die Spitze von James' Zauberstab in seinen Nacken bohrte.

„Wag es nie wieder, unserem Freund wehzutun!" James stach nochmal in den Hals des Jungen, was ihn auf seinen wackeligen Beinen stolpern und hart zu Boden gehen ließ. Sirius lächelte, als er den Zorn auf James' Gesicht sah.

„Er kommt mir einfach so… nicht schwach… wir wissen, dass er nicht schwach ist… vielleicht… verletzlich vor?" sagte James, als Sirius es am Abend noch einmal ansprach. Sie waren oben im Schlafsaal und brüteten über dem letzten Zaubertrankrezept für ihren Streich, während Remus unten im Gemeinschaftsraum versuchte, Peter mit seinen Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung zu helfen.

„Verletzlich." Sirius überlegte und fand, dass das Wort sehr passend war. „Ja. Wir wissen, dass er es mit diesen komischen Superkräften, die er hat, leicht mit diesem Slytherin aufgenommen hätte, aber wir wissen auch, dass er es nicht getan hätte."

„Genau das mein ich. Und er ist so seltsam. Er hat diese ganzen komischen Ticks, und die Hälfte davon bemerkt er gar nicht."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du für ein Problem mit Ticks?"

„Gar keines, Mann." James seufzte und kniete sich auf Sirius' Bett, um seinen Freund ansehen zu können. „Du musst mich nicht gleich so angehen. Ich hab dir ja gesagt, mir geht's genauso. Wobei," korrigierte er sich, „vielleicht nicht ganz genauso. Du verteidigst ihn die ganze Zeit wie ein Irrer."

„Tu ich nicht!"

„Tust du doch, Sirius. Es ist okay. Ich weiß warum. Es sind diese ganzen kleinen Dinge, wegen denen es mir jetzt so leid tut, dass ich jemals gemein zu ihm gewesen bin. Du weißt schon, wie er alle seine Würstchen für diese verdammte Eule aufhebt, wenn sie kommt. Oder lieber auf dem Boden statt auf einem Sessel sitzt." James schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte mit der Hand, als er versuchte, weitere Beispiele zu finden.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass er sich das Essen immer ganz vorsichtig nimmt - wie bei einem komplizierten Trank, der jederzeit in die Luft gehen könnte? Oder dass er ständig liest, und dass man ihn tatsächlich zusammenzucken sehen kann, wenn jemand schlechtes Englisch verwendet? Und dass er über Sachen lacht, die sonst keiner lustig findet. Oder dass er immer dieses komische Jaul-Geräusch macht und versucht, zur Seite zu springen, wenn jemand ihn berührt ohne es ihm vorher zu sagen. Und selbst, wenn er weiß, dass gleich jemand an ihm ankommt, verkrampft er sich. Es ist, als würde er gar nicht wissen, wie man sich normal verhält, nur aus Büchern, und deshalb… keine Ahnung… schaut er sich immer selbst über die Schulter und sieht nach, ob er es richtig macht. Und wenn er erkennt, dass er etwas Komisches gemacht hat, bekommt er Angst, als ob jemand ihn dafür bestrafen würde."

Sirius nickte. James war definitiv redegewandter als er. „Ich denke, es ist sein Dad."

„Was?"

„Wenn er Angst hat, dass jemand ihn bestraft. Ich glaube, es ist sein Dad."

„Sirius!" James stöhnte und warf seine Feder nach ihm. „Fang nicht wieder damit an."

„Werde ich nicht. Zumindest nicht Remus gegenüber. Aber ich muss doch irgendetwas unternehmen. Was würdest du tun, wenn du zu hundert Prozent sicher wärst, dass sein Vater ihn missbraucht?"

„Ich…" James rang mit sich. „Er ist jetzt unser Freund. Ich würde ihm h-helfen wollen."

„James, ich verspreche dir, sein Vater tut ihm weh."

Sie saßen eine lange Weile lang still da.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte James schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Sirius brach ab als er Schritte die Treppe hinaufkommen hörte. Remus kam ins Zimmer und lächelte sie an, bevor er zu seinem Koffer eilte.

„Hey, alles klar, Remus?", fragte Sirius plötzlich, rutschte vom Bett und ging zu ihm. Sein Lächeln hatte irgendwie müde und kränklich ausgesehen. Remus drehte sein Gesicht weg.

„Ja, sicher," murmelte er. Er zog einen Mantel aus dem Koffer.

„Warte, wo gehst du hin?"

Remus mied Sirius' Blick und versuchte, den Kopf abgewandt zu halten. „Ähm… nach Hause. Meine Mutter besuchen."

Sirius spürte, wie etwas in ihm aufblitzte, und ohne zu Überlegen griff er nach Remus' Kinn und zwang ihn, den Kopf zu drehen. Remus versuchte, wieder aus dem Licht zu gehen, doch er war nicht schnell genug, und Sirius erhaschte einen deutlichen Blick auf sein Gesicht. Es war leichenblass, und unter seinen Augen waren schwarz-violette Ringe. Seine Haut unter Sirius' Fingern fühlte sich heiß an, und auf seiner Stirn glänzte eine dünne Schweißschicht.

„Du bist krank. Du kannst nicht gehen!"

„Sirius, bitte."

Remus zog das Gesicht aus Sirius' Griff, und seine Augen wandten sich von Sirius ab. Sie sahen goldgelb und wild, eingesperrt, aus.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht besonders gut aus, Kumpel," sagte James, stellte sich hinter Sirius und sah Remus besorgt an.

„Lass den Besuch doch aus, nur dieses eine Mal," flehte Sirius verzweifelt. Was würde Remus' Vater ihm antun, wenn er ohnehin schon krank war?

„Ich kann nicht, Sirius. Bitte – Ich muss _jetzt _gehen."

Sirius stöhnte frustriert auf und James versuchte, Remus am Arm zu nehmen. Remus zuckte zusammen und sprang zurück. Er umklammerte seinen Mantel und ging zur Tür.

„Remus, bitte."

Remus schüttelte krampfhaft den Kopf. Er sah völlig gebrochen aus und Sirius spürte, wie etwas in seiner Brust sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog. „Tut mir leid," murmelte Remus, dann wandte er sich um und stolperte aus dem Zimmer und die Stiegen hinunter.

„Wir können ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen!" sagte Sirius und sah James flehend an.

„Was sollen wir denn sonst noch tun? Wir sind nicht seine Wächter. Wir können ihn nicht zwingen, hierzubleiben."

Sirius stampfte hinüber zum Schlafzimmerfenster und starrte wütend hinaus. Die Sonne ging unter und die rosa- und pfirsichfarbenen Wölkchen, die die letzten Strahlen auffingen, schienen seine schlechte Stimmung zu verhöhnen.

„Wir sollten zu Professor McGonagall gehen," sagte Sirius, der plötzlich ihre Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation erkannte. „Wenn wir ihr sagen was los ist kann sie Remus vielleicht aufhalten."

„Aber Remus würde nicht wollen, dass wir was sagen," sagte James. „Das weißt du doch. Es ist, als würden wir ihn verraten."

Sirius knurrte frustriert, wandte sich vom Fenster ab du trat gegen sein Bett, als er daran vorbeikam. „Manchmal muss man um jemandes willen etwas tun, was ihm nicht gefällt."

„Also…" James verzog das Gesicht und dachte nach. „Vielleicht ist es auch überhaupt nicht so wie du denkst. Vielleicht verstehst du da was völlig falsch und ihm passiert gar nichts."

„Aber du weißt doch, dass etwas passiert!"

„Aber vielleicht nicht das was du denkst!"

„Was sollte es denn sonst sein?"

James war still, er hatte keine Ahnung. Auch ihm wollte keine andere Erklärung einfallen, Sirius konnte es an seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Ich fühl mich einfach so schlecht," sagte er und mied Sirius Augen. „Ich hab ihm schon so oft wehgetan, und ich will es nicht noch mal machen." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das unordentliche Haar und sah Sirius kurz an, bevor er wieder den Kopf abwandte.

„Hey, weiß ich doch," sagte Sirius, setzte sich neben seinen Freund und drückte seine Schulter. „Ich sag dir was. Wir gehen nicht jetzt. Wir warten und schauen, ob er diesmal okay ist, wenn er zurückkommt. Wenn er wieder so schlimm aussieht, dann gehen wir. Okay?"

James saß eine ganze Weile still da, bevor er sich umwandte und Sirius ein kleines Lächeln und ein Nicken schenkte.

Die nächsten Tage kamen ihnen noch länger vor als beim letzten Mal, als Remus nach Hause gegangen war. Es war sein erster Besuch seit sie offiziell Freunde waren, und Sirius war unglaublich besorgt.

Er war nicht der einzige. Er konnte die Anspannung auf James' Gesicht sehen, und sogar Peters Augen huschten im Unterricht zu Remus' Platz hinüber, und eine kleine Sorgenfalte erschien dann zwischen seinen Brauen.

Es war spätabends am zweiten Tag von Remus' Abwesenheit, als die drei nach ihrer Strafarbeit, die sie bekommen hatten, weil sie die Worte „Hundert Galleonen für jeden, der eine Flasche Shampoo findet, die nicht in Deckung geht wenn sie meine Haare sieht" auf die Rückseite von Snapes Umhang gehext hatten, hinauf in den Schlafsaal eilten.

James hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, als Sirius Remus Mantel bemerkte, der auf seinem Koffer am Fußende seines Bettes lag. Er legte die Hand auf James' Mund und deutete darauf.

Die drei schlichen hinüber und lugten durch den Spalt in Remus' Bettvorhängen. Der kleine Junge lag zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt am Kopfende des Bettes und trug wie üblich einen langen Schlafanzug. Die Decke war im Schlaf von seinem Rücken gerutscht, und durch die abgenutzte, verblichene Baumwolle des Schlafanzuges Sirius konnte deutlich den Rand einer Bandage sehen. Sie schien um seine Hüfte gebunden zu sein.

Er lehnte sich vor und hob vorsichtig den Saum von Remus' Oberteil an, um einen Teil des cremefarbenen Verbandes freizulegen. Er hörte, wie Peter scharf luftholte und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit James. Remus rührte sich ein wenig, und die drei zogen sich schnell zurück.

Sirius bedeutete ihnen, ihm aus dem Schlafsaal und hinaus auf den Korridor zu folgen.

„Pete, du bleibst hier und schaust, dass es ihm gut geht, wenn er aufwacht," flüsterte Sirius ihrem pummeligen Freund zu. „James und ich gehen zu McGonagall."

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr das tun solltet?", fragte Peter und sah zu Remus' Bett hinüber. „Wird ihn das nicht aufregen?"

„Wir erzählen ihm doch nicht, dass wir gehen, du Trottel," sagte James und verdrehte die Augen. „Aber vielleicht kann sie ihn dazu bringen, nicht mehr nach Hause zu gehen."

Peter zögerte, dann nickte er. „Ich hasse es, wenn er verletzt ist," sagte er. „Er ist so klein. Das ist echt gemein."

Sirius nickte. „Bis später dann."

James schlich zurück nach drinnen und holte seinen Tarnumhang. Es war schon Ausgangssperre, doch wenn sie gehen würden, wenn Remus wach war, würde er sie wohl fragen, wo sie hin wollten. Gemeinsam schlüpften sie aus dem Portraitloch und eilten so leise sie konnten in Richtung McGonagalls Unterkunft. Sie klopften an der schweren Tür, auf dem ein Schild verkündete: _Professor Minerva McGonagall – Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor_.

James zog den Tarnumhang von ihnen und sie warteten still bis sich die Tür öffnete und Professor McGonagall herauslugte. Sie trug einen Morgenmantel, doch ihr Haar war ordentlich und makellos wie immer.

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, warum sind Sie um diese Zeit nicht im Bett sondern vor meiner Tür?"

„Wir müssen mit Ihnen über Remus sprechen," sagte Sirius. „Wir wissen etwas über ihn, dass Sie erfahren sollten."

So etwas wie eine Spur von Angst huschte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihr Gesicht, dann war es wieder verschwunden. Sirius blinzelte.

„Kommt herein, meine Herren."

James und Peter schlichen in ihr Wohnzimmer und fühlten sich – wie jeder gute Regelbrecher – im Wohnbereich einer Autoritätsperson völlig am falschen Platz. Sie setzten sich zusammen in eine Sofaecke, während Professor McGonagall hoheitsvoll auf dem Lehnsessel gegenüber Platz nahm.

Das Wohnzimmer spiegelte ihre Persönlichkeit perfekt wieder. Die Stühle waren burgunderrot, und auf dem Boden lag ein einfacher brauner Vorleger, auf dem ein schlichter Couchtisch stand. Die Wände waren voller Bücherregale mit hunderten von Büchern, und Sirius mochte wetten, dass sie alle perfekt geordnet waren. An der einzig freien Wand hing ein großes Portrait eines erhaben aussehenden Mannes mit ordentlichem schwarzem Bart und einem roten Umhang. Derzeit schnarchte er leise in seinem Rahmen, und die Kupferplakette neben dem Bild ließ verlauten, dass es sich um Godric Gryffindor handelte.

„Also? Worum geht es?", fragte Professor McGonagall barsch und lenkte Sirius' bewundernde Aufmerksamkeit von dem Portrait weg.

„Na ja, wir wissen etwas über Remus, bei dem Sie uns helfen müssen," sagte James, neigte beim Sprechen den Kopf du schob seine Brille nach oben.

„Und zwar?", fragte sie und beobachtete sie beide mit fast so etwas wie Beklommenheit. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu übersehen.

„Wir denken, dass sein… Vater… ihm wehtut," sagte Sirius und fühlte sich vollkommen elend angesichts dieses Vertrauensbruches.

Professor McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck war völlig nichtssagend, doch Sirius hatte den Eindruck, dass er nur eine Masse Emotionen unterhalb maskierte. Es erinnerte ihn beunruhigend an Remus.

„Warum vermuten Sie das, Mr. Black?"

„Na ja, Sie wissen doch, wie er jeden Monat nach Hause fährt und seine kranke Mutter besucht?"

Es war kurz still, dann nickte sie knapp.

„Also," übernahm James, „Wenn er zurückkommt sieht er schrecklich aus und ist manchmal wirklich verletzt, und heute Abend ist er zurückgekommen und hat geschlafen als wir hereingekommen sind, und wir haben Bandagen durch seinen Schlafanzug durch gesehen."

Professor McGonagall war sehr lange sehr still, dann sagte sie, „Es könnte hier einige Dinge geben, von denen Sie nichts wissen. Sie könnten voreilige Schlüsse ziehen."

Sirius starrte sie schockiert an. Er hatte er gerade erzählt, dass einer ihrer Schüler nach einem Besuch zu Hause ernstlich verletzt war, und alles was sie sagen konnte war dass sie _voreilige Schlüsse zogen?_

„Was?", sagte er. „Er ist _verletzt_! Ist Ihnen das egal?"

Sie schloss die Augen und rieb ihren Nasenrücken, als versuchte sie, etwas sehr heiklem Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Es gibt Dinge über Mr. Lupin, die Ihnen nicht bekannt sind," sagte sie. „Ich kann sie Ihnen nicht verraten, da es nicht meine Geheimnisse sind, und ich bitte Sie dringend, ihn nicht damit zu bedrängen. Manchmal sind die Dinge nicht so, wie sie zu sein scheinen."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn als er versuchte ihren Worten zu folgen und kläglich scheiterte. An James' Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass er dasselbe Problem hatte.

„Wollen Sie also sagen dass Sie _wissen, _dass sein Vater ihn misshandelt?", wollte James nach einer Weile wissen.

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ich will damit sagen, dass Sie keinerlei Beweis haben, dass es sein Vater ist, und dass eine solche Anschuldigung ernsthafte Folgen haben könnte."

„Das _wissen _wir!", sagte James. „Deshalb sind wir zu Ihnen gekommen. Wir dachten, Sie könnten ihn ein paar Monate davon abhalten, nach Hause zu gehen, damit wir sehen, ob er dann auch nicht mehr verletzt wird. Das wäre ein Beweis."

„Und ich habe _gesehen_, wie sein Vater ihm wehgetan hat," warf Sirius ein.

Diesmal schien Professor McGonagall völlig erstarrt. „Was?"

„Am Bahnhof letzten Sommer. Ich habe ihn mit seinem Vater gesehen. Sein Vater hat etwas aus der Tasche gezogen. Ich dachte zuerst, es wäre ein Silbersickel, aber ich glaube es muss etwas magisches gewesen sein, weil er hat Remus' Ärmel hochgetan und es auf seinen Arm gedrückt - der übrigens voller Narben ist - und Remus hat das Gesicht verzogen vor Schmerz und in seine Lippe gebissen, bis sie geblutet hat. Dann hat sein Vater etwas zu ihm gesagt und er hat genickt und ist mit ihm vom Bahnsteig gegangen."

Professor McGonagalls Gesicht war sehr blass, obwohl ihre Miene unbewegt blieb. Ihre Stimme aber klang plötzlich etwas besorgt, als sie sprach. „Sind Sie sicher, Mr. Black?"

„Ja, Ma'am."

Es war wieder lange still, dann seufzte Professor McGonagall und rieb sich über die Stirn. „In diesem Fall kann ich Ihnen wohl erzählen, dass Madam Pomfrey bereits Missbrauch vermutet und mich informiert hat. Ich habe versucht mit Mr. Lupin zu sprechen, aber er… wollte nicht darüber reden."

Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie Remus' Widerwille aussah. McGonagall lächelte ein wenig, als sie es sah, und nickte leicht. „Wie ich sehe haben Sie es ebenfalls versucht."

„Ja. Er wollte auch mit mir… nicht darüber reden."

„Sie verstehen doch, dass weder wir noch das Ministerium Remus ohne überzeugenden Beweis der Misshandlung davon abhalten können, nach Hause zu fahren, wenn er und sein Vater es so wünschen."

„Es _gibt _einen Beweis," sagte Sirius. „Sein Körper ist voller Narben."

„Und was ist mit seiner Mutter?", sagte James. „Ich weiß, dass sie krank ist, weil er sie ja immer besuchen muss, aber kann sie nicht etwas unternehmen wenn wir ihr sagen was los ist? Vielleicht weiß sie ja nichts davon?"

„Mr. Black…", sie brach für eine Sekunde ab und suchte nach ihre Blicke. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass nichts, was ich hier sage, diesen Raum verlässt?"

„Nein, Ma'am," sagten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

„Auch die Narben auf Remus' Körper würden als Beweis nicht ausreichen. Remus hatte einen… Unfall, als er jünger war. Der gleiche Unfall, der seine Mutter so irreparabel verletzt hat. Er hat viele Narben von diesem Unfall. Es wäre schwer zu beweisen, dass sie nicht alle davon kommen. Vor allem wenn Remus die Misshandlung leugnet.

Sirius war sprachlos. Von was für einem entsetzlichen Unfall mochten solche Narben herrühren?

„A-aber ein paar davon sind frisch," sagte James. „Die Wunden, meine ich."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mr. Potter, wenn es eine Gerichtsverhandlung gäbe, und sein Vater ihn wirklich misshandelt – was wir immer n och nicht beweisen können – würde er sicherstellen, dass man nichts davon sieht. Und ich befürchte dass Remus' Mutter nicht in der Verfassung ist, irgendwelche wichtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen.

„Also was zur _Hölle_ sollen wir _tun_?", rief Sirius aus. „Wir können nicht einfach nichts tun!"

„Schön sprechen, Mr. Black!", sagte Professor McGonagall streng. „Ich habe mit allen Lehrern gesprochen, die Mr. Lupin unterrichten, und auch sie halten die Augen offen. Ich glaube auch, dass Professor Anders, oder jetzt ehemaliger Professor, irgendwie Remus' Sympathie gewonnen hat – ähnlich wie ihr – und ihm regelmäßig schreibt. Er kennt die Situation und vielleicht kann er Remus überzeugen, gegen seinen Vater auszusagen.

„Professor Anders?", fragte Sirius ungläubig. „_Er _ist derjenige, mit dem Remus schreibt?

„Ja. Nun, meine Herren, ich denke, es ist einiges nach Ausgangssperre und Zeit für Sie, ins Bett zu gehen."

„Aber - "

„Das war keine Frage, Mr. Black."

Grummelnd erhoben sich James und Sirius und gingen zur Tür. Als James sie aufstieß wurden sie von McGonagalls Stimme zurückgehalten.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie außer Anders seine einzigen Freunde sind?"

„Ja, Ma'am," sagte Sirius. „Deshalb wollen wir ihm ja helfen."

„Mr. Lupin hatte eine schwere Vergangenheit. Ich nehme doch an, dass Sie ihn weiterhin mit der Fürsorge und Achtung behandelt, die er verdient, falls er sich entschließen sollte, gewisse… Aspekte mit Ihnen zu teilen."

„Natürlich," sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Er hätte keine besseren oder loyaleren Freunde finden können."

Sirius spürte, wie sich sein Herz bei diesen Worten zusammenzog. Er und James gingen ohne zu antworten.

„Was sollte das alles heißen?", flüsterte James, als sie zurück zu ihrem Schlafsaal eilten.

„Ich hab echt keine Ahnung."

„Ich denke nur - "

„_SCHÜLER NICHT IN IHREN BETTEN, SCHÜLER NICHT IN IHREN BETTEN!"_

Sie schreckten beide zusammen, als sie die schrille Stimme hörten, und fuhren herum, wo sie Peeves sahen, der im Schneidersitz grinsend in der Luft vor ihnen saß.

„Ooh!", gackerte er. „Peevesy _liebt _es, Schüler zu finden, die nicht im Bett sind! Vor allem so böse, böse Schüler wie Black und Potty! Filch wird SO wütend sein! _SCHÜLER NICHT IN IHREN BETTEN, SCHÜLER NICHT IN IHREN BETTEN!"_

Sirius und James drehten sich um und sprinteten fluchend den Korridor hinunter, während James versuchte, den Tarnumhang zu entfalten, den sie beim Verlassen von McGonagalls Wohnung vergessen hatten anzuziehen. Sie hörten eilende Schritte und schlitterten um eine Ecke. James' Fuß glitt aus, und er taumelte nach vorne und hielt sich um nicht hinzufallen am Rahmen eines großen vergoldeten Spiegels fest, der in diesem Korridor hing. Es gab ein lautes, rostiges Knirschen, als der Spiegel in Angeln zur Seite schwang und einen düsteren Gang preisgab.

„Hinein da!", sagte Sirius und als James nur dastand und den Durchgang anstarrte, packte er dessen Hand und zog ihn hinein. Er schwang den Spiegel genau in dem Moment wieder zu, als sie Schritte um die Ecke kommen hörten. Sie standen einige Augenblicke totenstill da, während die Schritte vorbei und den Korridor hinunter eilten, etwas später gefolgt von Peeves' Gackern.

Sie warteten, bis alle Geräusche verklungen waren, bevor sie erleichtert aufatmeten.

„Also, das war knapp," kommentierte James atemlos.

„Jaah. Wohin, glaubst du, führt der? _Lumos._" Sirius schaute den staubigen, spinnennetzverhangenen Gang hinunter. „Ich find es einfach genial, dass du immer über Geheimgänge stolperst, wenn Filch hinter dir her ist. Wir sollten ihn öfter auf dich loslassen."

„Lass uns weitergehen," sagte James und ignorierte den Kommentar. „Was glaubst du, wohin er führt?"

„Hm, er geht in die gleiche Richtung wie der hinter der buckligen Hexe," machte Sirius ihn aufmerksam. „ Ich denke, es ist noch einer nach Hogsmeade." Sie begannen vorsichtig, Zentimeter für Zentimeter den engen Tunnel entlangzugehen, hielten die leuchtenden Zauberstäbe über ihren Köpfen. „Sieht ein bisschen alt und bröckelig aus."

„Bis jetzt haben wir schon sechs Geheimgänge gefunden," sagte James aufgeregt. „Ohne die Küche dazuzuzählen. Wir sollten eine Karte dafür machen. Eine geheime Karte, die nur wir lesen können."

„Hm," sagte Sirius, „ich denke nicht, dass wir schon gut genug für die Zaubersprüche sind, mit denen man das anstellt."

„Ich wette, Remus kennt ein paar."

Sirius lächelte. „Wahrscheinlich, so viel wie er liest."

Es war ein langer, gewundener Weg den Gang entlang und sie sprachen gerade darüber, umzukehren, als er plötzlich in einer Sackgasse endete.

„Es ist nur 'ne Steinmauer," sagte Sirius enttäuscht.

James hielt den Zauberstab in die Höhe und untersuchte die Wand vor ihnen. Plötzlich lachte er auf. „Es ist eine Kopie von der Mauer in der Winkelgasse!" Er berührte mit dem Stab die gleichen Steine, die in der Winkelgasse in London den Weg freigaben, und die bewegten sich, und sie wurden mit altem Staub und Spinnweben überpudert. Dann standen sie in einer Seitengasse hinter dem Pub_ Die Drei Besen _in Hogsmeade.

„Mann, du bist echt ein Genie," murmelte Sirius ehrfurchtsvoll und starrte die Mülltonnen und den Abfall an, die die Gasse einnahmen. „Das wäre mir nie aufgefallen."

James grinste. „Ich weiß. So brillant bin ich eben."

„Wir sollten jetzt trotzdem gehen," sagte Sirius bedauernd. „Wir sollten zurückgehen und nach Remus sehen."

„Jaah," sagte James, verdrehte die Augen und schenkte Sirius einen halb belustigten, halb verärgerten Blick. „Aber zumindest haben wir's gefunden. Komm, lass uns gehen, bevor du vor Sorge in die Luft gehst."

Sie entfernten sich wieder vom Ausgang, und er schloss sich. Dann gingen sie wieder den Gang entlang und zum Gryffindorturm.

Einige Tage nach ihrem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall, kam im _Tagespropheten _ein Artikel über einen Angriff von Anhängern des neuen dunklen Magiers, Voldemort, auf eine kleine Stadt in Devon. Die schrecklichen Dinge, die sowohl den Zauberern und den Muggel aus der Gegend angetan worden waren, schockierten die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer und die neuen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts machten es sehr schwer, sich hinauszuschleichen.

Sirius, James und Peter wollte nichts mehr einfallen, was sie wegen Remus' Misshandlung noch tun konnten – besonders, da es anscheinend auch Professor McGonagall unmöglich war, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Als Remus sie fragte, erzählten sie nichts von ihrem spätabendlichen Ausflug, und sie waren erleichtert, dass der kleinere Junge sich gut von seinen Verletzungen erholte. Als er nächsten Monat ein weiteres Mal still aus dem Schlafsaal ging, blass und kränklich aussehend, konnten sie nur hilflos daneben stehen.

Als man über die nächsten Monate nichts mehr von Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern hörte, außer Gerüchte, er würde Zauberer auf seine Seite holen, wurden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen langsam weniger streng.

Die Tunichtgute von Gryffindor konnten sich nach dem Unterricht wegschleichen, um in einem versteckten Alkoven hinter der Statue eines Koboldes im dritten Stock den Trank für ihren Streich zu brauen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass man sie dort stören würde, und das war wichtig, da es im Rezept hieß, wenn man den Trank falsch zubereitete, konnte er „volatil" werden. Sobald Remus den andern erklärt hatte, was „volatil" bedeutete, wurde es ihm und Peter untersagt, sich dem Kessel auch nur zu nähern, bei dem Sirius und James arbeiteten.

„Nichts gegen euch, Leute, aber ihr schafft es, dass ein Kessel explodiert, wenn ihr ihn nur anseht. Vor allem Peter hier," sagte James in einem Tonfall, den er offenbar für freundlich hielt. Er warf vorsichtig einen Löffel Käferaugen in den Trank.

„Das ist doch langweilig!", beschwerte sich Peter. „Remus und ich wollen auch ein bisschen Spaß haben, und euch beiden beim illegalen Trankbrauen _ohne_ uns zuzuschauen zählt nicht."

„Hm, die Vertrauensschüler umkreisen uns nicht mehr wie die Aasgeier," meinte Sirius. „Wir könnten den neuen Gang hinter dem Spiegel ausprobieren und uns nach Hogsmeade schleichen. Ich muss sowieso meine Vorräte an Stinkbomben auffüllen."

„Meinst du?", fragte Remus. „Was ist mit diesem Typen, Lord Voldemort? Er dürfte ziemlich gefährlich sein."

Sirius sah von seinem provisorischen Schneidebrett hinüber in den hintersten Winkel des kleinen Alkovens, wo Remus und Peter zusammengekauert saßen. Peters Miene hatte sich beim Gedanken an ein Abenteuer in Hogsmeade aufgehellt, doch Remus' Gesichtsausdruck war dunkel vor Sorge.

„Wir schauen schon, dass dir nichts passiert, Rem," sagte er und spürte eine Welle der Zuneigung, als er das bernsteinfarbene Augenpaar über den Rand des gewaltigen Verwandlungsbuches lugen sah, das der kleine Junge las.

„Ich weiß, aber - "

„Komm schon, Remus," warf Peter ein. „Es wird sicher lustig."

„James, denkst du nicht, wir sollten warten, bis sie Voldemort gefasst haben?", fragte Remus.

James schien mit sich zu ringen, obwohl Sirius nicht ganz sicher war, ob es sein Schuldkomplex war, der es ihm unmöglich machte, Remus nach allem, was er ihm angetan hatte, nicht zuzustimmen, oder ob er sich Sorgen wegen Voldemort machte. Schließlich sagte er, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir versprechen, nirgendwo hinzugehen, wo es gefährlich ist? Nur zu Zonko und vielleicht zum Honigtopf und wieder zurück?"

Remus seufzte und sah immer noch besorgt aus. „Okay. Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt."

„Remus, warum machst du dir solche Sorgen?", fragte Sirius, rutschte von dem Kessel weg und kniete sich vor ihn.

„Ich…" Remus senkte den Blick und mied Sirius Augen. „Manchmal sind Dinge… Leute… so stark, und man denkt, man kann sie besiegen, aber man kann es nicht. Man geht dumme Risiken ein, g-geht in der Nacht raus oder - oder - oder durch einen verbotenen Weg nach Hogsmeade, und es können schreckliche Dinge passieren, und man wünscht sich danach für immer, man hätte es nicht getan, weißt du?"

Es war lange, lange still. Sirius _wusste_, dass auch James an den Unfall dachte, von dem McGonagall ihnen erzählt hatte. Der, von dem Remus seine Narben hatte. Er wusste auch, dass dies ein kleiner Blick in Remus' dunkle Kindheit war, der vielleicht etwas mehr Licht auf die anderen Geheimnisse dieses Jungen warf.

„Remus…" Er brach ab, er wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. „Wenn du dein ganzes Leben lang _nie _ein Risiko eingehst, dann machst du am Ende überhaupt nichts. Verstehst du das nicht? Du kannst nicht dein Leben lang alles umgehen, was vielleicht gefährlich ist, nur weil es schlecht ausgehen _könnte_. Das wäre unglaublich langweilig."

Remus sagte nichts. Er hob auch nicht den Kopf. Sein hellbraunes Haar war nach vorne gefallen und verdeckte sein Gesicht, sodass er ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Remus?" Sirius lehnte sich vor und schob ihm das Haar von der Stirn, damit er sein Gesicht wieder sehen konnte. „Wir gehen nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

Zögernde Augen sich und trafen Sirius', Remus seufzte, und sein seltsames Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er Sirius' ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „So seriös, Sirius*?"

James und Peter stöhnten, und Remus' Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter. „Es ist okay. Wir können gehen. Du hast recht – es wäre schlimm, nie was Lustiges zu machen. Mein Innerer Tunichtgut würde sterben vor Langeweile."

„Dein was?", fragte Peter.

„Mein Innerer Tunichtgut. So n-nennt meine Mutter ihn. Er stellt meine Vernunft ab und sorgt dafür, dass ich Blödsinn mache."

Die anderen drei lachten.

„Nur du hättest ihm einen Namen gegeben," sagte Sirius und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, bis Remus seine Hand wegschob.

„Ich habe auch einen," sagte Peter.

„Und ich," meldete sich James. „Sirius hat keinen. Er hat einen äußeren Tunichtgut und eine innere Vernunft, die manchmal durch den Lärm von sich hören lässt."

„Das klingt aber eher nach einer Beschreibung für euch _beide_," sagte Remus trocken.

„Ja, na und?", sagte Sirius. „Es ist viel mehr lustig, ein Rumtreiber zu sein, als eine normale Person."

„Lustiger," berichtigte Remus.

„Genau!", sagte Sirius. „Wir sind die Rumtreiber und es ist unsere Pflicht, in dieser Schule so viel Unruhe und Chaos wie möglich zu stiften. Es ist praktisch eine Berufung."

„Eine Vokation," warf Remus ein, und sein halbherziges Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Eine was?", fragte Peter.

„Vokation."

Es war kurz still.

„Jaah," sagte James schließlich. „Sowas in der Art."

„Jaah!", sagte Sirius entschieden.

„Jaah!", stimmte ihnen Peter zu.

„Jaah!", sagte James nochmal.

Wieder war es kurz still.

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was eine Vokation ist, oder?", sagte Remus und verdrehte die Augen.

Sie planten ihren Ausflug nach Hogsmeade für das letzte Novemberwochenende. Ihr Trank war fertig, musste aber noch zwei Wochen ruhen, bevor sie ihn verwenden konnten. Am frühen Samstagabend machten sie sich auf den Weg durch den Tunnel.

Als sie aus der Gasse hinter den _Drei Besen _kamen, gingen die vier Jungen sofort zu Zonko. Es war ein ruhiges Wochenende in Hogsmeade und sie waren die einzigen im Laden, während sie in einem Zustand vollkommener Glückseligkeit in den Regale stöberten.

„So viel zu kaufen und so wenig Geld dafür," sagte Sirius und betrachtete sehnsüchtig ein rotzschießendes Taschentuch und eine Flasche mit einem Trank für sprießendes Zehennägelwachstum.

„Ich weiß was du meinst," stimmte ihm James zu, der bereits beide Arme voller Waren hatte.

„Ich hab schon mein ganzes Geld ausgegeben," sagte Peter. „Ich krieg nicht so viel Taschengeld wie ihr glücklichen Mistkerle."

„Ich kriege gar keines," sagte Remus, steckte die Hände in die Taschen und versuchte so auszusehen, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachte.

Sirius sah in schockiert an. „Wie, gar nichts?"

„Naja, ich bekomme zweimal im Jahr eine Galleone von einem Konto, das meine M… das mir einer meiner Verwandten hinterlassen hat. Aber ich gebe sie meistens für Federn und Pergament und solches Zeug aus."

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

„Wir haben nicht besonders viel Geld," sagte Remus, sah zu Boden und errötete. Offensichtlich wünschte er sich, nie etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Wozu? Damit ihr mir aus Mitleid was gebt?"

„Es wäre kein Mitleid, Remus. Es wäre Freundschaft. Freunde machen sowas."

Remus sah einen Moment lang unsicher aus, wie immer, wenn das Thema „Was Freunde tun" angesprochen wurde. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich will sowieso kein Geld."

„Blödsinn. Du liebst Schokolade. Ich wette du würdest töten, um dir im Honigtopf was kaufen zu können," sagte James. „Wir werden dir welche besorgen. Wir sind es dir sowieso schuldig, weil wir dich hierher geschleppt haben."

„Ihr habt mich nicht hergeschleppt, ich bin selber ge- "

Remus brach ab, als von draußen plötzlich mehrere laute Knalle zu hören waren. Die vier eilten zur Tür und lugten hinaus. Auf der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade stand eine Gruppe von etwa zwölf Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Sirius spürte, wie sei Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als ein paar die Köpfe wandten und er sah, dass sie weiße, skelettartige Masken trugen.

„Oh Merlin!", wimmerte James neben ihm. „Ihr wisst, wer die sind, nicht wahr?"

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass Voldemorts Leute hier sein würden!", zischte Remus.

Es gab einen langgezogenen Schrei, und zwei Frauen wurden von einem Zauber aus den _Drei Besen _und auf die Straße gezerrt. Die schwarzgekleideten Gestalten lachten. Zwei von ihnen bellten das Wort „_Crucio!_", und belegten die Frauen mit einem Fluch. Die Frauen begannen, noch lauter zu schreien, ihre Gliedmaßen zuckten und zitterten, als hätten sie Anfälle.

„Seid ihr _verrückt_?"

Die vier fuhren herum und sahen den alten Mann, der drinnen hinter Kassa gestanden hatte. „Geht von der verdammten Tür weg! Schnell! Nehmt die Hintertür und lauft so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Hogwarts!"

Sirius, der vor Angst vwie erstarrt war, spürte eine kleine Hand auf seinem Rücken, die ihn nach vorne stieß. „Geh schon, du Idiot!"

Remus schob James, Peter und ihn zur Hintertür und hinter die Theke – die anderen beiden schienen ebenfalls starr vor Angst.

„Schnell!", sagte der Mann und brachte sie nach draußen, während er verängstigte Blicke über die Schulter warf. „Ihr solltet überhaupt nicht hier sein."

Zu den Schreien der Frauen draußen gesellten sich jetzt noch mehr Stimmen. Männer und Frauen.

Sirius spürte, wie seine Beine sich bewegten. Plötzlich waren sie alle draußen in der kleinen Gasse hinter dem Laden, und dann rannten sie so schnell sie konnten durch Straßen und Gassen, fort von den Schreien, ihr Atem so schwer, dass es klang, als würden sie schluchzen, obwohl sie alle zu geschockt zum Weinen waren.

„Schnel…ler!", keuchte Sirius. Seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als würden sie brennen.

Aus der Gasse hinter ihnen kamen vier laute Knalle und Peter schaffte es trotz ihres Laufes vor Angst laut aufzuschreien. Dann schrie er nochmal, diesmal vor Schmerz. Sirius fuhr herum und blieb entsetzt stehen. Peter hing mitten in der Luft, schaukelte über vier lachenden maskierten Gestalten.

„Pete!", sagte James, und die maskierten Gesichter wandten sich ihnen zu.

„Ausreißer?", sagte einer amüsiert. „Aber laut euren kleinen Ansteckern hier seid ihr Gryffindors. Ich dachte, ihr wärt mutig."

Sirius, James und Remus standen wie erstarrt da und starrten ihren pummeligen Freund an, der schluchzend über ihnen hing.

„L-l-lass ihn runter!", schaffte James zu sagen und hob zitternd den Zauberstab.

„Netter Versuch!", spottete ein anderer der Schwarzgekleideten. „Probier's noch mal ohne zu stottern. _Crucio!_"

Peter begann zu kreischen und zucken und schreien, genau wie die Frauen auf der Straße. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal floss aus seiner Nase.

James versuchte den Wabbelbeinfluch, doch der Mann wehrte ihn so lässig ab, als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen. Er lachte. „Oh! Das war ja genial! Sowas bringen sie euch also auf dieser Schule bei?"

Er senkte kurz den Zauberstab, und Peter hing ein paar Sekunden lang schlaff und zitternd da, bevor er in wieder hochhob und das Schreien erneut begann.

Neben Sirius gab es eine goldbraune, verschwommene Bewegung. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was passiert war, bis er die Gestalt die Peter gefoltert hatte zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden liegen sah, die Hände über seinem Schritt, wie Malfoy es an jenem Tag in den Kerkern getan hatte. Außerdem blutete seine Nase und sein Zauberstab war auf den Boden gefallen. Peter fiel aus der Luft, landete mit einem lauten Aufprall auf dem Boden und rang nach Atem.

Bevor die anderen drei Männer reagieren konnten, wurde einer von ihnen gegen die Wand geknallt, stieß sich hart den Kopf und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Remus zögerte, und Sirius sah, wie die letzten beiden ihre Zauberstäbe hoben und gemeinsam zu einem Zauber anhoben.

„_REMUS!"_

Remus fuhr herum und wich einem Fluch mit scheinbar unmenschlicher Schnelligkeit aus, wurde aber vom zweiten getroffen. Sirius sah, wie dieser tief in seine Seite schnitt und Blut herausfloss. Der Mann keuchte triumphierend auf und war nicht vorbereitet, als Remus aufsprang und ihn zu Boden warf, seinen Schädel packte und ihn mit lautem Krachen auf den Boden knallte. Der Mann zuckte und rührte sich nicht mehr, ebenfalls bewusstlos.

Die letzte Gestalt setzte zu einem Fluch an, doch dieses Mal war Sirius bereit und die Angst um seinen Freund half ihm, sich an einen Zauber zu erinnern, den Remus ihm in einem Buch für Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste der vierten Klasse gezeigt hatte

„_Petrificus Totalus!"_, schrie er und traf den Mann in den Rücken. Alle seine Gliedmaßen wurden starr und er fiel zu Boden.

Sirius wollte zu Remus hinüberlaufen, doch der Junge war schon wieder auf den Beinen. But tropfte an ihm herab. „Schnell! Mir nach!", keuchte er.

„Was ist mit Pete?", sagte James und deutete auf ihren Freund, der zwar bei Bewusstsein aber bewegungsunfähig schien.

Remus beugte sich vor und hob ihn hoch. Sirius und James standen mit offenen Mündern da, als er sich Peter über die Schulter warf, als wöge er nicht mehr als seine Schultasche.

„Schnell, verdammt!" Er begann wieder, die Gasse entlang zu rennen, während Peters Kopf gegen seinen Rücken schlug. Sirius und James tauschten einen schnellen Blick, dann stolperten sie ihm hinterher.

„Wohin... laufen… wir?", keuchte Sirius Remus' Rücken zu, als sie um eine Kurve schlitterten.

„Wir… können… nicht… nochmal… durch… die… Mitte," antwortete Remus und sah über die Schulter zurück. „Sonst… kriegen… sie… uns… wieder."

„Wo… zur Hölle… laufen… wir… dann… hin?" wollte James wissen.

„Heulende Hütte."

„_WAS?"_, riefen James und Sirius gleichzeitig und wären fast stehen geblieben.

„_Lauft_, ihr Idioten!", schrie Remus.

Sie liefen wieder los und versuchten verzweifelt, soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und die Angreifer zu bekommen.

„Die _Heulende… Hütte?_" rief Sirius im Laufen. Sie brachen aus der letzten Häuserreihe hervor und Sirius erkannte, dass sie tatsächlich nicht weit entfernt von dem Hügel waren, auf dem sich die Heulende Hütte befand. „Da spukt es!"

„Vertrau… mir…", sagte Remus. Mehr nicht. Aber Sirius und James gehorchten, weil er der einzige war, der die Situation im Griff zu haben schien, und auch derjenige, der beständig aus einer Wunde an der Seite blutete, einen Jungen trug, der ungefähr zweimal so viel wog wie er selbst und immer noch rannte.

Sie wurden langsamer, als sie den Hügel hinaufliefen. Sirius meinte, der Schmerz in seinen Lungen würde ihn umbringen. Jeder Atemzug war ein eiserner Kampf und seine Oberschenkel brannten wie Feuer. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie das alte, mit Brettern zugenagelte kleine Haus erreichten, das sich auf der Spitze des Hügels zusammenkauerte. Aus der Nähe sah es noch furchterregender aus. Größer, verlassener, dunkler.

Die Tür sah aus, als wäre sie in ihren Rahmen hinein gerostet, doch als Remus „_Alohomora" _keuchte, klickte das Schloss und sie öffnete sich mit einem lautem Krachen, als er dagegen trat.

„Rein da!", sagte Remus und James und Sirius eilten ihm hinterher. Remus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und sie waren in der Dunkelheit gefangen.

„Merlin und Mordred", flüsterte James. Es klang wie ein Gebet.

Aus Remus Richtung vernahmen sie einen leisen Aufprall und ein geflüstertes „_Lumos"_, dann war der Raum vom schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes erhellt. Peter lag am Boden und Remus stand blass und schwitzend da und umklammerte seine blutende Seite. „Peter lebt. Nur bewusstlos, denk ich."

„Merlin, Merlin, wir kriegen solchen Ärger!", stöhnte James.

„Halt einfach mal die Klappe, okay?" schnappte Remus. „Wir leben doch noch, oder? Lass mich nur kurz ausruhen."

Er fiel auf die Knie, das Gesicht weiß.

„Oh Gott, Rem," flüsterte Sirius, ging neben ihm in die Knie und versuchte seine blutige Hand wegzuschieben, um etwas sehen zu können. „Bitte stirb nicht. Bitte, bitte."

Remus brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande und verstärkte den Griff um seine Seite. „Tu ich nicht. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres erlebt."

„Wann?", wollte Sirius wissen, dem übel und bange wurde angesichts der Menge Blut, die jetzt Remus' ausgeblichenen Umhang verdunkelte.

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit." Remus zog sich auf die Beine und griff wieder nach Peter. „Wir müssen zurück."

„Können wir nicht", machte James ihn aufmerksam. „Dort draußen sind böse schwarze Magier, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Nicht dort. Geheimgang."

„_Was?"_

„Keine Zeit."

Remus nahm die Hand von der Seite und begann, Peter wieder hochzuheben.

„Sei nicht blöd." James schlug seine Hände beiseite. „Du bist verletzt. Sirius und ich werden ihn nehmen."

„Aber -"

„Komm schon, wo ist der Geheimgang?"

Remus seufzte und ließ James und Sirius Peter zwischen sich hochheben. „Folgt mir."

Sie stolperten ihm nach, weiter in das schäbige Haus hinein, bis sie in einen Korridor kamen, von dem aus eine Treppe nach oben führte. Ein starker, metallsicher Geruch hing hier in der Luft, zusammen mit etwas herbem und moschusartigem und tierischem. Sirius spürte sein Herz gegen seine Rippen hämmern. Er spähte verängstigt umher, schwankte ein wenig und streckte die Hand aus, um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Er berührte etwas Klebriges. Schnell zog er die Hand weg und starrte es im schwachen Licht von Remus' Zauberstab an.

Noch jemand hatte sich hier an der Wand abgestützt. Es war ein deutlicher Abdruck. Es war ein Abdruck aus altem, getrocknetem Blut, und die Hand, von der er stammte, war sehr klein. Eine Kinderhand.

„Sirius, komm weiter!", sagte Remus, und Sirius fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Remus warf besorgte Blicke auf die schattige Stiege. Er streckte die Hand aus und zog an Sirius' Ärmel, und aus dieser Nähe konnte Sirius das Blut an ihm riechen. Es roch metallisch, und Sirius begriff, dass es der gleiche Geruch war wie der, der von der Treppe kam. Remus' Hand auf seinem Ärmel war sehr klein, und Sirius sah wieder den Abdruck an. Remus folgte seinem Blick.

„Sirius, bitte…", und seine Stimme klang traurig.

„Kommt schon, Leute," sagte James, „Ich glaube mein Rücken geht unter diesem Gewicht kaputt."

Sirius setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung, sein Kopf war voll mit Bildern von Blut und Mondschatten und kleinen, narbigen Händen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Remus führte sie durch eine Tür am Fuß der Treppe und einen Tunnel hinunter, der so lang war, dass Sirius glaubte, er werde nie zu Ende sein. Peter schien schwerer und schwerer zu werden.

„Wartet kurz," sagte Remus, als sie wenigstens schon ein wenig Tageslicht am Ende des Ganges sehen konnten. Er ging nach vorne, lehnte sich in eine kleine Öffnung, zwängte einen Arm nach draußen und tat irgendetwas. Ein rauschendes Geräusch, das Sirius bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, hörte plötzlich auf.

„Kommt schnell!"

Remus sprang aus dem Tunnel und Sirius und James folgte ihm, Peter hinter sich her zerrend. Als sie draußen waren und erkannten, wo sie waren, beeilten sie sich noch mehr.

„Guter Godric, das ist die Peitschende Weide!", wimmerte James und stolperte so schnell wie möglich weg. Der Baum begann wieder sich zu bewegen, gerade als sie Peter außer Reichweite geschleift hatten. „Wie zum Teufel hast du das Ding zum Stehen gebracht?"

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit," sagte Remus. „Wir müssen in den Krankenflügel kommen. Ich glaube, ich werde gleich ohnmächtig."

„Dann los," sagte Sirius und beobachtete ihn besorgt. „Du gehst vor."

Remus führte sie zur Schule, und dann durch eine kleine, kaum sichtbare Tür, die sie, wie sich herausstellte, direkt in den Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel führte.

Mehr Fragen, mehr Fragen. Sirius Gedanken schienen herumzuwirbeln und gleichzeitig träge zu sein.

Sie schafften es bis auf die Krankenstation, bevor Remus zusammenbrach.

„Da seid ihr ja! Oh, Merlin sei Dank!" Und plötzlich war Madam Pomfrey da und Sirius ließ Peters schlaffen Körper los und fiel seinerseits zu Boden, als die Tränen schließlich kamen.


	18. Sirius der Impertinente

**Alles, was ihr hier lest, gehört Joanne K. Rowling, den Leuten von Warner Bros und Moonsign. Ich bin dreizehn, also werft mir nichts vor.**

**18. Sirius the Impertinent **(Sirius der Impertinente)

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell_

'_Cause everybody tells_

_Everybody tells…_

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said_

'_Cause two can keep a secret _

_If one of them is dead._

_(Aus 'Secret' von The Pierces)_

**REMUS:**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Remus von einem heftigen, stechenden Schmerz in seinem Körper und einem vertrauten, scharfen Brennen, das, wie er wusste, von einem tiefen Schnitt in seiner Seite stammte, geweckt. Was war letzte Nacht passiert, dass den Wolf so wütend gemacht hatte?

Der Geruch der Tränke auf seinen Wunden lastete schwer auf seinen scharfen Sinnen. Im ersten Jahr war ihm davon noch übel geworden, doch jetzt tröstete er ihn mit dem Wissen, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Auch die Geräusche von Madam Pomfrey neben ihm beruhigten ihn.

„Bist du wach, Rem?"

Remus glaubte, sein Herz bliebe stehen. Was zum Teufel ging da vor sich? Was machte Sirius in seinem Privatzimmer im Krankenflügel? Wussten sie Bescheid? Würden sie dem Ministerium von ihm berichten?

Und dann kehrte die Erinnerung langsam zu ihm zurück, und er spürte, wie er sich verkrampfte, als die Erinnerung über ihn hinwegfegte. Die Männer in den schwarzen Umhängen, Peter bewusstlos, Kämpfe, die Heulende Hütte… Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck, als er von Remus zu dem blutigen Handabdruck an der Wand blickte. In diesem Moment hatte Remus seine ganze Welt um sich herum zerfallen gespürt. Er wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie herausfinden würden, was er war, und er entweder hingerichtet oder in ein Reservat gesteckt werden würde.

Remus wusste auch, dass das schwerste sein würde, ab sofort nicht mehr mit den anderen Jungen befreundet zu sein. Er hatte jetzt Freunde und das war etwas… Wertvolles. Und unersetzliches. Auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit gewesen war.

„Remus? Bist du wach, Kumpel?" Sirius klang sehr besorgt. Er sprach in diesem leisen, sanften Ton, der schmerzhafte Wärme in Remus' Brust aufsteigen ließ.

„Er ist wach?", fragte James' Stimme, und seine Schritte näherten sich.

Hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sie beide hier waren? Verdammte Tränke mit ihren verwirrenden Gerüchen. Er überlegte, ob er sich weiterhin schlafend stellen oder die Augen öffnen sollte. Es erschien ihm unglaublich anstrengend, diese kleine Bewegung durchzuführen, doch die Sorge in ihren Stimmen machte ihn entschlossen. Mühsam zwang er sie auf.

Zwei verschwommene Flecke lehnten sich über ihn, und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihre Umrisse scharf wurden.

„Gott sei Dank!", sagte Sirius, und sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich. Remus spürte eine Hand, die seine drückte. Er schaffte es, den Kopf zu drehen. Sirius saß neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl – einer dieser typischen Krankenhausstühle, die extra gemacht werden, um unbequem zu sein. James stand zu seiner Seite und grinste sein kürbisbreites Grinsen der Erleichterung. Hinter ihm konnte Remus Peter in dem Bett neben ihm erkennen, der zu ihnen hinüber schaute. Also war er im Krankenflügel, und nicht hinten in seinem Privatzimmer.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Peter. Er sah hoffnungsvoll drein, und seine Stirn war vor Sorge gerunzelt. Sein pummeliges Gesicht war sehr blass.

Remus wollte sagen, dass er okay war, doch er brachte lediglich ein unverständliches Krächzen zustande, das ihn trocken husten ließ.

„Hier." Sirius hob ein Glas mit Wasser hoch, das Remus nur anstarren konnte. Er sah es sehnsüchtig an, doch als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, protestierte jeder einzelne seiner Muskeln schmerzhaft dagegen.

Sirius stellte das Glas wortlos wieder ab und schob die Hand in Remus' Nacken. Er fasste ihn um die Schultern und hob ihn ein wenig vom Bett an. Ein kleines, bemitleidenswertes Wimmern entkam Remus' Kehle, dass er nicht zurückhalten konnte. James nahm das Glas und hielt es Remus an die Lippen, während Sirius ihn hochhielt. Remus spürte, wie er rot wurde. Es war unangenehm, dass sie ihn so schwach und verwundbar sahen. Es war nicht sicher. Jeder Instinkt in seinem Körper schrie es. Doch er war furchtbar durstig und schluckte das Wasser ungeschickt hinunter, wobei er auf ziemlich wolfsartige Weise automatisch die Tropfen aufleckte, die aus seinen Mundwinkeln und das Glas hinunter rannen. James war von Natur aus nicht so übermäßig mütterlich veranlagt und dachte nicht daran, das Glas an Remus' langsame Schlucke anzupassen.

Als das Glas leer war, ließ Sirius Remus vorsichtig zurück ins Bett gleiten. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Büro und sie eilte heraus.

„Remus? Bist du wach?"

Sie schubste die zwei dunkelhaarigen Jungen zur Seite und sah auf ihn herab, dann drückte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab an seinem Körper entlang, während sie irgendwelche Zauber murmelte.

„Warum fühle ich mich so mies?", schaffte er, sie zu fragen. Seine Stimme war immer noch ein Krächzen, doch zumindest erkannte man sie jetzt. Er wusste, dass sie die wahre Frage dahinter verstand. Warum fühlte er sich so viel schlimmer als normalerweise? Er erlebte bei Vollmond doch sicherlich Schlimmeres?

„Blutverlust," sagte sie und strich ihm das Haar zurück. „Massiver Blutverlust. Ich dachte zuerst, ich könnte dir nicht helfen. Dieser Schnittfluch hat eine deiner Arterien getroffen, und so, wie du gelaufen bist, ist noch mehr Blut aus der Wunde geflossen. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie du es von Hogsmeade bis hierher geschafft hast, du dummer Junge."

„Musste laufen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Ich weiß. Die anderen haben es mir erzählt."

Remus warf einen äußerst alarmierten Blick über ihre Schulter, als sie sich vorbeugte, um den Verband an seiner Hüfte zu inspizieren. Wenn Madam Pomfrey wusste, wie unbedacht er sein geheimes Versteck preisgegeben hatte, waren seine Probleme weitaus größer, als er vermutet hatte. James und Sirius warfen ihm beide den gleichen Blick zurück, der deutlich sagte, „Wir sind professionelle Tunichtgute. Du denkst nicht im Ernst, dass wir ihr die Wahrheit erzählt haben?". Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was ihnen da für eine Lüge eingefallen sein mochte, doch er spürte gleichzeitig, wie er sich entspannte.

„Hat es deshalb so gebrannt?", fragte er Madam Pomfrey, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Was?"

„Als ich gelaufen bin. Alles hat gebrannt. Meine ganzen Gelenke und Muskeln."

„Deine Blutgefäße sind kollabiert, Mr. Lupin. In ihnen war kein Blut mehr, und das hat Reibung verursacht."

Aus Peters Bett kam ein würgendes Geräusch. „Bitte hört auf, das B-Wort zu sagen," flehte er. „Mir ist schon schlecht genug. Und auch nicht das V-Wort."

„Blut," sagte James sofort und sah entzückt aus, als Peter erneut grün wurde.

„Venen," fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Arterien."

„Muskeln."

„Sehnen."

„Knochenmark."

„Toast."

Sirius öffnete den Mund, dann sah er James an. „Was?"

„Toast. Er isst so viel davon, ich schätze, es macht eine gute Portion seines Körpers aus."

Peter hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, während seine beiden sogenannten Freunde sprachen. Er sah sehr, sehr ungesund aus.

„Seid nicht so gemein," krächzte Remus, der nicht mehr tun konnte, als den Kopf ein wenig zu heben, um James und Sirius anzuschauen, die anscheinend völlig ohne Reue waren. „Der arme Peter sieht aus als würde er gleich kotzen."

„Wirst du wirklich?", fragte Sirius den pummeligen Jungen und begann zu grinsen.

„Hast du heute was gegessen, Pete?", fragte Remus, während Madam Pomfrey die beiden Dunkelhaarigen finster und missbilligend ansah und weiter an Remus' Bandagen zupfte.

„W'stch'n'n T'st," murmelte Peter hinter seiner Hand.

„Würstchen und Toast?", sagte Remus. „Gut. Das wird wundervoll aussehen, wenn du es über sie verteilst. Ziel auf Sirius' Haare."

„Iiih!" Sirius und James entfernten sich sofort aus der Kotze-Reichweite und Peter sah enttäuscht aus.

„Wirklich, Jungs," sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Müsst ihr euch in meinem Krankenflügel so aufführen? Ich muss jetzt gehen und mit dem Direktor sprechen, also kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr euch in Gegenwart meiner Patienten benehmt?"

„Natürlich!" Sirius' und James' Gesichtsausdrücke waren so verletzt und unschuldig, dass sogar Remus ihnen fast geglaubt hätte. Madam Pomfrey sah nicht überzeugt aus, doch sie seufzte und verließ den Krankenflügel mit einem letzten, strengen Blick zurück.

„Endlich!", sagte Sirius und fiel zurück auf seinen Stuhl. „Macht einem echt Angst, die Lady."

„Tut sie nicht," sagte Remus und verteidigte instinktiv die junge Frau, die seine Wunden jeden Monat so sanft behandelte. „Sie kümmert sich bloß um ihre Patienten."

„Du bist viel zu nett und leichtgläubig, Remus. Irgendwann wird es zurückkommen und dich beißen, und dann wird es dir leidtun."

„Ist es schon. Tut es schon."

Sirius warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. „Was?"

Remus verfluchte sich. Warum wurde seine Zunge immer so eifrig, seine Geheimnisse preiszugeben, wenn er zu viele Tränke intus hatte? Sein Hirn – das wegen seines Fluches sehr geübt in der Kunst der überzeugenden Lügen war – lieferte ihm eine passende Alternative zur Wahrheit. „Ich war so naiv und bin mit euch nach Hogsmeade gegangen. Jetzt schaut euch an, wozu das geführt hat." Er gestikulierte ziemlich bitter zwischen sich und Peter. Die Bewegung verursachte ein Brennen wie das eines äußerst verkrampften Muskels in seinem Arm.

„Es war eher so, dass wir versprochen haben, auf dich aufzupassen und dich überzeugt haben, mitzukommen, und du hast uns vertraut, und am Ende warst du es, der die Bösewichte verprügelt und uns das Leben gerettet hat." Sirius sprach sehr leise und vermied Remus' Blick. „Das tut uns wirklich leid, Rem."

_Leid genug, um keine unangenehmen Fragen über bestimmte Sachen zu stellen?_, dachte Remus still. Er hatte kein Glück.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte Peter plötzlich wissen. „Du hast mich aufgehoben, als würde ich nichts wiegen. Und was du mit diesen Typen in den Umhängen gemacht hast. Ich bin vielleicht halb bewusstlos gewesen, aber daran erinnere ich mich."

Remus versuchte verzweifelt, sein langsames, vernebeltes Gehirn dazu zu bringen, sich eine überzeugende Lüge auszudenken. „Das war Adrenalin," versuchte er es. „Tolles Zeug. Ich hab mal was über eine Muggelfrau gelesen, die nur mit Adrenalin ein ganzes Auto hochgehoben hat, das über ihr Kind gefahren war."

„Nachdem sie drei riesige, mit Zauberstäben bewaffnete Männer verprügelt hat und dann ihr ziemlich großes Kind getragen hat und dabei über eine Meile gerannt ist, während sie aus einer Wunde blutete, die in eine ihrer Arterien geschnitten hat?", sagte James.

Remus war still. Er spürte ihre Blicke auf ihm und versuchte, ihnen auszuweichen.

„Wir wissen, dass es Dinge gibt, die du uns nicht erzählst, Remus," sagte James mit für in untypisch sanfter Stimme. Sirius' Schweigen war sogar noch untypischer als James' Sanftheit.

„Du musst es uns nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst," sagte Sirius. Er sah nicht weg. Er lehnte sich vor, nahm Remus' Hand und drückte sie leicht, woraufhin Remus versuchte, nicht zusammenzufahren. Alles seine Gelenke schmerzten noch immer – als ob sie rostige Angeln wären, die geölt werden mussten.

„Doch, tut er!", sagte Peter. „Freunde machen sowas!"

„Nein," sagte Sirius entschieden, ohne Remus' Hand loszulassen. „Freunde sind für einander da, wenn sie gebraucht werden. Sie versuchen nicht, ihre Freunde zu überreden, ihnen Sachen zu erzählen, wenn sie nicht wollen. Sie bringen sie nicht dazu, sich schuldig zu fühlen, weil sie ihnen das Leben gerettet haben." Er wandte sich um und sah Peter vielsagend an. „Freunde tun alles, um einander zu schützen. Ein Freund wird dich tragen und von einer Gefahr wegbringen, wenn du nicht mehr laufen kannst. Sogar wenn er selber blutet."

Es war eine recht gemeine Zurechtweisung, und Peter lief beschämt rot an. „Stimmt. Tschuldigung, Remus."

James starrte Sirius mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. „Okay, wer bist du, und was hast du mit Sirius gemacht? Wenn du dich als er verkleiden wolltest, solltest du bedacht haben, dass er niemals nett oder eloquent ist."

„Wer bist du, und was hast du mit James gemacht?", neckte Remus, der sich nicht zurückhalten konnte. „Ich weiß, dass er keine großen Wörter wie eloquent, volatil oder Vokation kennt."

Sirius lachte. „Da hat er dich erwischt, Mann. Oder wer auch immer deinen Körper geklaut hat."

„Ich sag euch, ich kenne viele solcher großen Wörter," sagte James und reckte die Nase in die Luft. „Massenhaft! Wie… Avocado und impertinent und martialisch und delinquent und Marmelade."

„Die kennst du nur, weil Remus sie dir erklären musste, sodass du wusstest, ob du von einem Lehrer beleidigt oder gelobt worden bist," machte Sirius ihn aufmerksam.

„Außer Marmelade," warf Peter grinsend ein. „Das glauben wir dir."

„Ich versuche immer noch, herauszufinden, was das mit der ‚Aufmerksamkeit einer Avocado' heißen sollte," überlegte James. „Man würde doch meinen, Gemüse wäre sehr geduldig und aufmerksam, aber Professor McGonagall klang nicht so, als würde sie es als Kompliment meinen."

„Obst," korrigierte Remus, „nicht Gemüse."

„Du solltest ein Wörterbuch für uns zusammenstellen, Remus," sagte Sirius. „Das Wörterbuch der Rumtreiber für Lange Wörter, die der Rumtreiber Remus Lupin und Verschiedene Autoritätspersonen während von Brillanten Streichen Herrührenden Strafpredigten Anwenden."

„Ich denke, dann sollten wir uns noch einen schnittigeren Namen dafür einfallen lassen," sagte James.

„Seid ihr Herren immer noch hier?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, die gerade zurückkam und seufzte, als sie Sirius und James sah. „Es gibt Mittagessen. Geht und esst was. Ihr dürft ein bisschen später wieder herkommen, wenn ihr euch benehmt."

Murrend gehorchten Sirius und James ihr, aber nicht bevor Sirius sich vorgebeugt und in Remus' Ohr gemurmelt hatte, „Trotzdem dürfen Freunde die Geheimnisse von anderen Freunden auch selbst lüften. Und wir werden es herausfinden, Rem."

Dann war er weg und Remus fühlte sich ziemlich verzweifelt, während seine gute Laune rasch verschwand.

„Also bekommen wir eine Strafe, weil wir uns nach Hogsmeade geschlichen haben?", fragte Remus James, als der ihn nach dem Unterricht im Krankenflügel besuchte. Peter war schon entlassen worden, aber er war immer noch im Schlafsaal und erholte sich. Sirius wurde derzeit von Professor Vector aufgehalten, der ihm einen Vortrag über die Nachteile davon hielt, drei Viertklässler aus Slytherin ins Badezimmer der Maulenden Myrte einzusperren und einen Zettel mit „Schlangengrube – nicht betreten: Voller Schlangen" an die Tür zu hängen.

„Keine schlimme Strafe," sagte James. „Ich glaube, sie sind der Meinung, dass ein Kampf gegen Todesser - so nennen sie sich übrigens – ge_crucio_t und aufgeschnitten werden und dann davonlaufen Strafe genug ist. Sirius und ich haben trotzdem eine Moralpredigt bekommen. Du hättest das hören sollen! Und Dumbledore hat enttäuscht dreingeschaut. Ich hasse das. Warum hat er keine unverständlichen Sachen über meine Aufmerksamkeit und über Avocados sagen können, wie die anderen Lehrer?"

„Weiß nicht." Remus lächelte. „Vielleicht weiß er, dass du sowas nicht kapierst."

„Mit Sicherheit. Schlauer alter Trottel."

Remus begann zu lachen, hörte aber wieder auf, als es einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Seite verursachte. Er fühlte sich viel besser als am vorigen Tag, aber immer noch wie eingerostet. James sah ihn besorgt an und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Bist du okay, Remus? Du siehst wirklich nicht so gut aus. Ich hab irgendwie gehofft, du hättest spezielle Schnell-Heil-Kräfte zu deinen ganzen anderen Geheimnissen dazu."

„Schön wär's!", sagte Remus und dachte daran, wie sehr ihm so etwas bei Vollmond helfen würde.

„Naja, du schlägst dich recht gut für jemanden mit einem riesigen Schnitt an der Seite. Ich dachte, du hättest sowas vielleicht."

Remus wollte nicht sagen, dass das daran lag, dass er Schmerzen gewöhnt war. Massenhaft Schmerzen. Jeden Monat.

„Habe ich aber nicht."

„Was hast du dann? Du bist unglaublich stark und schnell. Und du kennst lange Wörter. Was noch?"

Remus konnte nicht anders, als innerlich bei dem Gedanken zu grinsen, dass man als Werwolf automatisch lange Wörter kennen musste, doch der Großteil von ihm war damit beschäftigt, angesichts dieses Verhörs in Panik zu geraten.

„James, bitte…"

„Du musst mir überhaupt nichts erzählen. Ich hab mich nur gefragt. Und Sirius tut das auch. Du weißt ja, er ist fest entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Und das wird er letzten Endes."

Remus sah hinunter auf seine Bettdecke und zupfte mit den Fingern an einem verirrten Faden herum. „Wird er nicht," murmelte er, und hoffte verzweifelt, dass das stimmte. „Sirius ist nicht gut in sowas. Er bemerkt einiges nicht."

„Was zum Beispiel?"

Remus antwortete nicht und rutschte unbehaglich im Bett herum.

„Du bist eine Ausnahme, weißt du," sagte James schließlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Remus nichts sagen würde.

„Wovon?"

„Von Sirius' … wie war das Wort? Nicht-Bemerkerei?"

„Selbstvergessenheit," schlug Remus kläglich vor.

„Jaah, das. Er bemerkt dich. Es ist so… Die meisten Leute auf der Welt scheinen die ganze Zeit aus seinem Fokus heraus und wieder hinein zu kommen, ohne das es ihm auffällt. Sogar ich und Peter manchmal. Nicht ständig. Aber manchmal. Aber du bist immer drin. Er bemerkt alles an dir. Sogar, als wir noch nicht befreundet waren." James war für einen Moment still, und sein Blick wanderte zu Remus' Oberkörper, der von einem langen Baumwollschlafanzug des Krankenflügels bedeckt war. „Er hat deine Narben bemerkt."

„Die sind auch verdammt schwer zu übersehen," sagte Remus bitter.

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Das hast du sichergestellt. Ich habe nur ein bisschen was von deinem Arm gesehen, als du dort in der Kutsche ohnmächtig geworden bist. Sind sie überall, Rem? Oder nur auf deinen Armen? Hast du am ganzen Körper solche Narben?"

Remus spürte Tränen der Verzweiflung ins einen Augen aufsteigen. Er spürte, wie der Wolf interessiert erwachte. _Töten? Verletzen?, _schlug er in seinem Hinterkopf vor.

„Wie ist das passiert? Wer würde dir so etwas antun?", fragte James. „Du bist so klein. Ich weiß nicht, warum jemand so etwas machen würde."

Remus versuchte, leise einzuatmen, doch die Luft rauschte mit einem zittrigen Schluchzen in seine Lungen. Er würde sterben. Das Ministerium würde ihn umbringen, wen sie es herausfänden. Er wusste, was sie taten. Sie peitschten verurteilte Werwölfe mit silberbestückten Peitschen aus und richteten sie dann mit einer Silberaxt hin.

„Oh, hey, Remus. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du weinst." James stand von seinem Stuhl auf, setzte sich auf Remus' Bett und legte ungeschickt einen liebevollen Arm um seine zitternde Gestalt.

„Ich w-weine nicht."

Das stimmte. Es gab keine Tränen, er zitterte nur heftig.

„Wovor auch immer du Angst hast, wir werden dir helfen," sagte James zu ihm. „Auch wenn wir nicht alles über dich wissen. Wir sind jetzt die Rumtreiber. Wir halten zusammen, egal was passiert."

„Das sagst du jetzt…"

„Das sagen wir für immer." Es war Sirius' Stimme, die das gesagt hatte. Remus und James sahen auf und sahen ihn ein paar Meter vom Bett entfernt stehen, die Hände in den Taschen.

Es war einen langen Moment lang still und Remus' Zittern begann allmählich zu verebben. „Also, wie lief es mit Vector?", fragte er in dem Versuch, dem Gespräch eine hellere Note zu verleihen.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher," sagte Sirius und setzte sich auf das Fußende von Remus' Bett, während James sich wieder auf den Stuhl setzte. „Was bedeutet ‚unverbesserlich'?"

Remus spürte seine Lippen zucken. „Es heißt, du ungezogen bist. Unmöglich zu ändern oder zu verbessern."

„Oh. Dann ist es ja in Ordnung," sagte Sirius fröhlich. „Ich dachte schon, es heißt etwas Schlimmes."

_Lieber Remus,_

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du nach Hogsmeade gegangen bist, obwohl du gewusst hast, dass dort gefährliche Leute sein könnten. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als Professor McGonagall mir erzählt hat, was passiert ist. Ich dachte, du wärst vernünftiger._

_Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass es dir besser geht. Ich schätze, der Nachteil an Freunden wie diesen ist, dass man früher oder später in Gefahr gebracht wird. Bitte schau, dass es später wird. Um meinetwillen. Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, Remus._

_Noch eine etwas fröhlichere Nachricht, hier sind ein paar Schokobrownies, die Angela gemacht hat. Sie will dich unbedingt kennenlernen, aber sie sagt, das ist das Zweitbeste (Frauen und Schokolade, hm?)._

_Was machst du zu Weihnachten? Bleibst du in Hogwarts wie letztes Jahr? Wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir dich vielleicht besuchen kommen könnten. Ist das in Ordnung?_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Neil Anders_

_PS: Die ganzen Würstchen, die du Brutus fütterst, machen ihn fett und faul. Er will jetzt nur noch dir Briefe bringen!_

„Neil Anders?", fragte Sirius und Remus zuckte zusammen und zerknüllte den Brief. „Wie in Professor Anders?"

Remus blickte finster drein und wünschte sich, er hätte bei diesem Frühstück nicht neben Sirius gesessen.

„Er ist der, dem Brutus gehört? Ich wette, du schreibst ihm nur, weil du seine Eule magst."

„Tu ich nicht!", protestierte Remus.

„Du kannst sagen was du willst, aber du hast dem fetten Ding gerade alle deine Würstchen verfüttert," sagte James und grinste ihn über den Tisch hinweg an.

Brutus schuhute glücklich und stibitzte eines von Peters Würstchen. Peter versuchte zu protestieren und bekam am Ende einen Hustenanfall, da er seinen Mund voll Speck inhalierte.

Remus versuchte, böse dreinzuschauen und scheiterte. Er war zu glücklich. Es dauerte nur noch eine Woche bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, sie hatten vor, ihren neuen Trank in zwei Tagen anzuwenden, und er würde Weihnachten mit seinen Freunden verbringen.

„Mittwoch wird so lustig," sagte Sirius, rülpste fröhlich und lehnte sich neben Remus auf der Bank zurück. „Ich kann es nicht erwarten, ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie alle Federn und Schnäbel und sowas bekommen."

„Du bist widerlich, Black," sagte Lily Evans, als sie vom Tisch aufstand.

„Was?", fragte Sirius defensiv.

„Haben deine Eltern dir keine Tischmanieren beigebracht?" Sie stampfte davon.

„Ein unschuldiger Rülpser und sie tickt gleich so aus."

„Sei nicht gemein, Sirius," sagte James und sah Lily hinterher.

Sirius Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ooh! Verteidigst du deine zukünftige Frau? Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!"

James lief scharlachrot an. „Was? Nein! Sei nicht ekelig, Sirius! Das hab ich nicht gemeint und das weißt du."

Remus und Peter kicherten und James wurde noch röter. „Idioten!"

„Jedenfalls, das wird ein toller Weihnachtsstreich," sagte Sirius. „So gut wie der, den letztes Jahr jemand gespielt hat. Besser."

„Nicht besser," protestierte James. „Der war unglaublich."

„Danke," sagte Remus und senkte bescheiden den Blick. Es war lange still, als die anderen ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

„Merlin, Rem. Im Ernst jetzt1?"

„Wirklich, das warst du mit dem Eis?"

„Jep."

„Glaub ich dir nicht. Das war ein Sechstklässler-Spruch."

Remus seufzte, schwenkte den Zauberstab in Richtung der Tür zur Großen Halle und murmelte einen Zauber. Evan Rosier ging dort gerade und lag plötzlich einen urkomischen Moment mit rotierenden Armen in der Schräge, bevor er auf dem Rücken aufprallte, die Beine in der Luft und den Umhang über dem Gesicht, als seine Füße auf dem unerwarteten Eis ausglitten.

Während jeder in der Halle in Gelächter ausbrach, murmelte Remus schnell den Gegenspruch. Als Slughorn ankam, um seinem wütenden Schüler zu helfen, war der Boden wieder aus Stein.

„Es war _Eis_, sage ich Ihnen! _Eis_!", protestierte Rosier laut, als er humpelnd aus der Halle geführt wurde.

Remus wandte sich um und grinste die anderen Rumtreiber süffisant an. „Remus, du bist mein Held!", sagte Sirius, zog ihn in den Schwitzkasten und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Sirius! Lass mich los!"

Sirius gehorchte und grinste weiterhin breit, als Remus mit rotem Gesicht und atemlos wieder auftauchte und ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Trotzdem, Mann," sagte Peter und sah Remus bewundernd an. „Das war einfach nur… wow."

Remus sonnte sich in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. In diesem Augenblick war er glücklicher, als er es je seit den Nächten vor dem Wolf gewesen war.

Sehr früh am Mittwochmorgen gingen die vier Rumtreiber zusammengequetscht unter James' Tarnumhang hinunter in die Küche. Die Hauselfen schauten verwirrt auf, als die Portraittür aufschwang und keiner da war. Sie lugten um die Ecke und schnatterten leise miteinander, dann schlossen sie die Tür und bereiteten weiter das Frühstück vor.

Die Speisen und Getränke, die fertig für den Transport in die Große Halle waren, wurden auf Tischen bereitgestellt. Sie schlichen hinüber, und James' Hand schlüpfte unter dem Umhang hervor und leerte den Zaubertrank in alle Kürbissaftkrüge, die für die vier Häuser waren.

„Manche Leute werden auch Tee oder Kaffee trinken," zischte Remus so leise er konnte.

„Guter Einwand," sagte James, und leerte den Trank auch in die Tee- und Kaffeekannen. Seine Hand schwebte über den Getränken für den Lehrertisch.

„Wag es _bloß _nicht," sagte Remus, und James und Sirius verdrehten die Augen. James zog die Hand zurück. „Na schön," sagte er beleidigt. „Aber ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, die fette Schlange sehen zu können, in die Slughorn sich verwandelt hätte."

Sie schlichen wieder hinaus, ohne dass die Hauselfen es bemerkten.

Bis zum Frühstück hingen sie in der Bibliothek herum, weil sie nicht wollten, dass es seltsam aussah, wenn sie alle (besonders Sirius und Peter, die dafür bekannt waren, das genaue Gegenteil von ‚Morgenmenschen' zu sein) so früh zum Frühstück kamen. Endlich sprang Sirius auf die Füße. „So! Zeit, die Show zu genießen."

Sie eilten hinunter zum Frühstück, setzten sich alle an den Gryffindortisch und versuchten, nicht zu sehr zu grinsen, während sie sich Essen nahmen. Remus war so abgelenkt, dass er mit der Hand gegen die Silberplatte mit dem Speck. Er atmete zischend ein, zog schnell die Hand zurück und rieb die Verbrennung.

„Remus? Lass mal sehen."

Bevor er protestieren konnte, schnappte Sirius seine Hand und hob sie vor sein Gesicht. „Das ist 'ne ziemlich üble Verbrennung, Rem. Fasst die Platten nicht an Leute. Die sind heiß."

Remus war unglaublich erleichtert, dass alle daraufhin den Platten auswichen. Er wusste nicht, wie er erklärt hätte, dass die lauwarme Platte seine Haut dazu gebracht hatte, Blasen zu werfen.

Der Trank brauchte einige Minuten, um zu wirken, doch er wirkte. Die ersten Schreie kamen vom Ravenclawtisch, was kaum überraschen konnte. Sie kamen an Wochentagen immer früh herunter, um fertig für den Unterricht zu sein. Die Rumtreiber sahen entzückt zu, wie rund um den Tisch Federn aus Armen wuchsen und sich Gesichter verformten, um Schnäbel statt Mündern zu bilden, was die Schreie eher nach Krächzen klingen ließ. Jetzt brach das Geschrei in der ganzen Halle los. Den Slytherins wuchsen Schuppen, und ihre Arme und Haare verschwanden. Ihre Zungen wurden dünn und gegabelt. Den Hufflepuffs spross weißes und schwarzes Fell auf den Gesichtern und sie bekamen kleine flauschige Ohren auf den Köpfen. Ihre Arme wurden kurz und stummelig.

Auch in ihrer Nähe herrschte Chaos. Die Ohren der Gryffindors bewegten sich ebenfalls und wurden zu runden, goldenen oben auf ihren Köpfen. Ihnen wuchsen lange, buschige Schwänze und ihr Haar - vor allem das der Jungen - wurde länger und wuchs ihren Rücken hinunter. Ihre Finger bekamen Krallen anstelle von Nägeln.

Die Rumtreiber brüllten vor Lachen, vor allem, als einige Slytherins versuchten, zu sprechen, und lediglich zischeln konnten.

„Wir trinken jetzt besser auch, bevor uns jemand bemerkt, Leute," sagte James und hob sein Glas.

„Ja. Prost!", sagte Sirius.

„Prost!", wiederholten die anderen und stießen die Gläser aneinander.

Remus versuchte, nicht an die Käferaugen zu denken, die in diesem Trank waren, während er trank. An keine der Zutaten, eigentlich. Der Trank benötigte ein paar Minuten, um zu wirken, dann begann seine Haut merkwürdig zu kribbeln. Es war anders als die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf. Es tat kein bisschen weh. Er sah hinunter und sah, wie Krallen an seinen Händen wuchsen.

Und da begann er, Panik zu bekommen. Die Hände verwandelten sich immer als erstes. Was, wenn dieser Trank bei Werwölfen anders wirkte? Was, wenn er die echte Verwandlung auslöste?

Als er spürte, wie sein Fleisch sich um seinen Körper verschob, ging sein Atem schneller. Er musste hier raus! Was, wenn er jemanden umbrachte? Und sie würden es alle wissen! Merlin! Alle würden es wissen!

Er stand stolpernd auf, gerade als er Fell auf seinem Rücken wachsen spürte. Es war ein vertrautes Gefühl und da begann er zu schreien.

„Rem? Guter Gott! Remus, was ist denn!"

Remus konnte Sirius über das Geräusch seiner eigenen und der Schreie aller anderen Leute in der Halle kaum hören. Er versuchte, von seinen Freunden wegzukommen, seine grässlichen, verwandelnden, krallenbewährten Hände vor sich ausgestreckt. Er wusste, dass er vor Angst hysterisch wurde, aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien. Das letzte Mal, als er solche Angst gehabt hatte, hatten sich die Zähne eines Werwolfs in seine Schulter geschlagen.

„Was ist denn mit ihm? Remus? _Remus_!" Plötzlich waren James und Sirius und Peter da, drängten sich um ihn und versuchten, ihn anzufassen. Er drehte sich um und stolperte vom Tisch weg und rannte zur Tür. Er lief hinaus und weiter in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide. Er musste irgendwo hin, wo es sicher war, er _musste_.

Er war schneller als die anderen und hatte sie schnell hinter sich gelassen, obwohl sie ihm immer noch so schnell sie konnten hinterherjagten. Er raste nach draußen und auf den Baum zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, rannte er ohne nachzudenken auf den Tunneleingang zu, wich den peitschenden Ästen aus und hämmerte blindlings auf den Knoten am Baumstamm. Die Äste erstarrten und er sprang hinunter in den Tunnel, rannte furchtsam auf die Heulende Hütte zu und die Stufen hinauf, wo er auf das Bett sprang und sich dort zusammenkauerte. Er bekam nicht mehr genug Luft, um zu schreien, doch er schluchzte hysterisch.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da lag. Sein Körper kribbelte nicht mehr von der Verwandlung, doch immer noch kam lautes Keuchen von ihm. Ihm war schlecht vor Angst und Entsetzen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in dem zerrissenen und übel zugerichteten Kissen und weinte.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass die anderen das Zimmer betraten, bis er eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte.

„Oh Merlin, oh Merlin," wimmerte Peter. „Was ist das hier. Da ist _Blut _an den Wänden!"

„Rem? Rem? Komm, das hier ist kein guter Ort." Sirius versuchte, ihn hochzuziehen. „Hier sind _Dinge_! Hier ist Blut, Remus! Was ist los? _Sag es mir! _Was ist!"

Und dann schluchzte seine eigene Stimme, „Ich d-d-dachte, Ich w-würde mich v-v-verw-wandeln!", schniefte er. „Es i-ist noch nicht m-mal V-V-Vollmond und ich dachte ich w-w-w-würde mich v-verwandeln!"

XXXXXXXXX

**1****Wenn jemand weiß, wie ich denn tollen serious/Sirius-Witz ohne das wahrhaft grässliche Wort „seriös" übersetzen kann, soll er's mir bitte sagen. Bis dahin lass ich es weg. Tut mir leid.**


	19. Blut an den Wänden

**Nicht meins. Obwohl ich keinen der hier erwähnten Charaktere umgebracht hätte. Ich bin dreizehn und kann nichts dafür.**

**Moonsign sagt übrigens, dass ihr das abrupte Ende des letzten Kapitels leid tut. Ich finde es gut, aber ich hab definitiv nichts zu sagen.**

**Und den Vorschlag für Remus' Reaktion auf den Streich hatte auch nicht Moonsign, aber da keiner weiß, wer es war, können wir ihm oder ihr hier leider keinen Applaus spendieren. Enjoy.**

**19. Blood on the Walls of a Werewolf's Shack **(Blut and den Wänden)

"_Secrets are made to be found out with time." __(Charles Sanford)_

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, wann alles schief gelaufen war. Der Trank hatte wunderbar gewirkt: Schüler waren in Panik, Lehrer waren verwirrt und riefen nach Ordnung, und die Slytherins sahen ohne Arme und ohne Haar unglaublich komisch aus und konnten ihre Wut außer durch Zischeln nicht einmal in Worte fassen.

Dann hatten sie ihren Anteil trinken müssen, um nicht aufzufliegen. Und ab da hatten sich die Dinge verändert. Sirius hatte seinen Kürbissaft hinuntergeschluckt und beobachtete entzückt, wie sein Körper sich verwandelte. James' ohnehin schon zerzaustes Haar wurde länger und wilder und spross seinen Rücken hinunter, und Sirius deutete auf ihn und kicherte, bis James ihn seinerseits erblickte und sich fast anmachte vor Lachen.

Dann hatte Sirius sich nach Remus umgedreht und gesehen, dass der kleinere Junge eine komplett andere Reaktion zeigte. Er starrte seine sich verwandelnden Hände mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Entsetzens und Abscheu an. Sein Atem ging schnell, und trotz des Lärms der anderen Schüler konnte Sirius ihn in Remus' dünnen Brustkorb hinein und hinaus rauschen hören. Der braunhaarige Junge hyperventilierte offensichtlich und als Sirius einen Schritt nach vorne trat, hob Remus eine kleine Hand an seinen Hals, wo Haar begann, aus seinem Nacken zu sprießen, und begann zu schreien.

Es war das schrecklichste Geräusch, das Sirius je gehört hatte. Es klang nicht wie die einheitlichen Angstschreie der anderen Schüler - die tief im Inneren wussten, dass die Lehrer alles wieder normalisieren würden. Es war ein Schrei voller Angst und Hass und tiefer, tiefer, unsäglicher Qual.

Sirius spürte, wie bei dem Geräusch etwas in seinem Inneren zerrissen wurde. Ohne zu denken griff er nach Remus, versuchte verzweifelt, ihn zu halten, und den Schrei zu beenden, der weiter und weiter anhielt.

„Rem? Remus. Guter Gott! Remus, was ist denn!" Sirius versuchte, seine Schultern zu packen, doch der Junge zuckte zurück, als wären seine Hände Gift.

Er begann zurückzuweichen, und plötzlich waren auch James und Peter da, standen neben Sirius und streckten ebenfalls die Arme aus. „Was ist denn mit ihm? Remus? _Remus!_"

Und dann kämpfte Remus sich von ihnen fort. Er drehte sich um und sprintete auf die Tür zu, während er die krallenbewährten Hände vor sich ausgestreckt hielt, als ob sie ein Trank wären, der jeden Moment in die Luft gehen konnte. Die anderen drei sahen sich schnell an, dann rannten sie hinterher. Nach einer Weile sah Sirius ein, dass sie den kleinen Jungen niemals einholen würden. Er war genauso trügerisch schnell wie stark. Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten hinter seiner verschwindenden Gestalt her, nach draußen und in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide.

Sie waren immer noch viel zu weit um etwas zu unternehmen, als Remus in die wild um sich schlagenden Äste eintauchte, ihnen mit scheinbar unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auswich und auf einen Knoten am Baumstamm hämmerte.

„Remus! Bleib stehen!", versuchte Sirius zu rufen, doch er machte kaum ein Geräusch, so sehr war er außer Atem. Remus verschwand im Geheimgang unter dem Baum und beinahe sobald er außer Sicht war, begannen die Äste wieder, sich zu bewegen.

„Wir müssen auf den Knoten am Stamm drücken," keuchte James, lehnte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien nach vorne und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Sucht einen langen Stecken."

Die drei begannen eine verzweifelte Suche und nach einer kurzen Weile stieß Peter einen Triumphschrei aus und wedelte einen langen Stock in der Luft.

„Schnell, verdammt!", fuhr Sirius ihn an. Warum freute er sich, während Remus dort drin war und sich Merlin wusste was antat? Alles, woran er denken konnte, war der kleine, blutige Handabdruck an der Wand und der Anblick von Remus, als er sich in der Nacht der Mondschatten die Handfläche aufgeritzt hatte.

Peter begann ungeschickt, mit dem Stock auf den Baumstamm einzustechen, und mehr durch Glück als durch irgendwelche Fähigkeiten beim Zielen traf er schließlich den Knoten. Die Äste erstarrten und die drei rutschten hinunter in die Dunkelheit.

Sie begannen wieder zu laufen, kramten nebenher nach ihren Zauberstäben und sagten _Lumos_. Drei wabernde Lichter verjagten die Schatten, als sie auf die Heulende Hütte zurasten. Sirius erinnerte sich, dass der Tunnel sich sehr lang angefühlt hatte, als sie Peter hatten tragen müssen, doch jetzt schien es, als würde er für immer weitergehen.

Nach einer, wie ihnen schien, unendlich langen Zeit, platzten aus der Tür, die in die Hütte führte, und fanden sich im selben Raum wieder wie damals. Der metallische Blutgeruch und die moschusartige, tierische Note waren wie eine Barriere gegen Sirius' Nasenlöcher. Er sah sich einen Moment lang gehetzt um, bevor seine Augen auf dem kleinen, getrocknetem Blutabdruck an der Wand landeten und er mit dem Kopf auf die Stiege deutete.

„Hier rauf!"

„Woher weißt du das?", wollte James wissen und sah sich ängstlich um.

„Ich weiß es einfach."

E rannte die Treppen anfangs hinauf, wurde dann langsamer, als der Geruch sich verstärkte, und betrat schließlich furchtsam schleichend einen Raum. Er wusste nicht, was ihm solche Angst einjagte, er wusste nur, dass alles in ihm _LAUFLAUFLAUF!_ schrie.

Als Sirius das Zimmer betrat, verstand er, warum. Es war wie ein Ausschnitt aus jedermanns schlimmstem Albtraum. Es sah aus, als wäre der Raum einmal ein Schlafzimmer gewesen – aber in Wahrheit sah schon lange nicht mehr wie eines aus. Jedes einzelne Möbelstück hier war mit etwas bespritzt, das nur Blut sein konnte, und aus allen Oberflächen waren große Stücke gerissen und gebissen. Ein dünnbeiniger Stuhl lag in seine Einzelteile zerlegt auf dem blutbefleckten Boden neben einem Schrank, und es sah aus, als hätte ein riesiges Tier wütende an der Schranktür gekaut.

Sirius sah sich gehetzt nach Remus um, sein Herz hämmerte vor Angst. Dann entdeckte er die kleine, zusammengerollte Gestalt auf dem Bett, die so heftig zitterte, dass das ganze Ding wackelte. Aus seinem Mund kam ein seltsames, vom Kissen gedämpftes Wimmern.

Sirius schlich vor und legte so sanft er konnte eine Hand zwischen die zwei dünnen Schulterblätter. Remus erstarrte sofort. Er war angespannt wie ein Tier - bereit zu kämpfen oder zu laufen.

„Oh Merlin, oh Merlin," wimmerte Peter. „Was ist das hier. Da ist _Blut _an den Wänden!"

„Rem? Remus? Komm, das hier ist kein guter Ort." Er legte die Hände unter seine Arme und versuchte, ihn hochzuziehen. „Hier sind _Dinge_! Hier ist Blut! Was ist los? _Sag es mir!_"

Für einen langen Moment blieb Remus' Körper steif und sträubte sich, dann schien sein kleiner Körper plötzlich in sich zusammenzufallen, als ob er für lange, lange Zeit gekämpft hatte und jetzt nicht mehr weiter konnte. Er drehte den Kopf vom Kissen weg, sodass sein Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, und dann schluchzte eine kleine, gebrochene Stimme: „Ich d-d-dachte, Ich w-würde mich v-v-verw-wandeln! Es i-ist noch nicht m-mal V-V-Vollmond und ich dachte ich w-w-w-würde mich v-verwandeln!"

Jetzt erstarrte Sirius, während sein Verstand versuchte, den Worten Sinn zu verleihen. Verwandeln? Vollmond?

Etwas in ihm wurde eiskalt, und für einen Moment dachte er, sein Herz wäre tatsächlich stehen geblieben. Er gehörte zu einer alten Reinblüterfamilie, die bis über beide Ellenbogen in den dunklen Künsten steckten, und man hatte ihn über dunkle Kreaturen unterrichtet, seit er Worte verstehen konnte.

„Werwolf."

Sirius wusste, dass er das Wort gesagt hatte. Es klang nicht anschuldigend. Es klang nicht freundlich. Es klang überhaupt nicht wie seine Stimme. Es klang wie eine kalte Tatsache. Als hätte er gesagt 'jeder muss letzten Endes sterben', oder 'es wird immer Hunger auf der Welt geben'. Es war keine gute Tatsache, es war einfach eine Tatsache, und sie war so groß, dass sie nicht in Sirius' Kopf zu passen schien. Er fühlte absolut nichts, weil er wie eingefroren war und sein Gehirn sich weigerte, diese neue Erkenntnis zu registrieren.

Er bemerkte am Rande, dass Remus aufgehört hatte, zu atmen. Er starrte Sirius mit weiten, entsetzten Augen an, als ob er der Grim persönlich wäre. Eine immer noch krallenbewährte Hand war so fest auf seinen Mund gepresst, dass er sich selbst in die bleiche Wange schnitt.

Sirius fühlte nichts. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. In seinem Kopf fielen _Fakten _mit lautemDröhnenzu Boden - wie eiserne Türen, die sich für immer schlossen.

_KLANG! _Dieser Raum war nicht von heulenden Geistern oder grässlichen Monstern zerstört worden, sondern vom kleinen Remus mit seinen großen Augen und mageren, zerbrechlichen Händen.

_KLANG! _Remus war ein Werwolf.

_KLANG! _Das Blut an den Wänden war Remus' – es kam von gewaltigen Wunden, die er sich verwandelt selbst zufügte, und die schreckliche Narben hinterließen.

_KLANG! _Remus war ein Werwolf.

_KLANG! _Remus fuhr nicht jeden Monat nach Hause. Er kam hier her. Ganz allein. Er verwandelte sich und der Wolf in ihm riss ihn in Stücke.

_KLANG! _Remus war ein Werwolf.

Sirius bemerkte verschwommen, das Remus sich an seinen Arm klammerte. Er schrie und schluchzte gleichzeitig, „_Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid!_", und Blut und Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter. Sirius wünschte, er könnte sich bewegen, doch sein ganzes Gehirn wurde von den Eisentür-Fakten beansprucht.

_KLANG! _Deshalb war Remus so stark, deshalb konnte er zu gut kämpfen.

_KLANG! _Remus war ein Werwolf.

_KLANG! _Deshalb konnten sie sich nie unbemerkt an ihn heranschleichen.

_KLANG! _Remus war ein Werwolf.

Wieder bemerkte er nur am Rande, wie Remus seinen Arm losließ und mit erhobenem Zauberstab vom Bett taumelte.

„_Obliv… bliv… oblivi…_" Dann sackte er zusammen und seine Hand fiel nach unten. „Ich kann es nicht tun. Ich kann nicht, ich kann nicht…"

James und Peter schienen so erstarrt wie Sirius zu sein, und keiner von ihnen versuchte, Remus aufzuhalten, als er sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

_KLANG! _Das hatte Professor McGonagall mit einem ´Unfall in seiner Kindheit' gemeint. Ein Unfall, der seine Mutter verletzt - getötet? - und ihn für immer vernarbt und verflucht hinterlassen hatte.

_KLANG! _Remus war ein Werwolf.

_KLANG! _Das hatte ihn heute verbrannt - die Silberplatte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund zuckte Sirius' unbeweglicher Körper bei diesem Fakt einmal. Etwas näherte sich vom Rande seines Bewusstseins her. Es fühlte sich groß und rot-schwarz an.

_KLANG! _Silber verbrannte Remus, weil Remus ein Werwolf war. Remus' Vater hatte am Bahnhof etwas aus der Tasche gezogen, dass Sirius zuerst für eine Münze gehalten hatte, und es auf Remus' dünnen Arm gedrückt und ihn verbrannt, weil Remus ein Werwolf war. Es _war _eine Münze gewesen - ein Silbersickel.

_KLANG! _Zu Weihnachten lag ein schlichtes, braunes Paket auf Remus' Bett. Ein Geschenk von seinem Vater. Remus öffnete es, und ein silberner Löffel fiel auf sein Bett.

Das Ding war jetzt fast über ihm. Es war wie eine Wolke oder eine Flutwelle, und es war dunkel, dunkelrot und beinahe schwarz, wie Remus' Blut in seiner Hand, während er einen Wunsch auf die Mondschatten aussprach.

_KLANG! _Remus zu Beginn des Schuljahres, kränklich, schwach und den ganzen Körper übersät mit runden Verbrennungen.

Und dann war es über ihm, und jetzt wusste er, was es war. Es war Wut. Nein, mehr als das. Es war HASS.

„Sirius?"

Sirius wandte sehr langsam den Kopf in James' Richtung. Sein Freund war auf die Knie gesunken und starrte wie hypnotisiert den Boden an. Peter stand neben ihm, starrte ebenfalls, und sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich, doch kein Laut drang heraus.

Am Boden waren Fußabdrücke. Einige stammten von großen, hundeartigen Pfoten, die auf- und abgegangen waren, aber die, die James und Peter anstarrten, stammten von sehr kleinen Menschenfüßen voller Blut.

„Remus ist ein Werwolf," sagte James, als wüsste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.

Und dann explodierte der rotschwarze Zorn über Sirius. „_ICH BRING IHN UM, ich schwör' bei Merlin, ICH BRING IHN UM!" _Er schlug mit den Fäusten auf das zerfetzte Kopfende des Bettes ein und James und Peter starrten ihn schockiert an.

„Sirius?", sagte James und wich tatsächlich verängstigt vor ihm zurück. „Remus hat uns nie etwas getan. Ich weiß, er ist ein Werwolf, aber vielleicht sollten wir… du weißt schon… mit ihm reden…"

Sirius starrte mit dumpfem Erstaunen durch seine rasende Wut zurück. „Nicht Remus!", sagte er. „Niemals _Remus. _Ich bringe seinen widerwärtigen, gottverdammten _Wurm _von einem Vater um!"

James starrte ihn weiterhin an, sein Mund hing sperrangelweit offen. „Wieso?"

„Er hat ihn _verbrannt_! Er hat Remus mit Silber _verbrannt._ Er hat ihm einen _Silberlöffel _zu Weihnachten geschickt, verdammt!"

James' Augen weiteten sich. Sirius bemerkte nur oberflächlich, wie seine Gliedmaßen sich in kribbelnde Nadeln und Stacheln verwandelten, als die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ und sein Körper wieder normal wurde.

„Ich helf dir," sagte Peter, der neben James kniete, zaghaft. Er sah lächerlich aus, als das Haar zurück in seinen dicken Kopf wuchs.

„Was?"

„Ich helf dir, ihn umzubringen."

„Ich auch," sagte James, und seine Augen waren nicht mehr weit, sondern loderten jetzt.

Seltsamerweise schien der Anblick ihrer Wut die von Sirius zu einer glühenden Hitze in seiner Brust abzukühlen.

„Nein, jetzt noch nicht. Lasst uns zuerst Remus finden. Er ist weggerannt."

Peter sah sich mit so etwas wie dämmerndem Entsetzen im Raum um, nahm die Blutflecken und die zerfetzten Möbel auf. „Das hat alles Remus getan?"

„Der _Wolf _in Remus hat das alles getan," sagte James grimmig. „Er kann nichts dafür. Mein Dad hat mir mal von Werwölfen erzählt. Sie verlieren ihren menschlichen Verstand, wenn sie sich verwandeln. Deswegen muss er hierher kommen. Damit er niemanden verletzt. _Deswegen _hatte er so schreckliche Angst, als er dachte, er würde sich in der Großen Halle verwandeln."

„Wir müssen ihn suchen," sagte Sirius.

Sie gingen zurück zur Schule und schlichen durch die versteckte Tür, die in den Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel führte. Die letzten Schüler, die unter dem Trank gelitten hatten, wurden von Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gescheucht.

McGonagall bemerkte sie als erste und stürmte hinüber. „_Was _habt ihr getan?", fragte sie zornig und funkelte die drei an.

Sirius starrte sie einen Moment lang ehrlich verwirrt an. Der Streich schien jetzt so lange her, dass er ihn in diesem Augenblick völlig vergessen hatte. „Was?"

„Seid _ihr _für all das verantwortlich?"

Sie sah so wütend aus, dass Sirius wusste, dass sie alle von der Schule fliegen würden, wenn er jetzt zugab, den Streich gespielt zu haben.

„Was?", sagte er nochmal. „Nein! Wir suchen Remus! Er ist davongelaufen!"

Das schien sie nur noch wütender zu machen. Ihr Mund wurde zu einem winzigen, dünnen Strich und die drei traten einen Schritt zurück. „Er ist nach Hause gegangen!", schnappte sie. „Ist hier reingekommen, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her, und wollte über Weihnachten nach Hause. Er ist vor ein paar Minuten über das Flohnetzwerk aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden. Wusstet ihr das nicht?"

Sirius war so entsetzt, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. Er konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt an diesem Abend nur dastehen und sie anstarren, als ob sie plötzlich anfangen zu lachen und „Reingefallen!" rufen würde.

Schließlich war es James' heisere Stimme, die sprach. „Und Sie haben ihn _gehen _lassen?"

„Wir haben das doch schon einmal besprochen, Mr. Potter. Wir können nichts tun, um ihn aufzuhalten, wenn er wirklich gehen will. Erklärt mir jetzt bitte, was hier vorgeht." Sie bedeutete ihnen, in den Krankenflügel zu kommen, und die drei setzten sich nebeneinander auf ein Bett ihr gegenüber.

Und seltsamerweise war es Peter, der zu reden begann. Der kleine Rumtreiber mochte nicht brillant in der Schule oder fantasievoll im Ausdenken von streichen sein, doch Sirius musste zugeben, dass er genial darin war, sich Lügen einfallen zu lassen. Sie alle wussten, dass McGonagall nicht erfahren durfte, dass sie von Remus' Geheimnis wussten.

„Wir waren in der Halle und haben angefangen, uns zu verwandeln," sagte Peter kleinlaut. „Es hat sich echt komisch angefühlt, und als wir bemerkt haben, was los ist, fanden wir es eigentlich ganz lustig. Wir wollten gerade mit allen anderen zu lachen anfangen und… Sie wissen schon… wem auch immer die Hand schütteln, der sich den Streich ausgedacht hat. Dann hat Remus sich plötzlich sehr seltsam benommen. Er hat seine Hände angestarrt, während sie sich verwandelt haben, und als die Haare auf seinem Rücken gewachsen sind hat er angefangen zu schreien und schreien. Er ist weggelaufen, und wir konnten in bis jetzt nicht finden. Wir haben überall gesucht und uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

Professor McGonagall starrte sie an und Sirius sah in ihren Augen tatsächlich, dass sie ihnen glaubte, genauso wie dämmernde Furcht als sie realisierte, was Remus so aufgeregt haben musste. Peter hatte genau den richtigen Anteil an Wahrheit und Lüge zusammengemischt.

„Bitte holen Sie ihn zurück, Professor," sagte Sirius, und war ziemlich verängstigt, seine eigene Stimme so flehend und verzweifelt zu hören. „Sie wissen ja nicht, was sein Vater ihm antut."

„Sie ebenso wenig, Mr. Black."

Sirius öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn gleich darauf wieder, als ihm einfiel, dass er nicht zugeben konnte, von Remus' Silberverbrennungen zu wissen.

„Wir müssen ihn zurückholen," sagte James. „Sie _wissen _doch, dass sein Vater ihm wehtut!"

„Es gibt Fakten, die euch nicht bekannt sind," sagte Professor McGonagall grimmig. „Wir können nicht einfach ins Ministerium gehen und ihnen von unseren Vermutungen berichten."

Und plötzlich erkannte Sirius, _warum. _Remus war ein Werwolf. Seine Narben - besonders die Bissnarbe - wären sehr auffällig. Und sobald das Ministerium wüsste was er war, würde er nicht nur dafür bestraft werden, die Regeln zu verletzen und in Hogwarts unterrichtet zu werden, sondern sie würden auch alles befürworten, was sein Vater für ‚notwendig' hielt, um seinen Sohn zu kontrollieren. Sie glaubten, dass alle Werwölfe grausame, unmenschliche Kreaturen und wie Tiere waren.

_Das hast du auch, _sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Das hast du auch gedacht, bis du wusstest, dass Remus einer ist. Wenn es irgendjemand anderes als Remus oder James oder Peter gewesen wäre, hättest du dich irgend anders verhalten?_

Also würde das Ministerium ihnen keine Hilfe sein. Sirius' Gedanken rasten und kamen so plötzlich zu einer neuen Idee, dass er beinahe zusammenzuckte.

„Lasst uns gehen, Leute," sagte er zu Peter und James, stand auf und ging an Professor McGonagall vorbei.

„Wohin geht ihr?", wollte sie wissen.

„Remus einen Brief schreiben, dass er zurückkommen soll," sagte Sirius.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfter. „Bitte tut das."

Die anderen folgten ihm hinaus und eilten ihm den Korridor hinunter in Richtung des Gryffindorturms hinterher.

„Ich weiß, dass du eine Idee hast, Sirius Black," sagte James und sah ihn spitz an, als sie ankamen und durch das Portraitloch kletterten. „Was ist es?"

„Ich _werde _ Remus schreiben," sagte Sirius. „Ich will ihm sagen, dass es uns egal ist, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es ihm gleich gesagt, aber ich war irgendwie wie festgefroren und konnte mich nicht rühren."

James seufzte und nickte. „Ich auch."

„Und ich," sagte Peter.

„Dann werde ich Professor Anders schreiben," sagte Sirius.

„Anders?", fragte James verwirrt. „Warum?"

Sie erreichten ihren Schlafsaal und Sirius ging hinüber zu seinem Koffer, während er versuchte, Remus' Abwesenheit von seinem Bett zu ignorieren. Er begann, Pergament und Federn herauszusuchen.

„Er ist ein Auror. Er mag Remus. Er weiß, dass er ein Werwolf ist _und _er vermutet, dass er misshandelt wird. Er hat Kontakte im Ministerium und große starke Leute, die Remus Vater k.o. schlagen und ihn retten können. Und wenn das alles nicht klappt kann er Remus vielleicht überreden, von alleine über Weihnachten zurückzukommen."

James und Peter dachten darüber nach, während Sirius mit dem Brief für Remus begann.

„Es ist eine gute Idee, Mann," sagte James schließlich. „Aber wir müssen der Eule, die wir zu Remus schicken, sagen, dass sie den Brief nur _ihm _geben darf. Wir wollen nicht, dass sein Dad ihn in die Finger bekommt."

_Lieber Professor Anders,_

_Sie erinnern sich wahrscheinlich noch vom letzen Jahr an uns (wir sind schwer zu vergessen), oder von Remus Wir haben wirklich schlechte Nachrichten über Remus. Wir haben diesen Streich gespielt, wo wir den Saft mit einem Zaubertrank gemischt haben, der die Leute teilweise in das Tier verwandelt, dass ihr Haus darstellt. Am Anfang lief es gut doch dann hat Remus Panik bekommen und angefangen zu schreien. Er ist in die Heulende Hütte gelaufen und wir sind ihm gefolgt._

_Er hatte Angst, dass er sich verwandeln würde. Wir wissen jetzt, dass er ein Werwolf ist, aber wir waren zu geschockt um ihm zu sagen, dass es uns egal ist, und er ist weggelaufen, und als wir wieder in der Schule waren, war er nach Hause gegangen. _

_Sie müssen uns helfen, ihn zu retten, Professor. Sein Vater verbrennt ihn mit SILBER. Er hat ihm letztes Weihnachten einen Silberlöffel als Geschenk geschickt und Sirius hat gesehen, wie er ihn am Bahnhof mit einem Sickel verbrannt hat. Wir wissen nicht, was wir sonst tun sollen. Wir haben Remus einen Brief geschrieben, dass es uns nichts ausmacht, aber wir wissen nicht, ob er ihn bekommen wird._

_Wir haben der Eule aufgetragen, ihn nicht seinem Vater zu geben._

_Bitte helfen Sie uns. Wir wissen, dass Sie Remus mögen, und er mag Sie auch. Und er hebt immer Würstchen für Ihre Eule auf._

_Bitte,_

_Sirius Black, James Potter und Peter Pettigrew._

_Lieber Remus,_

_Es tut uns so leid, was heute passiert ist. Du hättest sagen sollen, dass du den Trank nicht nehmen willst, auch wenn du uns nicht gesagt hättest warum. Wir hätten uns schon was ausgedacht._

_Bitte glaub uns, wenn wir sagen, dass uns egal ist, dass du ein Werwolf bist, und dass wir versprechen es niemals jemandem zu sagen. Du bist immer noch derselbe schlaue, lustige Rumtreiber voller genialer Streichideen, der du immer warst. Es tut uns leid, dass wir es dir nicht schon in der Hütte gesagt haben. Wir waren nur so geschockt._

_Bitte, bitte komm zurück zur Schule. Wir machen uns solche Sorgen um dich, und wir wollen dich hier, damit wir auf dich aufpassen können, wie wir versprochen haben. Sirius sagt er wird dir diese riesige Dose mit Schokolade aus dem Honigtopf besorgen, die du in der Auslage entdeckt hast, wenn du zurückkommst. Er sagt sogar, dass er sich nicht nach Hogsmeade schleichen sondern sie wie eine normale Person bestellen wird._

_Bitte komm zurück. Wir haben dir gesagt, wir sind deine Freunde und du kannst uns alles erzählen. Es war keine Lüge. Du kannst._

_Deine Freunde, die Rumtreiber,_

_Sirius, James und Peter. _


	20. Ein Eifersüchtiger Vater

**Charaktere, Orte etc. – JK Rowling**

**Handlung, OCs - Moonsign**

**20. The Burn of a Father's Jealousy **(Ein eifersüchtiger Vater)

_Who knows what true loneliness is - not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion. _

_(Joseph Conrad)_

**REMUS:**

Während Remus den Tunnel entlang stolperte, der zurück zum Eingang bei der Peitschenden Weide führte, dachte er tatsächlich, dass er vielleicht jetzt stürbe. Seine Sicht war verschwommen, seine Beine zitterten heftig, sein Magen war verkrampft und es schien, dass kein Atemzug seine Lungen erreichte, egal, wie schwer er atmete,.

Alles, was er in Gedanken sah, waren die Gesichter seiner Freunde, vor Entsetzen, Abscheu und Angst erstarrt, als sie erkannten, was er war. Als er Sirius dieses eine Wort sagen gehört hatte; „Werwolf" , hatte er sich gefühlt, als hätte jemand in seinen Hals gefasst und mit klauenbewährten Händen sein Herz umklammert und hoch in seine Kehle gezogen, sodass er daran erstickte.

Remus hatte versucht ihnen zu erklären wie leid es ihm tat, wie abstoßend er sich selbst fand, wie sehr er es bereute, sie glauben gemacht zu haben, er wäre eine normale Person und keine niederträchtige dunkle Kreatur. Und alle hatten sie - sogar Sirius, an dessen Arm er sich geklammert hatte - nicht einen Muskel bewegt. Remus hatte gespürt, wie es ihn innerlich in Stücke gerissen hatte, in diese ausdruckslosen, grauen Augen geblickt hatte.

Und er war schwach - so, so, unglaublich schwach. Er hatte nicht geschafft, sie zu _Obliviate_n. Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihre Erinnerungen zu verändern, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich mit einem Scheitern wirkungsvoll zum Tode verurteilte.

Er fragte sich flüchtig, wie lange er unter silberbestückten Peitschen bei Bewusstsein bleiben würde. Weckten sie einen wieder auf, wenn man ohnmächtig wurde? Gaben sie einem einen Trank, der es verhindern würde? Er erinnerte sich, nach einigen energischeren Silber-Bestrafungen seines Vaters bewusstlos geworden zu sein, und wusste, dass er alleine nicht lange durchhalten würde. Würde er die Enthauptung mit der Silberaxt überhaupt spüren?

Er hatte jetzt den Eingang erreicht, doch der Gedanke, dass eine Axt in seinen Hals schnitt, brachte ihn auf die Knie und er übergab sich und übergab sich, bis er mit schmerzenden Muskeln nur noch schwarze Galle hochwürgte.

Remus wusste, dass er in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten war. Er wusste, dass es oberste Priorität hatte, zu versuchen, sich vor dem zu schützen, was das Ministerium ihm antun würde wenn sie herausfänden was er war. Er brauchte jemanden, bei dem er sich vor ihnen verstecken konnte – jemandem, der ihnen gegenüber keine Loyalität verspürte. Er brauchte jemanden, der wusste, was er war, wie böse und abstoßend er war, und ihn dennoch beschützen würde.

_Dad._

Die Antwort fiel ihm inmitten einem verschwommenen Schwall von Inspiration ein, während bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzten, als er versuchte, aufzustehen. Sein Vater würde ihn verstecken. Seiner geliebten Frau zuliebe würde sein Vater ihn verstecken, obwohl er wusste, was Remus alles war.

Die neue Erkenntnis gab ihm Kraft, und er streckte die Hand aus, hämmerte auf den Knoten und stolperte einmal mehr auf die Schule zu.

Als er aus der Tür platzte, die in den Krankenflügelkorridor führte, wurde er mit dem Anblick einer Horde Schüler konfrontiert, die zischelnd, krächzend, umherstreifend und keckernd versuchten, in den Krankenflügel zu gelangen. Einige lachten erleichtert, als die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ und Fell, Federn und Schuppen schwanden. Remus spürte, wie sein eigener Körper wieder zu prickeln begann und unterdrückte seine instinktive Furcht, als er McGonagall sah, die auf ihn zukam. Er umklammerte den Türrahmen, während er sie verschwommen näher kommen sah.

„Mr. Lupin? Guter Godric! Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?"

"Ich m-muss nach H-h-hause fahren."

„Was?" Sie blinzelte. „Sie können die Schule bis zu den Ferien verlassen, und die sind in zwei Tagen. Außerdem haben Sie sich eingetragen, um hier zu bleiben."

„Ich m-muss nach Hause, bitte." Remus stellte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin, als Verzweiflung ihn durchflutete. Der Wolf regte sich interessiert und spähte durch seine Augen. Er sah, wie McGonagall instinktiv einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Bitte halten Sie sich unter Kontrolle, Mr. Lupin!"

„Nach Hause. Jetzt." Seine Übelkeit, sein Entsetzen, seine Angst und der Wolf machten es ihm unmöglich, ganze Sätze zu bilden, und er spürte, wie seine Lippen sich warnend von seinen Zähnen abhoben.

"Nach Hause!"

Sie seufzte, presste die Finger auf die Stirn und warf einen Blick zurück auf die drängelnden Schüler hinter ihr. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu und er sah, wir ihr Blick über ihn huschte, als sie sein Auftreten aufnahm. Was es auch war, das sie sah, es ließ ihre Lippen sogar noch dünner werden.

„Na schön. Ich kann Sie nicht aufhalten, wenn Sie wirklich gehen wollen. Ich werde einen Hauselfen veranlassen, Ihre Sachen zu holen. Sie können direkt aus dem Krankenflügel abreisen."

Remus spürte, wie ihn ein Schauder der Erleichterung durchlief, und der Wolf zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Danke."

„Was ist los, Remus?", fragte sie sanft. „Ich muss einfach nach Hause, jetzt gleich." _Bevor sich die anderen von ihrem Schock erholen und das Ministerium mich holen kommt._

Er wurde in den Krankenflügel und zum Kamin geführt, froh, dass Madam Pomfrey von ihren vielen Patienten zu abgelenkt war, um ihn zu bemerken. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sein koffer neben ihm erschien, doch jede Sekunde, die er wartete, war Remus sicher, dass im nächsten Moment die Tür aufschwingen würde und Sirius, James und Peter dastehen würden. Er konnte es lebhaft vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen. Der Verrat auf ihren Gesichtern. Die Furcht und der Hass. Und er konnte es ihnen einfach nicht verdenken. Der wusste, was er war. Sie hatten jedes Recht, Angst zu haben.

„Mr. Lupin?" Er sah auf und sah Professor McGonagall vor sich stehen, einen Topf mit Flohpulver in den Händen. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das tun möchten? Warum gehen wir nicht für ein paar Minuten in mein Büro und Sie erzählen mir, was Sie so aufregt?"

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und warf der Tür einen nervösen Blick zu. Er streckte die Hand aus, und sie streute widerwillig etwas Pulver hinein.

Er betrat den Kamin. „Tembleton Cottage!", sagte er, und die Flammen verschlangen ihn.

Als er aus dem Wohnzimmerkamin stolperte, sah er seinen Vater, der ihn über eine Zeitung hinweg schockiert, angewidert und voller Abscheu anstarrte.

„Was zur _Hölle _glaubst du, das du hier machst? Geh sofort wieder in diese Schule zurück!"

„Dad, ich glaube, jemand weiß über mich Bescheid. Ich glaube, sie werden zum Ministerium gehen."

Remus spürte, wie er angesichts des Ausdrucks auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters zu zittern begann. John Lupin erhob sich und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. Er stand vor ihm, sah in einige Sekunden lang einfach nur an, bevor seine Faust kam. Remus versuchte nicht einmal, ihr auszuweichen. Er wusste es besser. Weißer Schmerz explodierte, als die Faust auf seinen Kiefer traf, und er spürte, wie sein Körper zurück gegen den Kamin geschleudert wurde. Er wünschte mehr als alles andere, seine Stärke und Schnelligkeit für Super-Heilkräfte oder Unverwundbarkeit aufgeben zu können. Ein Stiefel trat gegen seine Seite, und er rollte sich vor Schmerz zusammen.

„Idiot, dumme, widerliche Kreatur!", spie sein Vater, während er trat und trat. „Du existierst nur, um mich mir deiner Anwesenheit zu quälen!" John Lupin packte den silbernen Schürhaken von neben dem Kamin den er schon oft genug verwendet hatte - nur nie für das Feuer. Remus spürte, wie sein Schulumhang hochgeschoben wurde und heulte vor Schmerz, als der Schürhaken auf seinen Rücken gedrückt wurde.

„Bestie! Tier! Widerliches, schmutziges Tier!" Der Schürhaken wurde hoch gehoben und dann wieder gesenkt. Remus knurrte, wimmerte, heulte, während der Schürhaken seinen vernarbten Körper verbrannte. „Jetzt muss ich dich beschützen und verstecken! Für sie! _Für sie!_ Obwohl mir schon von deinem _Anblick _übel wird!

Der Hass in der Stimme seines Vaters brannte noch grausamer als der silberne Schürhaken. Er hörte sie weit entfernt durch den Schmerz hindurch, und ein Teil von ihm starb langsam. Er wusste, wenn sein eigener Vater derartige Abscheu vor ihm empfinden konnte, gab es keine Chance, dass jemand anderes, der ihm nicht in irgendeiner Weise verpflichtet war, das anders sehen würde. Der winzige Hoffnungsfunke, dass er die Reaktionen seiner Freunde falsch gedeutet hatte, erlosch in seinem Herzen.

Es war alles nur Farce gewesen. Er war nicht edel oder schlau oder lustig. Er war kein Rumtreiber, kein Gryffindor, er war nicht einmal eine Person. Dieser Mann wusste haargenau was er war, und Remus war fast froh darüber, dass sein Vater nicht wie alle anderen versuchte, diese Tatsache vor ihm zu verbergen. Er gab auf und erlaubte sich, in dem Schmerz zu versinken.

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange er in sein Zimmer im Keller gesperrt gewesen war. Es konnten Tage gewesen sein, Wochen, oder sogar Monate. Es gab hier kein Fenster und keine andere Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. Er hatte kaum die Kraft, sich auf den selbstentleerenden Nachttopf auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett zu hieven oder die geringen Mengen an Nahrung zu essen, die wie von Zauberhand gelegentlich auf seinem Nachtkästchen erschienen.

Seine Situation änderte sich nur, wenn er hörte, dass die schwere Eichenkommode verschoben wurde, die den Eingang zu seinem Zimmer verdeckte, für den Fall, dass jemand vom Ministerium kommen und ihn suchen würde. Wenn sie kämen, würde John Lupin ihnen erzählen, dass Remus ihn ausgeknockt hatte und davongelaufen war, sobald er Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Remus hasste das Geräusch, mit dem die Kommode sich bewegte. Es verhieß neuerliche Schimpftiraden, Schläge und Silberverbrennungen als Strafe für die Lage, in die er seinen Vater gebracht hatte. Er hatte nicht länger die Kraft zu heulen, und wenn er verbrannt wurde, konnte er nur jämmerlich wimmern und winseln. Manchmal hievte er sich in der Bemühung, der Bestrafung zu entkommen, aus dem Bett und in eine Ecke, obwohl er wusste, dass die Geste keinen Sinn hatte. Er fragte sich vage, ob silberbestückte Peitschen und Enthauptung tatsächlich schlimmer als das hier gewesen wären. Es wäre zumindest schneller gegangen.

Ein Vollmond kam und ging und seine Wunden waren schrecklich. Er konnte nur froh sein, dass sein Koffer mit ihm hier unten war und dass darin ein paar Verbände und Heilsalben waren, die ein wenig halfen. Während er den Koffer durchwühlte, erhaschte er einen Blick auf drei mitgenommene Schachteln mit Süßigkeiten, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten. Die Weihnachtsgeschenke von letztem Jahr, von denen er schließlich herausgefunden hatte, dass sie von James und Sirius gekommen waren.

Er zog sie hervor, und war für einen Moment gewollt sie aufzureißen und den Inhalt hungrig hinunterzuschlingen. Doch er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden und nahm sie stattdessen mit auf sein Bett. Sie hatten sich genug um ihn gekümmert, als sie ihm die Geschenke gegeben hatten. Sie hatten sich genug gekümmert.

Und jetzt war es genug.


	21. Die Rettung

**Ja, hallo erstmal. Ich denke, es ist eine kleine Beichte angebracht: Ich habe sozusagen meine Besessenheit mit Casting Moonshadows verloren. Das heißt, ich mag es noch immer, aber mein wahrer Fandom ist jetzt etwas anderes. My heart isn't in it anymore, kann man sagen. Trotzdem kann ich das hier nicht mit einem so furchtbaren Kapitel wie Nummer 20 beenden, und da dieses hier schon fast fertig auf meinem Computer gespeichert war, habe ich es vervollständigt und hochgeladen. Auch Kapitel 22 habe ich vor langer Zeit angefangen – vielleicht habe ich irgendwann noch die Zeit, dass auch noch fertig zu machen. Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir :( Ich hatte solche Obsessionen schon immer nur für etwa ein Jahr, und irgendwann ist es ganz plötzlich vorbei, und man fragt sich, habe ich wirklich fast 130 Stunden meines Lebens damit verbracht, eine Fanfiction zu übersetzen? **

**Wie auch immer. Kapitel 21 gibt es noch, und vielleicht kommt 22 auch noch. Wie ihr wisst gehört alles JK Rowling und Moonsign.**

**21. Finding Remus **(Die Rettung)

_Freunde sind die Familie, die wir uns selbst aussuchen._

_(Edna Buchanan)_

**SIRIUS:**

Als die Schuleule mit Remus' unberührten und ungelesenen Brief zurückkehrte, wusste Sirius, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Entweder hatte Remus die Eule komplett ignoriert - was unwahrscheinlich war, da sie ihr aufgetragen hatten, solange auf ihn einzupicken, bis er den Brief abnahm und las - oder sie hatte ihn nicht erreichen können.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte James und starrte auf den ungeöffneten Brief auf dem Gryffindortisch vor ihm.

„Gehen und es McGonagall sagen," sagte Sirius. „Sehen, ob sie etwas tun kann. Gibt es schon was von den Anders?"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen. Warum hat er nicht geantwortet?"

Sirius zuckte die Achseln, er fühlte sich erschlagen. „Lasst uns nach dem Frühstück zu McGonagall gehen."

„Was wird sie machen können?", fragte Peter. „Ich dachte, sie hätte gesagt, dass sie auch nichts unternehmen kann?"

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun!", platzte Sirius heraus. „Er könnte Schmerzen haben und wir sitzen hier einfach nur rum! In zwei Tagen ist Weihnachten. Ich wollte ihm mein Geschenk geben."

„Reg dich ab, Sirius," sagte James und legte seinem Freund tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir gehen nach dem Frühstück zu ihr, keine Sorge."

Sirius war im Leben noch nie so wenig hungrig gewesen. Er saß da, starrte finster vor sich hin und rutschte auf der Bank herum, bis James ungeduldig seufzte und aufstand. „Gehen wir."

Von Peter kam ein gedämpfter Laut des Protests, als er sich den Rest seines Blaubeermuffins in den Mund stopfte und aufsprang, um ihnen zu folgen. „If bin noch nich fergig mig Früschgük!", sagte er mit randvollen Backen.

„Sorry, Mann," sagte James und wich dem Sprühregen an Krümeln mit geübter Leichtigkeit aus. „Ich spreche kein Backenhörnchen. Aber vielleicht könnte Schniefelus mir Unterricht geben."

Sirius war zu besorgt, um auch nur darüber zu kichern. Peter warf ihm einen suchenden Blick zu, bevor er schwer schluckte und sagte, „Ich _sagte_, ich war noch nicht fertig mit Frühstück."

„Nun ja, Sirius war drauf und dran zu explodieren," sagte James. „Das wäre nicht schön gewesen."

Sirius öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, doch bevor das tun konnte, ging er um eine Ecke und stieß mit jemandem zusammen, der größer als er war, woraufhin er nach hinten gegen James und Peter prallte. Die drei fanden sich in einem schmerzhaften Haufen Gliedmaßen wieder, während zwei besorgte Gesichter sie beobachteten.

„Tut mir leid, Jungs," sagte eine vertraute Stimme. „Ich habe euch nicht kommen sehen."

Beim Klang der Stimme setzte Sirius sich ruckartig auf und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass dabei sein Ellenbogen mit Peters Nase kollidierte. „Professor Anders?"

Der ehemalige Professor stand über ihnen, er sah so jungenhaft aus wie immer, obwohl sein Gesicht jetzt eine Anspannung zeigte, die bis jetzt nicht dort gewesen war. Neben ihm stand eine etwa gleichaltrige Frau – vielleicht in ihren frühen Dreißigern. Sie hatte weißblondes Haar, das in schäumenden Locken auf ihrem Kopf lag, und große, dunkelblaue Augen.

„Sirius?" Anders sah sehr erleichtert aus, sie zu sehen. „Ich habe euren Brief bekommen. Ich war auf einer Mission und habe ihn erst jetzt gesehen. Wir sind so schnell wie möglich gekommen."

Sirius sah die Frau misstrauisch an. Er wollte nicht, dass eine unbekannte Person in Remus' Geheimnis eingeweiht wurde. „Wer ist sie?"

„Sirius!", sagte Peter, schockiert über seine Unhöflichkeit.

Weder Anders noch die Frau sahen verletzt aus. Anders lächelte ein wenig. „Das ist meine Frau, Angela. Sie weiß von Remus."

Die drei Jungen kamen auf die Füße. „Werden Sie gehen und Remus retten?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Wir tun unser bestes. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Professor McGonagall."

„Wir auch," übernahm James. „Sie können mitkommen, wenn Sie möchten."

„Ähm… Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn ihr wartet, bis wir es besprochen haben?", sagte Anders und sah ein wenig überrumpelt aus.

„Was? Nein!" Alle drei Rumtreiber starrten ihn an, als wäre er übergeschnappt.

„Er ist _unser _Freund," sagte Peter stur. „Sie wären nicht mal hier, wenn wir Ihnen nicht diesen Brief geschrieben hätten."

Anders sah aus, als würde er erneut protestieren, doch Angela legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm. „Lass sie mitkommen, Schatz. Vielleicht können sie helfen."

„Sie sind nur Jungen!"

„Sind wir _nicht_!", sagte Sirius empört. „Wir sind Rumtreiber! Und wir werden Remus retten und vielleicht lassen wir Sie helfen."

Anders seufzte, und Sirius konnte sehen, wie er einsah, dass jeder Fluchtplan, den sie sich ausdenken würden, mit dem Beirat eines Erwachsenen um einiges sicherer sein würde. „Na schön. Kommt mit."

Die Rumtreiber folgten Anders und Angela selbstgefällig den Korridor hinunter und in Richtung McGonagalls Büro.

Professor McGonagall schien nicht sehr überrascht zu sein, dass Anders und seine Frau vor ihrer Türe standen, doch sie runzelte fragend die Stirn, als sie Sirius, James und Peter sah.

„Solltet ihr Jungs nicht beim Frühstück sein?"

„Wir sind gekommen, um mit Ihnen über Remus zu sprechen," sagte Sirius und verstrahlte sein bestes Reinblüter-Selbstvertrauen. „Und wir haben Professor Anders und seine Frau mitkommen lassen."

McGonagall hob die Augenbrauen und sah Anders an, der hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was ist mit Remus, Mr. Black?"

Sirius war den anderen Rumtreibern einen Blick zu, und James trat vor und hielt den Brief hoch, den sie zu Remus gesendet hatten. „Er ist zurückgekommen. Der Brief, den wir ihm geschickt haben. Er hat ihn nicht mal bekommen. Wir machen uns Sorgen, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist."

McGonagall seufzte und trat ein wenig von der Tür zurück, erlaubte ihnen, einzutreten, und führte Anderes und Angela zu den Sesseln vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie winkte mit der Hand und verwandelte ein Stück Pergament in eine Bank, auf der Sirius, James und Peter Platz nahmen.

„Ich befürchte, es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann," sagte sie als alle saßen.

„Aber sie haben _überhaupt nichts _getan!", sagte Sirius und fühlte eine Welle von Wut und hilfloser Frustration.

„_Benehmen Sie sich_, Mr. Black, oder ich werde sich nicht in das Gespräch mit einbeziehen."

Sirius sank auf der Bank zusammen und sah sie finster an.

„Im Gegensatz dazu, was Sie behaupten, waren Poppy Pomfrey und ich vor einer Woche mit der Entschuldigung bei Mr. Lupin, nach Remus sehen zu wollen, da er bei seiner Abreise sehr aufgebracht wirkte."

Sirius richtete sich auf und starrte sie an. „Und?"

„War er okay?", fragte Peter.

Sie seufzte und legte kurz die Hand an die Stirn. „Er war nicht da."

„_WAS?_" Das kam von allen Fünf gleichzeitig.

„Wir haben mit seinem Vater gesprochen, der uns sagte, dass Remus über das Flohnetzwerk ankam, ihn bewusstlos schlug und davongelaufen ist. Er hat ihn seither nicht gesehen."

Es war lange still, während die anderen diese Information verdauten.

„Er hat gelogen," sagte Sirius und war sich auf einmal ganz sicher.

„Das können Sie nicht beweisen, Mr. Black."

„Wenn Remus weglaufen wollte, hätte er gleich von der Heulenden Hütte aus nach Hogsmeade laufen können. Warum würde er sich die Mühe machen, davor extra noch nach Hause zu gehen?"

Professor McGonagall starrte in schockiert an. „Was? Warum wissen sie davon?"

Jetzt war Sirius verwirrt. „Was?"

„Die Heulende Hütte."

Er spürte, wie James neben ihm sich versteifte, und wie sein eigenes Herz in die Gegend seiner Stiefel sank. Er war manchmal so ein _Idiot_. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Wir wussten es nicht. Nicht bis zu der Nacht, in der er weggelaufen ist. Er ist in die Hütte gelaufen, und wir sind hinterher. Er redete davon, dass er sich verwandeln würde. Wir haben rausbekommen, dass er ein Werwolf ist, aber er ist weggerannt, bevor wir ihm sagen konnten, dass es uns egal ist."

„Ihr habt diesen Raum gesehen, in den er geht, und es war euch egal?", fragte Professor Anders, und seine Stimme klang merkwürdig stockend.

„Nein, es war uns nicht egal," berichtigte James, „Weil er uns leidgetan hat. Sein Blut war überall auf den Wänden. Wir haben versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen, aber das können wir jetzt wohl nicht, oder? Nicht mit sowas. Und auch nicht mit den Dingen, die sein Vater ihm antut."

Sirius bemerkte, dass alle drei Erwachsenen sie mit äußerst seltsamen Gesichtsausdrücken ansahen. Schließlich meldete sich Professor McGonagall leise zu Wort. Er hat wirklich Glück, euch drei als Freunde zu haben. Nicht viele Leute können über die Vorurteile der Zaubererwelt hinwegsehen."

„Äh…" Peter hob die Hand. „Ich _kenne _die Vorurteile der Zaubererwelt nicht. Aber wenn Sie mir sagen, was sie sind, werde ich ganz sicher über sie hinwegsehen."

„Deswegen müssen wir ihm _helfen_!", sagte Sirius im Versuch, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Thema zu lenken. „Weil wir seine Freunde sind."

„Was können wir denn sonst noch tun?", fragte McGonagall.

Angela räusperte sich unsicher. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht viel gesagt und ihre Zeit eher damit verbracht, die anderen genau zu beobachten. „Ich hätte vielleicht eine Idee."

Sie sah ziemlich eingeschüchtert aus, als sie sofort von drei Rumtreibern bestürmt wurde, die sich alle um ihren Sessel drängten.

„Ooh!", sagte James mit eifrig. „Gehen wir zu ihm nach Hause und sprengen die Tür auf und fesseln seinen Vater und foltern ihn, bis er uns sagt, wo Remus wirklich ist?"

„Oder bringen wir ihn einfach auf möglichst blutige Art und Weise um und suchen Remus selbst?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Oder foltern wir ihn für die Informationen und bringen ihn _dann _auf möglichst blutige Art und Weise um?", fügte Peter hinzu und sah stolz aus, als Sirius und James ihm anerkennend zunickten.

Angela sah etwas verstört aus und sandte einen verzweifelten Blick in Richtung ihres Mannes.

„Los Jungs, hört auf mit dem Unsinn," sagte Anders müde.

„Unsinn?", fragte Sirius, wandte sich um und sah ihn an. „Wer macht denn hier Unsinn?"

„Meine _Idee_," sagte Angela laut, „hat nichts mit blutigen Morden zu tun."

„Was ist mit Folter?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

„Mr. Black, bitte setzen Sie sich wieder hin und hören still zu, oder ich werde sie aus dieser Besprechung werfen." McGonagall sah die drei mit ihrem furchteinflößendsten Gesichtsausdruck an und sie kehrten folgsam auf ihre Bank zurück. „Bitte fahren Sie fort, Mrs. Anders. Und kein Wort mehr von euch, bis wir euch die Erlaubnis zu sprechen geben.

„Warum holen wir uns nicht einen Durchsuchungsbefehl vom Ministerium, um das Haus wegen Verdacht auf Kindesmisshandlung zu durchsuchen?"

„Können wir nicht, Schatz," sagte Anders. „Remus ist ein nicht registrierter Werwolf. Wenn sie es herausfinden, wird das unwahrscheinlich viel kosten, und wenn er so viel Glück hat und sie ihn nicht hinrichten, werden sie in irgendeinem Fall von Kindesmisshandlung definitiv nicht zu seinen Gunsten richten."

„Sie müssen es nicht herausfinden," sagte Angela und sah McGonagall an. „Neil kann einer der Auroren sein, die wir für eine Durchsuchung dabei haben müssen. Und er hat einen Freund, der ist Auror und seine Schwester ist auch eine Werwölfin. Er würde es geheim halten, wenn wir ihn suchen gehen. Dann brauchen wir nur noch ihre Aussagen, Ihre Aussage als eine Lehrerin an der Schule, und einen medizinischen Bericht der Schulheilerin, der Zeichen der Misshandlung belegt, und dann wären wir in der Lage, Remus rauszuholen _und _gleichzeitig seinen Vater zu bestrafen."

Es gab eine Pause, als jeder im Raum darüber nachdachte. Schließlich sagte McGonagall, „Remus' Vater könnte dem Ministerium einfach sagen, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, wenn wir versuchen, ihn zu bestrafen."

„Es muss einen _Grund _geben, dass er es nie jemandem gesagt hat," machte Angela aufmerksam. „Er hat Remus nicht einmal registriert. Ich weiß das - ich habe unsere Dokumente in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe überprüft. Wir müssen nur sicher sein, dass dieser Grund bestehen bleibt, sogar wenn er zu einem Aufenthalt in Askaban verurteilt wird."

„Es ist eine gute Idee," sagte Anders schließlich. „Wir werden mit Dumbledore reden müssen. Er hat eine Menge Einfluss auf das Ministerium und wird uns helfen können. Je mehr Beweise wir für die Misshandlungen kriegen können, desto besser. So werden sie nicht verlangen dass Remus seine Verletzungen vor dem Zaubergamot herzeigt und damit riskiert, dass sie seine Narben sehen."

Sirius hörte ihnen bewundernd zu. _Deshalb _war es also gut, Erwachsene an seiner Seite zu haben. Er hatte von seinen Eltern einige wirklich _furchtbare _Geschichten über das Gefängnis von Askaban gehört, und er fand, dass es nach genau dem richtigen Ort für Remus' Vater klang. Er mochte die zerbrechlich aussehende Angela immer mehr. Sie hatte einen wahrhaft verschlagenen Geist hinter diesen blauen Augen und blonden Locken. Er konnte verstehen, warum Anders sie mochte.

Als die Gespräche langsam verebbten hob er unsicher die Hand.

„Was gibt es, Sirius?", fragte Anders und sah ihn freundlich an.

„Ich - äh - ich könnte ihnen erzählen, was ich am Bahnhof gesehen habe," sagte er. „Und wie er in der Kutsche ohnmächtig geworden ist."

„Das könnte sogar eine gute Idee sein," sagte Anders und sah die Frauen an. „Wenn Sirius eine Aussage unter Veritaserum machen würde, hätte das viel Gewicht."

„Ich kann ohne Einverständnis der Eltern nicht erlauben, Veritaserum an einem meiner Schüler anzuwenden," sagte McGonagall bedauernd. „Liege ich falsch in der Annahme, dass Ihre Eltern so etwas nicht erlauben werden?"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Werden sie nicht."

„Nein, es geht auch so," sagte Anders. „In einem Fall von Kindesmisshandlung benötigt man eigentlich nur die Einwilligung des Kindes selbst - freiwillige Einwilligung, natürlich. Es gab viele Fälle, bei denen die Eltern nicht erlaubten, dass die Kinder sich in die Sache einmischen, also haben sie das Gesetz geändert."

„Das ist ja wunderbar," sagte McGonagall und sah zufrieden aus. „Ich befürchte, ihr drei müsst jetzt gehen. Wir müssen gehen und Dumbledore ein wenig mit Dumbledore plaudern."

Widerwillig erhoben sich Sirius, James und Peter und gingen zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie draußen waren, drehte James sich noch einmal um und lugt zurück hinein. „Wir werden doch mitgehen dürfen wenn wir ihn holen, oder?", fragte er, und Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Sirius erstarrte. Es war ihm gar nicht eingefallen, dass man ihnen vielleicht gar nicht erlauben würde, bei der Rettungsmission dabei zu sein.

„Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das angemessen -", fing McGonagall an, doch Angela unterbrach sie.

„Wenn Remus schwer misshandelt und traumatisiert ist, vielleicht wäre es angenehmer für ihn, wenn seine Freunde dabei wären," sagte sie.

Anders und McGonagall sahen beide unschlüssig drein.

„Es könnte dort äußerst verstörende Dinge geben," sagte Anders. „Dinge, die Kinder nicht sehen sollten."

Sirius öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, dass sie es aushalten würden, sie zu sehen, immerhin _erlebte _Remus sie. Bevor er das jedoch tun konnte, sprach Angela erneut.

„Sie haben den Raum gesehen in dem er sich verwandelt, und das gut genug verkraftet," sagte sie. „Ich denke wir können uns darauf verlassen, dass sie sich benehmen."

Anders und McGonagall seufzten und nickten knapp. Die Rumtreiber grinsten erst einander, dann Angela an, die ihnen zuzwinkerte, als Anders und McGonagall nicht hinsahen.

„Ich mag sie," sagte Sirius, als sie auf dem Weg zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Das war klar," sagte Peter und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie ist wie eine ausgewachsene Version von dir und James. Ziemlich clever und hinterhältig."

„Und sie sieht unglaublich gut aus und hat ganz und gar keine langweilige Frisur," fügte James weise hinzu.

„Ja, wenn sie ein Junge, zwanzig Jahre jünger und nicht mit einem Professor verheiratet wäre, könnte sie ein Rumtreiber sein," sagte Sirius.

Eine weitere Woche verging, und mit ihr Weihnachten. Obwohl es tolle Dekorationen und Feste wie im letzten Jahr gab, schaffte keiner der Rumtreiber es, richtig in Stimmung zu kommen, wenn sie daran dachten, dass Remus bei ihnen hätte sein sollen. Keiner von ihnen begriff, warum etwas so Simples wie ein Stück Papier aus dem Ministerium zu bekommen, auf dem stand, dass sie jemandes Haus betreten, ihn festnehmen und nach einem misshandelten Kind suchen durften, so lange dauern würde.

Schließlich aber, fast einen Monat nachdem Remus weggelaufen war, standen die Jungen um einen Portschlüssel gedrängt, in Begleitung von Anders, Angela, McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey und einem sehr jungen, großen, schwarzen Auror namens Kingsley Shacklebolt, der, wie man ihnen sagte, versprochen hatte, diskret über Remus' Lykanthropie zu sein.

Shacklebolt hatte heftig protestiert, als er gehört hatte, dass drei Zweitklässler bei einer ministeriumsgeleiteten Rettungsmission dabei sein sollten, aber ein strenger Blick von McGonagall hatte ihn sofort verstummen lassen. Sirius fragte sich ob er jemals ihr Schüler gewesen war, der seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte. Er fragte sich auch, ob McGonagall einwilligen würde, ihm Unterricht in „dem Blick" zu geben.

Es gab einen heftigen Zug gleich unter seinem Bauchnabel und die Szene um ihn herum verschwamm. Als sie sich wieder klärte, fand Sirius sich im Garten eines kleinen Anwesens am Rande eines Waldes wieder. Die Mauern um den Garten waren sehr hoch – viel zu hoch, als dass jemand hätte darüber klettern können, und die Hütte vor ihnen sah ein wenig ramponiert und abgenutzt aus – wie so ziemlich alles, was zu Remus gehörte. Der cremefarbene Anstrich löste sich von den Wänden, wo Efeu sich einen Weg in die Risse gebahnt hatte, und der Garten sah aus, als wäre er sehr lange nicht gepflegt worden.

Die Jungen folgten den Erwachsenen, als sie sich der Tür näherten. Shacklebolt klopfte harsch und es folgte eine angespannte Stille, als sie auf eine Antwort warteten. Nach einer Weile hörte man Schritte und dir Tür öffnete sich ein wenig, um das misstrauische Gesicht des grobschlächtigen Mannes zu offenbaren, den Sirius am Bahnhof gesehen hatte. Er hatte Remus' Augen, fiel Sirius auf. Sehr helles braun, beinahe golden. Sirius hatte angenommen, dass die Augen zum Werwolffluch gehörten, doch er hatte offensichtlich falsch gelegen.

„Mr. Lupin," sagte Anders eindringlich, „wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass in diesem Haus Kindesmisshandlung verübt wird. Wir haben einen Durchsuchungsbefehl vom Zaubereiministerium und außerdem einen Befehl für Ihre Verhaftung." Er hielt die Papiere hoch und Mr. Lupins Augen weiteten sich. Er versucht, die Tür wieder zuzuschlagen, doch Kingsley und Anders bahnten sich bereits einen Weg nach drinnen.

„_Petrificus Totalus!_", sagte Anders, als er an dem heftig protestierenden Mann vorbeiging, und sah mit mehr als nur ein bisschen Schadenfreude zu, wie John Lupin vornüber kippte und mit einem harten Plumps auf dem steinernen Boden seines Flurs landete.

Die Rumtreiber folgten den Erwachsenen nervös ins Haus. Sie hatten strikten Befehl, sich soweit wie möglich herauszuhalten, doch Sirius konnte nicht wiederstehen, dem erstarrten John Lupin einen hinterhältigen Tritt gegen die Schläfe zu verpassen, als er über ihn hinweg stieg. „Ups," murmelte er und klang dabei nicht im Geringsten reumütig, als Anders es bemerkte und ihn wütend ansah.

Angela stand in der Mitte des schäbigen Wohnzimmers und holte ein seltsames Metallgerät aus der Tasche. Er bestand aus zwei winzigen Silberglöckchen an beiden Enden eines dünnen Silberstifts, der seinerseits an einem kleinen Metallbogen befestigt war. Angela schnippte die Glöckchen an und der dünne Stift begann, hin und her zu schwingen. Jedes Mal, wenn eines der Glöckchen am Ende des Bogens anstieß, wurde der Raum von einem melodiösen Läuten erfüllt.

„Was ist das?", wagte James zu fragen.

„Ein Werwolfdetektor," sagte sie geistesabwesend und legte den Kopf schräg, als sie dem Klingeln zuhörte. „Der Silberstift schwingt schneller, je näher ein Werwolf ist. So findet unsere Abteilung nicht registrierte Werwölfe." Sie musste ihre entsetzten Blicke entdeckt haben, denn sie fügte eilig hinzu, „Ich werde ihn nicht verraten. Ich dachte nur, es ist der beste Weg ihn zu suchen, wenn er im Haus versteckt ist." Sie blinzelte und drehte sich in Richtung der Küche. „Da hinein," sagte sie.

Die anderen folgten ihr in die Küche. Es war sehr sauber, doch wie im Rest des Hauses sah die Einrichtung alt und abgenutzt aus. Angela ging auf eine große Kommode zu, die am Ende des Raumes stand. Dann blieb sie stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Es sagt, dass er hier irgendwo ist," sagte sie.

„Er ist in dem Kasten da?", fragte Peter unsicher. „Ich glaube nicht mal Remus ist klein genug um da reinzupassen."

Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte Sirius eine Vision von Remus, tot und in kleine Stücke gehackt in der Kommode versteckt. Dann sprach Angela wieder. „Anscheinend ist er unter uns."

„Es muss einen Keller geben," sagte Shacklebolt und trat vor. Er schwang den Zauberstab, und der Schrank glitt mit einem lauten schabenden Geräusch zur Seite. Tatsächlich war eine hölzerne Falltür in den Küchenboden eingelassen.

„Sein Zimmer," murmelte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich hoffe, dieser Mann verrottet in Askaban!"

Shacklebolt kniete nieder und öffnete die Falltür. Die anderen scharten sich um ihn, als er sich entlang einer Leiter zum Boden hinunterließ.

„_Großer Merlin!_", hörten sie ihn mit entsetzter Stimme rufen.

Sofort kamen Anders und Madam Pomfrey ihm nach. „Ihr Jungs bleibt hier oben," sagte McGonagall ihnen streng. Die drei Rumtreiber starrte sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Tun wir natürlich nicht!", sagte Sirius

Bevor sie protestieren konnte, bestieg er die Leiter und kletterte nach unten. Das erste, was ihm auffiel, war der Geruch. Es war der gleich, der auch die Heulende Hütte durchdrang – nach Blut und wildem Tier. Die Luft war dick und schwer, und als seine Augen sich an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass sie in einem „Schlafzimmer" waren, dass noch um einiges ramponierter als das in der Heulenden Hütte war.

Der Raum enthielt ein Regal, ein Bett, ein Nachtkästchen und Remus' jetzt völlig zerkratzten, verbeulten Koffer. Wie in dem anderen Zimmer waren die Steinwände voller Blut - alte, sorgfältig weggeschrubbte Spritzer, und solche, die frisch und klebrig aussahen. Sirius schmeckte Galle und schluckte schnell.

„Wer würde einem Kind so etwas antun?", flüsterte Angela. Niemand antwortete ihr, alle waren zu beschäftigt damit, sich ungläubig und angewidert in dem Raum umzusehen.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Madame Pomfrey. Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Remus?", rief Sirius leise. Beim Klang seiner Stimmer konnte man ein winziges Wimmern von unter dem Bett vernehmen.

„Remus?", sagte Anders und näherte sich dem Bett. Diesmal kam keine Antwort. Anders sah auf und winkte Sirius, James und Peter zu sich.

Sirius kniete sich neben das Bett und lugte in die Dunkelheit darunter. Der Geruch von Blut, Schweiß und Wolf war hier noch stärker und er konnte geradeso eine kleine Gestalt zusammengerollt an der Wand ausmachen.

„Rem?" Er streckte die Hand nach dem dunklen Umriss. „Es ist Sirius. Wir sind hier um dich hier rauszuholen. James und Peter und ich haben alle Erwachsenen dazu gebracht, uns zu helfen."

Es gab ein weiteres, lauteres Wimmern, doch diesmal klang es seltsam, als ob Remus versuchte, darunter Worte zu formen.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„S'beraxt."

Sirius erstarrte, als er sich erinnerte, was Angela ihm über die Hinrichtung von Werwölfen erzählt hatte.

„Es gibt keine Silberaxt," sagte James eindringlich und kniete sich neben Sirius. „Wir haben dem Ministerium nicht gesagt, was du bist, Rem. Es macht uns nichts aus. Du bist immer noch unser Freund."

„Du bist Remus," sagte Peter. „Nachdem Anders mir gesagt hat, was die Vorurteile der Zaubererwelt sind, habe ich sofort über sie hinweggesehen. Mir ist das egal."

„Peitschen?", kam die leise Stimme wieder.

„Auch keine Peitschen, Mann," sagte James sanft. „Versprochen. Nur wir und Anders und McGonagall – die den ganzen Tag schon „den Blick" macht, also geh ihr lieber aus dem Weg. Und Anders' Frau, die fast ein Rumtreiber ist weil sie uns mitkommen lassen hat. Und Madam Pomfrey, die wie immer gefährlich aussehende Tränke dabeihat, also würde ich ihr auch nicht in die Quere kommen. Oh, und dieser Typ namens Shacky-irgendwas, und seine Schwester ist ein Werwolf und er liebt sie trotzdem."

Sie hörten ein seltsames Geräusch, wie ein schmerzhaftes Ersticken. Sirius' Herz setzte vor Angst einen Schlag aus, bis er bemerkte, dass es ein sehr wässriges Kichern war.

„Den Inneren Tunichtgut hast du also noch," sagte Sirius trocken und lächelte fast über James' empörtes Gesicht. „Wir haben seinen Erfindungsreichtum für Streiche vermisst."

Es war lange Still, während jeder im Raum den Atem anhielt. Die Erwachsenen zogen sich zurück, um die Jungen nicht zu bedrängen. Sirius zuckte beinahe zurück, als er plötzlich eine warme kleine Hand in seiner spürte, die er unter das Bett gestreckt hatte. Er drückte sie sanft.

„Ihr hasst mich nicht?" Die Hoffnung in dieser leisen Stimme war das herzzerreißendste, das Sirius je gehört hatte.

„Nein, Rem. Tun wir nicht, ehrlich. Dass du ein Werwolf bist, ist nicht Grund genug, um einen Wunsch zu zerstören, der mit Blut und Mondschatten gemacht wurde."

Die Hand zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Du hast das gesehen?"

„Ich hab's gesehen, ja," antwortete Sirius leise und versuchte, Remus' Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit und er konnte geradeso den Schein dieser riesigen Bernsteinaugen ausmachen, die ihn beobachteten. „Ich bin dir in dieser Nacht nachgegangen. Du hättest es aber nicht tun müssen. Wir wollten schon davor deine Freunde sein. Wir hatten nur ein bisschen Angst weil wir gesehen haben, wie du diese Slytherins im Keller verprügelt hast. Das war übrigens genial. Geschieht ihnen recht, nachdem sie dich ärgern wollten."

Es gab noch ein ersticktes Geräusch und dann noch eines. Sirius spürte, wie Remus' Hand zitterte, und diesmal erkannte er, dass der andere Junge weinte.

„D-d-dachte ihr w-würdet m-m-mich hassen!"

Sirius wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit James und Peter, dann beugte er sich vor und streckte beide Arme unter das Bett. „Komm raus, Remus. Wir müssen dich wieder hinkriegen."

Es gab ein paar raschelnde Geräusche, dann bewegte sich der Umriss auf ihn zu. Als Remus unter dem Bett hervorkam, musste Sirius dagegen ankämpfen, vor Schreck loszuschreien. Der kleine Junge sah furchtbar aus. Er war überseht mit Verbrennungen und Blut hatte seinen Schlafanzug beinahe vollständig rot gefärbt. Es war sogar unmöglich zu sagen, welche Farbe seine Haare hatten. Mit einer Hand hielt er einige äußerst mitgenommene Schachteln an seine abgemagert Brust gepresst, während er hervorkroch.

„Oh, Rem," sagte Sirius, unfähig, sich etwas anderes einfallen zu lassen.

Er zog den widerstandslosen Jungen sanft in seine Arme und spürte, wie die kleine Gestalt gegen ihn zusammenbrach, immer noch schluchzend. Remus roch schrecklich – eine Mischung von Blut, Krankheit und entzündeten Wunden, doch Sirius schaffte es nicht, sich darum zu kümmern. Er hielt ihn nur in den Armen und fühlte nun auch Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Remus?", flüsterte James, kam näher und nahm eine von Remus' Händen. „Es tut uns so leid."

Peter kam ebenfalls dazu und berührte eine der Schachteln, die Remus gegen seine Brust drückte. Sirius erkannte sie sofort. Eine Box mit Bertie Botts Bohnen Jeder Geschmacksrichtung, eine Box mit Zischenden Wissbies und eine Box mit Schokofröschen. An einem davon hing immer noch ein Streifen Weihnachts-Geschenkpapier. Sirius fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

„Dieses Jahr habe ich dir ein besseres Geschenk als das da gekauft," flüsterte er Remus ins Ohr.


	22. Freunde zu Weihnachten

**Wie ich feststellte, waren auch hier nur noch wenige Seiten zu übersetzen, also habe ich das (mehr oder weniger) schnell gleich in der Schule erledigt. Wie versprochen: Kapitel 22. Ich finde, man kann eine so fantastische Geschichte wie Casting Moonshadows nicht mit einem Kapitel wie 21 oder gar 20 beenden. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann, wenn ich wirklich überhaupt nichts zu tun habe, mit Nummer 23 anfangen. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts, der einige Grund dafür ist dass ich Kapitel 24 liebe und das gerne auch noch machen würde. Man wird sehen. Wie immer gehört mir nichts.**

**22. No Bras for Christmas, Only Friends **(Freunde zu Weihnachten)

_Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it._

_(Tori Amos)_

**REMUS:**

Remus konnte sich kaum an seine Rettung erinnern. Er erinnerte sich an das Geräusch der Kommode, als sie bewegt wurde, und wie er hoffte, dass sein Vater dieses Mal – _dieses Mal _– das tun würde, worum Remus in die letzten Tage angefleht hatte. Das Ministerium rufen, ihnen von ihm berichten, Remus selbst umbringen… Es interessierte ihn nicht länger, wie es passierte, er wollte nur noch, dass der schreckliche, nicht enden wollende Schmerz aufhörte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an Füße – mehr als ein Paar – und Stimmen, die sein unsicheres Gehirn zu erkennen versuchte. Und dann war da Sirius' Stimme, und er wusste, dass er endgültig durchgedreht war. Er konnte ein Wimmern der Erleichterung nicht unterdrücken. Wenn sein Verstand fort war, vielleicht konnte er sich dann von seinem zerschundenen Körper distanzieren.

Danach war alles ein wenig verschwommen, bis plötzlich eine Hand unter dem Bett sichtbar wurde. Nochmal Sirius' Stimme. James' und Peters. Und es gab keine Silberäxte und keine Peitschen. Sie versprachen ihm das.

Da waren Arme – Arme die nicht voller Abscheu und Ekel zurückwichen wie die seines Vaters. Er wusste, dass er nicht gut roch. Der Gestank war wie eine Barriere gegen seine empfindliche Nase, und auch normale Menschen mussten es riechen können. Aber die Arme hielten ihn weiter fest und er kannte den Geruch, die sie mit sich brachten. Es war der blau-graue Geruch, der kurz vor einem Regenguss in der Luft lag, zusammen mit feinem Zitrus. Sirius. Und es gab noch andere Gerüche. Eine Hand berührte seine und brachte den kühlen grün-braunen Duft von gemähtem Gras und frischem Holz, von dem er wusste, dass er zu James gehörte. Dann setzte sich jemand zu seiner anderen Seite hin und es war es roch nach Toast und Sägemehl – Peter.

Die Töne vermischten sich, versuchten, seinen eigenen Geruch nach Blut, Krankheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit darin zu ertränken. Sie rochen nach Freunden.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Zwei Tage später wurde Remus von lauten Stimmen auf dem Korridor vor dem Krankenflügel aus dem Schlaf geweckt.

„Oh _bitte _lassen Sie uns ihn besuchen!"

„Mr. Potter, zum hundertsten Mal, Remus ist noch sehr krank und nicht bereit für Besuch." Madam Pomfrey klang sehr streng und Remus wusste genau, welchen Gesichtsausdruck sie haben würde. Er fragte sich, wie die anderen davon nicht eingeschüchtert sein konnten.

„Er würde uns sehen _wollen_."

„Bitte, Madam Pomfrey."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. Sirius sprach mit seiner Missverstandener-Reinblut-Außenseiter-Stimme. „Wir haben Schokolade. Und Weihnachtsgeschenke. Das wird ihn aufheitern."

„Mr. Black, was genau verstehen sie an einem „Nein" nicht?"

„Wir geben Bestechungsgelder," sagte Sirius gewinnend, als er offensichtlich eine andere Taktik versuchte. „Wir könnten Ihnen alles besorgen, was sie wollen. Sie wären überrascht, was das Alte und Gar Fürnehme Haus der Blacks für Kontakte hat."

„_Mister _Black. Sie können eine Schulheilerin nicht dazu bestechen, sie gegen ihren Willen in ihren Krankenflügel zu lassen!" Madam Pomfrey klang, als wüsste sie nicht genau, ob sie schockiert, wütend, oder amüsiert sein sollte. Remus war nicht überrascht. Sirius schien diese Wirkung auf die meisten Leute zu haben. Remus hörte andere Schüler ihr Gelächter unterdrücken und erkannte, dass seine Freunde anscheinend ein Publikum hatten.

„Na schön," sagte James mit sehr resigniert klingender Stimme. „Wir wollten das hier wirklich nicht tun, aber Sie lassen uns keine Wahl."

„Wovon reden Sie, Mr. Potter?", fragte Madam Pomfrey äußerst argwöhnisch. Remus konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

Es gab drei leise Aufpralle , dann riefen drei Stimmen im Chor: „_Bitte, _oh BITTE, oh BITTE lassen Sie uns in den Krankenflügel, wunderschönste und fantastischste Madam Pomfrey!"

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew! Stehen Sie _sofort _wieder auf! Das ist vollkommen unangemessen!"

Die Leute auf dem Korridor lachten jetzt völlig ungeniert.

„Sie sind eine wundervolle und weise Heilerin!", sagte James pathetisch.

„Sie haben unsere Schule viele Male vor Unheil bewahrt!", fügte Peter hinzu. „Wir wollen doch nur eine Sache von ihnen."

„Ihre Tränke sind… zugegebenermaßen abscheulich… aber sehr effektiv!", verkündete Sirius. „Und Sie, Madam, sind eine ansehnliche Dame!"

„_MISTER BLACK!"_

Remus konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. Es brachte seinen ganzen Körper zum schmerzen und brennen, doch er hätte nicht damit aufhören können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte.

„Ihr Haar ist wie flüssige Schokolade!", sagte James, indem er Sirius' Faden aufnahm.

„Ihre Augen sind -"

„_Na gut! IN ORDNUNG!", _sagte Madam Pomfrey, die jetzt erschöpft klang, und versuchte, das Gelächter zu übertönen, dass jetzt im ganzen Korridor ausgebrochen war. „Ihr könnt ihn kurz sehen, wenn ihr versprecht, dass ihr euch benehmt!"

„Danke! Danke, allerweiseste und -"

„Mr. Black, wenn Sie diesen Satz zu Ende bringen, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie den Krankenflügel für eine _Woche _nicht verlassen werden.Und ihr anderen könnt gehen, und zwar _jetzt!_"

Es folgte das Geräusch vieler davoneilender Schritte, dann öffnete sich die Tür und die Rumtreiber kamen herein geschlendert, gefolgt von einer rot angelaufenen Madam Pomfrey.

„Was für eine Show," keuchte Remus unter Schmerzen zwischen seinem Gelächter.

„Schaut, was ihr jetzt schon mit ihm angestellt habt," sagte Madam Pomfrey und starrte die drei Jungen anklagend an. „Ihr benehmt euch besser, oder ich werde mit eurer Hauslehrerin sprechen! Ich bin in meinem Büro."

Sie fegte aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Also, das war lustig," sagte James, warf sich in einen Stuhl neben Remus' Bett und grinste ihn an. „Wusste sonst noch jemand, dass Madam Pomfrey so eine interessante Rotschattierung annehmen kann?"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr das gemacht habt!", sagte Remus, hörte endlich auf zu lachen und sank zurück in seine Kissen.

„Naja, wir wollten dich sehen," sagte Peter, und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben James.

„Das dachte ich mir. Ich kann es trotzdem nicht glauben."

„Niemand soll sagen, dass die Rumtreiber keine hinterlistigen Methoden benutzen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen," sagte James selbstzufrieden.

„Also, Mister Moony, wie geht es dir?" Sirius warf sich neben Remus auf das Bett, sodass er sich hastig aus dem Weg schieben musste, um nicht zerquetscht zu werden.

„Sirius!", sagte Peter. „Du hättest ihm wehtun können."

„Nein, hätte ich nicht. Er hat Wolfskräfte. Er ist rechtzeitig aus dem Weg gekommen."

„Wolfskräfte?", sagte Remus empört. „Mister _Moony_?"

„Es ist doch ein guter Name, oder?", fragte Sirius. „James hat ihn sich ausgedacht."

Remus sah James wütend an, und der hatte die Güte, ein wenig reumütig dreinzusehen. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr ihn dann alle benutzt."

„Gefällt er dir nicht?", fragte Sirius anklagend.

Remus seufzte. Er konnte Sirius nie widerstehen, wenn der seinen Hündchenblick aufsetzte, und in Wahrheit machte ihm der Name kaum etwas aus. Er hatte noch nie einen richtigen Spitznamen gehabt, und der Mond war ein so großer Bestandteil seines Lebens, dass er entschied, dass ihm kein besserer einfallen würde. „Naja, es ist jedenfalls besser als Lusche," sagte er. Sirius sah erfreut aus.

„Wie auch immer, wir haben ein paar Nachforschungen über Werwölfe angestellt, während du dich erholt hast, und unsere Schlussfolgerung ist, dass du kein guter bist," sagte Peter.

Remus hob eine Braue und versuchte, nicht zu zeigen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, so spielerisch über sein tiefstes, verhasstestes Geheimnis zu sprechen. „Ach? Ich dachte, ich erfülle alle Bedingungen. Ich wurde gebissen, ich habe manchmal furchtbar schlechte Laune, ich bin ziemlich stark und kann gut hören und riechen. Silber verbrennt mich. Und natürlich verwandle ich mich einmal im Monat in ein mörderisches, gefräßiges Monster."

„Ah," sagte James, „aber verwendest du deine Falsche menschliche Maske, um unschuldige Leute zu verführen und zu deinen Freunden zu machen, nur um ihnen dann im Schlaf die Kehlen herauszureißen und ihr immer noch warmes Fleisch zu essen."

„Äh…nein?", sagte Remus. Er begann, zu erraten, was für eine Art von Werwolf-Büchern es in der Bibliothek gab.

„Benutzt du deine unmenschliche Stärke und deine gewaltvolle, wölfische Natur, um Unschuldige deinem Willen zu beugen und so ein Gefolge hilfloser menschlicher Sklaven zu erschaffen?", sagte Peter.

„Ähm, nicht in letzter Zeit."

„Wünschst du, ständig frei zu wüten und nach Belieben Menschen anzugreifen, um so deinen schrecklichen Fluch zu verbreiten und ein Heer gefräßiger Monster zu erschaffen, die Chaos und Blutbäder veranstalten?", fragte Sirius mit Interesse.

„Immer morgens vor dem Kaffee."

„Da, siehst du," sagte Peter und sah erfreut aus. „Überhaupt kein ordentlicher Werwolf."

„Die Bücher, die ihr da gelesen habt, wurden von voreingenommenen, engstirnigen Trotteln geschrieben, die einen richtigen Werwolf nicht mal dann erkennen würde, wenn er vor ihrer Nase im Bastrock einen Hula-Tanz hinlegen würde!"

„Ooh!", machte Sirius. „Ist das eine von deinen geheimen Werwolf-Fähigkeiten?"

„Nein!"

„Hast du irgendwelche guten Bücher, die wir lesen können?", fragte James, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Wir wollen so viel wie möglich herausfinden, damit wir dir helfen können."

Remus fühlte bei dieser Aussage eine angenehme Wärme, und spürte, wie seine Wangen leicht rot wurden. „Ich habe ein paar in meinem Koffer. Habt ihr meinen Koffer mitgenommen?"

„Wofür hältst du uns?", fragte Sirius neckend. „Wir sind Rumtreiber. Wir haben dein Zimmer geplündert und alles mitgebracht."

Remus lächelte.

„Es war nicht viel da, aber wir konnten deine restlichen Sachen nicht finden," sagte Peter.

Remus wurde rot vor Scham. „Das ist alles. Es war alles da drin. Das ist mein Schlafzimmer."

Es war still, sann sagte Sirius mit ungläubiger Stimme, „Was? Nicht nur über Vollmond?"

„Nein, das war mein Zimmer, seit ich gebissen wurde."

„Aber es war völlig…"

„Ich weiß."

„Ich werd ihn _umbringen_!"

„Sirius, das ist mein Vater, von dem du da redest!", sagte Remus ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Das ist mir verdammt egal!"

„Mir aber nicht! Er ist mein Vater! Er ist meine einzige Familie! Wo ist er? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

„Remus, beruhig dich." James beugte sich über Sirius, der mit wütendem Gesicht neben Remus auf dem Bett lag. Sanft drückte er Remus' Schulter. „Wir haben gar nichts mit ihm gemacht. Er ist im Ministerium, in Untersuchungshaft wegen Kindesmisshandlung."

„Was?", Man hörte es kaum, so leise war es. Remus fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm in den Magen getreten. „Ihr habt gesagt, ihr seid nicht zum Ministerium gegangen."

„Wir haben gesagt, dass wir ihnen nichts davon erzählt haben, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Und das haben wir auch nicht. Und sie werden es auch nicht herausfinden. Aber dein Vater muss dafür bezahlen, was er dir angetan hat. Es war abscheulich und unmenschlich."

„Ich bin kein Mensch," flüsterte Remus, und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Und dann rührte sich Sirius, und Remus fand sich einmal mehr in diese Arme gebettet, obwohl sie ihn nur sanft hielten, um ihm nicht wehzutun. Remus war so in Verbände eingewickelt, dass er die meisten Stellen, an denen Sirius ihn berührte, gar nicht spürte, doch er fühlte die Wärme, und er fühlte Sirius' stützende Hand in seinem Nacken.

„Bist du schon, verdammt noch mal!", sagte der größere Junge. „Du bist eine Person und was er gemacht hat, war falsch. Ich weiß nicht, warum du das nicht einsiehst."

„Er wollte mir damit _helfen_, Sirius. Damit der Wolf nicht herauskommt und meinen Körper übernimmt."

„Oh, komm schon, Remus," sagte James und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts über Werwölfe und sogar wir wissen, dass der Wolf näher ist, wenn man dich wütend macht oder dich aufregt oder dir wehtut. Du konntest kaum noch klar denken, als wir dich gefunden haben."

Remus zuckte zurück und versuchte, Sirius wegzudrücken, während er Tränen aufkommen spürte. Er kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen sie an.

„Remus," sagte Sirius, rieb seinen Rücken und weigerte sich, ihn loszulassen. „Remus, Mann, wir haben dich so gesehen und wir wollen immer noch deine Freunde sein. Reicht das nicht, um uns zu glauben, dass wir nur das Beste für dich wollen?"

„Er ist mein _Dad_!", sagte Remus mit erstickter Stimme.

„Wir sind jetzt deine Familie," sagte Peter. „Du brauchst ihn nicht. Wir werden dir nicht wehtun."

Remus erkannte, dass er nicht antworten können würde, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen. Für eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, und Sirius ließ ihn nicht los. Die Hand auf seinem Rücken hörte nicht auf, sich zu bewegen, bis Remus seinen zittrigen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

„Und jetzt etwas Erfreulicheres," sagte James plötzlich, sodass sie alle zusammenschraken. „Geschenke und Schokolade!"

Sirius ließ ihn Remus auf der Stelle gehen und begann zu grinsen. Er lehnte sich über die Bettkante und fing an, in seiner Tasche herumzuwühlen, die er beim Hereinkommen auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Er tauchte mit Bergen von Schokolade wieder auf, die er unzeremoniell in Remus' Schoß fallen ließ, der völlig überrumpelt war. „Gute-Besserung-Schokolade," sagte er stolz.

Remus öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, legten James und Peter noch mehr auf den Haufen.

„W-w-was?", sagte Remus, während er auf die größte Ansammlung von Süßigkeiten hinunter starrte, die er jemals außerhalb des _Honigtopfes _gesehen hatte.

„Das meiste ist von uns, aber ein paar davon sind von den anderen," erklärte Peter. „Anders und Angela, Professor McGonagall, dieser Auror Shakkybolt und die Zitronenbrause ist von Dumbledore. Das ist so eine Art Muggelsüßkram.

„Dumbledore?", fragte Remus schwach.

„Aber das sind nicht deine Weihnachtsgeschenke," fügte Sirius hinzu. „Du hast Weihnachten verpasst, also bringen wir sie dir jetzt. Ihr zwei, gebt ihm eures zuerst."

James und Peter grinsten, und James zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Wir haben unser Geld zusammengelegt," sagte er. „Weil wir etwas richtig Tolles kaufen wollten."

„Was?", sagte Remus erneut. Er geriet langsam in Panik. „Ich hab euch noch gar nichts besorgt! Ich hatte keine G-Gelegenheit!"

Sirius legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm. „Wissen wir, Moony. Das war nicht deine Schuld. Wenn du uns wirklich was kaufen willst, können wir uns irgendwann nach Hogsmeade schleichen und du kannst uns was bei _Zonko _besorgen."

„Wir können uns nicht nach Hogsmeade schleichen!", sagte Remus. „Wisst ihr nicht mehr, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist?"

„Ist schon okay," sagte James. „Hast du es nicht gehört? Es war gestern im _Propheten. _Die Auroren vom Ministerium haben das Versteck der Todesser gefunden. Sie haben zwölf gefangen, und die haben jetzt einen langen Aufenthalt in Askaban vor sich. Ein paar sind davongekommen, aber sie erregen kaum noch Aufsehen. Es gibt nicht mal mehr annähernd genug von ihnen, um über einen längeren Zeitraum Probleme zu machen, und Voldemort versteckt sich auch. Sie glauben, er wartet auf den richtigen Augenblick. Außerdem haben die Auroren alle möglichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen um das Schloss getroffen. Können wir jetzt bitte mit den Geschenken weitermachen?"

Remus war immer noch schockiert, als James ihm das kleine, grellbunt verpackte Paket in die Hand drückte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Moony. Von mir und Pete. Du musst es mit einem _Engorgio-_Zauber belegen. Wir haben es geschrumpft, damit man es leichter tragen kann."

Immer noch verwirrt begann Remus, dass Geschenk auszupacken. Was heraus in seine offene Hand fiel, war ein winziger, hölzerner Koffer. Er starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Mach schon, Rem," sagte James ungeduldig. Er nahm Remus den Koffer aus der Hand und stellte ihn auf den Boden. „_Engorgio_!"

Der Koffer wuchs und verbreiterte sich, bis er in voller Größe auf dem Boden stand. Er war brandneu, glänzend poliert und aus rotbraunem Kirschholz gefertigt. Auf der Vorderseite prangte eine polierte Messingplatte mit der Aufschrift „R.J. Lupin".

„Innen ist er größer," sagte Peter. „Wir wollten nicht dein ganzes Zeugs durchwühlen, also haben wir einfach alles aus deinem alten Koffer hineingekippt. Ich hoffe, da war nichts Zerbrechliches drin."

„Ich... Ich..." Remus versuchte zu sprechen, doch seine Kehle schloss sich immer wieder.

„Gefällt er dir?", fragte James unsicher. „Der Wolf hatte den alten völlig zerkaut."

„I-Ihr hättet meinetwegen nicht so viel Geld ausgeben sollen," sagte Remus mit wild pochendem Herzen. „Ich kann euch nicht mal annähernd solche Sachen kaufen. Er ist wunderschön!"

James' und Peters Gesichter entspannten sich. „Ich will sowieso keinen langweiligen Koffer, Mann," sagte James. „Ich hab schon einen. Ich hätte viel lieber ein paar Stinkbomben. Ich habe diesen neuen Plan für Schniefelus -"

„Danke!", unterbrach Remus ihn und beugte sich and Sirius vorbei, um ihm und dann Peter die Hand zu schütteln. „Das ist das beste Geschenk das ich je hatte."

Seine Freunde grinsten ihn an und sahen sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst aus.

„Jetzt das von Sirius," sagte James und stupste Sirius an, der grinsend auf dem Bett neben Remus zugesehen hatte. „Er hat es geheim gehalten. Er wollte uns nicht sagen was es ist und er hat _Anders _dazu gebracht, es für ihn zu bestellen."

„Bestellen?", fragte Remus und sah Sirius an. Das klang teuer.

„Ja." Sirius begann, ein wenig unsicher auszusehen.

„Also?," fragte Peter ungeduldig. „Wo ist es?"

„Ich hab nur..." Sirius holte eine kleine, verpackte Box aus seiner Tasche. „Es ist eigentlich dumm. Ich meine, es ist ein bisschen mädchenhaft..." Seine Wangen liefen rot an.

„_Mädchenhaft_?", fragte James mit gehobenen Brauen. „Was hast du ihm gekauft? Einen BH?"

Sirius wurde noch röter und stopfte das Päckchen zurück in seine Tasche. „Nein! Ich hab bloß... Ich will es dir nicht mehr geben. Ich werd dir was anderes kaufen."

Remus warf dem schuldbewusst dreinblickenden James über Sirius hängenden Kopf hinweg einen wütenden Blick zu. Er streckte sich und drückte Sirius' Schulter. „Es ist mir egal, ob es mädchenhaft ist," sagte er und versuchte, seine Stimme fröhlich klingen zu lassen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du darauf kommst, dass mich das stören könnte. Ich bin eine Lusche, weißt du noch? Ich mag alle möglichen seltsamen Sachen."

Sirius antwortete nicht und ließ nur den Kopf noch mehr hängen. „Komm schon, Sirius," flehte Remus und machte sein bestes Schmollgesicht. Er hatte nicht viel Übung, aber anscheinend funktionierte es, denn Sirius konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er aufblickte und Remus' Gesicht sah.

„Na schön!", sagte er, holte die Box hervor und warf sie Remus zu. „Aber ich bin dafür, dass wir diesen Hündchenblick verbieten. Er ist zu unwiderstehlich, um legal zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, warum du ihn noch nicht bei McGonagall versucht hast – sie würde zu einer Pfütze schmelzen."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich mich, anders als du und James, nicht immer rausreden muss," sagte Remus, während er begann, das Geschenk auszupacken. „Ich werde nicht erwischt."

James und Peter kicherten, aber Sirius sah nur erwartungsvoll zu, während Remus eine kleine, grüne Box aus dem Papier zog. Er öffnete sie vorsichtig und lugte hinein. Ihm stockte der Atem. Es war ein Anhänger an einer Kette, bestehend aus einem blau-silbrigen Metall, das kein Silber war, weil er keine Hitze von ihm ausgehen spürte. Es hatte die Form einer Hand, ausgestreckte, schlanke Finger, jeder bis ins kleinste Detail ausgearbeitet. In die Handfläche war ein runder, facettierter, blutroter Stein eingelassen. Er wusste, dass es kein Rubin war, denn die Gryffindor-Rubine in ihren Punktegläsern waren eher rosarot. Dies hier war dunkles Purpur.

Er brauchte keine Erklärung für dieses Geschenk. Schon als er es anstarrte, stieg ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, weit ausgestreckte Finger, von denen aus Blut auf den Mondschatten tropfte, den sie auf die Wiese warfen. Dazu kam das Bild eines blutigen Handabdrucks auf der hölzernen Wand der Heulenden Hütte, und die Besorgnis und Angst auf Sirius' Gesicht, als sein Blick den von Remus im schwachen Zauberstablicht traf.

Sirius räusperte sich verlegen, als die Stille andauerte. „Es ist ein Granat. Der Stein, mein ich."

Remus fühlte, wie die Tränen, die er vorher erfolgreich bekämpft hatte, mit neuer Kraft zurückkamen. Eine entwischte und rann seine Wange hinunter.

„Remus?" Sirius klang entsetzt.

Er bekam keine Gelegenheit, noch mehr zu sagen, denn Remus hatte sich aus seinem Bett gebeugt und umarmte ihn, zog den größeren Jungen in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Dankadankedanke!", sagte er, erschreckt darüber, wie wässrig seine Stimme klang.

„Ist ja gut. Soviel ist es doch gar nicht."

„Meine Güte," sagte James und versuchte, in die Box zu spähen. „Was hast du ihm gekauft? So emotional hab ich Remus ja noch nie gesehen."

Er und Peter lehnten sich vor und begutachteten den Anhänger.

„Ah, verstehe," sagte James grinsend. „Sirius, tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dir sagen dass du recht hattest. Du bist _so _ein Mädchen."

„Bin ich nicht." Sirius rückte ein Stück von Remus weg, um James einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist eine _männliche _Kette."

„Es ist überhaupt keine Kette," sagte Remus empört, und schnappte es James aus der Hand. „Es ist ein Anhänger. Viele Jungen tragen Anhänger."

„Hey, hey!", sagte James und hielt ergeben die Hände hoch. „Ich hab euch doch nur veräppelt. Er gefällt mir. Wirklich. Ich finde, es ist ein gutes Geschenk." Er sah Sirius an, damit der wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Sirius entspannte sich und grinste.

„Jedenfalls besser als ein alter Holzkasten," sagte er.

„Halt die Klappe, Black."

Eine Woche später, zwei Tage vor dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien, kam Remus aus der Großen Halle und ging, die Nase in einem Buch, in Richtung Bibliothek.

„Remus?"

Er sah auf und lächelte, als er Anders und Angela auf sich zukommen sah. Heute waren Angelas helle Haare noch buschiger als normalerweise. Vier riesige Schmetterlingsspangen steckten zwischen ihren Locken, sodass sie ein wenig wie eine gigantische Blume aussah.

„Hallo, Professor. Angela."

„Du kannst mich Neil nennen," sagte Anders und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer."

Remus lächelte unsicher.

„Wo sind deine Freunde?", fragte Angela und blickte über seine Schulter.

„Oh, die sind irgendwo und spielen den Slytherins einen Streich," sagte Remus, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Sie haben mir angeboten, mitzukommen, aber ich bin immer noch nicht ganz bereit für die hastigen Rückzüge, zu denen wir uns manchmal gezwungen sehen."

„Du meinst das Davonlaufen?", fragte Angela neckend.

„Es ist immer wichtig, eine Niederlage zu erkennen," erklärte Remus altklug. „Ich kann im Moment nicht wirklich laufen. Am Ende würden mir Verbände hinterherflattern wie einer wütenden Mumie, und Madam Pomfrey regt sich über sowas auf. Außerdem bin ich erst seit drei Tagen aus dem Krankenflügel draußen."

„Und natürlich bist du der brave Junge der Bande," ergänzte Neil lächelnd.

Remus gab ein Geräusch von sich, das nicht ganz zu deuten war, und steckte sein Buch in seine Tasche. „Braucht ihr mich für irgendetwas, oder wolltet ihr nur Hallo sagen?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir mit dir über etwas reden," sagte Angela ernst. „Wollen wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen?"

„Wenn ihr wollt," sagte Remus. „Ich wollte eigentlich gerade -"

Er brach ab, als er, selbst für sein feines Gehör kaum wahrnehmbar, das näherkommende Geräusch laufender Schritte vernahm. „Ihr solltet euch vielleicht gegen die Wand drücken," sagte er zu seinen beiden Begleitern und folgte seinem eigenen Ratschlag. Sie sahen ihn seltsam an, gehorchten aber. Sekunden später wurden die Schritte lauter, begeleitet von Gelächter und Geschrei.

„_Wir kriegen euch schon noch, ihr verdammten Gryffindors!_", schrie jemand. „_Warte nur, bis deine Eltern davon hören, Black!_"

Plötzlich rasten Sirius und James mit voller Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke, stießen sich an der Wand ab und sprinteten in Richtung Remus, Neil und Angela. Sie kamen schlitternd zum stehen, als sie ihren Freund sahen.

„Verdammt... genialer... Spruch... Moony!", keuchte James und klopfte Remus anerkennend auf den Rücken. „Keine... Ahnung... was wir ohne... dich... machen würden."

„Warte nur... bis du sie siehst," fügte Sirius hinzu.

Die Schritte kamen noch näher, und die beiden eilten wieder davon, durch den Haupteingang und hinaus. Wenige Sekunden später kamen ihnen fünf wutschnaubende Slytherin-Drittklässler hinterher, alle mit neonpinkem Haar, knielang geschrumpften Roben mit rosaner Spitze an den Rändern, Netzstrumpfhosen und einem Schild auf dem Rücken, auf dem stand „Tritt mich". Sie rannten ebenfalls nach draußen, den beiden schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors hinterher.

„Also," sagte Remus und wandte sich wieder Neil und Angela zu, die die Szene mit offenen Mündern beobachtet hatten. „Worüber wolltet ihr mit mir sprechen?"

„Die haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich," sagte Neil streng.

„Nein," antwortete Remus, nahm seine Tasche und führte sie zurück in die Große Halle, um dort zu reden. „Ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie. Wer, glaubt ihr, hat sich diese Sprüche ausgedacht? Könnt ihr euch James oder Sirius beim Nachforschen in der Bibliothek vorstellen? Und Peter, sosehr ich ihn mag, ist nicht unbedingt der hellste _Lumos_-Spruch im Zauberstabladen."

„Diese Jungen sind sehr intelligent," sagte Neil, während er Sirius und James hinterher starrte. „Sie könnten soviel erreichen, wenn sie sich ein bisschen anstrengen würden."

„Ich weiß," sagte Remus. „Ich arbeite dreimal so viel wie sie und bekomme trotzdem die gleichen Noten. Es ist ziemlich unfair."

„Deine Noten sind perfekt," bemerkte Angela.

„Das meine ich ja." Remus lächelte. „Aber es macht mir nichts aus. Sie haben mehr für mich getan als irgendjemand anderes." Unbewusst wanderte seine Hand zu dem Anhänger.

Sie kamen in der Großen Halle an and und setzten sich ans Ende des Gryffindor-Tisches.

„Remus, wir haben uns gefragt, was du über den Prozess deines Vaters weißt," sagte Neil vorsichtig.

Remus erstarrte sofort, und seine gute Laune verflog. „Ich weiß, dass sie ihn wegen... wegen... K-Kindesmisshandlung anklagen." Es war so schwer, dieses Wort zu sagen. Er hasste es. „Ich wünschte, sie würden es nicht tun. Ich wünschte, ihr würdet die Anklage fallen lassen. Er wollte mich nur beschützen."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte Angela. „Denkst du wirklich, er liebt dich?" Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Haar flatterten mit den Flügeln, als sie den Kopf schieflegte und ihn ansah. Remus fixierte die Spangen mit den Augen, um ihr Gesicht nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Ich glaube... Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich wirklich l-l-liebt," brachte er hervor. „Aber er hat meine Mutter geliebt. Und sie hätte mich beschützen wollen. Deswegen hat er dem Ministerium nie von mir erzählt. Für sie."

„Remus," sagte Anders, lehnte sich vor und zwang Remus so, ihn anzusehen. „Ich denke, er hat seine Wut darüber, dich beschützen zu müssen, an dir ausgelassen. Es war falsch und boshaft, einem Kind so etwas anzutun. Willst du nicht, dass es ihm leidtut, was er getan hat? Er hat dich ausgehungert, geschlagen, verbrannt und eingesperrt. Stell dir vor, so etwas wäre mit James oder Sirius oder Peter passiert. Was würdest du gegenüber der Person empfinden, die ihnen das angetan hat?"

Remus sah weg. „Sie sind keine Werwölfe."

„Es ist doch egal, was sie sind. Selbst wenn sie Werwölfe wären, was würdest du empfinden?"

Remus kämpfte mit sich selbst. „Wut," flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ja," sagte Angela und nahm sanft seine Hand. „Das fühlen wir auch. Verstehst du jetzt? Du bist ein gutaussehender, intelligenter, lustiger junger Mann, und du verdienst im Leben eine Chance, genau wie jeder andere. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, die zu bekommen, ist, diesen Mann loszuwerden. Wir werden ihn nach Askaban stecken, damit das passieren kann."

„Askaban ist schrecklich," sagte Remus bebend. „Ich habe Geschichten darüber gelesen."

„Das ist der Punkt, Liebes. Wir wollen, dass Verbrecher lernen, anderen Menschen nicht wehzutun, weil sie sonst bestraft werden."

Remus spürte, wie es ihn innerlich förmlich entzwei riss. Ein Teil von ihm hatte immer noch eine instinktive Liebe für seinen Vater – etwas tiefes, bitteres, dass ihm befahl, diesen Mann zu beschützen. Ein anderer Teil von ihm verlangte nichts mehr, als ihn in der Hölle verrotten zu sehen. Und ein weiterer Teil erinnerte sich daran, dass John Lupin sich tapfer vor einen blutrünstigen Werwolf gestellt hatte, um seine Frau zu beschützen. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass er damit Remus gegen einen weiteren Angriff ungedeckt ließ.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll," sagte er leise.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Wir wollen doch nur helfen. Und du weißt, wir sind für dich da, genau wie deine Freunde es sind."

„Wenn... Wenn er geht. Nach Askaban, meine ich. Wo soll ich dann hin?"

„Darüber wollten wir uns mit dir unterhalten," sagte Neil, und Remus spürte ihn seine andere Hand nehmen. „Wir wollten dir unser Zuhause anbieten, wenn du es willst."


	23. Kleinkind Moony

**Hierfür habe ich mich noch mal richtig ins Zeug gelegt. Ein ganzes Kapitel an **_**einem**_** Schultag? Das ist ja wohl eindeutig ein Zeichen, dass ich ein Leben brauche. **

**Naja. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Casting Moonshadows eine fantastische Geschichte ist, aber jetzt wo ich mich wieder ein bisschen mehr damit befasse, kommt es meiner jetzigen Obsession, Criminal Minds, schon ziemlich nahe. Ich freue mich schon richtig auf Kapitel 24 – schon immer einer meiner Favoriten. Ob ich danach noch weitermache, lasse ich jetzt aber noch offen.**

**Die Handlung und gewisse Leute gehören der unwahrscheinlich talentierten Moonsign, das Harry Potter – Universum gehört, Überraschung, JK Rowling. Viel Vergnügen. **

**23. Child-Like Moony **(Kleinkind Moony)

_Eine Eigenschaft eines normalen Kindes ist, dass es sich selten so verhält._

_(Anonymus)_

**SIRIUS:**

Sirius lag wach da und grübelte darüber nach, ob er sein warmes, gemütliches Bett verlassen und seine volle Blase entleeren, oder lieber versuchen sollte, sie zu ignorieren und weiter zu schlafen. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er schon dagelegen hatte, aber als er sich auf den Bauch rollte, erkannte er, dass der Himmel immer noch stockfinster war und eine lange Wartezeit bis zum Morgen versprach. Außerdem verstärkte die Bewegung das Bedürfnis.

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen glitt er aus dem Bett und schlich zum Bad, um sich zu erleichtern. Auf dem Rückweg sah er auf und erblickte Remus' Bett. Die Vorhänge waren halb geöffnet und enthüllten, dass der Werwolf nicht da war.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und sah hinüber zur Tür des Schlafsaals, die einen Spalt geöffnet war. Er seufzte und bewarf sein Bett mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick, dann schlich er durch die Tür und die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als er im Türrahmen stand, sah er sich um. Der Gemeinschaftsraum wurde nur noch durch das ersterbende Feuer im gewaltigen Steinkamin erleuchtet. Schließlich entdeckte er Remus zusammengerollt auf einem Fensterbrett. Er trug seinen abgenutzten, zu langen Schlafanzug. Sirius zögerte, unsicher, ob er die Einsamkeit des anderen durchbrechen sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als Remus den Kopf bewegte, ohne sich vom Fenster abzuwenden, und fragte, „Habe ich dich aufgeweckt?"

„Nö," sagte Sirius und kam auf ihn zu. „Ich musste pinkeln."

„Du pinkelst nachts in den Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Remus und klang kaum merklich amüsiert, als er Sirius den Kopf etwas mehr zuwandte.

„Nein, du Idiot." Sirius stupste seine Schulter an. „Ich hab gesehen dass dein Bett leer ist und mich gefragt, wo du steckst." Er war einen Moment lang still, aber als klar wurde, dass Remus nicht antworten würde, fügte er hinzu, „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?"

„Wir haben dich gespürt," sagte Remus. Seine Stimme war teilnahmslos vor Erschöpfung.

Sirius sah sich um. „Wir?"

„Ich und Moony. So kurz vor Vollmond ist er näher an der Oberfläche. Obwohl ich dich auch gespürt hätte, wenn er es nicht wäre." Er seufzte. „Heute ist er irgendwie näher, warum auch immer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum. Direkt in meinem Kopf."

Sirius lugte über Remus' Schulter und sah den Mond, der beinahe voll am Himmel hing. „Wann ist es?"

„Morgen."

Sirius seufzte und kletterte neben Remus auf die Fensterbank, sodass ihre Schultern sich berührten. „Kannst du mit ihm reden? Moony, mein ich."

„Ein bisschen," sagte Remus. „Es sind keine richtigen Konversationen. Er hat keinen menschlichen Verstand. Er hat den eines Tieres, und er redet ein bisschen wie ein Kleinkind. Du weißt schon, _töten, essen, hungrig, was das? _Er kommt um Vollmond herum näher an die Oberfläche, oder wenn ich starke Gefühle wie Wut oder Schmerz oder so was empfinde. Er will die Kontrolle übernehmen, und wenn er das tut, muss ich dagegen ankämpfen."

Etwas klickte in Sirius' Kopf. „Ah! So wie im Zug im ersten Jahr. Und auch sonst immer wenn wir dachten du wärst verrückt und redest mit dir selbst."

Remus lächelte trocken und sah Sirius zum ersten Mal richtig an. „Ich _habe _mit mir selbst geredet. Moony ist ein Teil von mir."

„Das ist ein bisschen komisch, weißt du. Nicht, dass das schlecht wäre. Nur dass du irgendwie zwei Persönlichkeiten in einem Körper hast."

Remus wandte sich wieder ab und lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas.

„Ich hab nicht darum gebeten, Sirius."

„Ich weiß." Sirius drückte Remus' Schulter und spürte, wie der Junge sich anspannte, als seine Finger ihn berührten. „Ich weiß, Remus. Und ich finde es irgendwie cool."

„Ha!" Ohne aufzusehen legte Remus den Kopf schief und schenkte Sirius ein kleines Lächeln. Aus dieser Nähe konnte Sirius die Erschöpfung und den Schmerz auf seinem müden Gesicht sehen.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, um dir zu helfen."

„Es gibt nichts. Denkst du, ich habe nicht nachgeforscht?"

„Wir sind die Rumtreiber. Wir werden uns was einfallen lassen."

Remus lächelte erneut, er wirkte berührt, aber nicht überzeugt.

„Also, was machst du so spät noch hier unten? Solltest du dich nicht ausruhen?", fragte Sirius und änderte somit das Thema.

„Ich finde es schwer, um diese Zeit zu schlafen. Und ich musste über ein paar Sachen nachdenken."

„Was für Sachen?"

Remus seufzte und wandte sich ab, um wieder aus dem Fenster zu sehen. „Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich bei ihnen wohnen will."

„Was?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. „Wer?"

„Die Anders'. Sie haben gefragt, ob ich bei ihnen wohnen will, wenn man Vater ins G-G-Gefängnis kommt."

„Oh, Remus." Sirius wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Irgendwie fand er, er sollte froh sein, dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen musste, dass sein Freund kein Zuhause hatte, aber gleichzeitig konnte er sehen, dass es nur noch mehr Konflikt für Remus bedeutete.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich drüber nachdenken werde. Ich was nicht, was ich _tun _soll!" Remus' Stimme brach, und er senkte den Kopf. Das goldbraune Haar fiel nach vorne und verdeckte sein Gesicht. „Er ist mein _Dad_! Das muss doch etwas bedeuten, oder? Er ist die letzte Familie, die ich habe. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich ihn... ich weiß nicht... verraten."

Vorsichtig legte Sirius den Arm um die Schultern des kleinen Werwolfs. „Er hat dir wehgetan."

„Aber er hat gesagt, es wäre nur zu meinem besten."

„Glaubst du das wirklich, Moony?"

Es war sehr lange still, dann antwortete er mit einer Stimme, die mehr nach einem Schluchzer klang: „Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Wir werden aufpassen, dass niemand dich jemals wieder zu etwas zwingt, das du nicht tun willst," sagte Sirius energisch, und zog seinen Arm fester um Remus' dünne Schultern. „James und Pete und ich werden auf dich aufpassen."

„Ich habe immer davon geträumt, solche Freunde wie euch zu haben."

„Nein, hast du nicht," sagte Sirius mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Nicht mal jemand, der so schlau ist wie du, könnte von so etwas wundervollem wie mir träumen."

Remus kicherte wässrig. „Du hast recht. Wie könnte ich von jemandem von solcher Bescheidenheit und Genügsamkeit träumen?"

Sirius runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn. „Das war eine Beleidigung, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Würde ich das tun?"

„Wir verbringen _viel _zu viel Zeit hier," sagte Peter und biss einem der für Remus bestimmten Schokofrösche den Kopf ab, als sie zum Krankenflügel gingen.

„Was glaubst du, wie schlimm es für Remus ist," machte James ihn aufmerksam. „Er ist _wirklich _die ganze Zeit hier. Ich hoffe nur, dass Madam Pomfrey und zu ihm lässt. Gut, dass Vollmond letzte und nicht diese Nacht war. Morgen fängt die Schule wieder an."

„Iss nicht die ganzen Schokofrösche," fügte Sirius hinzu, und schnappte Peter das Säckchen aus der Hand. „Die sind nicht für dich."

Sie stießen die Türen zum Krankenflügel auf und sahen sich um. Alle Betten waren leer.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Peter.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", sagte Madam Pomfrey erschrocken, als sie aus dem kleinen Raum am Ende des Hauptbereiches kam.

„Wir wollten Remus sehen," sagte James.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist," sagte sie, und es klang nicht wütend, sondern eher bedauernd. „Ihr wisst nicht, wie er am Tag nach der Verwandlung ist."

„Wir haben ihn schon schlimmer verletzt gesehen," sagte Sirius stur.

„Es ist nicht nur das." Sie strich sich das dunkle Haar aus der Stirn. Sirius bemerkte, dass sie extrem müde aussah, und Sorge stieg in seiner Brust auf.

„Also? Was ist es dann?"

„Er..." Sie brach ab, suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Wisst ihr noch, wie er war, als ihr ihn beim ihm zuhause gefunden habt?"

„Ja," sagte Peter unsicher. „Er war verletzt und hat geblutet und so."

„Nein, ich meine wie er _war_. Wie er reagiert hat."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, als er versuchte, zu verstehen. „Was?"

Sie seufzte. „Am Tag nach Vollmond ist der Wolf immer noch sehr stark in ihm. Sehr stark. Es verändert seine Gedanken ein bisschen und dann verhält er sich... reagiert... und spricht ein wenig wie ein Kind. Er hatte Schmerzen, als wir ihn gefunden gehaben, deshalb war der Wolf auch damals näher an der Oberfläche. Deshalb hat er so geredet. Und seine Erinnerungen sind ein bisschen verschwommen."

Sirius erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Remus über Moonys kindliche Persönlichkeit. Es ergab Sinn.

„Dieses Mal ist es schlimmer," sagte sie leise.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte James, und Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich denke, es hat etwas damit zu tun, was er über Weihnachten ertragen musste. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist es heute schlimmer. Für gewöhnlich kämpft er gegen den Wolf an, sogar in diesem Zustand. Er kann normale, simple Gespräche führen, wenn sie nicht zu anstrengend sind. Er weiß, was um ihn herum geschieht. Heute ist er einfach... Er kann nicht mal ganze Sätze formen. Ich glaube, was ihm angetan wurde, hat den Wolf näher an die Oberfläche gebracht. Ich befürchte, es ist dauerhaft. Dass er jetzt immer nach Vollmond so sein wird. Ich glaube, ein Teil der natürlichen Barriere zwischen seinen und den Gedanken des Wolfs ist zerstört."

„Das ist uns egal," sagte Sirius entschlossen und versuchte, nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sein Herz aus Angst um ihren Freund hämmerte. „Wir wollen ihn trotzdem sehen. Ich wette, er würde sich freuen, uns zu sehen."

Sie kämpfte sichtlich mit sich, bis sie schließlich nachgab und nickte. „Nur... hänselt ihn nicht deswegen, wenn er sich erholt hat."

„Würden wir nie!", sagte James und wirkte beleidigt angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie so etwas denken würde.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ihr seid gute Jungs." Sie zeigte in Richtung der Tür, aus der sie vorhin gekommen war. „Er ist da drinnen."

Sie betraten das Zimmer ein wenig unsicher. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie erwarten würde. Sirius sah, dass es aus dem gleichen, hellen Stein gemacht war wie der Rest des Krankenflügels. In der Ecke befand sich ein großes Waschbecken aus Porzellan, und über dem Bett, das, im Gegensatz zu den simplen weißen Betten draußen, purpurrote Gryffindor-Laken besaß, war ein großes Fenster. Remus war nur ein eine kleine Erhebung unter der Decke.

Sirius ging zögernd auf das Bett zu und sah auf seinen Freund hinunter. Er war fast komplett unter der Decke versteckt, nur ein Büschel goldbrauner Haare lag auf dem roten Kopfkissen.

„Remus?"

Die Decke bewegte sich ein wenig und die obere Hälfte eines Gesichts erschien und beobachtete ihn mit großen, bersteinfarbenen Augen.

„Sirius?" Remus' Stimme wurde halb durch die Decke erstickt.

„Ja, ich bins, Moony. Und James und Peter. Wir haben dir Schokolade mitgebracht, damit es dir besser geht."

„Schoko?"

„Ja. Willst du welche?"

Eine kleine Hand kam unter der Decke hervor, Handfläche nach oben. Peter trat vor und legte einen Schokofrosch hinein.

Der Rest seines Gesichts erschien, grinsend.

„Meins?"

„Jap. Alles für dich, Moony." Trotz seiner fröhlichen Worte sah Peter blass und schockiert aus.

Die drei Jungen holten sich Besucherstühle zum Bett, während Remus mit konzentrierter Miene versuchte, den Frosch auszupacken. Nach einer Weile runzelte er frustriert die Stirn, und er zuckte zusammen und wimmerte leise, als er wütend am Papier anriss und durch die Bewegung seine Wunden reizte.

„Lass mich mal," sagte Sirius und streckte die Hand aus.

„Meins!"

„Ich weiß, Moony. Ich pack ihn nur für dich aus."

Remus beäugte ihn argwöhnisch; ein leises, überraschend tiefes Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle, dann legte er den Schokofrosch vorsichtig in Sirius' Hand. Der packte ihn schnell aus und legte ihn zurück. Remus stopfte ihn sich ungeschickt in den Mund, als hätte er Angst, jemand würde ihm den Frosch jeden Moment wegnehmen, und Sirius wurde beinahe übel vor Mitgefühl. Er dachte daran, wie der intelligente, witzige Remus jeden Vollmond zu dem hier herabgestuft werden würde. Und dann erinnerte er sich, dass John Lupin dafür verantwortlich war. Der rotschwarze Hass loderte in seiner Brust auf.

„Wir haben noch mehr, Rem," sagte James, und seine Stimme klang nur fast unbeschwert. Sirius fragte ich, ob er sich ebenso mies fühlte wie er selbst. „Du musst sie nicht so hinunterschlingen, Mann."

Peter entleerte das Säckchen auf dem Bett vor Remus, der die anderen Rumtreiber unsicher beobachtete. Seine Finger zuckten in Richtung der Süßigkeiten. Sein Mund war voller Schokolade. Sirius nahm einen weiteren Frosch, wickelte ihn aus und überreichte ihn Remus. Dieses Mal aß er ein wenig langsamer.

„Tut es weh, Moony?", fragte Peter und deutete auf Remus' Arm, der unter dem Schlafanzug eindeutig bandagiert war.

Remus sah erst ihn, dann seinen Arm an. Er zupfte am Ärmelsaum, der sich ein wenig hob in neue, verheilende Schnitte über den Narben preisgaben. „Moony wehgetan," erklärte er ernst.

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er von sich selbst in der dritten Person sprach, oder ob er versuchte, ihnen zu sagen, dass der Wolf, Moony, ihm wehgetan hatte.

„Tut mir leid," sagte er.

„Nicht du," sagte Remus und tätschelte beruhigend Sirius' Hand, die auf dem Bett lag. „_Moony _wehgetan."

Es folgte eine lange, unangenehme Stille. Schließlich wurde Remus müde und döste langsam ein. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände klebten voll Schokolade. Die Jungen legten die übrige Schokolade auf den Nachttisch und sahen zögernd auf den schlafenden Remus hinunter.

„Meint ihr, wir sollten ihn ein bisschen sauber machen?", fragte James, und seine Wangen liefen vor Scham rot an.

„Ich denke schon," sagte Peter. „Madam Pomfrey wird uns wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn sie herausfindet, wie viel Schokolade wir ihm gegeben haben."

Die zwei wandten sich Sirius zu, der einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Nein! Warum ich?"

„Na ja," sagte James und gestikulierte vage mit den Händen. „Du umarmst ihn mehr als wir und... so."

„Tu ich _nicht_!"

James und Peter starrten ihn weiter an.

„Warum sollte ich ihn sauber machen?", fragte Sirius schmollend.

„Da drüben ist ein Tuch," sagte James und deutete auf das steinerne Waschbecken in einem kleinen Alkoven in der Ecke.

Remus murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, und seine klebrigen Finger klammerten sich in die Decke. Sirius sah ihn an und seufzte. „Blödmänner," sagte er zu James und Peter, als er hinüberging, um das Tuch zu holen. Ungeschickt begann er, das schlimmste an Schokolade von Remus' Fingern zu wischen. Er kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie klein die Hände des anderen Jungen waren. Alles an Remus wirkte so verletzlich, und doch wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass der Werwolf alles andere als das war.

Remus' Augen öffneten sich für einen Moment, als Sirius seinen Mund abwischte. Er gab ein fragendes Geräusch von sich, das mehr nach Hund als nach Mensch klang.

„Ich mach dich nur ein bisschen sauber, Moony. Schlaf weiter."

Folgsam schloss Remus die Augen und war gleich wieder eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag verpasste Remus den ersten Unterricht. Er kam erst am Abend wieder, als die anderen Rumtreiber am Feuer Zauberschnippschnapp spielten. Sirius entdeckte ihn als erster, als er vorsichtig durch das Portraitloch kletterte.

„Hey, Remus!", rief er. „Hier drüben."

Remus sah zu ihnen hinüber, lief rot an und senkte den Kopf, um ihren Blicken auszuweichen. Er kam zögernd auf sie zu.

„Was ist los, Rem?", fragte James und klang ein wenig besorgt, weil Remus auf der Sofakante Platz nahm anstatt wie die anderen auf dem Boden.

„Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, ihr seid mich besuchen gekommen," sagte Remus, immer noch mit dunkelrot angelaufenem Gesicht. „Ich erinnere mich nur ein bisschen. Ich wünschte, ihr wärt nicht gekommen."

„Warum?", fragte Sirius. „Du hast dich eindeutig gefreut, uns zu sehen."

Remus schaute nur finster drein und senkte sein Gesicht noch mehr. Er murmelte etwas, das sie nicht verstehen konnten.

„Was?"

„Ich wünschte, ihr hättet mich nicht so gesehen!", schnappte er und hob energisch den Kopf.

Sirius erschrak. Die Reaktion verletzte ihn, bis er die Scham in Remus' Augen sah und erkannte, dass es nur sein grob verletzter Stolz war, der sie verursachte.

„Remus, wir..." begann James, dann brach er ab, weil ihm kein passendes Wort einfallen wollte.

„Freunde tun so etwas," sagte Sirius sanft. „Sie stehen die schwersten Zeiten miteinander durch. Es stört uns überhaupt nicht. Du warst irgendwie süß." Er spürte wie er rot wurde, entsetzt darüber, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Remus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte. „Ich _will_ aber nicht _süß_ sein!"

„So- So hab ich das nicht gemeint," stotterte Sirius in seiner Verlegenheit. James gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Sicher hast du das," sagte der Junge mit der unordentlichen Frisur. „Es stimmt aber, Rem. Du warst es irgendwie. Tut mir leid."

„Tötet mich doch einfach," stöhnte Remus. „Und sie hat außerdem gesagt, es ist wahrscheinlich dauerhaft."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius, und spürte, wie sein Herz tiefer sank.

„Sie wird weiter nach einem Heilmittel suchen, aber sie sagt, dass ein Teil der Mauer zwischen mir und Moony endgültig zerstört ist."

„Hey, das tut uns leid, Mann."

Remus seufzte. „Ist ja nicht eure Schuld. Einfach nur eines von diesen Dingen, nehm ich an." Die Schatten unter seinen Augen ließen ihn um hundert Jahre älter aussehen.

„Sieh es so," sagte Peter. „_Du _benimmst dich nur einmal im Monat wie ein kleines Kind. James und Sirius hier tun es die ganze Zeit."

„Hey!", riefen die zwei dunkelhaarigen Rumtreiber empört.

Remus musste kichern angesichts ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke. „Gutes Argument," sagte er.

„Bitte zwing uns nicht dazu, dir zu versprechen, dass wir nicht mehr kommen," sagte James. „Wir wollen doch sehen, ob es dir gut geht."

Remus seufzte und sah weg. „Ich komme mir nur so blöd vor. Ich sitze in meinem eigenen Kopf und schreie „Hör auf, dich so aufzuführen!", und der Rest von mir ignoriert es einfach."

„Wir wissen, dass du nicht wirklich so bist, Moony," sagte Sirius.

„Na schön. Aber _wehe_, ihr wagt es, _irgendjemandem_ zu erzählen, was in diesem Raum vor sich geht."

„Das würden wir nicht tun, und das weißt du."

Sie saßen einige Zeit lang in unbehaglicher Stille da, bevor Remus murmelte; „Es war irgendwie schön, euch da zu haben. Es hat sich... sicher angefühlt."

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Ich hoffe, in Hogwarts ist alles in Ordnung. Ich vermisse dich hier, wie immer. Mum und Dad haben mir einen neuen Lehrer besorgt, und der ist noch schlimmer als die alte Fledermaus, der du einmal die Ohren hast abfallen lassen. Er ist ein richtiger, verrückter Reinblüter, und er muss mir die Geschichte jeder einzelnen Reinblüter-Familie die es gibt beibringen._

_Ich habe heute Morgen Zeitung gelesen, und da war auch ein Artikel über diesen Typen, Lupin, dem sie wegen Kindesmisshandlung den Prozess machen. Das hat doch nichts mit _deinem _Lupin zu tun, oder? Du solltest dich besser nicht in so etwas verwickeln. Mum und Dad hatten nicht viel Mitgefühl, und wenn sie hören, dass du damit irgendetwas zu tun hast, wirst du es zuhause wirklich nicht lustig haben. Dachte nur, ich sollte dich warnen._

_Ich hasse es hier ohne dich. Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon in Hogwarts. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, nächstes Jahr auch dort zu sein._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Regulus_


	24. Ein Zu Hoher Preis

**Hier, wie versprochen, Kapitel 24, einer meiner persönlichen Lieblingskapitel. So absurd das klingt, irgendwie mag ich unseren Johnny. *Wird von Fangirls ermordet* **

**Äh ja. Dieses Kapitel ist meiner allerbesten Agnes (Hallo! *winkewinke*) gewidmet, der wahrscheinlich einzigen Person, die diese Übersetzung tatsächlich noch liest. Sie hat mich auch mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen, die letzten eh-nur-noch-neun-Seiten in dem Rekordtempo von zweieinhalb Stunden zu übersetzen. Agnes, nur dass du das weißt, du hältst mich davon ab, zumindest am Wochenende ein Leben zu besitzen. Ich mag dich aber trotzdem (; **

**Und noch etwas: Am Ende jedes Kapitels gibt es einen netten kleinen Link mit „Review this Story" Ich erwarte, dass du da drauf klickst und mir schreibst, wie wundervoll ich nicht bin^**

**Alles gehört Moonsign, der ich hier noch für ein wundervolles Kapitel 77 danken möchte, und JK Rowling, die immer die falschen Leute umbringt. Viel Spaß.**

**24. The Price Of Belonging To You **(Ein Zu Hoher Preis)

_Jede Belastung hinterlässt eine untilgbare Narbe, und der Organismus bezahlt sein Überleben nach einer belastenden Situation, indem er ein bisschen älter wird. (Hans Selye)_

**REMUS:**

Die Gerichtsverhandlung sollte im April stattfinden, und dafür war Remus sehr dankbar. Sicherlich würde er bis dahin die Zeit gefunden haben, den Konflikt in seinem Kopf zu lösen? Die ganze Zeit wütete er dort, in jeder Schulstunde, am Tisch in der Großen Halle, abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fand kein bisschen Schlaf, und er musste sich zwingen, zu essen. Die ganze Zeit über hörte er die Worte in Gedanken; Familie oder Freunde, Familie oder Freunde, Familie oder Freunde...

Es war eine qualvolle Entscheidung, und Remus fühlte sich nicht dazu ausgestattet, sie zu treffen. Er wusste, dass die anderen sich Sorgen machten. Er spürte dauernd ihre Blicke auf sich. Es war wie im ersten Jahr, als er bemerkt hatte, dass jeder einzelne seiner Schritte beobachtet wurde. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht in die Bibliothek zurückziehen, sich auf den Boden setzen, ein Buch lesen und sich seiner Mutter näher fühlen. Das machte es nur schlimmer, denn dann begann die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu rufen, _Familie, Familie, Familie... Es sollte IMMER Familie sein!_

Die einzige Zeit, zu der er befreit war, war über Vollmond, wo der unerbittliche Schmerz für eine Weile die Oberhand gewann. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine Verbesserung war. Die Rumtreiber blieben nach Vollmond bei ihm, und keiner von ihnen erwähnte sein beschämendes kindliches Verhalten, wenn sie nicht unbedingt mussten, doch das Wissen darüber war immer da, ungesagt. Selbst in diesem Zustand bemerkte er die freundlichen Stimmen, sanften Berührungen und Geschenke in Form von Schokolade. In diesen Momenten rief die Stimme in seinem Kopf, _Freunde, Freunde, Freunde!_

Nach einer erschreckend kurzen Zeitspanne lag der April in naher Zukunft vor ihm. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als eines Nachts ein Drittklässler mit der Nachricht vorbeikam, dass Dumbledore mit ihm reden wollte.

„Geht das in Ordnung?", fragte James, als Remus sein Buch zuklappte und sich von dem Teppich vor dem Kamin erhob, auf dem er zusammengerollt gesessen hatte.

„Ja, natürlich," sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln. „Er will wahrscheinlich nur über die V-Verhandlung reden."

Er wusste, dass er aufgeflogen war, denn plötzlich blickten James, Sirius und Peter von dem Schachspiel vor ihnen auf und sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Ich komm mit dir mit," sagte Sirius und stand auf.

„Nein, Sirius," protestierte Remus. „Er hat nicht gesagt, dass du kommen darfst."

„Er hat nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht darf. Außerdem wird es langweilig, James zum vierten Mal dabei zuzusehen, wie er Pete schlägt." Er grinste die zwei Jungen entschuldigend an, bevor er sich wieder Remus zuwandte. „Dann mal los."

Remus brachte es nicht über sich, noch mehr zu protestieren, denn in Wahrheit war er mehr als dankbar für die Gesellschaft. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Karamell-Eclair," murmelte Remus dem Wasserspeier zu, der sich daraufhin zur Seite verschob und die Treppe hinter sich freigab.

„Ah, Mr. Lupin!", rief Dumbledore, als sie das Büro betraten. „Wie ich sehe, hast du auch Mr. Black mitgebracht? Das muss das erste Mal sein, dass er diesen Raum ohne die Worte „Was auch immer es ist, ich wars nicht" betritt." Er zwinkerte, und Sirius wirkte ein wenig verlegen.

Remus sah sich im Büro um und erkannte, dass Dumbledore nicht alleine war. Eine große Hexe in einer schwarz-violetten Ministeriumsrobe saß bei seinem Schreibtisch. Sie hatte ziemlich krauses graues Haar und der Ausdruck auf ihrem gealterten Gesicht war gestresst, aber freundlich.

„Remus, dies ist Marjory Oblen von der Abteilung zum Schutz junger Hexen und Zauberer. Sie leitet den Fall deines Vaters. Ms. Oblen, dies ist Remus Lupin und sein Freund Sirius Black – beide Zweitklässler aus dem Hause Gryffindor.

Remus entging nicht, wie ihre Augenbrauen sich bei dem Namen Black ein wenig zusammenzogen, und dann noch etwas mehr, als sie _Gryffindor_ hörte.

„Mr. Lupin," sagte sie, erhob sich und schüttelte seine Hand. „Ich bin nur hier um Sie zu informieren, dass Ihr Vater um eine Gelegenheit gebeten hat, vor dem Prozess noch einmal mit Ihnen zu sprechen."

Remus erbleichte, und sie bemerkte es offensichtlich, denn sie fügte hastig hinzu," Sie sind natürlich in keinster Weise verpflichtet, zuzustimmen. Und wenn Sie es tun, werden Sie die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung stehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er Ihnen nicht wehtun kann."

Wenn sie glaubte, dass diese letzten Worte ihn beruhigt hatten, lag sie falsch. Remus spürte, wie seine Magengegend sich verkrampfte und machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. Er spürte Sirius' tröstende Hand auf sich, die seine Schulter drückte.

„Soll ich ihm mitteilen, dass Sie nicht mit ihm sprechen wollen?", fragte Ms. Oblen und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„N-n-nein, ich w-werde mit ihm reden," brachte Remus hervor.

„Sind Sie sich sicher?" Sie sah sehr skeptisch drein. „Sie müssen nicht."

„Ja," sagte er ein wenig energischer. „Ich bin mir sicher." Sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß und feucht an, und er hob die Hand, um sich die Haare aus den Augen zu wischen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er sie scharf Luft holen hörte und sah, dass ihre Augen auf sein Handgelenk fixiert waren, wo sein Ärmel hinuntergerutscht war und den Blick auf seine Narben freigab. Er schüttelte ihn schnell wieder hinunter und wurde rot.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch nicht -" begann sie, doch Remus unterbrach sie mit einem scharfen Kopfschütteln. _Familie oder Freunde, Familie oder Freunde..._

„Nein, ich will mit ihm reden."

Er spürte, wie Sirius seinen Arm noch fester umfasste und warf einen Blick in die äußerst besorgten grauen Augen. „K-kann ich meine F-F-Freunde mitnehmen?", fragte er unsicher.

Ihr Blick wurde weicher. „Natürlich, Liebes. Bringen Sie, wen immer sie dabei haben wollen. Sie sollten sich so wohl wie möglich fühlen. Ist Samstag in Ordnung?"

Remus nickte und wollte langsam nur noch weg von hier. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er und hasste es, wie klein und schwächlich seine Stimme klang. Er wusste, dass er zitterte, und er wusste, dass Sirius es auch spüren musste.

„Natürlich. Dumbledore wird Sie nächsten Samstag über das Flohnetzwerk hinbringen." Sie warf einen Blick auf Sirius, der immer noch Remus' Arm umklammert hielt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es einen Black im Hause Gryffindor gibt. Schon gar nicht der Erbe des Black'schen Vermögens."

Remus erstarrte und trat automatisch einen Schritt vor, um seinen Freund vor eventuellen Beleidigungen zu beschützen. Sirius hob trotzig den Kopf. Remus sah, wie Ms. Oblens Brauen sich noch ein Stück weiter hoben, als sie diese kleinen Reaktionen bemerkte. „Das meine ich nicht negativ," erklärte sie eilig. „Wenn ich Sie wäre, Mr. Black, wäre ich sehr stolz. Sie werden ihrem Namen alle Ehre machen."

„Das bezweifle ich stark, Ms. Oblen," sagte Sirius, und Remus sah überrascht auf angesichts des schieren Adels, der glatt von seiner Stimme tropfte. Sirius hatte noch nie so nach Reinblüter geklungen. „Der Name Black steht für viele Dinge, die ich nicht bin."

Sie sah ihn einen langen Moment lang an, dann murmelte sie, „Dann freue ich mich auf den Tag, da Sie ihr Erbe erhalten, und diese Ideale sich mit Ihnen ändern."

Sirius beäugte sie einen Augenblick lang, bevor er mit einem kurzen Nicken das Kinn senkte und sich der Tür zuwandte. „Komm, Rem." Remus erlaubte sich, von ihm mitgezogen zu werden. Als sie die Tür erreichten rief Sirius über die Schulter, „Bis dann, Dumbie!"

„Mr. Black, ich habe Sie doch freundlichst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, diesen herabwürdigenden Spitznamen nicht mehr zu gebrauchen!", rief Dumbledore ihm nach, klang aber eher amüsiert als wütend.

„Sirius!", sagte Remus schockiert, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

Sirius lachte angesichts seines Gesichtsausdrucks. „Du bist so ein Heuchler, Moony. Tu nicht so empört. Ich weiß ganz genau, wer letzten Monat Dumbies Wasserspeier so verhext hat, dass er ihm jedes Mal nachgepfiffen hat, wenn er aus dem Büro gekommen ist."

„Ja, aber _er_ weiß es nicht," machte Remus ihn aufmerksam. „Er weiß allerdings genau, wer ihn _Dumbie _nennt. Die Lehrer haben recht – du bist unverbesserlich. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir deine Gesellschaft eigentlich antue."

„Doch, das weißt du," sagte Sirius und sah empört drein. „Als du das das letzte Mal gesagt hast, habe ich dir eine ganze Liste von Gründen zum Auswendiglernen geschrieben. Sag nicht, du erinnerst dich nicht and sie."

„Tu ich," sagte Remus. „Ich frage mich nur langsam, ob „Sirius' Haare sehen wirklich fantastisch aus" mich auch dieses Mal überzeugen wird."

Als er vor dem Sprechzimmer des Gefängnisses stand, war Remus übel vor Nervosität.

„Also, wir haben seinen Zauberstab konfisziert," erklärte ihm Ms. Oblen. „Und es wird ein Auror dabei sein, damit er Ihnen in keinster Weise wehtun kann. Ich befürchte, alle anderen werden ihm Raum nebenan warten müssen, aber sie können euch durch das Fenster sehen und hören. Wir können nicht zu viele Leute da drin haben."

Remus sah auf zu den Rumtreibern und Neil Anders, die schützend hinter ihm standen. „Okay," sagte er und versuchte, seine Stimme nicht allzu zittrig klingen zu lassen.

„Sehr schön. Würden Sie mir bitte folgen?"

Remus atmete tief durch und folgte ihr durch die Tür.

Das Zimmer war klein und kahl. Es gab nur zwei Stühle, die einander gegenüber an einem Tisch standen, und ein ungemütlich aussehender Auror stand in der Ecke. Rechts von ihm war ein Kamin, und links war eine große Glasscheibe in die Wand eingelassen, durch die seine Freunde ihn vom anderen Raum aus beobachteten.

Der Kamin leuchtete grün auf, und zwei weitere Auroren erschienen. Sie hielten John Lupin zwischen sich. Remus stockte der Atem. Sein Vater sah schrecklich aus; unglaublich dünn, schmutzig und blass. Sein Haar war strähnig, und er sah aus als habe er sich die letzten Tage nicht rasiert. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen jedoch waren dieselben, und in ihnen brannte Zorn und Wut, als er Remus ansah.

„Setzen," befahl einer der Auroren und stieß ihn in den Stuhl gegenüber von dem, in dem Remus Platz genommen hatte. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und hielt den Zauberstab kurz über Johns Körper, der augenblicklich gegen den Stuhl gedrückt wurde, als hätte man ihn dort festgenagelt.

„Bereit?", fragte der Auror und sah Ms. Oblen an.

„Ja, wir werden Sie rufen, wenn er wieder in seine Zelle zurückmuss."

Sie nickten und stiegen wieder ins Feuer, um zu ihren Abteilungen zurückzukehren. Ms. Oblen stellte sich neben den stummen Auroren in der Ecke, um Vater und Sohn ein Gefühl von Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Remus."

Obwohl Remus wusste, dass der Mann sich in seinem Stuhl nicht bewegen konnte, krümmte er sich innerlich, als er diese Stimme hörte.

„D-Dad?"

„Du hast mir das angetan. Das hier ist deine Schuld."

Er sagte es mit solcher Kälte und Selbstsicherheit, dass Remus noch mehr auf seinem Stuhl zusammensank. Er warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, dass seine Freunde und Neil abwechselnd ihm besorgte und seinem Vater finstere Blicke zuwarfen.

„I-Ist es nicht," brachte er hervor. „Ich h-habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie dich nicht verhaften sollen."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben, du undankbare Kreatur!"

Remus spürte, wie er heftig zu zittern begann und ballte seine Hände im Schoß zu Fäusten. Er fühlte, wie seine Fingernägel halbmondförmige Wunden in seine Handfläche gruben.

Ms. Oblen trat vor. „Ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht -"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er das hier tun musste. Er musste die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum schweigen bringen, und das war die einzige Möglichkeit.

„D-Dad. Du h-hast mir w-w-w-wehgetan," sagte er, und er hasste es, wie dieser Mann es schaffte, ihn in ein erbärmliches, stotterndes Häufchen Elend zu verwandeln.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass alles, was ich getan habe, nur zu deinem eigenen besten war," sagte John kalt, und seine Augen musterten Remus' Körper voll bösartiger Grausamkeit.

„N-Nein...", sagte Remus. Er dachte an den Tag nach Vollmond. Er dachte daran, wie er dazu gezwungen war, in Ein-Wort-Sätzen zu sprechen und mit dem Stofftierwolf zu kuscheln, den James für ihn herbeigezaubert hatte, als er sich das letzte Mal aufgeregt hatte. Eine Schamwelle überrollte ihn, und er spürte, wie seine Entschlossenheit sich ein wenig festigte.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht."

„Entschuldige?", höhnte John. „Ohne mich wärst du nichts weiter als ein Tier!"

„Ich denke wirklich -", begann Ms. Oblen und schrak zurück, als beide Lupins „Nein!" riefen.

„Du hast mich zu einem Tier _gemacht_, Dad!", sagte Remus und spürte wie Wut in seiner Brust aufstieg. „Ich habe Mum versprochen, keines zu werden, aber du hast mich zu einem gemacht!"

„Ohne deine Mutter wärst du jetzt hier an meiner Stelle," sagte John, bebend vor Zorn. Remus hörte die Worte, die der Mann nicht dazusagte. Ich hätte ihnen längst erzählt, dass du ein Werwolf bist, und ihnen erlaubt, dich zu töten.

„Du denkst, Mum würde es gefallen, was du mir angetan hast?, wollte Remus wissen. „Denkst du, sie fände es richtig, mich in den Keller zu sperren und m-mich zu schlagen und mich zu v-verbrennen? Ganz egal, was ich getan habe?"

„Das ist egal!", sagte John und kämpfte gegen den Zauber, der ihn zurückhielt. „Sie ist tot und es ist deine Schuld!" Er lehnte sich vor so weit er konnte und flüsterte hasserfüllt, „Du hast sie getötet."

„H-h-habe ich nicht!", sagte Remus und spürte, wie die ersten Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Er ignorierte Ms. Oblen, die mit hilflosem Gesicht wünschte, dazwischen gehen zu dürfen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau. Es war ein Unfall. Ich habe ihr nichts getan!"

„Du wirst mich hier rausholen, Remus," fuhr John fort. „Ich habe dich jahrelang beschützt, obwohl ich deinen Anblick nicht ertragen kann."

„Warum _sollte _ich?", rief Remus wütend. „Warum sollte ich das für dich tun, wenn du nie etwas anderes getan hast, als mir wehzutun?"

„Weil ich dein Vater bin. Wir sind eine Familie, sosehr ich dich auch hasse. Blut geht immer vor. Ich hätte gedacht, gerade du solltest die Macht des Blutes kennen."

Remus wand sich.

„Es gibt einen Preis, den man für seine Familie zahlen muss," sprach John weiter, und seine Augen wanderten zielgenau zu der Schulter, wo Remus' Werwolfbiss versteckt war. „Es gibt einen sehr hohen Preis. Und du gehörst du mir."

Remus fühlte, wie er erstarrte. Das war es also. Das war das, worauf er gewartet hatte: der Moment, da er die Entscheidung treffen musste. Blut oder Liebe. Er warf erneut einen Blick zum Fenster, wo seine Freunde schockiert und voll Sorge zusahen. Sein Blick fiel auf Anders. _Wir wollten dir unser Zuhause anbieten, wenn du es willst._

Langsam stand er auf und ging auf seinen Vater zu, dessen Augen sich um einen Bruchteil weiteten. Er schob einen seiner Ärmel nach oben – bis hinauf zur Schulter. Er ignorierte das schockierte Keuchen, als ihre Beobachter die Narben und Verbrennungen sahen, die seinen Arm übersäten. Natürlich waren ein paar davon das Werk des Wolfes, aber die meisten hatte sein Vater verursacht.

„Ist das der Preis?", fragte er leise und starrte in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die seinen eigenen glichen. „Ist das der Preis, den man zahlen muss, um zu dir zu gehören?"

Johns Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, und der Atem blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken. Er sah etwas in Remus' Augen, dass er nicht erwartet hatte. Remus wusste nicht, was es war. Vielleicht war es der Wolf, doch das bezweifelte er. Normalerweise verursachte der Anblick des Wolfes in seinen Augen bei seinem Vater einen Anfall von Zorn und Hass. Nein. Vielleicht erhaschte er zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf den Mann, den Menschen, zu dem der gebrochene Junge vor ihm wurde. Remus wollte, dass er diesen Mann sah, der er sein wollte. Er wollte, dass sein Vater ganz genau sah, was er verloren hatte.

„Weil," beendete Remus leise seinen Satz, und er warf noch einen weiteren, kurzen Blick auf das Fenster, „Ich glaube, ich will diesen Preis nicht länger zahlen."

Es war totenstill zwischen ihnen, als die Worte verklangen, und Remus sah, wie das Gesicht seines Vaters sehr, sehr blass wurde. Für einen Moment – nur einen kurzen Augenblick, den er verpasst hätte, wäre er nicht so nahe gewesen – sah er ein Aufflackern von Schuld in diesen Augen. Dann wurde ihr Platz von Wut eingenommen, und er legte den Kopf zurück, um Remus hasserfüllt anzusehen.

„Dann fahr zur Hölle!", spie er.

Remus konnte nicht anders, als bitter zu lachen. „Ich war schon dort. Weißt du noch? Ein dunkler Raum mit Blut an den Wänden, und ein Schürhaken, der mich verbrannt hat, bis ich nur noch nach jemandem geschrieen habe, der mich umbringt. Du musst dich erinnern, Papa. Du hast mich dorthin gebracht."

„Du Monster!"

„Ich bin das Monster?", fragte Remus mit tränenerfüllter Ungläubigkeit. „Dann liegt es wohl in der Familie." Er wandte sich zu Ms. Oblen, die mit weit offenem Mund den Schlagabtausch verfolgt hatte. „Ich gehe jetzt."

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, ohne zurückzusehen. Er hatte keine Angst, dass sein Vater sein Geheimnis verraten würde. Von der hilflosen Wut in Johns Augen wusste er, dass seine Mutter sogar jetzt ihre schlanken Finger um seine Stimmbänder gelegt hatte. Der Mann würde es nie verraten. Und er würde deswegen für lange Zeit in Askaban verrotten. Remus kümmerte es nicht.

„Remus?"

Seine Freunde standen vor ihm; sie sahen entsetzt, hilflos und mitfühlend aus. Er warf Neil einen Blick zu, der kurz zögerte, und dann unsicher die Arme ausstreckte. Remus wusste, dass er mehr anbot als nur eine Umarmung. Es war eine stumme Einladung, sein Zuhause und seine Familie mit ihm zu teilen. Remus dachte nicht mehr darüber nach. Er fiel praktisch in Neils Arme und vergrub das Gesicht in der Brust des Mannes, um die heißen Tränen zu verstecken, die in seinen Augen brannten.

„Es ist alles gut," murmelte Neil in seine Haare hinein. „Jetzt ist alles gut."

Als der Gerichtsprozess endlich vor der Tür stand, wünschte Remus sich mehr als alles andere, nicht gehen zu müssen. Sowohl Neil und Angela als seine neuen Vormunde, als auch die Rumtreiber und Dumbledore, der Mitglied des Zaubergamots und damit der Geschworenen war, waren dabei.

Remus hatte sich noch nie so unbehaglich gefühlt wie jetzt, da er den Gerichtssaal in Sirius' kleinster förmlicher Robe betrat, da er selbst keine besaß. Obwohl sie Sirius nicht mehr passte, war sie Remus etwas zu groß, aber das Gefühl des schwarzen und burgunderroten Samts auf seiner Haut gab ihm mehr Selbstsicherheit. Es war ein halbkreisförmiger Raum, und an der runden Seite waren Tribünen voller Sitze. Die Gruppe wurde zu den Sitzen in der vordersten Reihe geführt – nicht ohne ein kleines Theater von James, Sirius und Peter, die man fast zu den hinteren gebracht hätte. Sie saßen gegenüber einer kleinen Plattform, auf der ein riesiger hölzerner Stuhl mit Ketten für Arme und Beine stand. Remus starrte ihn entsetzt an. Erwarteten sie, dass er während der Befragung auf diesem Ding saß?

Eine ernst aussehende Hexe im schwarzen Ministeriumsumhang erhob sich und blickte durch ovale Brillengläser in den Raum. „Wenn sich alle gesetzt haben, würde ich gerne damit fortfahren, dem Gericht den Fall John Lupin präsentieren. Zuerst, würde Mr. Remus Lupin, Opfer der mutmaßlichen Misshandlung, bitte vortreten?"

Nach einem sanften Stoß von Neil und einem beruhigendem Lächeln von Angela und den Rumtreibern kam Remus stolpernd auf die Füße und ging auf die Plattform zu. Die streng aussehende Hexe zauberte einen etwas weniger furchteinflößenden Stuhl neben dem, von dem die Ketten baumelten, herbei, und Remus setzte sich unsicher.

„Ich bin Grizelda Clearwater," sagte sie und wandte Remus ihren harten Blick zu. „Ich werde sie unter Einfluss des Wahrheitszaubers befragen. Dieser Spruch funktioniert anders als Veritaserum. Er wird Sie nicht zwingen, etwas gegen ihren Willen zu sagen. Über ihrem Kopf wird ein grünes Licht erscheinen, und wenn sie die Unwahrheit sagen, wird es sich rot färben. Sie sind nicht verpflichtet, die Fragen zu beantworten, wenn sie nicht wollen. Verstehen Sie mich, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus nickte wortlos und sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab in seine Richtung. Eine kleine Kugel hellgrünen Lichts leuchtete über seinem Kopf auf.

„Bitte sagen Sie ihren vollen Namen."

„R-Remus John Lupin," sagte Remus sehr leise. Der Raum musste allerdings unter irgendeinem Zauber stehen, denn es schien, als hätte jeder ihn gehört.

„Wissen Sie, weshalb Sie hier sind?"

Remus widerstand dem automatischen Drang, ihr mitzuteilen, dass er andernfalls gar nicht erst hier wäre. Stattdessen murmelte er, „Meinem Vater wird die K-Kindesmisshandlung vorgeworfen."

„Unterstützen Sie diesen Vorwurf?" Alle lehnten sich bei dieser Frage ein wenig vor. Remus sah, dass sogar seine Freunde und neuen Vormunde interessiert wirkten, was seine Antwort sein würde.

„Ich... Ich wollte nie, dass man ihn anklagt," sagte er, und er spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde und er zu beben begann. „Aber ich kann die A-Anklage nicht bestreiten."

„Also hat Ihr Vater Sie misshandelt?", bohrte Grizelda weiter.

„J-j-ja," flüsterte er.

Von den Sitzen der Geschworenen kam ein kollegiales Rascheln.

„John Lupin wird der schwerwiegenden Vernachlässigung und des sowohl körperlichen als auch emotionalen Missbrauchs beschuldigt. Stimmen Sie dieser Anklage zu?"

Remus kämpfte mit sich selbst, ihm war klar, dass seine Antwort komplett der Wahrheit entsprechen musste, damit das Licht über seinem Kopf grün blieb. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie mit emotionalem M-Missbrauch meinen," sagte er leise. „Aber er hat mich geschlagen und so."

„Bitte definieren Sie das genauer," sagte sie streng, und runzelte über ihrer Brille die Stirn. „Was genau hat Ihr Vater Ihnen angetan?"

Remus spürte, wie sein Beben heftiger wurde und er klammerte sich fest an die Armlehnen des Stuhls, wobei er sich darauf konzentrieren musste, das Holz nicht mit seiner Werwolfkraft zu zersplittern. „Er h-hat mich geschlagen. Er hat mich auch viel g-getreten. Manchmal hat er mich mit einem Zauber oder einem M-Messer geschnitten. Er h-h-hat mich verbrannt. Mit einem Schürhaken. Und er hat mich in den Keller unter der K-Küche gesperrt und einen Schrank d-darübergeschoben und manchmal hat er mit T-T-Toast zu essen gegeben."

Er hasste sein Stottern wirklich. Er wusste, wenn James oder Sirius hier gesessen hätten, hätten sie klar und selbstsicher gesprochen. Sie waren richtige Gryffindors. Nicht falsche wie er, der nur dorthin gesteckt worden war, weil der Sprechende Hut nicht wusste, was er sonst mit ihm machen sollte.

„Wie oft hat er Ihnen zu essen gegeben?"

Remus schrak ein wenig zurück angesichts ihrer harten, emotionslosen Stimme. „Ich w-weiß es nicht genau. In m-m-meinem Zimmer gab es kein Fenster."

„Der Keller war Ihr Zimmer?" Diesmal hob sie überrascht eine ihrer eleganten Augenbrauen, und eine Welle von Gemurmel ging durch den Raum.

„Ja."

„Wie lange waren Sie dort unten?"

„Ähm... Wenn Sie über W-Weihnachten meinen, dann so ungefähr einen Monat, glaube ich. Aber ich w-w-war davor auch schon dort.

„Warum haben Sie diese Misshandlungen nicht früher jemandem mitgeteilt?"

Remus wurde rot und senkte den Kopf. „Ich w-wusste nicht, was es war. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich anders war. Ich h-habe nie wirklich andere Kinder gesehen, bevor ich in die Schule gekommen bin. Er- Er hat gesagt es wäre zu meinem besten. Um mich n-n-normal zu machen."

„Haben Sie ihm das geglaubt?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Remus sank noch weiter zurück, als er all die Blicke auf sich spürte. „J-j-ja. Er war mein Dad. Natürlich habe ich ihm geglaubt. Er sagte, dass alles an mir f-f-falsch wäre und dass ich normal werden müsste." Als ob ein Werwolf das je sein könnte, fügte er im Stillen bitter hinzu.

Diesmal war das Gemurmel lauter, und Remus brachte es nicht über sich, aufzublicken und all die mitleidigen Gesichter zu sehen.

„Mr. Lupin," sagte Grizelda, und ihre Stimme hatte einen etwas weicheren Tonfall angenommen, von dem Remus annahm, dass er nichts Gutes bedeutete. „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, Ihren Ärmel für die Geschworenen aufzurollen?"

Remus erschrak und drückte seine Arme dicht an seinen Körper, während er Neil und Dumbledore einen verzweifelten Blick zuwarf, um sie um Rat zu bitten. Dumbledore traf seinen Blick mit Besorgnis, dann zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern, wie um zu sagen, „Das ist deine Entscheidung."

Langsam, sein ganzer Körper gewahr, dass auf seiner rechten Schulter die Werwolfsnarbe prangte, schob er seinen Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf und streckte den Arm aus. Diesmal war es nicht nur Gemurmel, sondern tatsächliche Ausrufe des Entsetzens, als alle Anwesenden seinen rechten Unterarm anstarrten. Er war mir Narben übersäht, und die Verbrennungen waren immer noch rosa. Madam Pomfrey arbeitete an einem Trank, um die Narben zu reduzieren – vor allem die der Verbrennungen – aber bis jetzt war sie erfolglos geblieben.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", flüsterte er, als es ihm schien, als würden alle für immer dasitzen und seinen Arm anstarren.

„Ja, ja. Die Befragung ist vorbei," sagte Grizelda Clearwater mit abwesender Stimme und hob den Zauberstab, um, den Blick immer noch auf seinen Arm gerichtet, das grüne Licht über ihm zu entfernen. Er wurde rot, rollte seinen Ärmel wieder hinunter und kehrte zu seinem Sitz zurück.

Grizelda schien sich wieder zu sammeln und wandte sich erneut den Geschworenen zu. „Es gibt jetzt eine kurze Pause, bevor wir John Lupin befragen, den Angeklagten."

Remus griff nach Neils Arm. „Können wir bitte gehen?", flehte er. „Ich will ihn nicht noch einmal s-sehen."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Angela.

Remus nickte heftig. „Bitte, können wir einfach gehen?"

Neil nickte und stand auf, legte einen Arm um Remus' Schultern und drückte ihn. „Natürlich. Du musst das nicht mit ansehen."

Erleichtert erlaubte sich Remus, aus dem grässlichen Raum geführt zu werden und zurück zu der Flohstation, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Ihm wurde übel bei der Vorstellung, seinen Vater noch einmal sehen zu müssen.

„Du musst ihn niemals wieder sehen," murmelte Angela ihm ins Ohr, als sie darauf warteten, das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen. „Das verspreche ich dir, Remus. Nie wieder."

Die Gerichtsverhandlung war am nächsten Tag in den Schlagzeilen des _Tagespropheten._ Das Bild von John Lupin, der von zwei Auroren nach Askaban abgeführt wurde, zeigte einen völlig gebrochenen Mann. Seine Augen waren trübe, leer und eingesunken, das Haar war noch strähniger als vorher. Sirius, James und Peter versteckten den Artikel vor Remus, der seinerseits nie danach fragte, ihn zu sehen.


End file.
